Life is unfair like that
by IHaveNargles
Summary: Lexi Madison learns that she's a witch two years after her father leaves her, her brother, and mother. She makes great friends with the Weasley's and they're like family to her and she starts to fall for George Weasley. She's shocked. Also she discovers this little ability she has and doesn't know what to do with it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm a Witch Guys. Wait, Did I Just Say Witch!? O.o

Hello, my name is Alexis Madison, but I go by Lexi. I have strawberry blond hair that just reaches past my shoulders. My skin is slightly pale, my eyes are blue, and I'm 5'8. I'm your average tom boy, who lives in the states. Yeah, I don't live in the U.K. I'm living with my mom and brother in the small town of Carthage, Missouri. I love my music and I love to write fiction stories and fan fictions of any of the books that I've read. I love reading fiction books. I'm not much of a fan of nonfiction. Oh yeah, I'm eleven years old. Over the past eleven years, strange things have been happening. That's what scared my dad off. Apparently, it's normal because my mom and brother don't seem bothered by it, but they do try to keep it hidden from the neighbors. It doesn't bother me that they do that. I'm sitting in my room, lying on my back on my bed and I'm bored out of my mind. My birthday was two days ago and the only one who got me a present was my brother. I don't really have any friends because of the strange things. My mom doesn't work and she gets child support, but it's not much. My brother, however, has a job at some place in London, so I don't get to see him much, but he brings in a lot of money. The only thing he'd tell about his work was that it was a government job. That's so helpful. Notice the sarcasm. I love him though and when he showed up the day before my birthday, I was so happy. Honestly, the best present he could get me is him coming home for a couple of days.

He got me some strange looking books, like A History of Magic. It was really weird. He told me that I'd understand when the time comes. What is this Hogwarts that has been mentioned on some of the titles of the books? I've been pondering this the past two days. It's August twenty-second, Tuesday. I decided to give up on wondering and read all the books at least twice. So Hogwarts is a school and was founded by Godrick Gryffindor and three other wizards, whose names I couldn't remember. It's sad I know, I read each book twice too. Oh well, anyways, it's all very interesting. History has always been my favorite subject, so I enjoyed A History of Magic. Anyways, I got bored with the books after awhile and sat up on my bed and stretched. God, I'm lazy. I guess that's what happens when you live in America and there's nothing to do in the little town of Carthage. I stood up and went to my closet and decided to get dressed. It was going on noon and I was still in my ninja turtle pajamas. Yeah, that's right, ninja turtles. I grinned at the thought as I pulled on some purple skinny jeans, a rainbow Gir shirt, and my purple socks and black converse. I put on my silver charm bracelet that my brother got me on my tenth birth. I grabbed my mp3 and decided to go for a walk. I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, since its summer. What's weird is I'm not in school while all the other eleven year olds are. Oh well, I've never gone to school really. My mom used to home school me, so that I at least have some common sense and stuff. She stopped homeschooling me three months ago.

I thought it was weird, but oh well. I was out walking around for a couple hours and returned home with an empty water bottle and I had to go to the bathroom. When I was done with my business, Mom called me into the kitchen. "Yes, Mom?" She's sitting at the table.

"Honey, there's something I've got to tell you." I nodded. "Please sit down at the table." I sat down across from her. "Okay, you and I are witches and your brother is a wizard."

"What? Mom have you been reading those fantasy books again?" I'm serious, she reads them constantly. She sighed.

"No dear, I'm serious." She pulled out this stick thing. "This is a wand."

"Okay?" I'm really confused. She aimed it at the sink and muttered, "Aguamenti." Jets of water sprayed out the end of it and into the sink. "Holy-"

"Do you believe me now? How do you explain all those strange things that have been happening when you were little?"

"So, we're witches?" She nodded. I sighed. "So that's why Mark got me those books?"

"Yes, you're going to be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I nodded. "Have you read the books?"

"Yes, twice."

"Good, your letter came in today." She said giving me a bulky envelope. "I'll let you go and read it." I nodded and stood up. "Come down and talk to me when you're done, I'm sure you'll have some questions."

"Okay." I went up to my room and sat on my bed and opened the letter. There were two pieces of paper in there. The first one said:

**_Dear Miss Alexis Madison, _**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _**

**_Yours sincerely, _**

**_Minerva McGonagall, _**

**_Deputy Headmistress _**

**Okay, that's a little confusing. I thought as I got the second one out. **

**_Uniform_**(I scoffed at this, of course they'd have a uniform)

**_First year students will require: _**

**_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) _**

**_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _**

**_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _**

**_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) _**

**_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._**(What are we, kindergarteners?)

**_Course Books _**

**_All students should each have a copy of each of the following: _**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk _**

**_A History of magic by Bathilda Bagshot _**

**_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _**

**_A Beginners' Guide to Transfigurations by Emeric Switch _**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Pyllida Spore _**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenious Jigger _**

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander _**

**_The Dark Forces; a Guide to Self- Protection by Quentin Trimble _**

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT _**

**_1 wand _**

**_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _**

**_1 set glass or crystal phials _**

**_1 telescope _**

**_1 set brass scales _**

**_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad _**

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _**

Broomsticks, really? Wow, this is just freaky. I sighed and folded up the page I just read and put it in my back skinny jean pocket. I went down into the kitchen and Mom was pouring two cups of tea. "Mommy, I'm confused." I said pouting. She chuckled and put the cups of tea on the table. We sat down.

"I know dear, but I will all make sense once we get to London, I promise."

"We're going to London?" I asked my eyes going wide.

"Yes, I got us some tickets for a plane to leave tomorrow at noon. Oh, and I bet your wondering what type of government job your brother is doing, yes?" I nodded eagerly. "He works for the Ministry of Magic. The names they have for the floor levels and stuff is really complicated and long, so I forgot what he does." She said smiling sheepishly.

"That's really weird. So did he go to Hogwarts too?" She nodded.

"Yes, and he loved it there. I just know you'll love it there and don't worry about not making any friends; you won't have any problems with that. The kids there are friendlier than the muggles who live around here."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magic folk." She said smiling.

"So we're going to London tomorrow to get my things that I need for school?"

"Yes, but we've got to go to Gringotts to get some money first."

"Gringotts, I'm assuming that's a bank." She chuckled.

"Yes, the most popular wizarding bank. I've contacted my friend Molly Weasley and told her that we were on our way there and she's excited to meet you. She has seven children." She said excitedly.

"Seven?" I asked my eyes almost popping out of my head.

"Yes, they're all very wonderful children. Two of them has already moved out and are working. One, Charlie I believe, is in Romania working with dragons, and Bill, the other, works in Egypt. Percy is the third oldest, he's got a perfect record in school and loves doing his work." I rolled my eyes.

"He sounds like a goody, goody two-shoes." I muttered. She chuckled.

"He is a little bit. The next oldest are twins, Fred and George, they're pranksters those two are. They're always pranking poor Mr. Filch, he works at the school."

"They sound like fun people to hang out with." I said grinning. She smiled.

"Well, there's never a dull moment when those two are around, that's for sure. Their next oldest is Ron, he's a very awkward kind of person and definitely isn't the brightest and is a bit thickheaded, don't tell anyone I said this." I grinned. "And the youngest is Ginny, she's the only daughter."

"Wow that sucks for her." Mom shrugged.

"I think it will benefit her when it comes to boys messing with her. She's a tomboy like you are and is a year younger. She wrestles with her brothers believe it or not."

"I haven't met any of them yet and I'm already starting to like them."

"That's good. Arthur, Molly's husband, works at the Ministry of Magic too, so he and your brother are good friends as well. Mark has made friends with Bill and Charlie. Fred and George are two years older than you, Ron is the same age, Percy is I'd say a year or two older than George and Fred, and Bill and Charlie are about twenty or so, I believe. Well anyways, Molly said she'd meet us at the Leaky Cauldron."

"The Leaky Cauldron?"

"It's a pub in London. There is an ally way in the back that will lead us to Diagon Ally, so we can pick up your school things."

"Ah, so what's the deal with broomsticks?" She smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. There is a world famous wizard sport called Quidditch and I have a good feeling that you'll like it a lot." She said grinning. "I can't really go into details since I don't know much about it, so you'll have to ask Ron, or Fred and George. Those three are fanatics when it comes to Quidditch." She sighed. "It's getting late, we've got to eat dinner and go to bed and get ready for tomorrow. Oh, I almost forgot, Molly and her family isn't exactly the richest, they have less money than we do actually and they're all very sensitive about that, so don't bring it up around them, okay dear?" I nodded. "Good." She got up, whipped out her wand, and started waving it about, and pots and pans moved by themselves. "I've been waiting for ages to do this." She said when she saw my shocked expression. I rolled my eyes and took a drink of my tea. I grimaced and spit it back into the cup. It was cold. She laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her. She chuckled and turned towards the stove and started adding random spices. "It's easier to cook this way." She said when I asked her about it. I shrugged.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay dear, be quick though, supper will be done shortly." I nodded and went upstairs. I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom. After I was done in the bathroom and my hair was all dry and brushed out. I went down into the kitchen and Mom was just putting the food on the table. "Good timing." She said smiling. I sat down.

"Thanks." After dinner, I said good night and went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The next morning, Mom got me up and we were rushing around getting all my stuff packed and ready to go. We got to the airport an hour early. By the time we went through security and that crap, it was about fifteen minutes before we boarded the plane. When we finally got on the plane and sat in our seats, I pulled out my mp3.

"Oh, electronics don't work around magic."

"Oh that's okay. Somehow I've gotten them to work by using magic." I said shrugging.

"So that's why those batteries never die." She said chuckling. I grinned.

"I'm just awesome like that." She smiled.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"I'm going to try at least." She nodded and looked up at the little screen playing a random movie. I put my headphones in and turned the music up to where I couldn't hear anything but the music and I closed my eyes. Sleep took over really easily and before I knew it Mom was shaking me awake. I turned my music off and we both got off the plane. I took this time to look around. The sky was looking gray, opposite of Carthage, which is sunny and clear most of the time. It was slightly colder here too. When we got through the gate, I gasped. Mark was standing there waiting for us. I took off, dropped my stuff a few feet away from Mark, and hugged him around his waist. He chuckled and hugged me back.

"I'm glad you both got here safely." He said as Mom joined the hug. We let go of each other. "I have a car waiting outside for us; shall we go get your bags?" I nodded grinning. He smiled and ruffled my strawberry blond hair.

No One's P.O.V

"Come on now, everyone, come on, come on. Fred and George stop teasing your sister. Nelly will be here with Mark and her daughter any minute now." Mrs. Weasley said as she herded her family out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"So what's her daughter's name?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Alexis Madison, but I was told she prefers Lexi." Mrs. Weasley said as they stopped just outside the door and got out of the way so people can walk in.

"I believe they'll be arriving in a ministry car." Mr. Weasley said thoughtfully.

"Is she our age?" Fred asked.

"No, she's Ronald's age, but she's a very independent girl." Mrs. Weasley said shaking her head. She remembered the last time she saw the girl, she was just two, but she wouldn't let anyone help her. "She's a bit of prankster too." Fred and George grinned. "Don't go and get any ideas." She scowled at them.

"What are you talking about?" They asked oh-so-innocently.

"Oh you know what I mean, so don't even think about it."

"We promise." They said crossing their fingers behind their backs. Mrs. Weasley sighed. Just then a ministry car pulled up next to them and there was some yelling or was it singing?

Lexi's P.O.V

Mark and I were yell-singing the Barney song while Mom covered her ears. As we pulled up next to some people with really red hair, we got some weird looks. It was great. Mark and I cracked up laughing and Mom sighed as she got out. Mark and I haven't done that for ages. Mark and I got out grinning. Mom shook her head. I looked over at the red heads and figured that they were the Weasley's. "Molly, it's been ages since we've talked." Mom said grinning.

"I know I wish we could've had a better way to contact each other." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. Before any of the Weasley's could introduce themselves I stopped them.

"Let me guess, Percy, Fred or George, Ron, Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley." I said pointing to each as I went.

"Oh you're good, I'm Fred by the way and he's George." Fred said pointing to his twin, grinning. I chuckled.

"Thanks."

"No, I'm George and he's Fred." George said grinning. Their mom scowled at them. "Fine, I really am George."

"I wasn't really fooled actually." I said finding the difference between them; their voices were slightly different and so was their hair.

"Oh and how's that?" They both asked at the same time grinning. I shrugged.

"I get the feeling that you've done it before is all."

"Oh she's real good." George said to his twin.

"Now then, shall we all go in, so I can check us out a room?" Mom asked. Mark was going back to work. I gave him a hug and then he left.

"Yes, let's go." Mrs. Weasley said and we all went in. This is going to be fun. I thought grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hogwarts Express and Welcome to Hogwarts

After settling in at the Leaky Cauldron, Mom and I went to Gringotts and got some money. It was weird how it was run by Goblins. We got into a trolley cart thing and went down some tracks to our vault. Mom got all the money we needed and we left Gringotts. We went back to the Leaky Cauldron and went upstairs to our room. "We're going to get the rest of your school stuff tomorrow with Molly and the others." She said as we went down for dinner. It was getting late. I nodded. We ate with the Weasley's. Fred and George were very entertaining. "Oh did Percy tell you that he got Head Boy?" Fred asked grinning.

"Maybe once," George said grinning too.

"Or twice," Percy made a noise of annoyance. Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and I all laughed.

"If you're all done, I'd appreciate it." Percy said rolling his eyes. Fred and George sniggered. I was right about them; they are very interesting and fun to hang around with. The next day, we all went to Diagon Ally and got our supplies and stuff. Mom took me to Mr. Ollivander and got an ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, and springy wand. It was like the twentieth wand I've tried and when I held it, in my left hand since I'm left-handed, my finger tips grew warm. Next we went to the pet store and I got myself a cat. I know an owl would be more useful, but I love cats, they're just so darn cute! I got a black tabby cat with short hair and it had the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. He's very playful too. I knew he was the one when I first spotted him in his cage. I named him Shadow because he had this shadow in his beautiful green eyes. We paid for him and set out go to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. In there, we ran into two boys, one was a blond guy and he was getting his robes fitted and the other was a guy with black hair that stuck up all over the place, he had green eyes, and his most noticeable feature was a lightening shaped scar on his forehead, of course I didn't stare at it because I figured he'd be uncomfortable.

"Ah, welcome. Hogwarts student?" A nice lady asked. I nodded. "Alright, stand up here." She said pointing to a stool thing next to the boy with the black hair. He and the other boy were talking about Quidditch. Well the other boy was talking about it anyways. One lady told the black haired boy he was free to go and he looked relieved. I grinned. I guess he really didn't like the other guy and I can tell that they just met. I wonder if he'd like to be my friend. I shrugged at the thought as they started fitting me for my robes. The boy left the store and walked off with a guy who looked like a giant, but before they could leave Mom called,

"Hagrid is that you?" The giant turned around and looked moderately surprised.

"Nelly, it's been 'while 'asn't it?" She grinned. "And who's that?" He asked curiously.

"This is my daughter Lexi, she'll be starting this year. Oh hello dear." She said to the black-haired boy.

"Erm, hi." He said awkwardly.

"Come on Harry, don't be shy." Hagrid said patting him on the back.

"Harry, Harry Potter you say?" Mom asked a little surprised.

"That's me." Harry said shyly.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, don't tell me you 'aven't told her." Hagrid said surprised. Harry on the other hand seemed to be relieved that someone didn't know him.

"Sorry, I had to keep quiet about our world because of my husband. He just left us a couple years ago. He said he couldn't take the weird things that were happening anymore." Mom said shrugging.

"Blimey, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Hagrid."

"You two looked so happy tergether." She smiled.

"We were, I guess he was just really stressed. I don't blame him though." She said grimacing. I laughed remembering the day he walked out.

"What happened?"

"I accidently set the yard on fire without meaning to." I said grinning. He chuckled.

"That'll get someone." He chortled.

"Well, it's nice talking to you again Hagrid." Mom said.

"Same ter you, I'll be seeing you at the school Lexi."

"Alright, bye Hagrid, Harry." He waved awkwardly and they left. I giggled.

"Alright, we're done here. You can step down now." I jumped down and we paid for my robes and left the shop.

"We've got to get a few more things and then we'll head back to the Leaky Cauldron." I nodded and we got what we needed and left. I collapsed on my bed exhausted.

"So tell me why Harry is so popular." I said looking at Mom. She sighed.

"Well, eleven years ago, his parents were murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Harry was going to be killed next, but for some reason He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named couldn't kill him." Mom said shrugging. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a very dark and powerful wizard at the time, and it was said that the blast backfired on him and he lost his body and power, but he's still alive." I shuddered.

"So that's where Harry got the scar?"

"Yes."

"That's a horrible thing to be famous for." She nodded. All through dinner, I thought about how much it hurt to lose your parents and to watch other kids joking with their parents and stuff. It made me feel horrible and I almost cried. George asked me about it later as we all went up to our rooms. "I was thinking about how hard it is to watch other kids joking with their parents and stuff if I had lost mine." I said shrugging.

"Why were you thinking about that?" He asked surprised.

"Well," I didn't get to finish as Mom ushered me into my room.

"It's time for bed. You've got to get used to waking up early and going to bed early." I sighed. I got into bed and it took me an hour to get to sleep. September first was coming up fast as the weeks flew by. I've gotten used to going to bed early and waking up early and I've gotten a lot closer to the Weasley's and have gotten used to their antics and stuff. I've especially gotten close to George and Fred. They're like brothers to me. On September first, we all crammed into the Ministry of Magic cars and we were all taken to Kings Cross. We got out and this is where I got confused. We had to go to platform nine and three quarters, but I didn't see it. There was platform and nine and ten, but no platform nine and three quarters. Why does this all have to be confusing?

"Um, excuse me? Do you mind telling me how to get to platform nine and three quarters?" I heard a familiar voice ask Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Harry." He looked at me and waved. I rolled my eyes. Apparently he doesn't know how to speak.

"Of course dear, just take a running start into platform ten." Mrs. Weasley said pointing at the wall.

"For reals, we're going through there?" I got some strange looks. "What are you all staring at?"

"We're not sure but we'll get back to you when we figure it out." Fred and George said grinning. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Look who's talking." I said grinning.

"Oh that hurt." George said looking hurt. I rolled my eyes. He grinned.

"Don't mind them deary, you go on through." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry. He nodded, but hesitated and then he ran through the wall! Oh em gees!

"Fred and George it's your turn." They nodded and ran through after Harry. Then Percy and Ginny went, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went in, and then Mom and I. When we walked through, I stared at the train in awe.

"Go on and put your things in the compartments." Mom said as she pushed me towards the train. I nodded and put all my things next to Harry's stuff, that Fred and George helped him with.

"Hey, are you Harry Potter?" George asked in shock.

"He is." Fred answered his twin's question.

"Come on, let the guy breathe, I bet he's gotten that the whole time he's been here." I said rolling my eyes. They stuck their tongues at me and walked off as their mom called for them. "So mature." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks." Harry said smiling.

"Eh, no problem, those two aren't all that bad you know, but I bet you've gotten used to people doing that, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Why?" I shrugged.

"I figured you didn't want to sit by yourself, because if someone happened to see you by yourself, they'd be like 'Oh my God, it's Harry Potter' and ask you a lot of questions that you feel uncomfortable answering." I said shrugging. His jaw dropped. "What? Did I hit a nerve?"

"No, how did you know that?"

"It's all in the body language." I said shrugging. "Like that day we were getting our robes fitted, you looked uncomfortable when that kid was talking to you and when my mom spotted you and stuff, so" I shrugged again. He smiled.

"You're good."

"So I've been told." I said grinning. We got on the train and found a compartment and sat down across from each other. We just talked about random things. I told him a little bit about myself and he told me a little about himself in return. Ron joined us soon and sat next to him.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He and Harry shook hands. "It must be cool to be famous." I rolled my eyes. You just meet him and that's the first thing you say? I face palmed my forehead. They both looked at me weirdly.

"Ron, you just met the guy and you go off and say that, really?"

"What? He doesn't mind, right?" He asked looking at Harry.

"Uh, no it's alright, someone was bound to say something like that to me eventually." He said shrugging.

"Well, if you ever need a body guard, I don't mind kicking some butt." I said grinning. He looked at me confused. "I'm a first degree black belt." He nodded.

"That's good to know, I wish you were around when I'm at my aunt and uncle's house." I chuckled.

"Is your cousin really that bad?" Yeah he told me about Dudley.

"You have no idea." Soon the train started moving and I was waving to my mom. When she was out of sight, I stopped. Ron and Harry pretty much started talking and I fell asleep. I woke up to someone talking like a know-it-all. I opened my eyes, annoyed, that they wouldn't shut up. I saw that it was a girl with brown, bushy hair.

"Hermione Granger." She said smiling. I stretched and yawned.

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry," She gasped.

"Harry Potter?" I rolled my eyes.

"Here we go again." I muttered under my breath.

"That's me." He said bemused. He obviously heard my comment.

"And you are?" She asked me.

"Alexis Madison, but I prefer Lexi." She nodded.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said beaming. She was a little annoying, but I liked her.

"Care to join us?" I asked.

"Oh no, I've got to go and get my robe on, you guys should too, we're almost at the school." Then she left, closing the door.

"A bit mental that one is." Ron said as we stood up and got our robes on. I chuckled.

"She's not that bad, a little annoying, but not bad." I said as soon as I got it on. He scoffed. I sat down in my seat and shrugged. "You're just upset that she outwitted you when you couldn't turn Scabbers yellow." I said grinning.

"You heard all of that?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, part of it, but yes." He shook his head. Harry laughed.

"Oh shut up." He said turning beat red. Oh yes, this year is going to be fun. The train stopped and it was dark out about two hours later. We were at Hogwarts, oh em gees! We got out and heard Hagrid yell,

"Firs' years follow me!" We looked at each other and grinned and went over to him. Hermione joined us shortly. "Alright you four?"

"Yup!" I said grinning. He chuckled. He then led all the first years to some boats on the lake, and they each had a lantern in them.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled. We all got on one and soon we were going to the castle. I took this time to take in all of the scenery. The castle windows glowed in the dark with light that casted a shadow on the outside of the castle walls. The moon shone brightly and gave off enough light to see a forest and a funky looking tree that moved like it was swinging at something.

"What's that I wonder?" I asked looking at Hermione and pointing at the tree. She looked at where I was pointing and said,

"That's the Whomping Willow." She said looking it as though she was fascinated by it, which she probably was. "It's fascinating isn't it?" See, I told you so...

"Yeah, real fascinating." Ron said rolling his eyes. I punched him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?!"

"What if she said that to you about Quidditch?" He gasped. Yes, he, George, and Fred told me all about it. "Exactly, so stop it." He frowned and went on talking to Harry. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." Hermione said going a little pink. I grinned.

"No problem." We got to the shore and got out of the boats. Hagrid then led us all into the castle where we stopped outside some double doors. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were lurking in the back pushing some students. Yeah we met them on the train; not very pleasant. Those guys are creeps. They were staring me with this look in their eyes; including Malfoy. I shuddered at the thought. I was just glad when Fred and George walked by. They made Malfoy and his friends leave. A strict looking lady, who announced her name as Professor McGonagall, talked to us a little and told us to wait outside the doors until she returned. While she was away, Malfoy made his way up to us.

"So, Potter still plan on hanging with these losers?" He said with a smirk.

"I can choose who I hang out with thanks." Harry said glaring at him. Hermione held Ron back since he was going to jump Malfoy. Malfoy went back to his friends, but not before grabbing my butt. I smacked his hand and he winced but didn't look back as he walked away.

"Creeper." I muttered as Professor McGonagall came back. She led us through the door and when we walked in, I looked up at the ceiling in awe. Hermione said something about it but I didn't pay attention as I spotted Fred and George. They waved at me grinning. I grinned and waved back at them. Some people probably thought I was an idiot, but I don't care. I'm going to tell them about what Malfoy did to me later. Professor McGonagall called out names of people in alphabetical order and they sat on the stool that was in front for everyone to see and she placed an old ratty hat on their head. When it was my turn, I skipped up there and sat down; I don't care if they think I'm looney.

"Hm, very smart indeed, brave, brutally honest (he chuckled here), a little bit of a prankster," The hat said with amusement. "Better go with...GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and the Gryffindor table boomed with clapping and cheering. I sat down in between Fred and George who both hugged me. I hugged them back. Hermione and Harry were in Gryffindor and sat across from us. Ron was next and was a nervous wreck. I sniggered with Fred and George. When he got Gryffindor a huge smile broke out on his face and he sat on the other side of Harry. After everyone was sorted into their houses, Professor Dumbledore stood up and started talking. When Professor Dumbledore was done talking, I told Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Harry what Malfoy did to me.

"What a creep!" Hermione said with a disgusted look on her face. Unsurprisingly, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry looked like they wanted to kill him. Wow, very protective.

"Don't worry, I smacked him for it, although I don't think that will be the last of him." I said sighing.

"We'll watch out for the git." Ron said glaring at the Slytherin table. The food was so great, I pigged out. I felt like a fatty afterwards, but it was so worth it; it was delicious. After our meal, we all followed Percy to the Gryffindor Tower and we stopped at a picture with a fat lady on it. The pictures here move and it was really awesome.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said and she swung open. "That's the password, everyone needs to remember it and don't let anyone outside of our house know it. Also it will change a number of times during the school year, so try not to forget or you'll be stuck out here waiting for someone to let you in." He said sternly. We all nodded and followed him in. He told us where our dorms were and I followed Hermione up to the girls' dorms and we picked a room. Five four-poster beds lined the room and in front of them were trunks. I found mine and plopped on my back on the bed, sighing. I was exhausted and this bed was comfy, but before I go to sleep, I got up and put my ninja turtle pajamas on, getting some odd looks from Hermione and the other girls. I shrugged and went down in the commons area and Fred and George laughed at my pajamas. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"You're just jealous because you don't have any awesome ninja turtle pajamas." I said pouting. They stopped laughing after awhile. "I'm came down here to hug you good night, but since you don't want one," I said turning to go back upstairs but then I was being hugged by both of them. I grinned and hugged them both back. "Good night Fred and George." I said when they let me go.

"Good night Lexi." They said at the same time grinning. I went back up to my room and crawled into bed. Shadow curled into a little furry ball at the foot of my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Beginning of Classes and Trouble

The next morning, I woke up to Fred and George jumping on my bed. I groaned as I landed on the floor. "Do you think we may have over done it?" They asked grinning.

"No, I didn't get hurt at all when I landed on the floor." I said sarcastically. They helped me up. "Thanks."

"Someone isn't morning person." George said ruffling my hair.

"You're right. I'm not a morning person. What time is it anyway?"

"It's seven in the morning." Fred said grinning.

"It's seven in the morning!? Ugh!" I said grabbing my pillow and hitting him with it. They both laughed. Gr... "Just go so I can get dressed." I can't go back to sleep after I've been woken up in the morning. They grinned.

"Sure thing." Then they left. I sighed and pulled on my robe for the day and went down into the commons area. Fred and George were talking with their friend Lee Jorden. I thought about glomping them from behind, but that would probably freak some people out and I don't want to freak some people out basically on my first day of Hogwarts. Ah, screw it. I thought and ran at them. I jumped on them and they gave a yell of surprise.

"Ha! Payback for this morning!" I said grinning. I was sitting on their backs, while they were laying face down on the floor. Their friend Lee Jorden cracked up laughing. Ron and Harry started laughing. Hermione shook her head but was trying not to laugh.

"Okay, we," George said sitting up slightly.

"-deserved that." Fred said doing the same and I ended up falling on the floor but I was laughing at them, so it was okay. They rolled their eyes and got up. I calmed down and wiped the tears that formed in my eyes, from laughing so much. Fred and George helped me up. My stomach growled. I grinned.

"I'm going to go eat some breakfast, anyone want to come with?" I asked. No one wanted to go with me, so I shrugged and went by myself. As I did, I quietly sang Na Na Na by MCR. I got some strange looks, but oh well. I made it pass all the moving staircases and made it to the great hall. I sat down and dug in. George and the others joined some time later. "I see you all finally decided to come down and eat." I said grinning.

"Well, we found Malfoy lurking around and decided to mess around with him." George said grinning.

"If he hated us before, he really hates us now." Fred said grinning too. I face palmed my forehead.

"What did you say?" I don't want that creeper coming anywhere near me.

"Something about last night." Ron said laughing a little.

"It really embarrassed him, didn't it?" Hermione asked grinning. They all started laughing. I groaned. Now he'll never leave me alone. Great, thanks guys, thanks.

"Now that creeper will never leave me alone." I said sighing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can take him out since you're a first degree black belt." Harry said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Really, that's interesting." Hermione said brightly. Fred, George, and Ron looked at us curiously.

"What's that mean?" Ron asked.

"It's a rank in a muggle sport I guess you could call it."

"What's the sport? Is it like Quidditch?"

"Karate, or martial arts, whatever you want to call it, it's fighting basically and no it's not like Quidditch." I said shrugging. They still looked confused. "I'll show it to you guys sometime later."

"Let's go right now!" George said grinning.

"I'm eating first." Hermione said sternly. They sighed.

"Fine, hurry up." Ron said impatiently. I took this time to eat the rest of my food. We went to the Gryffindor commons because I obviously couldn't really do much in my robes. I put on some shorts and a tank top and then we went out to the lake. I stretched since it's been awhile since I've done anything.

"I need a test dummy." I said sighing. Just then Malfoy and his buddies walked over to us.

"Perfect. We just need to make them mad." I said quietly. "Oh look it's the creeper!" I said grinning. Malfoy glared at me. Not good enough. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, it's not my fault you," Then he, Goyle, and Crabbe came at me. I grinned and dodged their pitiful hits and flipped them all on their backs. They all groaned and then they took off with Malfoy cursing and threatening me.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said grinning. I got applause from George and Fred. Hermione and Harry looked awed.

"What can I say?" I said grinning. Malfoy didn't bother us for awhile after that. A day passes and then it's time for class. I was dreading it because my first class was shared with Gryffindor and Slytherin, ugh! First class is Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was teaching this class; a very strict teacher indeed. Class was boring but interesting all at the same time. I'm gonna to skip to Potions with Professor Snape with Slytherin once again. Malfoy was staring at me the whole time, which is creepy, like he's done in all the classes that I've had with Slytherin today. The best part is he's gotten in trouble for not paying attention all day today. I learned quickly learned that Professor Snape favors Slytherins, his own house, more than any other house. Then I quickly started to hate him when he started picking on Harry and Neville. I glared at him wishing I could burn a hole into his head. Of course it didn't work, jerk. After class, it was lunch time and the Gryffindors were complaining about Professor Snape as we made our way to the Great Hall. I sat down in between Fred and George sighing.

"What's up?" They asked at the same time.

"Professor Snape."

"Ah, yes, he's not very fond of us Gryffindors," George said.

"Hufflepuffs," Fred said.

"And Ravenclaws."

"I figured as much. He was picking on Neville and Harry and Malfoy was staring at me in every class we've had with him today." I said shuddering.

"Speaking of which." Ron said in disgust. I looked over at the Slytherin table and there the creeper was, staring at me. He smirked at me when he saw me looking at him. I scoffed and turned around.

"That guy is a big creeper." I said frowning.

"I'm sure he'll get over you." Hermione said smiling.

"Why do you say that?"

"Pansy Parkinson has been trying to get his attention since day one and I'm positive that he'll forget about you." She said grinning. I chuckled.

"I sure hope you're right." I said eating some of my food.

"If not, we'll take care of him." Fred and George said grinning. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said hugging them. They hugged me back.

"No problem." Ron grinned.

"What?"

"Malfoy's pissed." Fred, George, and I laughed. After lunch we went to Charms. This class so far has been my favorite. Professor Flitwick is really short and has to stand on books just to see over his desks but he's a really cheery fellow. I like his cheery mood. It makes me feel cheerful, it's that contagious, but it's not as contagious as Fred and George's grins and laughter. That's like a spreading disease; I mean that in a good way. September went by in a flash and soon it was October and Malfoy hasn't messed with me yet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been acting strange, like they've been keeping stuff from me. Oh well, it's none of my business, so I don't go and ask them about it. Oh and Harry made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the Seeker. I was so happy for him. He caught Neville's Remembrall in the air on one of the school's broomsticks during flying lessons (Neville got injured believe it or not). Malfoy threw it and Harry raced after it and caught it. I thought for sure Professor McGonagall was going to expel him or something. I was surprised that I was pretty good at it too. I mean, when I said 'up' the broom came right up into my hand, like Harry's, and I mounted it and I went right up and came back down, just like Madam Hooch said to do. I was so excited that I could do it. I liked the feeling I had when I was up in the air. On a cold Halloween day, we learned the Wingardium Leviosa spell and it was fun. I got it on my first try and Professor Flitwick was impressed with me. Hermione could do it too. Ron and Harry had a really hard time doing it. Seamus Finnegan blew his feather up. It was hilarious!

"You're saying it wrong. It's not Levio-saw, its Levio-sah!" Hermione said to Ron. Ron scowled.

"Fine then, you do it! Go on." Hermione sighed.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She said the feather levitated and kept going up.

"Very well Miss Granger." Professor Flitwick said impressed. Ron scoffed. After class, Ron was complaining about Hermione and she took off.

"Just great, Ron, great." I said and ran after her. Later that Halloween night, I tried to get her out of the bathroom, but she wouldn't come out. I sighed. "Hermione, Ron's just an idiot. You shouldn't let an idiot get you like this." I said standing outside the bathroom stall that she was in. She was sobbing.

"Just go and eat, I'll be fine." I sighed again.

"Hermione, I'm serious, Ron's just being thickheaded and doesn't know how to shut up while he's ahead." She sniffled. "Will you please come out?"

"No." I sighed.

"Alright, then I'm going to go, but you better not stay the whole night in here, if you do, I'm going to come in here break down the door and slap you." I said scowling. She laughed a little. I smiled. "I'll see you later then." I left the bathroom and went to the Great Hall. I sat down next to George.

"How is she?" Harry asked sitting across from us.

"She'll be okay. Ron, I really think you need to apologize to her." I said sternly.

"Why should I?" He asked glaring.

"Because you're a thickheaded idiot that doesn't see he's hurting his friend." I said glaring back at him.

"She's not my friend!"

"Yes she is and you know it." He sighed.

"Fine, I'll apologize, happy?" He grumbled. I grinned.

"Yes I am." George and Fred laughed. Suddenly I got this sense that something bad was going to happen and pushed my plate away.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I lost my appetite. And no, it's not your fault Ron." I said when he looked at me apologetically. "Guys, I think something bad is going to happen."

"What?" George asked.

"I don't know." I said frowning. Just then Professor Quirrell threw open the doors and started yelling.

"-a Troll in the castle! There's a Troll in the castle!" Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Where?" He asked.

"The Dungeon!"

"Prefects, get your houses and take them to your commons area calmly. The teachers need to stay with me. We will continue dinner in your commons area." Everyone started screaming and panicking. I was being pulled away by Fred and George, but before I lost sight of Harry and Ron, I yelled,

"Hermione's in the bathroom!" They nodded and that's the last I saw of them. I was tripping and stuff, so George hoisted me over his shoulder and carried me to Gryffindor Tower. I rolled my eyes. When George sat me down, he was grinning. I shook my head.

"What? No thank you?" He asked pouting a bit. I smiled.

"Thank you, but I'm more worried about Hermione, Harry, and Ron at the moment." He nodded.

"Where did Ron and Harry go anyways?" Fred asked.

"They went to the girls' bathroom to get Hermione. I would've gone myself, but seeing as George here decided to carry me here, I couldn't go." George grinned.

"Those three just love getting in the middle of danger don't they?" Fred said grinning too.

"Yeah, but they should probably stop."

"Why's that?" George asked.

"They could cause us some points." He nodded.

"That's a good point, but you know how they are, when there's danger, they just have to throw themselves into it." Fred said shrugging. I sighed. I just hope those three don't end up dead. Besides Fred, George, and Ginny, those three are my only friends. Well, Percy is my friend too, just not my closest friend. We moved the furniture out of the way and all of us sat in the commons area and ate. Well, I didn't, I was too worried about the others. I bet they had a run in with the Troll. When everyone else went to bed, I stayed up to wait for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Fred and George hugged me good night and went up. They were the last ones in here and now I was alone. I heard three voices say, "Pig Snout" and Harry, Ron, and Hermione came through the portal. They were talking about Snape. They stopped when they noticed me.

"We didn't know you were still up." Hermione said nervously.

"I just wanted to see if you guys made it back safely." I said shrugging. "Well, good night." I said getting up. It's best that I don't go and poke my nose into their business. I went up to my dorm and went to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

.:Dream:.

_I'm walking on third floor that Professor Dumbledore warned us not to do. Why? I stopped at a door and went in and kept walking. As I did, torches came on and I stopped at a locked door. "Alohomora!" I heard myself say. The door opened and I saw three figures standing around a trap door that was opened about to jump in. A large black three-headed dog was just waking up and was growling. A harp that was in the opposite side of the room stopped playing. The three figures screamed and then the scene changed and I was in a room with a lot of Chess Pieces. They were huge! The three figures were there and I gasped. It was Ron, Harry, and Hermione! They were playing Wizards Chess. I tried to yell at them, but they didn't hear me. I saw Ron fall of the Knight he was on. I screamed for him. The scene changed again and Harry was holding a red stone and Professor Quirrell was trying to kill Harry and he had this face on the back of his head and I screamed for Harry._

.:End of Dream:.

I woke up gasping and sitting up. I noticed it was one in the morning and I didn't wake up anyone. Good. I was too scared to back to sleep. I got up and for some reason I went to George's room. I woke him up."What's wrong?" He asked tiredly. "Have a bad dream?" I nodded. He smiled.

"Can I sleep with you?" He nodded and moved over. I got in with him and cuddled into his side. He hesitantly put his arm around me and sooner or later, he fell asleep, lightly snoring. I smiled. I don't know what that was. It wasn't a dream, that's for sure. I thought as I yawned. I'll think about it when I get up. I fell asleep shortly after that thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Creeper Alert, Creeper Alert!

When I woke up, I was in George's bed by myself. There wasn't anyone in the room. I shrugged and got up and went to my room. Hermione was smirking at me. "What?"

"It's nothing." She said grinning. I shrugged and got ready for the day after taking a shower. When I went into the commons area, Fred was smirking at me and George was a little red in the face.

"What?" I said irritated.

"You know what."

"You know what? I don't, yeah I asked if I could sleep with George because I had a bad dream, so what?" I snapped. I sighed. "Sorry." I always go to my mom when I have a bad dream and sleep with her, so I don't get it. He shrugged.

"It's okay, Miss cranky-in-mornings." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"So what was your dream about anyways?" George asked.

"I'm not really sure it was dream." I said sitting down next to him and Fred.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked interested.

"It felt like a vision to me, but who knows?" I said shrugging. "Anyways, you, Ron, and Harry were in it."

"W-we were?"

"Yeah, you were doing some pretty stupid things." I said rolling my eyes.

"Like what?" Ron asked nervously.

"Well, there was a trap door that you three went in, a three-headed dog that just about killed you, a giant Wizard's Chess board and Ron was thrown off of one of the Knights, and," I shook my head.

"You're sounding like a nutter." Fred said grinning. I chuckled.

"Probably, it's just silly." I said shrugging. "Usually all my bad dreams are."

"Let's go, we'll be late for breakfast." Hermione said smiling. We nodded and left the Gryffindor Tower. I saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry share a look and I knew instantly that they were up to something. I sighed and shook my head. At breakfast, I didn't say anything to them about it. It's none of my business. I didn't eat much. I was getting the feeling that something bad was going to happen after the Christmas holidays. George stared at me in concern. I smiled assuringly at him.

"I'm fine." The owl post came and like usual, I got a letter from my mom. She usually just told me how her days have been since I've been here. The first time, she told me how she returned back to Carthage. Shadow seems to have taken off out of the Gryffindor Tower, but I'm sure he's just exploring the castle. Speaking of which, he jumped into my lap. "Hey there, I haven't seen you for awhile." He looked up at me and meowed. I petted his soft black fur.

"Oh my God, your cat is so cute!" Parvati Patil squealed.

"Thank you." I said smiling. Later, Shadow jumped down after I shared some of my milk with him and took off chasing some mice. Then it was time for us to go to class. History with Professor Binns has got to be the most boring class ever. I love History and I usually don't get bored with it, but Professor Binns has ruined that for me. Ugh! I just about fell asleep. I'm still tired so that didn't help at all. George was all warm and comfy. I thought remembering last night. I felt my face heat up and turn into a bright red, which was about as red as George's hair. I like George, but he's like a brother to me. I can't like him anymore than that, can I? Suddenly, it was the end of class and I had no idea what the homework assignment was over. Good going, Lexi, good going. I told myself. I ended up asking Hermione what we were supposed to do. She giggled. "What?"

"You were thinking about George weren't you?" She asked as Ron and Harry walked ahead of us. My face heated up.

"N-no I wasn't." I mentally kicked myself for stuttering. She grinned.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

"I always go and ask my mom if I can sleep with her when I have a bad dream." I said shrugging.

"So it's normal for me to go and ask if I can sleep with someone."

"But why George?" She asked as we made our way down to Snape's classroom. Ugh.

"I don't know." I said, wondering myself. "I really don't know." She smiled. We stopped behind Ron and Harry and waited for Professor Snape to come and let us in. "So Harry, are you excited for the upcoming Quidditch match?"

"Yeah, but I'm really nervous about it." He said smiling.

"I would be too." I've gone to every practice that the Gryffindor team had and watched and supported them. Also I would silently envy them for being able to fly. "I envy you though."

"Why?"

"Because you get to fly." I said grinning. He chuckled.

"I get you." Snape came and let us in and we all filed in and sat in our seats. I wasn't too bad in this class either. I was just as good at as Hermione was. Snape didn't show it, but I could tell he was surprised. As I worked, I quietly sung The Sharpest Lives by MCR to myself. I got some strange looks but I didn't care. Singing helped me concentrate sometimes. Snape didn't seem to care as long as I stayed quiet and no one else complained, so I didn't stop. At the end off class, I was done with my potion and Professor Snape told us to put some in a phial and put our names on it and take it up to him. He gave me a strange look when he took mine. I shrugged and went off back to my seat. I cleared my cauldron and put all my things away. He did his daily torture Neville with questions and daily make Harry mad, where Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle all sniggered at Neville and Harry. I wanted to kick their butts so freaking bad. I endured Creeper's staring as well. At lunch, Angelina Johnston and Alicia Spinnet came up and told Fred, George, and Harry that there was practice tonight. I grinned as she walked away.

"You're coming to watch?" Fred asked grinning too.

"Yup."

"You know, I don't think Oliver would mind if we let you fly for a little bit; one lap around the pitch shouldn't hurt." George said thoughtfully. They knew I wanted to fly really badly, but since I'm first year, I can't.

"He probably would mind, since he's really strict about obstruction to practice." I said shrugging.

"That's true." Fred said thoughtfully too. I could see the wheels turning. Those two were definitely up to something. I guess I won't know until practice tonight. Later, I walked with Fred, George, and Harry down to the pitch. I went up in the stands, so I would be out of Oliver's hair. I stared enviously and longingly down at them as they all got ready to kick off. But before they did, Fred and George stopped Oliver. Oliver looked upset about something they said, but relentlessly nodded.

"Madison, get down here!" He yelled. I grinned. Oh my God, Fred and George are officially my favorite set of friends. I ran down the steps and jumped over the rail and ran up to Oliver.

"Yes?" He sighed and gestured towards George and Fred. They were grinning.

"I'll let you fly once around the pitch, got it?" I nodded.

"Thank you!" I said excitedly. He chuckled. George lent me his broom and I mounted it and took off. The feeling of excitement filled me up and my adrenaline kicked in and I took off around the pitch effortlessly and touched down next to Oliver as if I've flown on a broomstick my entire life. He stared at me speechless as I gave George his broom back.

"That was brilliant." Katie Bell said clapping me on the back.

"Thanks. I'll go so you can all practice. Thanks again, Oliver!" I called over my shoulder as I jumped back over the rail and went up the steps and into the stands. He was still standing there frozen, like a statue. I giggled. Fred clapped him on the back and Oliver seemed to come out of his stupor when he yelled,

"Let's get to practice!" I laughed with the rest of them as they all mounted their brooms and kicked off. It was fascinating watching them practice. They're so lucky. I thought sighing. I still felt the overwhelming joy of flying and my adrenaline was starting to die down. When practice was over, I told Fred and George I was going to go ahead and left the pitch. Next thing I know, someone's using the Stinging Hex on me and it hurts like a mother because they're not letting up on it. I soon noticed that it was by more than one person. I stopped myself from screaming because I'm not going to give them the satisfaction. As soon as they stopped, I saw Creeper, Crabbe, and Goyle running off. Bloody cowards... I thought sniffling.

"Lexi?" George asked concerned. I looked up at him and he ran over to me. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back still shaking.

"George." I cried. He hugged me tightly. I calmed down and stopped crying after about ten minutes. This is when Fred showed up.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw my tear streaked face. I wiped my face on my shirt and took in a shuddering breath.

"What happened?" George asked me. "I saw Malfoy and his goons running off." I sighed.

"They took me by surprise. They jumped me and used the Stinging Hex on me like they were using the Cruciatus Curse or something." I said shaking my head.

"Do you reckon we should tell someone about this?" Fred asked.

"I'd rather not because I don't want to start anything but it's best to stop him now."

"Okay, let's take you to Madam Pomfrey." George said picking me up bridle-style.

"I'll go get Professor McGonagall." Fred said and we went separate ways. I rested my head on George's chest. I felt safe in his arms. That's why I went to him that night I had that dream, or vision, or whatever it is. We walked into the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey walked up to us.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I told her what happened and she had George put me on the bed. She checked me over and gave me some potions to help with the pain and then Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Fred all walked in. Professor Snape and Malfoy looked furious. I don't see why Creeper is so mad. He's the one who put himself in this mess.

"May I ask why you three harmed another student?" Dumbledore asked turning to Creeper and said goons. Creeper just shrugged and Crabbe and Goyle looked like they didn't even register what Dumbledore had asked. Dumbledore looked disappointed and turned to Snape. "I'll leave the punishment to you, Severus."

"Trust me Headmaster. I will punish him to my fullest extent." Professor Snape said glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy looked really surprised. I suppressed an eye roll and scoff.

"This is a serious situation Mr. Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore said looking at Malfoy sternly. "Students are not allowed to harm each other in my school." Professor Snape grabbed Malfoy's arm roughly and they left with Professor Snape saying something about three months of detention. Crabbe and Goyle were hurrying after them as they left. I couldn't help myself but smile.

"I apologize for your unfortunate encounter with Mr. Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore said kindly to me.

"What's in the past stays in the past, right?" I said smiling. He smiled back.

"That's a very powerful lesson there Miss Madison and you've chosen a wise choice." He winked and then he left. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"I don't want you walking the corridors by yourself Madison." She said. I nodded. She sighed again. "Now all of you go back to the Tower." We nodded and left the hospital wing. George and Fred, but especially George, stuck close to me.

"Did you see the look on the git's face?" Fred asked grinning.

"You mean when Snape said he was going to punish him?" George asked grinning too.

"No he means when Snape grabbed him by the arm and told him he was going to have three months of detention." I said grinning. We all cracked up laughing as we went through the portal, only pausing to say 'Pig Snout.'

"That's what he gets for crossing our friend." Fred said still laughing a little.

"Who?" Hermione asked. Fred and George paused and looked at me.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I feel like taking a nice, hot bath and going to bed." She nodded and we went upstairs. After my bath, I told Hermione what happened. She gasped.

"That's horrible. He's gone just too far." She said getting angry. I sighed.

"I know. I heard Professor Snape say that he was giving him three months of detention and Professor McGonagall doesn't want me to walk the corridors alone." She nodded.

"Is it okay if I tell Ron and Harry?"

"I'm sure Fred and George has already told them by now, but you can if you want." I said shrugging. She nodded and I got into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The next day, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George were in a bad mood because they were mad at Creeper. Yeah, I'm officially calling him creeper, or stalker, either one works. Fred and George laughed at my names for him. So now everywhere I go, I have someone walking with me. My body has been aching, but I haven't told anyone. To keep my mind off the pain, I sang to myself. It was Friday and we have double potions this afternoon and double Herbology this morning. We went to class and Professor Sprout was impressed with my method of getting the plants and stuff to do what I want them to. I always sing in the class when I'm working. They seem to take a liking to Funeral for a Friend. We have this class with the Ravenclaws. I love muggle music; it's a big part of my life. After class, we had a break until after lunch and then it was time for potions. "You're amazing in Herbology!" Hermione said beaming.

"What?"

"Your singing, I didn't know singing helps plants grow!"

"So there is something Hermione doesn't know." Ron said grinning. Harry and I laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"It helps me to concentrate." I said shrugging when I stopped laughing.

"Is that why you sing in Potions?" She asked.

"Yeah, Creeper and Snape are really distracting." I said grinning. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and dug in. Professor McGonagall came up to me and asked to speak with me privately. We went outside the Great Hall.

"I wanted to know if Mr. Malfoy has been giving you any trouble."

"No, he hasn't even walked near me at all." That might have something to do with the fact that Fred, George, Ron, and Harry keep glaring at him.

"That's good. Have a good weekend." She said smiling.

"You too." I said smiling back and then I went back to the table.

"What was that about?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, McGonagall just wanted to know if Creeper has been giving me a hard time." I said shrugging. Lunch ended and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I went to Potions. After class, I asked Hermione to come with me to our room so I could get some Dungbombs. What? I want to be prepared!

"Why are we going to our room?" She asked me curiously.

"I need to get some Dungbombs." She shook her head. "What if I need to use them and it's an emergency?" She sighed. She said something about meeting up with Ron and Harry. So when we ran into Fred and George, she left me with them. I rolled my eyes. "Did Hermione just ditch me?" I asked.

"Looks like it to me mate." Fred and George said grinning. I shook my head.

"How much do you want to bet that those three are up to something?" I asked grinning. They looked a little surprised but grinned too.

"Alright, we'll bet on no they're not and throw in five Galleons." George said and Fred nodded in agreement.

"I'll do the same and throw in five Galleons as well."

"Alright, five Galleons it is." I said smirking. "Let's go and see if we can catch them."

"Oh alright." Fred said grinning. We walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady and said 'pig snout' and walked in quietly. They were talking with their heads close to each other.

"Hey guys." I said grinning and they jumped. Fred, George, and I laughed. They scowled at us.

"It looks like you guys owe me five Galleons each." They grumbled and gave me five Galleons each. God I love being me. "Oh and Hermione, just think, that's payback for ditching me." I said grinning. She looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I got ten Galleons for it." I said shrugging. Tomorrow was the first Quidditch match against Slytherin.

"Better get to bed early, Harry, the first game is tomorrow." George said smiling. We went upstairs and I hung out with Fred and George until it was time for bed. I hugged them good night and went to my room. I got my ninja turtle pajamas on and got into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was excited for tomorrow. The next day, I dressed up in red and gold like everyone else and we all headed to the Great Hall. Harry wasn't eating.

"You better eat Harry, you're gonna need your strength for the game." I said when he was just picking at the food.

"She's right Harry, you're gonna need it." Hermione said in concern.

"You don't want Oliver getting onto you especially on a game day." Fred said shuddering. That was enough motivation for him to eat. I immediately felt something bad was going to happen. I didn't say anything because I didn't what to psych Fred, George, and especially Harry out. When they left to go to the pitch, I told Ron and Hermione.

"You mean something bad might happen during the match?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Ron, a lot of bad things happen in Quidditch right?" Hermione asked.

"No, I mean worse than regular Quidditch injuries." I said sighing. "I think it's going to happen to Harry. Oh, I can just feel it." I said squirming a little. She nodded.

"Well, let's go on ahead and go to the pitch and just hope that it isn't too serious." She said. Ron and I nodded and we all went to the stands with some other Gryffindors. We got front row seats and waited for the game to start. Creeper, I noticed, was glowering at me. I smirked. Good. Hagrid came a little later.

"Alrigh' you three?"

"Hagrid, I have a bad feeling about the game." I said worried.

"Oh? Wha' do yeh think'll happen?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I just hope it's not too serious."

"I wouldn't worry too much 'bout it." He said smiling. He just doesn't get it. During the match a Bludger came right at me and Fred and George couldn't reach it in time. The people around me moved out of the way and I caught the Bludger like it was nothing. Everyone stared at me in shock. Madam Hooch blew the whistle. She yelled for me to throw it back into the field and I did as I was told and the game kept going.

"Brilliant." George yelled as he flew by. Hermione looked at me like I grew two heads.

"What? There's no rule that an audience member can't catch the Bludger if it's coming right at you." I said shrugging. She shook her head. Later on Harry was bucked off his broom and it was trying to shake him off. He held on for dear life. "I told you Hermione, I told you." She nodded. She and Ron started talking and then she took off. The next thing I know, there's a fire in the teacher's stands. It was put out by Professor Snape. Harry got himself back on the broom and he took off after the small Golden Snitch that was by Katie Bell's foot. Then it moved down to the ground. He went after it and stood up to get it and he got too close to the end of his broom and was sent flying. He stood up and looked like he was going to be sick and out popped the Golden Snitch. We all jumped up and down yelling and cheering really loudly. George, Fred, Oliver, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia all flew over to Harry and hugged him as Harry held the Snitch up. Hermione, Ron, and I jumped over the railing and ran up to them and joined the group hug. George pulled me into the hug so I was also being hugged by Fred, Ron, and Hermione. I'm so glad that we won. George told me that they haven't won since their brother Charlie played as Seeker. I was happy for them. Later that night back at the dormitory, we had a celebration party. When everyone went to bed that night, Fred, George, and I decided to camp out in the commons area. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't want to join us. Lee Jorden joined us though.

"Hey Lexi, I almost forgot, nice save." Fred said yawning at the end. I smiled.

"Thanks. There's no rule that says an audience member can't catch a Bludger if it's going right at them." I said tiredly.

"That was bloody wicked." Lee muttered tiredly. Soon I heard two people snoring lightly. George, who I was laying next to, turned on his side towards me and pulled me into his chest and then he was out like a light. My cheeks heated up, but I fell asleep like that soon after. Soon it was Christmas break. My mom said I could stay, since it's such a long way back home. I didn't want her to have Christmas by herself. She told me not to worry about it because she was going to my grandma's house to have Christmas with them. I sighed. She's so stubborn. I thought rolling my eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked. We were all in the Great Hall, Hermione was going home for Christmas.

"My mom's being stubborn."

"She wants you to go home?"

"Nope, she wants me to stay because it takes like three days to get from London to the U.S. And we live in the center of the country, so that may take at least two more days, so there goes one week of my break and we miss Christmas." I explained rolling my eyes again.

"So you're staying?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, Happy Christmas everyone!" Hermione said as she left.

"Happy Christmas!" We said back and then she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Christmas Fun

Ron and Harry spent most of their time in the library for some reason, so Fred, George, and I decided to go out and have ourselves a snowball fight. We enchanted them so that they hit whoever leaves the castle, which was mostly Mr. Filch. We stopped when he threatened to tell Professor Dumbledore, although I'm sure he wouldn't have minded. Peeves the Poltergeist joined in on the fun and aimed the snowballs at Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's cat. That made Filch mad and so now Filch is chasing after Peeves. George, Fred, and I cracked up laughing. I also took what time we had left until Christmas to do some last minute Christmas shopping. I've already got Ron some Chocolate Frogs and Licorice Wands, I got Hermione a few books on some useful spells that she might need in the future (Or near future), I got Harry a book on Quidditch and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans (He really likes those), I got Fred (with the help Mr. Weasley) a basket full of pranking stuff from Zonko's Joke Shop and some Chocolate Frogs, and I got George what I got Fred only I got him some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Oh and I got Ginny a few things from Zonko's Joke Shop too. I got Mr. Weasley a few muggle contraptions and I made sure to write on a piece of parchment to tell him how they worked and I made Mrs. Weasley some oven mitts and I didn't use magic, although it would probably be a lot easier. I'm sure she'd appreciate it either way. Oh I almost forgot about my mom, Mark, and Percy! I thought running into the castle. "What's wrong?" George and Fred asked as they ran after me.

"I almost forgot to get something for my mom, brother, and Percy!" I said as we stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady and I basically shouted the password.

"You don't have to shout!" She said scowling.

"Sorry!" I said running into the dormitory and up to my room. I grabbed some parchment, a quill, and some ink and went back into the commons area and sat on one of the chairs and tried to figure out what I was going to get them.

"I really don't think Percy would mind not getting a present." Fred said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"You're just saying that because I got you and George one." I muttered as I started listing things that I could get them.

"You got us presents?" George asked looking surprised.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I?" Fred and George shared a look. "You guys didn't get me anything did you?"

"Well," They shrugged. I smiled.

"It's okay, I'm not mad." They grinned. I decided on making Mom a hand-knitted scarf and sending some Licorice wands, making a sweatshirt for Mark and sending Pumpkin Pasties, and for fun, I gave Percy my old rainbow winter cap that my mom gave me last year and some Chocolate Frogs, hoping he wouldn't be too upset with me. I grinned. I pretty much knitted all day and finished my mom's scarf and half-way finished my brother's scarf while Fred and George planned out pranks and stuff. I spent the next morning finishing Mark's sweatshirt and I sent off all my presents to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione, Mom, and Mark. Then I put the rest of them under my bed.

"Lexi, come on, let's go down and eat. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for us." George yelled from down the stairs. I walked out and said,

"What?"

"Yeah, he, Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick are joining us for breakfast. Fred is getting Ron and Harry."

"That's awkward." I said as we went out of the dormitory. He shrugged.

"A little bit, there's another first year from Hufflepuff who is staying here too."

"Awkward indeed." I muttered. He grinned. We ran into Fred, Ron, and Harry on our way down.

"Well, it's a good thing Neville isn't here, isn't?" Ron said smirking.

"Yeah, he'd be stuttering a lot." Harry said shaking his head.

"So why have you two been in the library for the past two days, huh?" Fred asked grinning.

"It's none of your business, now is it?" Ron said a little nervous.

"Do you know, Lexi?" George asked curiously.

"Nope." I said shrugging.

"Do you even bother to ask?" Fred asked.

"Nope." I said grinning.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because it's none of my business what my fellow classmates are doing, even if it might cause us some points, but whatever." I said shrugging. They both looked really nervous now, but before we could question them further, we were already walking into the Great Hall. There was a small table that seated ten people. Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick were already seated and the Hufflepuff first year, who looked really nervous.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, , Miss Madison, and Mr. Weasley." Professor Dumbledore greeted us brightly.

"Good morning." Fred, George, and I said just as brightly. Ron and Harry didn't say it back as enthusiastically. We sat down in our seats.

"Hey, where's Percy?" I asked curiously.

"That's an excellent question." Professor Dumbledore said smiling. Just then Percy walked in.

"I apologize for my tardiness. Someone didn't come and get me." He said looking pointedly at Fred and George. They grinned. Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"It's quite all right Mr. Weasley." I sniggered as he sat down. The next thing we hear is the sound of a whoopy cushion and laughter. Percy was completely red to the face. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick couldn't help but smile. Professor Dumbledore laughed with us and I couldn't help but notice the small smile that crept onto Professor Snape's face. This Christmas break is going to be fun after all. I thought grinning. Ron, Harry, Fred, and George high-fived me and the first year from Hufflepuff was laughing too. Percy eventually laughed in the end. We all calmed down and surprisingly, the table was full of talking while we ate breakfast. I guess my little prank on Percy broke the ice. Percy though wasn't too happy with me after breakfast but oh well. Ron and Harry went back up to the library. I shook my head. I thought about telling Professor Dumbledore about the vision I saw, but I wasn't sure if he'd believe me.

"Are you still worried about that dream you had?" Fred asked as we went off to set up a prank for when the students return.

"Yeah, do you think I should tell Professor Dumbledore about it?"

"You can if you're really worried about it." George said shrugging as he put a net filled with streamers, rubber mice, and other stuff up on the ceiling.

"Just talking to Harry and Ron earlier, it makes me feel certain that they are really going to do it." I said sighing.

"It's probably nothing." Fred said shrugging as he and George put a spell on the net and setting up some fireworks. It doesn't feel like nothing to me. Later on, I went looking for Professor Dumbledore. When I found him, he was just going to his office.

"Ah, Miss Madison, to what do I owe this visit?" He asked smiling. I told him about the dream and when I was done, he nodded thoughtfully. "So they're really going to do it."

"You mean they're going to go down there?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, but let's not make haste. They'll be okay." He said smiling. "Oh, I'd advise that if you choose to follow, that you be very careful."

"Do you know that Professor Quirrell is the one taking something from the school?"

"Yes, I'm aware of it yes, but the reason why I haven't stopped him myself is so Harry can prove himself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to do. Oh and if you happen to have anymore visions, I'd like to know, they're very interesting." He said with a twinkle in his eyes before turning towards the gargoyles. I nodded and went back to the dormitory. Well, he wasn't very helpful. At least now, I know that they really are going to do it. I gasped. Then that means that the dream was a vision! Oh my God! I rushed through the portal and paused when I heard Harry say 'Nicholas Flamel' and 'Voldemort' a few times. Isn't Flemel the guy who made the philosopher stone, so he and his wife, Perenelle, can live forever? And Voldemort; isn't he the guy who killed Harry's parents? So that's what Quirrell is after, and Voldemort must be the face I saw on the back of Quirrell's head! Ew... That guy is gross looking.

"Hey Lexi, what are you standing there for?" Fred asked as he and George walked into the commons area. Ron and Harry jumped. I walked on in.

"Oh, I was in my own little world." I said smiling sheepishly. It's final, I'm going to go with them to make sure they're safe. I thought determined. I noticed Ron and Harry share a look out the corner of my eye. It was getting late and I yawned. "Tomorrow's Christmas, guys." I said shocked.

"Hey it is." George said a little surprised too.

"It's a good thing I sent out those presents when I did." I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, so what did you get us?" Fred asked grinning.

"Nope, I'm not gonna tell you. You'll all find out tomorrow. I'm going to bed, so good night." I said heading for the stairs.

"Wait, all of us?" Harry asked. I smiled.

"Yep." I said as I hugged Fred and George good night. "Good night everyone!" I said grinning and I ran up the stairs and into my room. I got my pajamas on, but I was too energetic to sleep. Hm, what do you do when you have a whole room to yourself? I grinned. I put my headphones on and turned my mp3 on and jumped on my bed singing whatever song was playing. The Great Wide Open by Funeral for a Friend happened to be playing. I sang as loudly as I could and I don't care who hears. I love this song! I collapsed on the bed when it ended gasping for air. Oh, I can't stand it! I thought as I got up and ran into the commons area, surprising Percy, Ron, Harry, George, and Fred as I did, and jumped on one of the couches and started jumping and singing 'American Idiot'. Percy started scowling at me and started saying something. Harry, Ron, George, and Fred were all doubled up laughing. "Come on Percy, I'm just having fun!" I said grinning. I finally stopped when Professor McGonagall came in and told us all to go to bed. I laughed and did as I was told and went to my room singing Dance, Dance by FOB! Yeah, I'm hyper; get over it! I still jumped on my bed though.

I finally collapsed on the bed tired and fell asleep. I woke the next morning to Ron yelling. I rolled my eyes and sat up. I was a little shocked at the presents that were at the foot of my bed. I picked up one and it was from George. That's odd; George said he didn't get me anything. I decided to save that one for last, I don't know why, but I just did. I picked up another one and this one was from Hermione. I instantly opened it up and she got me some books but they were a muggle books. Oh she knows me too well. I thought grinning. She also got me some Chocolate Frogs. I sat her presents aside and got another one. This one was from Mrs. Weasley. I opened it and she got me a knitted sweater. It's purple with a black and silver L on it. I smiled and immediately put it on. Also there was a smaller one but it was for a cat. I giggled. Shadow jumped on the bed. I grinned. "You're just in time for your Christmas present." I told him as he rubbed against my arm. His was black and had a silver S on the back. I put his on him and he liked it. He meowed at me and then he jumped off the bed. I rolled my eyes. I put all the wrapping paper on the floor. My next one was from Ginny. She got me some Dungbombs that she obviously had to hide from her mom, some Fizzing Whizzbees, and Licorice Wands. I grinned. I love that girl so much. My next one was from Harry surprisingly. He got me the same book that I got him. I laughed. Oh dear, this is going to be fun. I thought when I calmed down. Mom got me some muggle books and three king-sized snickers! "Yes!" I practically shouted. I haven't had those in like forever! I got up and did a happy dance. I sat back down and opened my next present that was from Mark. He got me a necklace with a small clear heart and it was incased in a metal frame. In the heart there were splashes of purple in it! Oh my God, I love my brother! I thought as I put it on. Ron got me Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs. I guess I didn't do much better huh? Last but not least, George. I opened it and gasped. It was a charm for my bracelet. It was a small purple stone and a G and L was engraved on it. I smiled. How sweet. I put it on my charm bracelet. That's funny; it's the shiniest one out of all of them. I got up and left the presents I couldn't wear on my bed and went into the commons area. Percy, George, Fred, Ron, and Harry were all standing around and talking. "Merry Christmas, guys!"

"Merry Christmas!" They all said back, except Percy.

"Why the sour face?" I asked grinning. He held up my rainbow winter cap. I laughed. "What you don't like it?" He rolled his eyes and walked out of the portal. George and Fred cracked up laughing.

"Good one!" Fred said clapping me on the back. I grinned.

"Thanks." He, Ron, and Harry left and before George could follow, I hugged him. He hugged me back. "Thank you for the present." He hugged me tighter.

"You're welcome." We let go of each other (And I noticed that his face was beat red) and ran after the others so we could catch up with them. I heard Ron mutter something about hating maroon. I laughed. We all sat down for breakfast. It seems I'm not the only one who got a sweater from Mrs. Weasley. I thought as I looked at George, Fred, Ron, Harry, and Percy.

"So what's our agenda for the day?" Fred asked.

"Let's see: make snow angels at the pitch, by the lake, in the courtyard, and down by Hagrid's hut, have a snowball fight, make a snowman? Yeah make snow man, and come in for some hot chocolate." I said grinning.

"Sounds good to me." George said grinning.

"Do you want to come and join us?" I asked the first year Hufflepuff. I learned the other day that his name was Josh.

"Um,"

"It'll be fun!" I said grinning. He smiled.

"Okay."

"Great! Let's meet up at the entrance of the school ten minutes after we've eaten." He nodded. After breakfast, we all went up to Gryffindor Tower. "What? You guys aren't going to the library?" I asked Ron and Harry as they got their winter cloaks on.

"Nope." Ron said grinning.

"That's a first." Fred said grinning as we all went to the entrance.

"Shut up!"

"So why'd you invite the first year Hufflepuff?" Fred asked.

"Well, no one wants to spend Christmas alone right?"

"You're too nice for your own good you know that right?"

"Why's that?" He shrugged. We met up with Josh and then we went to the pitch. I ran ahead of the others and plopped in the snow on my back and started making a snow angel. George plopped down next to me. After about an hour of making snow angels, we had a snowball fight and an hour and a half later of making a snowman, we went in and had some hot chocolate. Ron and Harry went right back to going to the library. I rolled my eyes. Josh went back to his own dormitory, so Fred, George, and I settled on messing with Filch today. I used the gift Ginny gave me and threw them at the door of Filch's office. After lunch and a good afternoon of laughs and pranks, it was time for dinner and I was already tired. I wasn't very hungry seeing as George and Fred snuck some snacks away from the kitchen earlier, but I ate none the less. After dinner I walked with George and Fred to the dormitory. As soon as we stopped in front of the Fat Lady, they took off. "Where are you two going?" I asked curiously. They just gave me a mischievous look and kept on walking. I scoffed. "Boys." I muttered shaking my head. "Pig Snout." The Fat Lady swung open and I went to bed. I felt kind of lonely being the only girl in my room. I shrugged off the thought and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Getting Back Into Routine and a Little Trouble on the Way

There wasn't much to do the next day. Luckily, it was the last day of Christmas break. We didn't eat with the teachers today and the day just dragged on slowly, so I buried myself in the books I got from Hermione and my mom and ate the candy I got. It was really dark out by the time I finished three of my books and George and Fred came and got me. "What?" I asked curiously as I came back down from my room after putting my books up. They grinned.

"We've got something to show you." They said at the same time.

"Think of it as a late present from George and I." Fred said winking. I smiled. George got me one, but I didn't say anything because it was obvious George didn't tell Fred about the charm he got me. George put a blindfold over my eyes and carried me to where ever they were going to take me. George sat me down and then I heard Fred walking away.

"Don't take the blindfold off yet, okay?" George said. I nodded. We were silent for a few minutes until George said, "You can take it off now." I took it off and looked up at the winter starry sky, as fireworks were being shot off.

"So do you like it?" Fred asked breathlessly as he ran up to us. I grinned.

"I love it, thank you." He grinned and he and George pulled me into a group hug. We watched the fireworks for thirty minutes and then I said, "I'm getting cold, how about you guys?" They looked down at me.

"Well, if we go inside then we won't get to see the big finale now won't we?" George said grinning.

"And trust me, you won't want to miss it." Fred said grinning too. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I guess I'll freeze just to see it."

"That's the spirit!" They said at the same time. I rolled my eyes but smiled. So we stood there, freezing our butts off and watching fireworks. The cold didn't bother me after awhile. When the big finale came, I laughed. It said Merry Late Christmas Love Fred and George. They grinned. "We knew you'd like it." I hugged them both.

"Thanks, can we go inside now? I could use some Butterbeer." They grinned.

"Three Butterbeers coming right up. " George said as we walked in. He and Fred walked me to the picture of the Fat Lady and then kept on walking. My guess is that they're going to sneak some Butterbeers from the house elves. I went into the dormitory and sat down on one of the couches, preferably the one closest to the fireplace. George and Fred returned twenty minutes later, with not only Butterbeer, but some snacks as well. George gave me mine and we basically just sat there and talked. I ended up falling asleep on the couch. The last thing I remember is George covering me up with a blanket that was lying on the couch. The next morning, I awoke to a commons area filled with my fellow Gryffindors. They were all talking excitedly about Christmas break. I sat up and yawned and stretched a little. I got up and went up to my room.

"Good morning Lexi." Hermione greeted me beaming.

"Good morning Hermione." I said stifling a yawn. "How was your Christmas break?"

"It was wonderful. Thank you for the book and candy." I smiled.

"I'm glad you liked them. Did you already read it?"

"I did, but I'm reading it again." I chuckled.

"Thanks for the books you got me. I already read them and they were amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed them. So how was Christmas break with Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry?"

"Well, Ron and Harry spent most of their time in the library, Percy was doing whatever he does since I really haven't seen him except for at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and Fred, George, and I pretty much hung out all break and messed with Filch. Oh I made friends with a first year in Hufflepuff." I said shrugging as I got clothes.

"That's great."

"I'm going to take a shower." She nodded and left the room. I got my shower done and over with and dressed up for the day and went down into the commons area. I made sure to wear my charm bracelet. Fred, George, and their friend, Lee Jorden, were messing with some first years. Classes started up again and it's starting to get really boring. The most exciting thing that's happened for me is when George, Fred, and I play pranks on people or when there's a Quidditch match. God, I love being a witch. I thought grinning. On one unfortunate and unforgettable day, I was sitting at lunch eating like a piggy and then all of the sudden my stomach is hurting and I feel feverish, not to mention I felt like puking my guts out. So I got up and stumbled out of the Great Hall and into the girls' bathroom. As soon as I was near a toilet, I let it all out if you know what I mean. No I'm not pregnant and it's not that time of the month. Hermione came in ten minutes later. I moaned and clutched my stomach. It hurt a lot.

"Can you make it out the door? George is waiting outside so he can carry you to the hospital wing." I nodded and Hermione helped me to the door and then George picked me up bridle style and carried me all the way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had him lay me on the bed and he had to get out of her way as she checked my temperature. Fred soon joined George looking worried.

"105.2 degrees," She clicked her tongue. "When did you start feeling like this?"

"Just twenty minutes ago." I said exhaustedly.

"Here, drink this, it will help the fever go down and help your stomachache." I nodded and took the potion. It made me feel drowsy and tired. Madam Pomfrey shooed Fred and George out and I fell asleep not too long after. I woke up some time later to some angry voices. They were talking about someone putting something in my food. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Honestly, who would put something in her food?" Hermione said reasonably.

"I don't know! It was probably this first year girl we pranked once." Fred said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you know, like in revenge?" Ron said rolling his eyes. Hermione sighed.

"Look guys, she's awake." Harry said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"A lot better than before. You know, I think it may have been the first year girl. She was sitting across from us talking to her friends this morning. Remember when we got up to go and set that Dungbomb off outside of Filch's office? She may have done it then." I said still tired.

"What did you guys do anyways?" Ron asked. I grinned.

"Filled her school bag with, what was it? Beetles?" I asked looking at George.

"Yeah, it was beetles." He said grinning.

"She screamed really loud and made my ears ring." I said rubbing my ears tenderly.

"Yeah, we weren't expecting that." Fred muttered frowning.

"Anyways, shouldn't we tell someone?" Harry asked.

"Well we did kind of start it." I said shrugging.

"But we didn't make her sick." George said frowning. I don't like it when Fred and George frown, it's just not them.

"Yeah, but we still started it." He sighed.

"You're just being stubborn." I laughed.

"Probably, but I really don't think it's that big of a deal." I said shrugging.

"Like I said, you're too nice for your own good." Fred muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"I agree." George said grinning.

"So you're just going to let her get away with it?" Ron asked.

"Yep, there's no point in making a big fuss over small things." I said shrugging.

"Yet another good lesson." Professor Dumbledore said beaming as he walked in. "How are you feeling Miss Madison?"

"I still feel feverish but I feel better than before."

"That's good. It's almost time for class. I thought you would all like to know that." George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, and Harry took the hint and left. "Miss Madison, could you please kindly tell me again about that vision you saw?"

"Of course, I was walking into a room on the third floor and went to door with a big lock on it. I unlocked it and went inside. Ron, Harry, and Hermione, which I learned it was them later in the vision, were standing around a trap door and a three headed dog was standing over them. There was a harp in there and it looked as if it had stopped playing as well. They yelled and jumped into the trapdoor. It changed and took me to the room with the large-scale Wizard's Chess board. Ron was being knocked off a knight he was sitting on because the White King slashed at him with its sword. Then it changed again and I was in a room with a giant mirror and Professor Quirrell had his back to it and his turban was off. He was talking Harry and, and there was another face on the back of Professor Quirrell's head. It was talking, now that I think about it, in a high-pitched voice. It was trying to make some sort of deal with Harry and then the next thing I see is Professor Quirrell attacking Harry and that's when I woke up." He nodded thoughtfully. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes?"

"Ron and Harry were talking over Christmas break and I heard two names that jumped out at me."

"And those are?"

"Nicholas Flamel and Voldemort." He smiled.

"Ah, I see."

"So Professor Quirrell is after the stone that Nicholas created, for Voldemort?"

"Yes, it seems Voldemort wants the stone so he can live forever."

"Those three always seem to get themselves into some sort of trouble." I said shaking my head. He chuckled.

"But if not for the curious minds, then we all wouldn't be human. I'll let you rest now." I smiled. "Take care."

"You too." He smiled and left. My fever broke the next day and I was allowed to return to classes. Hermione, Ron, and Harry have been acting weirder than usual and they keep asking me to repeat what I saw. It's starting to get a little annoying if you know what I mean. Maybe I should like write it all down so they can stop asking me.

"Are you sure it was Professor Quirrell that you saw?" Hermione asked.

"Do you know anyone else who's bald and wears a turban to cover it up? Because if you do I'd like to meet the person." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Ron muttered. I rolled my eyes. I went to all my teachers that I missed and asked them if I could make up for what I missed and they allowed me to come in to do them. The only teacher I haven't asked yet is Snape. I sighed. Well, might as do it today, since I have him for potions. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I all walked down to the dungeons to Snape's class. We lined up outside the door and waited.

"Did you know George was all upset and worried about you when you were in the hospital wing?" Hermione asked as Ron and Harry got into a conversation.

"So? You and the others were too."

"Yeah, but none of us were going around pacing the whole dormitory, worried sick about you like George was. Actually, he was the only one who did that. Fred was trying to get him to stop and calm down because it was annoying him, which kind of surprised me."

"Yeah, I have that affect on them." I said grinning.

"Anyways, George just didn't seem to hear him or he was ignoring him, but he was really worried sick about you." I felt my cheeks heat up. "I think he really likes you." She said grinning. All the talking stopped when Snape walked up. He let us in and we sat in our seats. I got out what I needed and we started on making our potion for the day. When I was about halfway finished with it, I went up to Snape's desk.

"Yes?" He asked. He seemed a little surprised to see a student actually come up to his desk because usually we all stay away from his desk.

"I was wondering if I could make up for the assignments I missed."

"Ask Granger, I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you the assignments." He said looking annoyed. I sighed and turned around and went back to my desk. I was being nice, but no he had to go and be rude. You know, just because you're a teacher it doesn't mean you can go and be rude to someone who's being nice. I thought grumpily as started working on my potion again. I finished it and it was the right color and everything. "Weasley, what is this abomination you call a potion?" Snape said raising a greasy eyebrow. I shuddered at the thought.

"I,"

"It's not even the right color. You're almost worse than Longbottom." Neville turned pink at this remark. "It's no wonder. You've got an old cauldron that was no doubt handed down from your brothers." He sneered. I glared at him. "You Weasley's are all the same, everything you own is ratty." I snapped and stood up.

"Sir, I'm sorry but the Weasley's are some of the nicest people I know and they may not be rich in money but they're rich in heart and I don't see anything wrong with that. So if you're insulting them, then you're insulting me and I will not sit here and be insulted." I said half yelled.

"Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor. As for you Madison, you get detention in my office at seven tonight and don't be late." I put all my things away, cleared my cauldron (of course I already put some in a phial, which I left to Hermione), and stomped out of the classroom. That man makes me so angry and irritated. "To the Headmasters office, now!" He yelled after me as I went up the stairs. I made my way to the gargoyles.

"Sherbert Lemons." I said grumpily. They jumped to the side and I walked up the long spiral staircase. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard through the door. I walked in. "Ah, Miss Madison, I was expecting you. Please have a seat." I did as he said and sighed. "That was a nice thing you did, standing up for your friends." I gaped at him in shock.

"You heard that?"

"Yes, in a way. I told Severus to take back that detention and I'm rewarding you twenty points for standing up for your friends. Well, that's that, you may leave to go to lunch."

"T-thank you." I said still shocked. He chuckled. I got up and went to the Great Hall, still in shock. I overcame it just as I got to the door. I sighed and walked to where George and the others were sitting.

"We heard what you did in Snape's class today." George said grinning. I smiled.

"Well, it's true." I said shrugging. They hugged me.

"Hey George, it looks like we really are loved." Fred said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"So what happened in Dumbledore's office?" Harry asked curiously as George and Fred let me go.

"Oh, he let me off of detention and gave me twenty points for standing up for my friends." I said shrugging.

"That's awesome!" Ron said grinning.

"Yeah, so it's like we never lost ten points in the first place." I said grinning.

"I turned your potion sample in for you." Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione, although I think something is going to mysteriously happen to it, don't you?"

"I know he's mean and cruel but he wouldn't do that, would he?" She asked looking at Fred and George.

"Well, he's never done it to us," Fred started.

"- and we've done a lot of things to make him mad." George finished as they both shrugged.

"Well, I guess we'll find out next time, won't we?" I said grinning.

"That's not funny, what if he really does do something to it?" Ron said squirming a bit. I shrugged.

"If he does, he does. It's just one assignment. Oh, which brings me to my next question: What did I miss in Potions Hermione? Snape told me to ask you."

"He's so helpful, isn't he?" George asked grinning.

"Oh yes, he's very helpful George." I said rolling my eyes.

"He had us right two parchments worth of how the shrinking potion was made and stuff." She said shrugging.

"And that's it?"

"Yes."

"You're not joking are you?"

"No, I'm not joking." She said getting annoyed. I smiled.

"I was just checking because you know how he just loves giving us homework." I said shrugging. Spring has arrived and we don't even get to go outside! Why? Because we have stupid exams! Ugh! They were so boring and the teacher's gave us a lot to study over and I hate studying. My mom gave me a lot to study when she homeschooled me and trust me, I couldn't concentrate to save my life. I sighed as I plopped down on the couch next to George and Fred who were talking about something quietly, which really didn't bother me, but it was weird for them to act like that. Oh well, I better get to studying. I thought glumly. I pulled out some stuff to study for  
Transfiguration. I tried reading but I ended up rereading the first line like three times because my brain wouldn't process it. I huffed and threw it all back in my bag and threw my bag on the floor.

"What did it ever do to you?" George asked grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's not my fault my brain refuses to process the knowledge I need to pass my exams." I said crossing my arms and glaring at my bag. George and Fred cracked up laughing. I considered 'accidentally' throwing my bag in the fireplace, but I didn't do it knowing I'd get in a lot of trouble. I sighed. "I hate studying."

"Don't worry, we hate studying too." Fred said grinning. Yeah, but you always seem to pass them somehow. I thought rolling my eyes. Yeah, their mom ranted, er, told me about it.

"Want to go mess with some first years?" George asked grinning. I grinned back.

"Hell yeah." I said standing up. "Wait, I'm a first year. You guys are meanies." I said pouting.

"That was fun, George." Fred said grinning.

"You're right, Fred, that was fun." George said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at them, grabbed my bag, and went up to my room. I plopped down on my bed and sighed. I pulled out my stuff and attempted to study again. Surprisingly, I studied some over half of the exams that I need to study for and it all registered in my brain. Awesome! I grinned. I was starting to get a headache so I took a break. I walked down to the commons area and paused at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm going tonight!" I heard Harry say.

"You're mad!" Ron yelled.

"You can't!" Hermione gasped. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"So what!?" Harry shouted. "Don't you get it? If Quirrell gets the stone then Voldemort will come back and kill me!"

"Stop saying that!" Ron hissed.

"Harry, as long as Dumbledore is here, he can't touch you." Hermione said reasonably.

"I don't care! I'm going tonight!" Harry said final. Hermione sighed.

"Well, then we're coming with you." Ron said.

"W-what?" Harry asked surprised.

"Well yeah, you can't get through the defenses by yourself." Hermione said.

"Do you think we'll all fit under the cloak?" Ron asked.

"We can try." Harry muttered.

"Well, I'm going to go read up on some spells that should help us." I heard her footsteps and panicked and decided to walk out like I hadn't heard anything. Hermione almost walked right into me. "Oh, sorry!" I chuckled.

"It's alright Hermione."

"U-um what are you doing here?" Ron asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I stay here remember?"

"O-oh yeah." He said, his face turning as red as his hair.

"Anyways, I was coming down for a break." I said rolling my eyes. Hermione went upstairs and Ron and Harry went up to their room. I shook my head. Looks, like I'm going to have to follow them tonight, huh? Well, they'll probably go after dinner, so I won't have to keep an eye on them until they've left the dormitory. I went outside the dormitory and went looking for Fred and George. Suddenly I was drenched in water. I looked up and saw Peeves. He laughed.

"Got you there!" I smiled.

"You did, good one." I continued looking for George and Fred. I dried myself with my wand as I did. Peeves really didn't bother me that much. I guess that's why he doesn't mess with me very often. When I found them, they were running away from Filch.

"I'll get you two!" He yelled after them and then he walked away. George and Fred stopped next to me grinning. I shook my head.

"What'd you guys do this time?"

"Oh, we left a little present in Filch's office." They said grinning.

"You guys just like messing with him, don't you?"

"Well, there's nothing better to do." Fred said.

"Unless you want to mess with Snape." George said. I nodded grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trouble in the Night and Good-byes

I was right, Ron, Harry, and Hermione left after dinner. They waited until everyone was out of the commons area and left under the cloak. I followed them safely from a distance and making sure I didn't get caught. The Fat Lady scowled at me a bit, but I didn't pay much attention to it. I left ten minutes after they left. I couldn't tell where they were, but I could hear them whispering. I followed their voices until we came to the third floor and we were at the door. I kept myself hidden from them until we came to the door. They were shocked to see me. Hermione held up her wand. "Hold it! I'm not here to stop you." They looked at me stunned.

"Are you really-"

"I mean it." I said cutting off Ron. "I came because I wanted to make sure that none you got seriously hurt."

"You're a first year too." Ron muttered.

"Yeah but, with the exception of Hermione, I know more spells than you do and I can defend myself if I were ever challenged to a duel." I said seriously. "I know as much or more spells as Hermione." Harry sighed.

"Fine but if you get hurt, it's not our fault. You wanted to come along." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, because I care about my friends' safety." They looked at me dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes again.

"Alright if you know as much spells as Hermione, then unlock the lock." Ron said smugly. I rolled my eyes and went up to the door. I pointed my wand at it and said, "Alohomora!" I heard the gears turning and the door opened. Ron stared at me impressed.

"Okay, I'll go in first. The harp is going to stop playing, so when it does, I'll get it going again, okay?" They nodded and I hesitantly went in and almost dropped my wand. I know I saw it in my vision, but seeing it now, the three-headed dog looked really scary. I walked in and the others hesitantly followed me. I helped them move the three-headed dog's paw off the trap door and they opened it. I kept an eye on the harp. Harry started saying something but I wasn't listening. Suddenly the harp stopped playing. I made it go again quickly as the dog started getting restless. Then we all jumped in. We landed in some Devil's Snare. Ron and Harry started to panic as it started wrapping itself around them. I relaxed and slipped through as Hermione did. I landed on the ground and groaned. Ron started screaming and was starting to really freak out.

"Ron! Harry! You have to relax!" Hermione told them.

"Oh yeah, I can really relax now!" Ron yelled sarcastically.

"Just do it!" I yelled impatiently. I wanted to get this night over with and quick because I know it's not going to end well. Harry did what we said and landed next to us. I helped him.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

"He's not going to relax is he?" Harry muttered.

"Hermione, do something!" Ron yelled. Hermione sent flames up to the Devil Snare and Ron came falling and yelling and landed with a groan.

"It's a good thing Hermione pays attention in Herbology." Harry muttered. I scoffed. Well, I guess I really didn't do anything. I shrugged and we went on into the next room. It was filled with flying keys. There was a broomstick floating low to the ground and there was a big key with a broken wing. Ron tried to unlock the door but it didn't work. Of course it didn't work. The teachers who put up the defenses aren't ignorant. I thought rolling my eyes.

"So anyone feel like flying after the key?" Ron asked.

"Can I!?" I asked excitedly. "Please!?" I pleaded with my best puppy dog look.

"But Harry's the best flier." Hermione said.

"Pretty please, with pumpkin juice on top?" Harry chuckled.

"Its fine Hermione let her do it."

"Yay!" I cheered and hugged Harry. Then I jumped on the broom and as soon as I did, the keys started chasing after me. I took off and zoomed around the room and got the big key in no time flat. I threw it to Harry and they opened the door for me and I flew in and as soon as I did, they shut it hard and fast. We took in a deep breath and released it. "That wasn't so bad." I said beaming.

"Wasn't so bad, she says." Ron said rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey guys?" Hermione said. I looked up and gasped.

"Wow, this is a lot bigger than what I saw in my vision." I said grinning.

"Is it really the time to be so happy-go-lucky?" Ron asked frowning. I shrugged.

"Probably not, but it lightens the mood, don't you think?"He grumbled something under his breath that I didn't quite hear and shrugged.

"So do we have to actually play?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." I said shuddering. "And Hermione, this is exactly like Wizard's Chess." She swallowed hard. We chose our spots and under Ron's commands we went where we were supposed to go. We won, but Ron was severely hurt. Harry told Hermione to take him back and send Dumbledore a letter. Harry and I continued. We went into the next room to find a troll that was knocked out. "We were lucky on this one." Harry nodded in agreement. Next we were to find the right potion to go further.

"Well, you are loads better at this than I am." Harry said nervously. I nodded and read the hints.

"These are a little confusing, but I choose this one." I said picking one up and drinking it. I got the right one and together Harry and I went into the next room. Quirrell was waiting for us. As soon as we stepped in, he flicked his wand and ropes tightened around us. It was a little hard to breath.

"It seems we have a guest." He said with a weird smile. "Don't worry. I'll kill you as soon as I'm done with Potter." I glared at him. Then he went into how he, Quirrell, did all of this and not Snape. It was annoying and I rolled my eyes. Quirrell looked at me annoyed. "I always thought you were annoying; always playing tricks on me."

"Oh come on, I was having some fun. No offense, but your class was boring." I said rolling my eyes. He ignored me.

"Now Potter, I want you to come down here and tell me where the stone is." Harry nodded reluctantly and Quirrell let the ropes fall to the floor, freeing Harry, not me. Gr. What if Harry needs back-up? Harry looked into the mirror and all I saw was Harry standing there. "Tell me, what do you see?"

"I've won the house cup and I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore."

"He lies." A high-pitched voice said. Oh crap, Voldemort! I almost forgot about him! Ugh!

"Don't lie to me! Tell me what you see!" I noticed Harry feel his right pocket.

"I'm not, that's what I see." He said turning to Quirrell.

"What's that my Lord? You want to speak? But you're too weak."

"It's fine." Voldemort said. I shuddered. I don't want to see that face again. Quirrell took off his turban and Voldemort's ugly mug could be seen reflected in the mirror. I wanted to gag. Then he went on into his little speech about wanting Harry to join him and how he could bring back his parents.

"No! I will never join you!" Harry yelled.

"Very well, Harry Potter, I warned you. The boy has the stone! Kill him!" Harry tried to run, but Quirrell got to him faster. Harry fell and the stone fell out of his hand and Quirrell got Harry around the neck and started to strangle him. I watched in anticipation as Harry gasped for air. Something knocked Quirrell off of Harry. The next thing I know, the ropes around me drop to the floor, but I was frozen in shock. Quirrell, who was on the ground, sent a spell at me and I was knocked back and I hit my head on something hard. I looked over at Harry and saw him pass out. I soon followed his pursuit.

"Shut up, you'll wake her up!" George...

"You're being just as loud!" Fred... George and Fred are here, but where's here?

"Quiet, I think she's awake." Hermione's voice said. I opened my eyes and found George, Fred, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all staring back at me.

"What are you guys staring at?" I asked grinning as I looked around the room. I'm in the hospital wing, again.

"Lexi I think." George said grinning. "Don't you think she looks like Lexi, Fred?"

"Oh I do think she looks like Lexi, George." I rolled my eyes.

"So, what happened?" I asked slowly.

"Well, it's obvious that Dumbledore saved you." George said rolling his eyes. I shook my head.

"The stone was destroyed and the whole school knows about what we did!" Ron said grinning.

"Is that okay?"

"Well, Dumbledore doesn't seem to mind." Fred said grinning too. I shrugged.

"Okay. So can I get out of here or what?" I asked not wanting to be here right now. I'm starving.

"Yes, you may leave." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes! Food here I come!" I said grinning. They laughed. I threw my feet over the side of the bed and stood up, wobbling a bit. George held onto me, so I wouldn't fall. "Thanks." I said a little embarrassed. He laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned. After combing through my hair with my fingers, we all went to the Great Hall. I could feel my stomach rumbling as we made our way to the doors. George stopped me as the others walked on in. I looked at him curiously. He pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged him back shocked.

"Don't do that ever again, you had me worried sick." He said sternly. I smiled and I felt my cheeks heat up. He held me arms-length. "Promise me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't promise you that but I'll try." He shrugged.

"Good enough." I laughed.

"Oh, you're so funny." I said shaking my head. He grinned. We went in and sat down. "Finally, some food!" I said staring at my plate almost slobbering. I took a bite before that could happen. I don't need to embarrass myself further in front of George. Wow, did I just think that? Yes, yes I did. After three plates of dinner\/lunch and two plates of dessert, I was full. "Man I feel like a fatty." I said ready to take a nap.

"Lexi don't talk about yourself like that!" Fred said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up! I was hungry."

"Excuse us for not being able to tell." Ron said rolling his eyes but grinning none the less. I stuck my tongue out at him too. I heard my name being mentioned all over the place.

"I'm guessing everyone's talking about what happened?"

"Yeah, you guys are heroes." George said grinning. I felt my face heat up a bit and I hid it by taking a drink of pumpkin juice. Hermione gave me a knowing look and I stuck my tongue out at her. She chuckled to herself. Tomorrow night is the end of the year feast and I'm excited for it. I thought grinning.

"So, I wonder who's gonna win the house cup." I said thoughtfully.

"Slytherin of course." Ron muttered bitterly.

"I don't think so." I said smiling.

"Why's that?" Fred and George asked.

"Women's intuition." I said grinning. Hermione grinned as they rolled their eyes.

"Don't go and give us false hope!" Ron said glaring at me.

"Hey, you should trust a woman's intuition, Ron. Think, if it weren't for Hermione, you and Harry would be really behind on your homework and wouldn't even know what to study." I said grinning. His cheeks turned a bright, tomato red. George and Fred laughed.

"And you two, if it wasn't for your mom, you'd be in loads of trouble no doubt." I said shaking my head.

"More trouble than we do get in?" Fred asked smirking.

"Oh yes, serious trouble. I don't even want to imagine it." I said shuddering. "Oh and I feel bad for whoever marries Ginny."

"Why's that?" Ron, George, and Fred asked.

"Because she has your mom's temper." I said shrugging.

"That's true." Ron grumbled. I grinned.

"Not that I've experienced it, but I've seen her unleash it on you guys, so," I shrugged again. Our conversation was cut off because Josh walked over here and tapped me on the shoulder. "Yes?" I asked smiling.

"Um, nevermind." Then he walked away before I could say anything.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. He didn't have any problems with talking to me over Christmas break." I said really confused.

"Isn't that the first year we had a snowball war with?" Fred asked.

"That's him."

"He was really good at that. He got us really good." George said grinning. "Do you know what I'm thinking Fred?"

"You mean we make him an apprentice or something?" Fred asked grinning.

"That wouldn't work." I said frowning.

"Why?" They both asked at the same time, smugly.

"Well he's in Hufflepuff and you two are not and he's a first year, so he probably has a different schedule than you two and where would you guys meet up?"

"You're all Miss Negative today, aren't you?" George asked.

"Or maybe she's jealous." Fred said grinning.

"Now what in the world would give you that idea?" I asked rolling my eyes. They just grinned. I shook my head. After lunch, we all went to our dormitory and hung out there. I ended up going to bed early that night because I was really exhausted from the other night. I wasn't the only one. Harry was exhausted too and followed me up the stairs. "Good night Harry." I said smiling.

"Good night Lexi." He said smiling back. I went into my room and plopped down on my bed. I fell asleep still fully clothed but I don't care, I'm really tired. That was my last thought before I fell asleep. The next day was all about getting things packed for tomorrow morning, which is when we'll be leaving. I'm sad that the school year ended so fast. To be honest with myself, I don't think I could take staying away from George for a whole summer. It sounds pathetic, I know, but I just can't help it. I like him a lot. I was kind of in a depressed mood today. I don't even know why. So when I was asked why I was being all depressed today, I said,

"I don't know." Fred and George had an answer though.

"It's because she's going to miss us." They said grinning. I shrugged. That was part of it...

"So were we right?" Fred asked.

"No, but it's a part of the reason. I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen this summer." I said shrugging.

"Do you have any idea what it might be?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, but I hope it isn't anything like it was this year." I said really not wanting a repeat of this year.

"So do you have everything packed up?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll dig out a book to read for later." I said thoughtfully.

"You and your muggle books." Fred said grinning.

"Hey, they have some good fiction literature. I don't really care much for their nonfiction though." I said shrugging. We played a couple games of Exploding Snap and soon got bored with it. I played some Wizard's Chess against George and surprisingly, I'm a pretty decent player. At least, that's what some of my pieces that I was playing with told me, which I thought was really cool. I still lost though.

"Wow, you're a lot better at this than Harry is." Ron said grinning. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered shut up. I laughed.

"Oh come on, at least you get to play Quidditch." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"It wasn't my choice."

"I know. You're so lucky." I thought lying back on the chair was sitting in.

"Wanna play again?" George asked grinning.

"What? So you can beat me at it again? No way!" I said pouting. He laughed.

"You're such a spoil sport." Fred said grinning.

"Then you play." I said getting up.

"Don't mind if I do." He said taking my seat. I sat on the couch and rested my head on the back of it. I ended up falling asleep but not for long, since Fred and George thought it'd be funny to poke me in the sides while I'm asleep and make me squeak and fall on the floor. I glared up at them when they laughed.

"It's time for lunch." George said grinning once they stopped laughing.

"Help me up. I'm too lazy to get up." I said pouting. He rolled his eyes and pulled me up in one swift movement. Ron stared at me in shock. "What?"

"How come whenever I do that, he just leaves me there?"

"It's because of my epic amazingness, that's why." I said grinning. He rolled his eyes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went out the portal. George and Fred were staring at each other like they were having a psychic conversation. George looked confused and Fred looked shocked and then he grinned and had this knowing look in his eyes and George looked embarrassed. "Okay, I'm going to go ahead to the Great Hall. I'll see you guys later." I said getting the feeling that they wanted to talk alone. I stepped out and went on down to the Great Hall.

No One's P.O.V

"You like Lexi, don't you?" Fred asked his twin. George turned bright red. Fred grinned.

"Y-yes, but,"

"But what, you should tell her how you feel." Fred said.

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because I don't even know if she likes me back." Fred gave him an are-you-stupid look and shook his head.

"Okay, but I wouldn't wait too long." Fred said sighing. "Now let's go eat." He said grinning. George grinned back and together the twins went down to the Great Hall.

Lexi's P.O.V

George and Fred took a long time to come down here, but I guess it's none of my business. I ate to my heart's content and then I went back to my room, grabbed my book, and then I went out to the court yard and read most of the afternoon away. I finished it and went back up to Gryffindor Tower. The next thing I know, George and Fred are dragging me down to the end of the year feast. Dumbledore started it out with a speech and told us the end results: in fourth was Gryffindor with 312 points, in third was Hufflepuff with 352 points, in second was Ravenclaw with 426 points, and in first was Slytherin with 472 points. But here's where my intuition comes in. "Congratulations Slytherin, but there are some last points that I must award for the recent events that have occurred. First goes to Mr. Ronald Weasley for best-played game of chess in years, for that I award Gryffindor fifty points. Second goes to Miss Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor another fifty points." Ron and Hermione were both red in the face. "Third goes to Mr. Harry Potter for having pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor sixty points." We were off one point. "Fourth goes to Miss Alexis Madison for having the courage to show how much she cares about her friends. I award Gryffindor sixty points. And last but not least, I award ten points to Gryffindor for Neville Longbottom. It takes courage to stand up to our enemies, but it takes even greater courage to stand up to our friends." WE BEAT THOSE SLIMY SLYTHERINS! I yelled in my head doing my mental happy dance. Everyone in the room, but Snape and his Slytherins, all cheered and clapped.

George and Fred pulled me into a hug and several people joined us. "Now, I believe we are in need of some new decorations." Dumbledore said over all the cheering and yelling. Suddenly banners of red and gold surrounded the place with a lion on them. It was magnificent. I love Hogwarts. I thought grinning as I hugged people and people hugged me. What a great year. It's too bad it ends tomorrow. During the feast, there wasn't a break in the noise. Not even when Filch entered the Great Hall and went up to Dumbledore. The food tasted way better for some reason. Oh well. I thought as I stuffed my face. After the feast, Dumbledore bid us all good night and we went to our dormitories. I made George carry me because I was so full, I couldn't walk. He rolled his eyes at this but didn't hesitate to pick me up. I enjoyed it though, being in his arms. I wanted to bury my face in his chest, but that would've probably weirded him out. There wasn't anything he could do about carrying me up to my room and Hermione said no. So I hugged everyone good night and pouted as I went up the stairs with some difficulty. When I'm thirty, this is all going to catch up on me. I thought as I put my pajamas on and crawled into my soft, warm bed. I fell asleep instantly. The next morning, we had to rush around and load all of our stuff onto the train. Before I boarded the train, I looked back at the Quidditch field longingly. I'm sad that I didn't get to fly in it much, but that's going to change next year. I thought grinning. I rode with Fred, George, and Lee to Kings Cross. "So Lexi, are you going to try out for the Quidditch team next year?" Lee asked.

"You bet I am." I said grinning.

"So you're going to take someone's spot?" Fred asked grinning.

"No, I was thinking more like a reserve player, because I've noticed that you guys don't have one."

"Oh you're good." George said grinning. I grinned back.

"I know I am." I would like to try out for one of their spots but I don't want to step on anyone's toes. I guess I really am too nice for my own good. Oh well.

"So are you going to be a reserve player who can play all positions or just one?" Lee asked.

"Well, it'd be pointless if I just tried out for one position, wouldn't it?" Fred chuckled.

"You're really good." He said grinning. "But it's too bad, though. I wanted to see what the others would think if you tried out for their positions."

"You are so twisted." I said shaking my head.

"But I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

"True." I said grinning. "You know, I have an idea. Would you like me to share?"

"Please do." George and Fred said at the same time.

"Okay, let's tell them that I'm trying out for their spot but I'm actually trying out for the reserves spot."

"How sadistic." Lee said shaking his head. I laughed.

"Of course Oliver has to be in on it, so that he can tell them later that I'm trying out for reserve."

"That's a great idea!" Fred and George said at the same time grinning.

"I know right?" All too soon the train pulled up into the station. I sighed and stood up. Before I could leave the compartment, George stopped me. Fred and Lee already left. George told Fred he'd see him in a bit. "What is it?" He pulled me into a hug.

"You know, I'm really going to miss you this summer." He said as I hugged him back.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Y-you're going to miss me?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, why are you so shocked? I'm going to miss everyone: You, Fred, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, your mom and dad, and even Percy. I'm going to miss hanging out with you all. You know, you guys are the first friends that I've ever made." But I'm going to miss George the most. I thought sadly.

"Really?" He asked holding me at arm's length.

"Yeah, no one wanted to be near me because they heard of the strange things that always seemed to happen around me when I was growing up. So when my mom told me about coming here, I was excited because that meant that I could start over with a clean slate and make some friends." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"Well, I'm glad that you came." He said hugging me again. I hugged him back and then we got what we brought onto the train and got off. Mom was standing a good yard away from Mrs. Weasley, who was completely ignoring her.

"What's up with them?" I asked as we came close to Ginny and the others.

"Oh Mum and your mum got into a fight over something and they've been like that the whole time we've been here." Ginny said sighing. "I think at one point Mum was going to send a howler." She said shuddering.

"A howler, what's that?" I asked curiously.

"I'm sure you'll see a few at Hogwarts." Fred said shrugging.

"I'm getting the feeling that they're unpleasant."

"They are. Mum sent us one once." George said shuddering.

"What did you guys do?"

"Oh the usual, of course it was our first year, so she wasn't used to it then." Fred said thoughtfully.

"Lexi, come on, we're leaving!" Mom snapped. I jumped. She's never snapped at me, not once. But I did as I was told. I hugged everyone good-bye including Mrs. Weasley, and followed Mom through the barrier with my stuff. As we made our way to the airport, Mom was ranting.

"Mom, what did you two get into a fight about?" I asked, but she didn't seem to hear me. I sighed. When we were finally home, I took my stuff upstairs and put it all under my bed. From that point on, I had no idea how seriously bad the beginning of my summer was going to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Three Days in and It's Gone Hectic

It wasn't even one week into my summer holiday when stuff started to go bad. For one, when I came home, I got some weird looks from some of the kids on my block, like they were expecting something strange to happen, which annoyed me. It made me want to throw Dungbombs at them, but of course I didn't. Next, when I woke up on second day of my summer holiday, I found Shadow lying on the porch, dead. I don't know how he died, but it was unsettling and I pretty much cried my eyes out. Then the next day had to be the worst day ever, even more worse than the night I followed Harry and them to go stop Quirrell from getting the stone. Mom was ranting like usual and by then I was pretty much used to it. Then the next thing I know she's telling me I can't be around the Weasley's. "What? Mom they're my friends!" She glared at me.

"Not anymore!"

"No, I am not going to stop being friends with them! They're like family to me!" I yelled glaring at her. The next thing she did shocked me. She slapped me across the face.

"If they're like family to you, then you can go live with them! Oh, and you were adopted and I only took you in because of Mark." She said menacingly. I was still in shock. "You can only come back to get your things and I don't want to see you in this house ever again!" I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I got up, ran to the fireplace, grabbed some Floo powder, and yelled, 'The burrow!' When I was there, I just stayed, sitting, in the fireplace and cried.

"What was that?" I heard Ginny ask.

"I don't know, let's go see." I heard George say. I had pulled my knees up to my chest and was crying into them. "Lexi? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He asked seeing me cry. He pulled me out of the fireplace and calmed me down to where I stopped crying. I wiped my face on my shirt.

"Lexi, why's your cheek red?" Ginny asked. She gasped as if she knew what had happened. Then the next thing I know, she's yelling for her mom. George helped me up and I sat down in one of their seats at the table. Oh, George and Fred told me about their house. Soon the whole Weasley family was standing in the kitchen wondering what was wrong.

"Lexi dear, what's happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"My mom is what happened." I said sighing.

"Is she the one that hit you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, she also told me that she never wanted to see me in the house ever again, that I was adopted and she only took me in because of my brother, and," I sighed again. "She said that I can only go back to get my things." I said shrugging.

"That's awful." They all just stared at me shocked.

"It's one thing to take it out on me, but on her daughter? Honestly!" Mrs. Weasley said glaring and going into the living room.

"Where are you going Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"To send a strongly worded letter." She muttered.

"I don't think it's going to be a normal strongly worded letter." Ron said grimacing.

"So are you going to be okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." I said a little tired. Mrs. Weasley soon came back in.

"Are you hungry dear?"

"No." She nodded.

"Boys take her upstairs, she looks like she's about to pass out." Fred and George nodded and carried me up the stairs. They took me to what they said was their room and put me on George's bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. When I woke up again, it was dark out, but I was in the room alone. I sat up and wiped away the tears that were on my face, surprised. When did I cry? Oh well. I thought about what had all happened last few days and just about cried again, but I pulled myself together and got up. I sighed and went down the stairs in search for some food. I ran into Ginny on the way and she dragged back up to her room and let me borrow some of her clothes, although they were a little small, but as long as I have clean clothes on. Then I followed her down to the kitchen.

"Mum, look who's up!" Ginny said grinning.

"Well, good evening deary, you slept the day away. It really surprised us." Mrs. Weasley said smiling warmly.

"We were planning on going up there and waking you up ourselves." Fred said grinning. I chuckled.

"If it was up to you guys, I wouldn't get enough sleep." I said grinning.

"That's true." George said grinning as well.

"Well come on, sit down. We were about to eat when we heard you moving around upstairs." Mrs. Weasley said. I nodded and sat down in between Ginny and Percy.

"That's one particularly nasty bruise you've got." Mr. Weasley said looking at it. I almost forgot about it. I thought as I touched it and winced. It hurts though.

"Arthur, you don't need to remind the child of what she's gone through." Mrs. Weasley said scowling.

"No, it's okay, I almost forgot about it really." I said smiling.

"So when do you plan on going to get your things?" Ron asked. They all gave him an are-you-stupid look. I chuckled.

"Tomorrow, since it's so late. I don't think she'd enjoy a late night visit from me." I said grinning.

"I want one of the kids to go with you dear. I don't trust her to be alone with you, you know." Mrs. Weasley said. I nodded.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Right, let's eat." We dug in and I can't tell you how good Mrs. Weasley's cooking is. It's that good. I thought grinning. After a delicious meal, I spent my time with Ginny, since I've been hanging out with Fred, George, and Ron all year. I figured it would only be fair. The next day, George and I went to my house and gathered my things. Mom was sending us the evil eye the whole time. I had to enlarge my trunk to fit all of my stuff in it. I say all of it because she threatened to throw out anything that was left behind and I was not going to pass her up on that. George complained about it being heavy and stuff as we carried it to the fireplace and made our way back to the burrow. Then I received more complaints as George and Fred carried it up to Ginny's room. I grinned. I love messing with those two. Two months passed by pretty quickly seeing as we all played Quidditch out in the yard almost every day. Percy refused our offer when we asked him.

"Oh come on Perce, we don't have enough players." Fred pleaded.

"No, I have much more important things to do than to play Quidditch." Then he went inside.

"Kill buzz." I muttered pouting. George, Fred, Ginny, and Ron all laughed.

"Now you know what it's like to live with him." George and Fred said grinning. I rolled my eyes. Later that night, Ginny and I were hanging out in her room talking and I'm letting her play with my hair.

"You know, George was really worried about you." Ginny said grinning. Man, she catches on quick, but I'm stubborn.

"Yeah, but so was everyone else." I said having a sense of de ja vu.

"But we weren't as worried as George was though." She said with a knowing smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Your point?" I asked, already knowing the answer to that.

"George really likes you, I can tell."

"Oh really, I haven't noticed." I lied.

"You just totally lied." She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"So?"

"So do you like-"

"Ginny Mum wants you to help her with the laundry." Ron said walking in. She sighed.

"Okay." I got up, since I was lying down and my head was in her lap, and let her up. "We'll finish this later." She said looking at me sternly. I chuckled. I could have sworn I heard someone swearing in the other room. I laughed. Someone was ease dropping on us. I got off the bed and peaked out the door. Whoever it was wasn't there anymore. I shrugged. I decided to go help Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. As I passed George and Fred's room, I heard some yelling in there and paused at the door. I knocked.

"Y-yeah?" George asked.

"Is everything okay in there?"

"It's fine." I shrugged and went on down to the laundry room. George definitely ease dropped on us and Fred maybe. I grinned. He really does like me. I wonder when he'll tell me. Wait, that means that I'm going to have to tell him too. But I can't, I'm too scared of what he might think. I mean, I know he likes me back but I'm paranoid about getting hurt. I found Ginny and Mrs. Weasley folding up towels and shirts.

"Oh hello dear." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Do you need any help?"

"We've got it, you don't have to do anything." I nodded and decided to go for a walk outside. That's just it, I want something to do. I sighed at the thought. The full moon shone brightly, so I could see where I was going. I looked up at the moon and wondered if my dad was looking at it too. I miss him terribly, even though he called me freak. Yeah, he called me freak like the kids did. If I could've controlled what I was doing, then maybe he wouldn't have left. I caught a tear that fell down my cheek and wiped it away.

"Lexi, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Fred asked walking out here. I shrugged.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"My dad."

"Oh." He said not really sure what to say.

"He called me a freak the day he left us and yet I miss him so much."

"I'm sorry. Hey, George, Ron, and I are going to go get Harry tonight, you want to come with?"

"Harry, why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Ron got a letter from him this morning that said the muggles barred his window and stuff." Fred said glaring. I smiled.

"Actually, I feel tired and besides there has to be room for Harry to ride, right?"

"You know, I never really thought about that." Fred said frowning. I chuckled.

"Anyways, didn't your mom say no?" He grinned.

"Yeah, but that's not stopping us because Harry needs rescuing." I chuckled.

"Just don't do anything too rash okay?" He grinned.

"I'll pass it on." Then he went inside. I shook my head. I went inside a little later and went upstairs. I took a shower and put on my pajamas. We had to put another bed in Ginny's room, since there really wasn't any other room for me. So I didn't mind. I went into Ginny's room and found her getting into bed.

"Good night." We said at the same time. We laughed. We've gotten a lot closer. We're practically sisters. I turned out the light and climbed into bed. I awoke the next morning to shouting. I looked at the time and it was five in the morning. I groaned. Why did they have to disobey her? Oh yeah, Harry! I brightened up at that idea. I sat up and found that Ginny was doing the same. We grinned and went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Fred, Ron, and George were enduring Mrs. Weasley's wrath and Harry looked uncomfortable. He saw us and smiled when we waved at him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE THE CAR!" She bellowed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE ALL UNRESPONSIBLE ENOUGH TO DISOBEY ME!"

"But Mum, the muggles-"

"I DON'T WANT ANY EXCUSES RON WEASLEY!" George, Fred, and Ron grimaced. She sighed. "Bed, all of you." The three of them hurried past us up the stairs and didn't say anything. She sighed again. "I'm sorry Harry. I'm glad you're here, I'm just upset that they disobeyed me."

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley." Harry said looking relieved that she stopped yelling.

"Oh good morning girls, I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay." We said at the same time.

"Good morning Harry." I said grinning. He smiled.

"Good morning Lexi."

"Would you like to go lie down for a bit Harry? I'm not starting breakfast for another two hours." He nodded and went upstairs. "Go on girls." We nodded and followed him up the stairs. We found the boys talking in mine and Ginny's room.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked grinning as Ginny, Harry, and I walked in. They all glared at me. "Hey don't get mad at me." I said shrugging. "Now out." I said wanting to go back to bed.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because your mom isn't making breakfast for another two hours and I'm tired." They rolled their eyes but left and Ginny and I went to bed giggling. Two hours later, Fred and George were jumping on my bed yelling at me to get up. I opened my eyes and smirked. I kicked both of their feet out from under them and they fell: Fred on the floor and George on me. As if it wasn't awkward already, Ginny walked in and yelled sorry and left, her face bright red. Fred cracked up laughing while George got up and we were both as red as his hair. I stomped down the stairs after Fred and George grumbling. I was mad at them for jumping on my bed in the first place and I was embarrassed too, but that's not the point. Fred was grinning and told everyone what happened and Mrs. Weasley thankfully was on my side and told Fred to stop and eat. But I was so wrong, because she gave me a look that said we have to talk after breakfast and that's exactly what happened. "It was an accident I swear." I said for the millionth time.

"Of course it was dear." I hate it when people do that, it's so irritating. Then she went on talking about something and I zoned out. When she was done she smiled. "Well that's it." Then she went off into the other room. I shrugged and went upstairs. Fred and Ron were laughing at red-faced George.

"So what did she say?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I zoned out." I said shrugging. Fred grinned. We decided, since we have enough players, to play Quidditch. I was on a team with Fred and George, and Ron, Harry, and Ginny were a team. We totally kicked butt, since I turned out to be really good at all of the positions. I'm just that awesome! I thought grinning. Weeks pass by and soon it was August. I soon realized that I haven't told anyone when my birthday was.

"Hey Lexi, when is your birthday?" Ginny asked. Of course Ginny is the one who asks.

"The twentieth."

"Of this month?" I nodded. "Wow your birthday is coming up fast!" She said brightly.

"Yeah." Then she went upstairs. I'm in the living room rereading the muggle books that I received at Christmas. I didn't see any of the boys or Ginny until dinner time that night. It kind of scared me a little.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Birthday Surprises: You Can't Love Them All

On my birthday, I was taken by surprise when I got a large package from Mark. I was really happy to know that he still cares about me. I read the letter first:

_Lexi, _

_Arthur informed me on what happened with Mom and I've decided to open you an account of your own in Gringotts. There's a key to your vault taped inside the envelope. I'm also going to have a talk with Mom. I support you 100%. He told me that his wife and Mom got into a fight and Mom took it out on you. He told me what she did to you and I got angry. Also he told me that you are planning to try out for Quidditch next year so I thought you'd like this birthday gift. I put money in your vault so don't worry about money and it was from my own vault but don't feel bad about it. I want to help you and if helping you means giving you half of the money I have saved up, then so be it. I just want to say: Don't squander it. I love you Lexi. And who cares if you're adopted or not? You're my sister and I love you. That's all that matters. Don't let Mom upset you and get in your way of making friends and being with the people you love. I'll send you some letters during school to update you on the situation with Mom and just to see how you're doing and stuff. Now, go out there and kick some major butt! _

_With Love, _

_Mark _

I laughed. I love him. I noticed there were tears rolling down my cheeks. I wiped them away when I noticed everyone was looking at me concerned. I grinned. "Are you okay dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

"So go on, open it." Ginny said grinning. I shrugged and did as she said. There was a Nimbus 2000 in there.

"Wow, you got one just like Harry!" How did she know that? Oh well.

"Well, Mark did say it'd help me out." I said grinning.

"So why'd you laugh?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh Mark told me to 'go out there and kick some major butt!'" I said laughing again.

"Good luck with that." George and Fred said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Can any of you catch a Bludger with your bare hands like it was nothing, I didn't think so." I said grinning. They rolled their eyes. If Mark were here, I'd squeeze the crap out of him.

"Well, the birthday isn't over yet." Mrs. Weasley said beaming. "Since we've missed Harry's, I made a cake for both of you." Harry and I looked at her curiously. She brought out a cake that was red and gold and had snitches on one half and the other was purple with books on it. I chuckled. "So what do you think?" She asked us.

"I love it." I said grinning.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry said smiling.

"I'm glad you two like it. So shall we cut the cake?" We all nodded and she cut the cake. After some delicious cake, I went outside and tried out my broom. It was fun and I'm happy to have my own broomstick so I can fly around. This year is going to be great! I thought grinning. I didn't go back inside for quite awhile, but after messing around for four hours, I got hungry. So I touched down on the ground and took in my broom.

"Did you have some fun?" George asked grinning.

"Why yes, yes I did." I said grinning too. "But now, I am starving."

"You're in luck, Mother has made dinner and kindly asked me to come and get you." Fred said grinning. We cracked up laughing. I sat my broom aside and we went into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was shaking her head.

"What?" We all asked at the same time.

"It's nothing. Now sit down so we can eat." We did as we were told and we had a great dinner. Our letters came in the mail three days from then and I was excited. I miss Hogwarts! I'm also excited because I'm gonna kick some Gryffindor Quidditch team butt! I thought grinning. Oh and I've got to put my plan into action.

"So you guys ready for my plan?" I asked grinning as we went looking for our school supplies.

"I wonder how Oliver is going to react to it." Fred said grinning.

"I hope you guys have good acting skills."

"We'll give it our best." George said laughing a little. I'm especially excited for Ginny. She gets to go this year. We're gonna the best of friends, not that we aren't already but you get what I mean. We ended up spending most of our time in the book store because of some famous wizard guy was signing books. It was really annoying. I decided to get what I need and get out. I made my way out the door and sighed in relief. I watched through the window and waited for the others to come out. I saw Mr. Weasley jump Malfoy's dad and I must say it was awesome! The next thing I know Mrs. Weasley and the others are walking out and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both looked furious.

"What happened?" I whispered to Ginny.

"Mr. Malfoy started talking bad about our family and Dad got mad and jumped him. I wanted it to continue though." She said a bit disappointed. I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I did too, but I'm glad that it was broken up." I said surprised that I was relieved about it.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because I don't want Mr. Weasley to get into trouble and I know he was provoked, it's just that Malfoy's dad is on the school board thing and has great influence with the court people at the ministry right? He could get your dad fired."

"You know I never really thought about that." The boys in this family don't seem to think things through, do they? I thought grinning. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You never think about things like that." She said scoffing. Ron scowled at her. I laughed. Mark and I never fought like that, but it's really funny watching them do it.

"You know, I never really thought of that either." Mr. Weasley said scratching the back of his head. Mrs. Weasley sighed. My point exactly...

"Honestly." She muttered shaking her head. I grinned. "Oh that reminds me; Lexi dear?"

"Yes?" I asked surprised. She's never called me by my name before.

"The kids wrote me last term and told me how you stood up for Ronald. Thank you." She said smiling warmly. I smiled.

"It's no problem."

"Yes, that was very nice of you." Mr. Weasley said beaming.

"I do hope you didn't get into too much trouble though." Mrs. Weasley said worriedly.

"Oh don't worry. Professor Dumbledore got me out of the detention that Professor Snape gave me." I said assuringly.

"Oh that's wonderful." She said in relief. "Did everyone get the books that they needed and all of the school supplies on your lists?" We all nodded. "Good, now let's go home everyone." We got into the small car, that was previously driven to rescue Harry, and we went back to the burrow.

"Hey Lexi, I was wondering. Where's your cat?" Harry asked when we all decided to settle down in the living room. I froze.

"I don't know who did it, but someone killed him and left him on the porch." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." I said smiling. I wonder if it wasn't one of the kids that don't like me. Oh well.

"So why didn't you get another pet?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't really think about it." I said shrugging. Ginny giggled. "Oh," I said and laughed. "I definitely hang out with you guys too much." I said grinning.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Fred asked.

"It's definitely a good thing." He and George grinned. "Actually I was too busy trying not to go into the book store and throw in a few punches myself." Ginny looked at me shocked. "I'm joking." I said laughing. She glared at me.

"Don't joke around like that."

"I'm not stupid enough to go and hit someone twice my size." I said rolling my eyes. "Even if I could take him down in no time flat." I muttered grinning. She rolled her eyes. "I just hope we don't ever see that Lockhart guy ever again. He's annoying and irritating." They all nodded in agreement. "Plus I don't think he knows what he's talking about you know?"

"Yeah, it sounds like he's just making everything all up." Ginny said shaking her head.

"You can obviously tell that everything he's saying is rubbish." Ron muttered. We nodded in agreement. September first came by slowly. When we walked through the barrier, I sighed in relief. We were one step closer to Hogwarts. We met up with Hermione and talked a little and Ginny told her what happened on the day George and Fred thought it would be fun to wake me up by jumping on the bed. Hermione looked at me with a small smirk tugging on her lips. I rolled my eyes. We couldn't talk for long because we were behind schedule. I didn't notice that Ron and Harry were missing until we got on the train and the train was leaving the station. I'm sitting with George, Fred, and Lee.

"Guys, I think we have a problem." I said my eyes wide with shock.

"What is it?" Fred and George asked.

"Ron and Harry aren't on the train or else we would've seen them come on right?"

"Oh, that's not good." Fred muttered frowning.

"I just hope they don't go for the car." George said. "If they crash it, then Mum isn't going to be too happy and you know how she is when she's angry." He said shuddering.

"I have a feeling that they did." I said looking out the window.

"Why?" Lee asked. I pointed at the blue car as it flew over the train. Fred and George pressed their faces to the window.

"Oh Ron's done it now." They muttered shaking their heads.

"This is not good, not good at all." I said groaning. "What if muggles saw them?"

"This is not going to end well for them." Lee said shaking his head. We sat down and took our minds off of it by planning pranks and eating sweets that we got from the trolley woman. When we got close to the school, we pulled on our robes and waited with baited breath as we got to the school. I was really worried about Harry and Ron. I sure hope they're okay and I hope they don't crash into the Whomping Willow. When we got to the school, we got into the carriages and we went up to the castle. I couldn't help but worry about Ron and Harry.

"They'll be fine, as long as they don't crash into the Whomping Willow." Fred said. I groaned.

"Now I have really bad feeling that they're going to do just that."

"I bet Snape is waiting to get them." George said glaring at Snape as we passed him. He didn't seem to notice us or he was just ignoring the carriages going by. I rolled my eyes.

"He probably is." I muttered as I saw head lights heading toward the Whomping Willow. "I told you so." I said pointing at them. Fred and George groaned.

"Mum is going to be so angry. I bet she'll send a howler." George said shaking his head.

"Your mum can't be that bad." Lee said.

"Oh you don't know how wrong you are." I said half wanting her to send one, and half not. I was curious to know what a howler is.

"How would you know?"

"I stayed at their house for the summer and let's just say, her temper isn't all that long." He nodded understandingly.

"Why were you at their house all summer?" This boy just asks a lot of questions, doesn't he?

"I had some complications at home that I don't feel like elaborating on." I said shrugging. Fred and George looked at me. "What?" They shook their heads and we started talking about how much trouble Ron and Harry are going to get in. We made it to the castle and went inside and got all our things situated and then we went to the Great Hall and sat down at the table. Ron and Harry didn't come in until dessert ended. They were still in their muggle clothes and ignored all the looks they got and sat down across from us. Ron looked furious and Harry looked shocked. They were covered in mud. "What happened to you?" I asked already knowing the answer. Hermione and Ginny listened, interested.

"We kind of took the car and crashed it into the Whomping Willow." Ron said shrugging.

"Mum's gonna send you a howler for sure when she hears about this." Fred said sighing. Ron paled at these words.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Well don't get sick at the table." Ginny said with a look of disgust on her face. I don't even want to think about tomorrow. After dinner we all went up to Gryffindor Tower. I'm tired. I thought yawning. I hugged Fred, George, Harry, and Ron good night and told Ron good luck for tomorrow morning and went on up to my room. I was excited to find that Ginny had the same room as Hermione and I. Unfortunately, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were in here too and those two are really annoying. They're nice but annoying. Ginny and I celebrated for like three seconds and then we crawled into bed and fell asleep. Wait until Ron and Harry hears about Lockhart being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. At breakfast the next day, Ron got a scarlet envelope and paled. He hesitantly opened it and once he did, everyone within four feet of him covered their ears, including me, George, and Fred. When it was over the Slytherin table cracked up laughing, Malfoy was laughing the hardest and when the teachers turned away, I flipped him the bird. I was relieved though when the scarlet envelope teared itself up and the yelling stopped.

"Wow she's got a good set of lungs on her." Lee said rubbing his ears tenderly. Fred, George, and I stared at him in disbelief. "What?" We shook our heads. There is seriously something wrong with this boy. Well after everyone got over the shock of the howler, breakfast went by pretty quickly and we got our schedules. First class is what do you know? It's Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Blockhead, I mean Lockhart...not! This is just great. I thought sarcastically.

"Good for you." George said grinning looking at my schedule over my shoulder. I stuck my tongue out at him. He ruffled my hair.

"Have fun." Fred said grinning as he and George left. Jerks...

"What do we have first?" Ron asked.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lockhart."

"Great." He muttered glaring at Lockhart who was just walking out of the Great Hall. We all reluctantly stood up and went to class. Hermione was the only one out of the four of us who liked him a lot. We sat in our seats and waited for Lockhart to enter. When he did, all he talked about was himself and always referred to his books when he was actually teaching something. It was annoying and I wanted to punch the guy in the face. He gave us a pop-quiz on himself for crying out loud! The only one who passed was Hermione of course and she was sitting in the front. Harry, Ron, and I all glowered at her and she hid her face behind her stack of books as Lockhart complimented her on her good work and as the whole class stared at her. I could see her cheeks tinge a light pink over her books. By the end of class, I was lightly banging my head against the table. Harry and Ron had to force me to stop. I grabbed my things and ran out of the classroom and sighed in relief. No Lockhart until tomorrow! Whoo! I waited for Ron, Harry, and Hermione and then we went off to Herbology. I actually like Herbology and I've noticed that Neville is quite good at it too. Of course, he doesn't sing to them like I do, but he studies them a lot and knows just how to get them to do what he wants. I'm glad that he found something he's good at and he could put Malfoy to shame with it too if Malfoy was in this class, which I'm glad he isn't. He's like Lockhart, but worse. I don't even want to think about it. I hope this year won't be like last year. I thought as we made our way into the greenhouse.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Quidditch Try-Outs

It's the day of the Gryffindor Quidditch team try-outs and I'm excited. I was literally jumping on my bed the morning of. Hermione and Ginny were telling me to stop because it was so early in the morning and they were trying to sleep. I stopped when Lavender and Parvati woke up. I got ready for try-outs and ran down the stairs and literally ran into George and knocked him over and I landed on my butt on the floor next to him. I laughed and George joined in when he got over his shock.

"Well, someone's excited this morning." Fred said grinning. I grinned.

"I am. You can ask Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender when those lazy bums finally get up." George grinned. Harry came down the stairs and the four of us walked to the pitch, shouldering our broomsticks. "So did you tell Oliver about my plan?" Harry stared at me suspiciously. It's nice to know I'm trusted.

"Nope." They both said grinning at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well, I guess it would be even more fun messing with him too." I said grinning.

"That's what we were thinking." Fred said. We walked in and Oliver looked at me curiously.

"What? I can't try out?"

"No, you can, I guess I just didn't really expect to see you here." He said shrugging. I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you trying out for?" Angelina asked.

"For whatever spot I'm good at." I said grinning. They all looked at each other with unease. Fred and George did it too, but I could tell they were trying not to laugh. Harry looked at me alarmed.

"What?" He shook his head.

"Alright, let's get started then." Oliver said after a moment's silence. This is going to be fun. I thought grinning. We mounted our brooms and kicked off into the air. "We'll start you off as goal keeper." I shrugged. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. I went over to the goal posts and stayed in the middle. They had fun throwing the Quaffle in at all different angles; Fred and George especially. I got every one of them and ended up throwing one so hard that it went into the goal post on the opposite side of the field. They shared some impressed looks and we moved on to Chaser.

I didn't play nice girl going up against Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. They were shocked at this but didn't go easy on me none the less. Oliver called it off. "That was good. Now let's see how well you do as a Beater." Fred and George really enjoyed this as we hit Bludgers back and forth and I hit them the hardest, so they had a little difficulty returning them. They actually got a little worried and I knew they weren't acting. I hope they don't forget I'm actually going for the reserve spot. The last one was the Seeker position. Harry and I started it out as an all out battle from the beginning and we got pretty nasty. I got the Snitch before Harry and he was completely and utterly shocked. They all got together and talked. I couldn't help but snigger. When they were done, Oliver said, "We're undecided."

"That's okay, because I was really just trying out for the reserve spot." I said laughing. Fred and George laughed with me. The others glared at us.

"You two knew about this?" Oliver asked them.

"Yeah, we were going to tell you," George said grinning.

"But we decided not to because it's fun messing with you." Fred said grinning.

"I asked them to tell you, but I found out they didn't before I got here." I said shrugging when he glared at me.

"So you really weren't trying out for our spots?" Angelina asked in disbelief.

"I couldn't say it any better than that." I said grinning.

"Don't scare us like that." Alicia said putting her hand over her heart. I laughed.

"I'm just having a good time."

"I personally think you hang out with those two way too much." Oliver muttered.

"That hurt." Fred and George said with a fake hurt expression. Oliver rolled his eyes. They grinned.

"Don't worry, I like hanging out with you guys even if it may be too much." I said grinning.

"Aw, we're loved!" They said grinning. Harry looked like he wanted to kill someone. I laughed.

"Don't hurt yourself Harry." I said grinning. He glared at me. George and Fred laughed.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't think it was a little funny." George said grinning. Harry sighed and smiled.

"Okay, I'll admit it was a little funny but that was very stressful."

"Yeah, well life's stressful." I said grinning.

"Tell me about it." Oliver said sighing.

"Okay!" I took in a deep breath and George covered my mouth with his hand.

"Don't." He said grinning. I smirked and licked his palm. He jerked his hand away and wiped it on his uniform. I laughed.

"Okay, that's just gross." Katie said with a disgusted look on her face. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but it was funny." I said grinning.

"Well, you've made the reserve spot so let's get to practice." Oliver said annoyed. George, Fred, and I grinned at each other. It's awesome how I can get away with messing with Oliver. Practice went by smoothly and it was really fun. After practice, I was all sweaty but I didn't care because I just had the most fun ever. Harry, George, Fred, and I walked back to the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Hey guys!" I greeted Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as we walked in. "What's wrong?" Hermione and Ron were glaring daggers at each other. I rolled my eyes. "What happened now or do I not want to know?" I asked looking at Ginny.

"You really don't want to know." I nodded. "So did you get on the Quidditch team?"

"Yep!" I said grinning. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the comfy chairs.

"What's with him?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I was just messing with Angelina, Katie, Alicia, him, and Oliver. I told them that I was trying out for whatever spot I was good at and they all believed that I was trying out for one of their spots when I was actually trying out for the reserve spot." I said grinning. "He's just upset because I stressed him out." He and Ginny laughed. Even Hermione cracked a smile. Harry rolled his eyes. The very next day we had practice and afterwards as we walked back to the castle we walked into the Slytherin team and guess who was the seeker, Draco Malfoy. He smiled smugly as we stopped. Ron and Hermione happened to be with us at the time.

"Oh look who it is." Malfoy said grinning. "What are you looking at?" He glared at me. I smirked.

"I don't know at the moment, but when I figure it out, you'll be the first to know." Everyone but the Slytherins laughed. Once we all stopped he started talking and I zoned out. When I listened back in he had called Hermione a Mudblood. You'd be surprised, but I do know what this means and before anyone could react I punched the jerk in the face and he fell to the ground looking stunned and holding his right cheek tenderly. "Don't you ever call Hermione that ever again Draco Malfoy. If you do, I will personally kick your butt and I don't care if you tell your stupid father." I said glaring down at him and like the coward he was he got up and ran. The Slytherins followed him. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly and calmed myself down. "What?" I asked looking at the others as they stared at me shocked. Hermione attacked my neck with a hug and started crying.

"Thank you Lexi. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!" She cried. I chuckled.

"Don't mention it. I'd do that for anyone." She let go of me and wiped her tears on her robe.

"Uh, excuse me. I've got to go to the library." Then she took off. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Well, now I know to stay on your good side." Oliver muttered. I grinned.

"What? You think just because I'm a girl that I can't throw a punch? Sheesh..." I rolled my eyes. I sighed. "I'm gonna go check on Hermione." I said knowing that she was going to cry some more. I know that she got hurt by that jerk and regardless that I punched him, she still feels upset about it. I went to the bathroom knowing she'd be in there and I was right. She was curled up in a ball in the corner and was crying. I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back and started sobbing. I rubbed her back and comforted her to my greatest ability. I got her to stop crying and she wiped her tears on her robes again. She sniffled.

"Thank you Lexi. You're the greatest friend I've ever had." I smiled.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." Her cheeks turned red as her stomach grumbled. I chuckled.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." She nodded smiling. We got up and went to the Great Hall. We sat down and dug in. "So did anyone else notice that Creeper's not in here?" I asked grinning; also I was slightly worried. Why, because he could be planning something really bad.

"You know, I was going to make him puke up slugs." Ron muttered.

"It's probably a good thing you didn't because of your wand." I said shrugging.

"What do you mean?"

"It could've backfired on you." Hermione said sighing.

"Oh." He said stupidly. I grinned.

"That was a good punch." Fred said grinning.

"Thank you. It felt good."

"It seems that the whole school already knows about it." Hermione said thoughtfully as we watched some first years walk by. They were talking excitedly and I heard 'Draco Malfoy', 'Lexi', and 'punched'.

"That was quick."

"I wonder what's going to happen at the first game." Ginny said grinning.

"Malfoy will definitely want his revenge." Harry said grinning.

"Well, too bad for him, I'm the reserve player." I said smirking.

"This is going to be interesting." George said grinning. God I love George's smile. Wait! Where did that come from? Ugh! I started eating again before my cheeks could get the chance to heat up. The next day, Creeper decided to show his face at breakfast and his cheek was all bruised up. In potions, I quietly sang House of Wolves under my breath while I made my potion for the day.

"Professor, Madison is distracting me." Creeper said smirking over at me.

"Madison if I hear another word from you its five points from Gryffindor." Snape said monotonously. I sighed.

"Yes sir." He nodded and turned away. Creeper wasn't satisfied at all. Good. I thought smiling. The only problem now is I can't concentrate. It's too quiet and it's unnerving. I forced myself to focus and my potion suffered greatly because I couldn't concentrate. This is not good. I thought frowning.

"Put a sample of your potion in a phial and bring it up to me." Snape said not even five seconds later. I sighed and did as I was told. I cleared my cauldron and put everything away feeling dissatisfied with my work. After class, Ron was complaining about Creeper and I really didn't want to hear it. As much as they hate him, they sure do make a big fuss over him. I sighed as we went to the Gryffindor dormitory. I sat down in a chair close to the fireplace and pulled out the homework I got from Professor McGonagall and Professor Binns. It wasn't easy but I got it done. Ron tried to copy from me but Hermione got onto but ended up doing it herself. I rolled my eyes. Harry and Ron knew she'd do that but they don't stop her. I sighed. I'm seriously going to have to talk with her about that and Ron and Harry aren't gonna like it. Oh well. I put my stuff away and stood up stretched. Then suddenly George and Fred grabbed me and carried me out of the dormitory.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked curiously. They grinned.

"You'll see." They said at the same time.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be good?" I muttered shaking my head. We stopped in front of Snape's classroom. They opened the door and pulled me inside and shut the door. "What,"

"Ron told us about what that git did." Fred said.

"So?"

"So, Hermione told us that your potion wasn't very good because you couldn't concentrate." George said.

"So we decided to sneak you in here so you can make it properly." Fred said.

"We also wanted to mess with a few things of Snape's." George finished grinning.

"What if we get caught?" I asked worried, but happy that they'd go to all of the trouble to help me.

"That's why one of us is going to be look out, so hurry up and get it done." Fred said grinning. I nodded and got my phial.

"But he'll know that I did something to it. He saw my potion." They shrugged. I sighed but fixed it anyways. After I was finished and George put some Dungbombs under Snape's desk, we quickly left Snape's classroom and went to the Great Hall since it was time for dinner. We sat down at the table.

"And where did you three go?" Ron asked curiously. Harry and Hermione looked at us suspiciously.

"Oh we went to Snape's classroom." George said shrugging.

"To do what?" Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, to do what?" Snape's sneering voice said. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"To finish my potion from earlier." I said half truthfully.

"Why do I find that hard to believe? Anyways, there should be no reason for you to finish it if you've already finished it Miss Madison."

"Well, I was dissatisfied with how it turned out and I wanted to fix it."

"Five points will be taken from Gryffindor and I don't want to catch any of you in my classroom." Then he walked away.

"I have a feeling that wasn't the only reason why you were there." Hermione said frowning.

"You're right. George and I put some Dungbombs under his desk." Fred said grinning.

"Good one." Ron said grinning. On the day of the first Quidditch match of the year, I was nervous. Why? I'm probably not even going to play but that's just it. What if I do have to play? I don't want my teammates getting hurt but since we're playing against Slytherin and we all know they play dirty, I can't help but worry. I forced myself to eat none the less because I knew that if I didn't then I wouldn't have the energy that I would need if I were to go in for another player. When it was time, I walked with George, Fred, and Harry down to the pitch. We went into the locker room and changed out.

"So how are we feeling?" Angelina asked as she, Katie, Alicia, and I got on our uniforms.

"I could be better."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. We've played against Slytherin for four years and we can handle their foul play." Alicia said smiling. Katie and Angelina nodded in agreement. Yeah, but I may not. What am I saying? I scolded myself. I'm a frickin' black belt for crying out loud! I took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Worried now?" Angelina asked.

"Nope." She grinned.

"Good, now let's go kick some Slytherin butt." I grinned and we met up with the boys. Oliver said a speech and we went out to the field. Cheering filled my ears and I was filled with awe when I looked around at the stands. I never imagined that it would be quite like this. It was magnificent and my adrenaline kicked in. Now I really wanted to play but sadly I couldn't since I'm a reserve player. I pouted. I was told that reserves are to stand with Madam Hooch, so that's what I did when she sent them off. Lee was a great commentator although Professor McGonagall had to get onto him when he got off topic or cursed one of the Slytherin players. When Alicia said they played dirty, I didn't quite understand it until now. A Bludger almost hit Madam Hooch in the face if I hadn't had stopped it. She gave me her thanks and I threw it back in almost hitting Marcus Flinch. He was the one who originally hit the stupid thing at us in the first place, so he somewhat deserved it. Creeper had his eyes on Harry and kept in close range instead of looking for the Snitch himself. I rolled my eyes. He's so lazy. I was so concerned about the Bludger that suddenly started to follow Harry that I failed to notice Fred fall off his broom.

I was so shocked but I had to go on. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and we got him off the field and I took Fred's place. George and I decided to get some revenge for Fred, so every time a Bludger came our way we aim them at the Beaters on the other team and they narrowly miss them ever time. I hit mine exceptionally hard so if it would have hit them, they'd be knocked out cold. I hit the one that was following Harry away from him. "Thanks!" He yelled after me.

"Don't mention it!" I yelled back. The Bludger came back around at me and I hit it so hard that it left the stadium and hit the Whomping Willow. "Oops, my bad." I said grinning. It came back several minutes later after the Whomping Willow was threw with it and it had lost some of its zing. So it wasn't as persistent as the other one. I laughed a little at that. The next person to get hurt was Oliver. Now I was stuck.

"Go and keep the Quaffle from going through the goal post! I've got it covered here!" George told me. I nodded and went to the goal post and caught the Quaffle ball from going through one of the hoops as I did. I threw it to Alicia and she was off. I got some boo's from Slytherin but oh well. I kept the wooden bat just in case a Bludger decided to come my way, which one did because one of the Beaters hit it in my direction and I hit back with two times the power. It was fun watching one of them almost fall off their brooms as they dodged it. I listened to the commentary and found out we were ahead of Slytherin by thirty points. I hope Harry catches the Snitch soon. I'm getting tired of those Slytherin Beaters hitting Bludgers at me. George stopped one from hitting me when I had to stop the Quaffle.

"Thanks!" He grinned.

"No problem!" Then he flew off. Harry caught the Snitch but broke his arm in the process. I touched down next to him and stopped Lockhart from touching him.

"I'm sorry Professor but I really think he should go to Madam Pomfrey. You look a little inexperienced." He scoffed at this. Professor McGonagall tried to stop him but he used some spell on Harry's arm and made move like jelly. I sighed. Is this guy an idiot? I specifically told him not to and what does he do? HE DOESN'T LISTEN! I wanted to punch his face in right now, but George dragged me off to the hospital wing to go see Fred. Professor McGonagall followed us with Harry. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia came too. We moved out of Madam Pomfrey's way and went over to Fred, who was lying awake in his bed looking bored. "Having fun there?" I asked grinning. He looked over at us a little surprised.

"So who won?" He asked eagerly.

"We did, but it took three injured people and my epic amazingness to do it." I said grinning. He rolled his eyes.

"Three?" He asked curiously.

"Oliver was knocked off his broom by a Bludger and Harry broke his arm in the process of catching the Snitch and Professor Blockhead, I mean, Lockhart decided to fix Harry's arm himself and made Harry's arm move like jelly." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ouch, that's bad luck there mate." He said looking over at Harry.

"It's not your fault." Harry said sighing.

"That Lockhart's an idiot?" I asked grinning. He grinned. Madam Pomfrey gave him some Regrowing potion and when he drank it, he spit it out.

"What'd you think it was pumpkin juice?" She muttered as he drank it.

"So do you know when you can get out of here?" George asked Fred.

"Hey Madam Pomfrey, is it okay for me to go now?" Fred asked her. She sighed.

"Yes, but if you feel any pain, come tell me." Then she went over to Oliver and told him he could go.

"Well, good luck Harry." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, everyone out, so Mr. Potter here can rest." Madam Pomfrey said shooing us out. We all did as we were told.

"Do you think Snape knows about the Dungbombs?" I asked curiously.

"Oh no, we put a spell on them to where they'll go off during your next class with him." Fred said grinning.

"When were you two going to tell me this detail?" I asked glaring at them. They laughed. "He's definitely going to think it was me, thanks guys."

"We love you too Lexi." They said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"You two put Dungbombs in Professor Snape's classroom?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, didn't you hear us at dinner yesterday?" George asked.

"You two better not get detention on one of the nights we have practices." He said glaring at them.

"We know, don't worry." Fred said rolling his eyes. Oliver sighed as we went into the commons room. We were hit with the sound of cheers. We had a party and it didn't end until one in the morning and then we all went to bed exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: You're Hyper for Five Days and Then It All Goes Down Hill

"Please, please, please, please!" I begged Ginny as we walked into the commons area of Gryffindor Tower.

"No!" She said getting irritated. Why you ask? Well, I had so much sugar that I haven't been able to sleep for the past three nights and I'm hyper.

"Pretty please with," She groaned and finally stomped back up to our room. Hermione then just walked through the portal. "Hermione!" I yelled grinning and running at her and glomping her making sure we didn't fall over. George and Fred stared at me like I was high on something.

"Okay, how much sugar have you had?"

"I don't know, how much sugar have you had? I've had so much that I haven't been able to sleep for four days straight!"

"You're not joking with me are you?" She asked shocked.

"Nope, I'm a super ninja with super moves!" I said grinning. George and Fred cracked up laughing.

"So what's up with Ginny?" Ron asked as he and Harry put away some most likely unfinished homework.

"Oh that. Well, I asked her if I could use a piece of paper from this diary that she found and she got annoyed and said no and yeah, I was begging her. Anyways she's been acting really weird since she found it."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Ron said rolling his eyes. Of course I knew better than to trust Ron's words but I was on a sugar high at the moment and went with the flow.

"Are you four coming or not!? It's time to practice!" Oliver yelled walking in.

"No, I don't want to, I don't want to, I don't want to!" I yelled and repeated it. George smacks me in the head with a pillow. I stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned. "Just for that I'm going to make you give me a piggyback ride to the pitch!" He shrugged.

"So are we going or not?" Oliver asked.

"We're going!" I said grinning.

"But didn't you just say, nevermind." He said shaking his head. I jumped on George's back when he stood up and he gave me a piggyback ride. On the way we ran into Creeper.

"Oh guess what?" I yelled at him. "I found out what I was looking at, a creeper!" Before he could retaliate, I yelled, "That cloud looks like a bunny holding a chainsaw!"

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

"Oh it's a machine muggles use to cut wood and sometimes they use them in scary movies that they make up and kill people with them!" I said grinning. They gave me some strange looks. "Oh, Creeper you better run away cuz that bunny is looking at you with his beady black eyes saying your next!" I yelled. He didn't know what to do or say, so he just walked away. I cracked up laughing. When I calmed down I said, "It worked!"

"What worked?" Fred asked as we started moving again.

"I was wondering if I could make him go away by yelling random stuff and it worked!" I said grinning.

"I'd think that would work on any normal person." Oliver muttered.

"Shut up, I'm on a sugar high right now that has lasted for four days and I haven't slept any at all!" I said pouting.

"Do you think it's a good idea to let her fly during practice?" Harry asked.

"If I crash up there then George and Fred will catch me right?" I asked looking from Fred to George's head. Fred grinned and I can only assume that George did too.

"It depends." They said at the same time.

"You guys are meanies." I said pouting. I rested my cheek on George's shoulder. Five seconds later I yelled 'to the pitch' throwing my arms up into the air and almost falling off of George's back. "Don't let me fall!" I said tightening my grip around his shoulders.

"Well don't move so much." I could hear the grin in his voice. Meany... We made it to the pitch and I got off of George's back. I didn't crash from my sugar high during practice so that's a major accomplishment. I thought grinning.

"You know, it's almost hard to believe that you haven't slept any at all for four days straight." Alicia muttered. I giggled madly.

"Are you okay?" Angelina asked as we all made our way back up to the castle.

"When am I ever okay?" I asked grinning.

"Good point." She muttered.

"You were fine up until four days ago." Harry said.

"I love sugar, don't you?" He sighed.

"Okay, that's it, no more sugar for you." Hermione said sternly as we walked into the commons area.

"No, you're so mean Hermione! I can't live without sugar! If I don't have my sugar, I'm like a living Zombie!" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

"You will regret this Hermione Granger, you will regret this." I said narrowing my eyes at her. She rolled her eyes. The next day, I'm in DATDA and Blockhead, I mean, Lockhart is teaching us all how to duel. He picked Snape as a partner for a demonstration and Snape blew him out of the park! "Whoo!" I cheered and everyone gave me a what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you look and I just grinned.

"I love the enthusiasm Miss Madison." Professor Blockhead, I mean, Lockhart said.

"Why thank you Professor Blockhead, I mean, Lockhart." I said grinning. There were a few sniggers among the group. Even some Slytherins joined in. He chuckled. Snape looked bemused and it was weird. Hermione glared at me. "What?" She shook her head. So anyways the class moves on and we all pair up and duel a bit and Harry is pitted against Creeper and they try to knock each other off of the platform and then Creeper summoned a snake and it made its way towards that one kid, Justin I think his name is. Harry said something strange and the snake moved away. Everyone looked at him shocked. "Yay, Harry saved someone from a snake!" I yelled. I was pretty much ignored. How rude. I thought glaring at the people who clearly kept ignoring me. Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry and dragged him out into the hall.

"That was Parseltongue." A few people whispered. Cool. I thought grinning. Later on, we went to Transfiguration and everyone but me, Ron, and Hermione were trying to keep away from Harry. During the lesson, one minute I'm just sitting up and listening and then the next, wham! My head hits the desk and I don't lift it for quite some time.

"Madison, get up, if you don't you'll have," Professor McGonagall started to say.

"Professor, she's on a big sugar high and has been for four days and hasn't slept any at all." Hermione explained. "I think it's finally worn off."

"I see." Then I shoot up and yell,

"Owie, owie, owie, owie, I fell asleep didn't I? I'm sorry," Talk about delayed reaction...

"Madison."

"It won't happen again I swear!"

"Madison!"

"Yes?" I asked looking at Professor McGonagall. A few people cracked up laughing. She sighed.

"Just don't let this happen again and I'd advise that you cut back on the sugar."

"Okay!" I said grinning. I looked at the window. "That cloud looks like a turtle with a flamethrower on its back!" I giggled madly as everyone excluding Professor McGonagall cracked up laughing. Some of them probably don't even know what a flamethrower is. She sighed and went back to teaching after they all calmed down. At lunch all people talked about was about Harry. It was annoying as heck and I wanted them to shut up. Harry looked uncomfortable. We sat down at the table. "Hey guys!" I greeted Fred and George.

"So still on your sugar high I see." George said grinning.

"Yeah!"

"What happened to your forehead?" Fred asked grinning.

"Oh I somehow ended up hitting it on the desk in Transfiguration and I was sitting up too!" I said my eyes wide. They cracked up laughing.

"Yeah and you got away with it too." Hermione said shaking her head.

"And in DATDA I called Professor Lockhart Professor Blockhead and he didn't care!"

"Yeah and Snape had this weird look in his eyes." Ron said frowning.

"I believe that's called being bemused Mr. Weasley." I said grinning. He rolled his eyes. Ah, he's no fun. Later that night, I was walking back to Gryffindor Tower and I saw Mrs. Norris lurking around. "Good evening Mrs. Norris." I said grinning. She didn't even give me a second thought. I glared at her. "I was just being nice." For some reason the floor were flooded and I looked down at it and saw a huge snake and I screamed but froze up and fell on the floor and everything was dark.

No One's P.O.V

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran after the screaming voice. They stopped at the sight of a message written on the wall. Hermione screamed as she saw the sight of Lexi and Mrs. Norris. They boys looked down in surprise. Students and teachers came rushing in and all gasped. "It would seem that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again Headmaster." Snape said.

"Yes, it would seem so." Dumbledore said sighing. "I want all the students to return to their dormitories at once. I want you three to come with me." He said to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They looked at each other nervously. "Minerva, get Mrs. Norris and Miss Madison to the hospital wing and Severus if you would be so kind and help."

"Yes sir." He nodded. McGonagall got Mrs. Norris down as Filch yelled,

"That boy killed my cat!"

"No Mr. Filch, Harry didn't kill your cat, she's been petrified by a beast that runs below our feet." Dumbledore said. "Now let's go shall we?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron nodded nervously and followed him. McGonagall looked like she was going to cry as one of her favorite students was hauled to the hospital wing. She knew she isn't supposed to have favorites but she really likes Lexi. Snape, although he doesn't show it, was as shocked as the other teachers. As far as he knew she wasn't muggle born. Even though she irritated him, she was one of his best students. He knew Potter couldn't have done this, he may speak Parseltongue but he did not do this. No human could, not even the dark lord and he spoke Parseltongue. It was indeed him who opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago, but he couldn't petrify anyone. Madam Pomfrey was shocked to see Lexi and Mrs. Norris.

"I was hoping that I didn't have to see you in here again dear." She said to the petrified Lexi as she was lain down on one of the beds. "So it's happened again has it?" McGonagall nodded.

"Unfortunately."

"We may have to close Hogwarts." Snape said.

"The students are going to be so upset." Madam Pomfrey said sighing. The next day, George and Fred came by to see Lexi during their break. They sat down on either side of her bed, one on each side and sighed. George took Lexi's cold petrified hand and squeezed it. "She's going to be okay, boys, Professor Sprout is working on the medicine for it." They nodded but didn't seem to hear her. She sighed and went into her office. The whole school was saying that Harry did it but they knew Harry wouldn't do that even if he could have done it. They left, kissing Lexi on both sides of her cheeks, and went to their next class, which was Potions. They didn't pull one prank since what happened to Lexi and this surprised not only the teachers, but the students and even Filch. George was really worried about her and even though he knew she was going to be okay, he couldn't help it. Harry was annoyed with everyone and George and Fred weren't helping with them joking that everyone is afraid that if they made him mad he'd petrify them. But also they were probably taking what happened to Lexi the hardest and making jokes is how they cope with it. They haven't pulled any pranks since then. Ron and Percy are worried about them and Hermione, she hasn't raised her hand to answer a single question and that really surprised people.

The next day, Justin what's-his-face was next and then a few days after that, Hermione was the next victim and it shocked Ron and Harry. One day, Ron and Harry were walking near the bathroom that Moaning Myrtle was haunting and the floors were flooded again. They went inside and found Moaning Myrtle crying. "Myrtle, what happened?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Oh hi Harry, I was just minding my own business when someone threw a book at me!"

"But it can't possibly hurt, can it? I mean you're-" Ron started.

"Dead? Yes, but I'm always being made fun of. Oh twenty points who ever can throw a book through Myrtle's stomach and fifty if you can throw it through her head!" Ron winced when she punched him through the stomach and head. Harry spotted a black diary and picked up. "That's the book." And then Myrtle flew into one of the toilets splashing water everywhere crying. Ron turned the water faucets off as Harry flipped through the pages.

"T.M. Riddle? Who's that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Another Year Has Surprisingly Passed Really Quickly

No One's P.O.V

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy all learned that Ginny was taken to the Chamber of Secrets. They all felt horrible. Ron and Harry finally spot the crumpled up paper in Hermione's hand a week later after all the petrification subsided. People started seeing that it wasn't Harry after all and apologized and tried to make it up to him. Harry and Ron also find out what did all the petrifying and they found out where the entrance to the Chamber was and ended up dragging Lockhart with them. Lockhart got Ron's wand. "Sorry boys but I'm going to have to erase your minds, Oblivion!" But the spell backfired and Lockhart was sent across the cave and hit a wall and then the next thing they know rocks are falling all around them and Harry jumps out of the way and Ron is stuck with Lockhart who doesn't even know who he is. Harry goes on to find Ginny and Tom Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort, shows up and starts talking like the crazy person he is and takes Harry's wand and yadda, yadda, yadda. Harry kills the Basilisk and then he kills Tom and Ginny wakes up, Fawkes heals Harry and then they get out of there and Fawks flew Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lockhart out of the hole and so on (A\/N: Oh yeah, summed it all up in one paragraph. Go me!)

Lexi's P.O.V

When I came to, my muscles felt stiff and I felt really tired. "Ah good you're awake." Madam Pomfrey said smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm really tired." I mumbled yawning at the end.

"Then you can go to sleep." I nodded a little and fell asleep. When I woke up again, I was the only one the hospital wing. "They're all at the end of the year feast. You may go." I nodded and went to Gryffindor Tower and had a shower, put on clean clothes, and brushed out my hair. I went down to the Great Hall, starving. When I walked in, everyone turned their heads towards me and Ginny and Hermione got up from their seats and tackled me with a hug. I grinned.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Ginny said crying.

"We'll explain it to you later." Hermione said when I looked at her confused. I nodded. I sat down in between Fred and George who pulled me into a big hug. I feel loved. I thought grinning. I hugged them both back. I'm glad to be back. I finally got to eat and then at the end, Dumbledore stood up.

"I'm glad to see that all the victims of the Basilisk are back and looking healthy and I'd like to thank Professor Sprout for letting us use her Mandrakes to cure them." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. Everyone but the Slytherins clapped. When the applause stopped, Dumbledore spoke again. "Another year has gone and I hope you've all filled your heads with new knowledge and I am happy to say that the Chamber of Secrets will forever remain closed and I wish you all a good holiday, you may all return to your dormitories." I stood up.

"Okay, you guys have to tell me all what happened when we get into the dormitory." I said to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They nodded and we all went to Gryffindor Tower. We sat in the chairs near the fireplace and they told me all about it. I was shocked to hear that Tom Riddle was Voldemort in the past. After that, we all decided to go to bed. George had hugged me the longest and when he let go of me, I could tell he didn't want to. I smiled and went up to my room and got my pajamas on and went to bed. Tomorrow we have to get up early so we can pack our trunks and put them on the train. I got a good night's rest and the next day we were really rushing around trying to get our things together and getting them all on the train. Before I could leave though, I was asked to go to Dumbledore's office. "You wanted to see me sir?" I asked as I walked in.

"Ah Miss Madison, I would like to discuss with you your living arrangements. I've been told by your brother about them." I nodded and sat down on one of the chairs. "It seems he's bought a house in London for you to live in and has asked me to give you the directions and address to get to it. So I've written them down and here you are." I took the piece of paper and looked at it. "Oh do forgive my handwriting." He said smiling. I grinned.

"It's okay, mine's worse." He chuckled.

"Well, I'll let you go then."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then I rushed to the train and got on board before it left. I found Hermione, Ginny, and Neville sitting in a compartment.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit with you?" They shook their heads.

"I thought you were going to sit with Fred and George." Ginny said surprised. I shrugged.

"I wanted to tell you guys the good news. You know about what happened with me and my mom, right Hermione?" She nodded. "Well, my brother bought a house in London so I can stay there with him."

"That's great!" Ginny and Hermione said grinning.

"George and Fred are going to be disappointed though." Ginny said. "Did you know that they didn't pull one prank after you were petrified?"

"No way, that's got to be a lie." I said in disbelief.

"No, it's true! And Hermione didn't raise her hand to answer questions like she always does either." Neville said.

"Wow, that's a first." I said grinning.

"I think you should go and tell Fred and George your living arrangements." Hermione said. I nodded and got up and left. I knew they'd be worried but I didn't think they wouldn't pull any pranks. I found them sitting by themselves. That's odd, usually Lee is with them. I knocked on the door. They looked up.

"We thought you'd missed the train." Fred said in relief. I grinned and sat down next to George.

"I thought so too, but I made it just in time."

"So what did Dumbledore want?" George asked curiously.

"Oh well, you see, my brother bought a house in London, so I'll be living with him this summer." Ginny was right, they were disappointed. "But that doesn't mean I won't write to you guys and I'm sure I'll be able to come over." I said shrugging. They seemed to feel better after that.

"We're going to hold you to that." George said grinning.

"If you don't, we'll come over and carry you to our house if we have too." Fred said grinning.

"What if I'm in my pajamas?"

"We're going to kidnap you anyways." George said. I was going to say what if I was in the shower, but decided against it.

"Okay." I ended up falling asleep on George and slept the rest of the way to Kings Cross. George and Fred woke me up by poking me in the sides and I squeaked and fell on the ground. "Meanies..." I said pouting as they laughed. George pulled me up and we got off the train and got our stuff. We walked over to Mrs. Weasley and the others.

"Have a good holiday dear. Ginny told me about your living arrangements." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. I smiled back.

"You have a good holiday too." I hugged everyone good-bye before I went through the barrier slowly and walked off with my trunk. I went outside the train station to find a ministry car pulling up to the side. The driver got out and walked up to me.

"Are you Alexis Madison?"

"Yes?"

"I'm here to take you to your house. The problem is I don't have," I gave him the paper that Dumbledore gave me and the driver looked relieved. "Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome." I got in the car and he drove me to my new home. I thanked the driver and walked up to my house with my trunk. It wasn't very big but it wasn't too small. It was a white two story house with black trimmings and from what I can see, one of the rooms has a bay window with a seat. I wonder if that's my room. I walked into the house and was greeted by Mark. I put my trunk down and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I'm sorry for not coming to get you myself, I was setting up your room and I was trying to get it finished." He said when we let go. I smiled.

"It's okay." He smiled back. Mark showed me my room and I loved it! The carpet and walls are baby blue and there are lime green paint spatters all over the wall. I was right. My room was the room with the bay window. It had a little couch seat thing attached to it and the cushion had a lime green flower pattern on it. The curtains are white silk and there's a see-through white curtain over the silk one. The bed is lying in the corner of the room on the right side, with the foot of the bed facing the door. To the right of the door is a walk in closet that is lime green with lime green shelves and hangers, but the walls were baby blue. The bed spread is lime green too with baby blue pillows. On the left of the door, there is a vanity mirror that is also lime green and on it are hair ties, clips, etc., some brushes, curling irons, and a flat iron; those were all lime green as well, except for the hair ties, clips, etc. There wasn't much in the room, but I'll take care of that. I thought grinning. I got all my muggle clothes out of my trunk and put them all in the closet. I put my posters on the wall. I hung all my Gryffindor scarves and flags on the wall and I don't care if they don't match the baby blue and lime green theme.

After I cleaned out my trunk, I went downstairs and Mark and I had dinner. He was surprisingly a good cook and he made some good food. It's almost as good as Mrs. Weasley's. "How is Hogwarts?" He asked.

"It's great." I said grinning. "It seems I got myself a reputation."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Well, when you hang out with George and Fred Weasley, you're bound to get a reputation as a trouble maker." He chuckled.

"I hope you haven't caused too much trouble."

"Oh, I just cause enough to get a few detentions." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't cause so much you'll get expelled okay?"

"Okay, besides I don't plan on it." We finished our dinner. "That was good." He smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it. I didn't think it'd be that good honestly." I grinned.

"You've got to give yourself more credit." He grinned.

"Probably."

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Alright, I'll just stay and clean up." He said with a fake disappointed look on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll help clean up."

"Thanks." He said grinning. After cleaning up, I went up to my room, grabbed my pajamas and took a shower. When I was done in there, I went to my room and went to bed. The next morning, I got up pretty early. I'm not really sure why I got up so early. I got around for the day and went downstairs to find George and Fred sitting at the table talking to Mark.

"What are you two doing here? And you can't kidnap me cuz you didn't even give me a chance." They grinned.

"Don't worry. We're not here to kidnap you." George said grinning.

"We wanted to meet your brother." Fred said grinning too. I shrugged.

"Oh you get kitchen duties today." Mark said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled. I went to the fridge and got some eggs. "But I don't want any eggs."

"You get what you get and you don't throw a fit." I said grinning. I know it's childish but Mark's childish. George and Fred laughed as Mark pouted. I laughed too as I turned the stove on and started frying some eggs.

"Can we have some too?" Fred asked grinning. I shrugged.

"Sure, why not? But didn't you already eat at your house?"

"No, Mum kind of got mad at us because we left some Dungbombs lying around and they went off in the living room." George said grimacing. I laughed.

"Of course you two would forget to put those away." I said grinning. They stuck their tongues out at me. I plated the eggs and gave everyone a plate and sat down at the table and ate. As the weeks passed, I pretty much visited George and Fred the whole time, but I couldn't visit them anymore because Mr. Weasley won a drawing at work and got some money and they plan on using it for a trip to Egypt. When I heard the news, I congratulated them because they really deserved to go on a trip. I have this aching feeling that Malfoy is going to use it as an excuse to make fun of them though, but if he does that, then I'll just punch him. I saw them off and then I walked home since I live a block away from the airport. Yeah, they're going by plane because it'd be too much of a hassle if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had to Apparate them all. Bill and Charlie are meeting them there in Egypt, who I have yet to meet. From what Fred, George, and Ron has told me, those two sound really cool. Oh yeah. Mark found out about what happened to me over the last two years since I've been in Hogwarts and when I say stuff I mean the whole thing with Quirrell, the many visits to the hospital wing, and being petrified. Despite all of that, I still want to go to Hogwarts and he said he won't stop me but I have to be careful.

I rolled my eyes when he told me this but I agreed. He sounded like George from my first year. I sighed at the thought. I'm going to miss seeing him. Oh I'm in my room on my bed and it's dark out. Anyways, I'm going to miss George's smile, his laugh, the way his eyes light up when he, Fred, and I plan a prank on Percy, everything. Ugh! I sound like a lovesick school girl. That's weird. I found myself feeling slightly depressed when I'm away from George for too long; like I'm missing something. I just feel incomplete. Mark hasn't been around me long enough to notice so I guess that's good. I don't want him to be worried about me. With thoughts of George, I fell asleep dreaming about him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sirius Black and a Temporary House Guest

In the middle of the night, my dream changed._ I look around at my surroundings and I find myself inside the Shrieking Shack, the supposedly most haunted place in Britain. It was dim and there was dust all over the place and it smelt like mold. There was a four-poster bed in the corner of the room with a ratty old blanket on it. As far as I could tell, I was alone, but I was not alone in this room for long. From downstairs, I heard something growling and someone yelling and moaning; it was Ron. I gave up on yelling because I knew it was useless, they couldn't hear me. I gasped as I saw a great big black dog dragging Ron by his foot into the room. The dog let go of Ron, who was clutching onto to his rat Scabbers, and Ron scurried over to the bed. Ron was whimpering. I'm sorry but he's such a scaredy cat. I thought rolling my eyes. The great black dog went to the opposite corner and transformed into a man. I gasped. This can't be the infamous Sirius Black, can't it? Unfortunately, I was right as Ron started calling him mad and stuff. I could tell Sirius was getting annoyed. Suddenly Harry and Hermione burst through the door. "It's a trap! It's him, he's the dog! He's an Animagus!" Ron yelled pointing at Sirius who was standing behind the door a little shocked. Harry jumped him like the stupid idiot he was when he's in a blind rage. After Harry and Sirius struggles for a bit and Hermione tries to reason with Harry, Remus Lupin shows up. How do I know his name when I've never met him? Oh well. He gets Harry off of Sirius and Harry and Hermione retreat to where Ron was sitting. _

_"Where is he Sirius?" _

_"The boy with the red hair has him." He said pointing at Ron. _

_"No! I trusted you!" Hermione yelled. "I covered for you!" _

_"Hermione-" Lupin said calmly. _

_"No! He's a werewolf!" She yelled looking furious. Lupin looked surprisingly calm. _

_"How long have you known?" _

_"Ages, I figured it out while I did Professor Snape's essay." _

_"Professor Snape will be happy to hear that. He's been trying to get someone to notice the moment I stepped foot in the castle." _

_"You've been helping him get in here and you want Harry dead!" _

_"No, I haven't been helping him and I certainly don't want Harry dead." He said indifferently. _

_"Can we kill him now Remus?"Sirius asked eagerly. _

_"Wait, Harry has to know-" _

_"NO I'VE DONE MY WAITING, TWELVE YEARS OF IT IN AZKABAN!" Sirius bellowed making me jump. Then he said more calmly, "We can tell him after." _

_"No, Harry needs to understand why." Sirius heaved a heavy sigh. _

_"Fine, I'll wait for ten minutes and nothing more." Lupin sighed. _

_"What's going on?" Harry demanded, a lot calmer than he was five seconds ago. _

_"Harry, Sirius didn't sell Lily and James out to Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew did." _

_"But he's dead." _

_"Oh no, I'm afraid not. That night I confiscated the map from you, you told me you saw him." _

_"But the map was lying." _

_"The map never lies." Sirius said a little impatiently. _

_"Harry, Sirius was the Secret-Keeper of James and Lily's house where they hid. Sirius gave that up to Peter because he thought he could trust him. But Peter unfortunately told Voldemort where your parents were and well you know the rest. Please believe me when I say that Sirius would never harm James and Lily. Sirius and James were like brothers and that rat that Ron is holding is Peter Pettigrew." _

_"Come off it." Ron complained. _

_"No, I'm serious." _

_"Prove it." Harry said cautious. _

_"Ron, may I see your rat?" Ron sighed and grudgingly handed him over. "Sirius on the count of three, I'm going to let him go." Sirius nodded eagerly with a little bit of a mad look in his eyes. The scene changed and now I was standing outside of the Whomping Willow. Harry and Sirius were supporting Ron and were closely followed by Hermione. Sirius had his wand out and Snape was just in front of them dangling in the air knocked out cold. I wonder what happened to him. A couple feet behind them were a short bald man with rat like features (So that's Pettigrew) and Lupin with his wand barely touching the man's neck bringing up the rear. Ron was complaining about how Sirius almost tore his leg off and Sirius was chuckling about it. The last thing I see before I wake up is Sirius talking with Harry and they were facing the castle._ I bolted up in my bed gasping. So Sirius Black is innocent. I got up and got ready for the day since it was nine in the morning. There was a note on the table that said Mark had already gone to work. The vision was still fresh in my mind as I ate some breakfast. I decided to go jump on the trampoline we had in the back for a bit.

I stopped jumping and just about fell off the trampoline when I saw a great black dog. Sirius froze as well, but started to growl as if to scare me away. I rolled my eyes. "You're Sirius Black, right?" The dog froze and just about left. "Wait! I won't tell anyone. I just wanted to tell you that I think you're innocent. We can talk inside." I said the last part, when he gave me a look like we needed to talk. He nodded. "My brother's at work, so it's just me by myself." I said jumping off the trampoline. We went inside and he sat on the kitchen floor and transformed into the man I saw in my vision.

"Alright tell me how you knew it was me." He croaked softly. I got a glass of water and offered it to him. He took it and chugged the whole glass down. "Thanks." He said in a much clearer voice.

"No problem. Well, I guess I should start with this: Just this last year, I learned that I'm a Seer. So I had a vision last night and you, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Peter Pettigrew were all in it."

"Peter Pettigrew?" He asked moderately surprised. "I knew that rat was still alive." He muttered glaring.

"Yeah, you were all in the Shrieking Shack and Harry tried to kill you."

"H-he did?" I nodded. "Well I don't blame him. I'd want to kill my Godfather too if I just heard someone say he sold my parents out to Voldemort and had them killed. On second thought I change my mind. I would've loved it if my Godfather got them killed. Anyways, you were saying?"

"Wait, you're his Godfather?" He nodded. "It's no wonder he was angry." I said shaking my head. "Anyways, I'm assuming that Lupin is going to be our next DADA teacher, so it should be Professor Lupin, huh? Anyways, he shows up and asks about Pettigrew and Hermione goes off on him. Oh, I know he's a werewolf." He nodded. "Anyways, Harry finally calms down a bit and asks what's going on and Professor Lupin tells him how Pettigrew sold Harry's parents out to Voldemort and all that."

"And will Harry believe us?"

"Yes. The scene changed and you're outside of the Whomping Willow and you and Harry talk and that's when it ended." He nodded.

"That's good to know." He said relieved. "Are these visions reliable?"

"Well, I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione getting past the three-headed dog and going down a trap door and play life-sized Wizard's chess and then Harry getting attacked by former Professor Quirrell, who had Voldemort's face on the back of his head under a turban during our first year. And it all happened, I know because I was there, so yeah, they're pretty reliable." I said shrugging.

"Did Harry really face off with Voldemort his first year?"

"Well, not exactly but pretty much. He was after the Sorcerer's Stone."

"So you're seriously not afraid of me?"

"No, why would I be if you're innocent?"

"Good question." He said breaking out into a wide grin. It literally shaved off ten years.

"You know, you should smile more often." I said shrugging. He chuckled.

"Remus told me that all the time." Then his stomach grumbled.

"Would you like something to eat? We have some leftovers from dinner last night?"

"I'd appreciate it." He said looking grateful. I smiled. I got them out of the fridge and warmed them up in the microwave.

"These muggle things sure come in handy." I said grinning.

"Especially if you're an underage witch or wizard."

"So what kind of person was Harry's dad anyways?" I asked as I waited for the food to heat up. Sirius looked thoughtful.

"He was always messing with Snivellus or you'd know him today as Severus Snape." He said grinning at the old nickname. "He's a bit of a prankster. Well I was too but James was always the one who pulled them off. I pulled some off too but you know he was always showing off in front of Lily, Harry's mother. She didn't really like that at all and hated him for it."

"Then we'd get along just fine."

"Oh, so you're a prankster huh?"

"Yeah along with a few friends of mine. We're always giving Filch a hard time." I said grinning and remembering all the times he got mad at us and threatened us. He chuckled.

"James always had girls chasing after him, except one of course."

"There's always one."

"Lily, she despised him for making fun of Snivellus. She and Snivellus were childhood friends so naturally she always stood up for him and hated James for messing with him. Snivellus of course fancied her but she was always so busy scolding James."

"Sounds like Hermione." I said shaking my head. He chuckled.

"She was the brightest witch of our time."

"Yep, definitely sounds like Hermione. So how did those two end up married?"

"Well, I don't really know. She just sort of, I don't really know. I never really understood what goes through a girl's mind." I laughed.

"Don't worry you're not alone. Harry and Ron don't understand either, Ron more than Harry." He chuckled. The microwave went off and I grabbed a fork and gave Sirius the plate.

"Thank you for doing this. I hope I'm not causing you too much trouble."

"Nonsense. Who'd believe a soon-to-be thirteen-year-old anyways?" He chuckled.

"Dumbledore."

"Yeah, there's always him but I doubt anyone from the Ministry would though." I said shrugging. He ate all the leftovers in five minutes. "Want anything else?"

"No, I've troubled you enough. I believe it's time for me to go." He said giving me the plate and fork back. I put them in the sink. "Thank you for all of this."

"It's no problem and I hope we meet again sometime in the future. This is the most interesting thing that's happened to me all summer." He chuckled.

"Well, it's been a pleasure." Then he turned back into his dog form and I let him out. As soon he was in the bushes he skirted off. I sighed. Now what am I going to do? Oh I know! I'll make some cupcakes for no reason! I grinned at the thought and shut the door. I went over to the sink and cleaned up the dirty dishes and put them away and made cupcakes. When I was done with that, I got bored and decided to eat them while I was at it and watched some good 'ol television. After two hours of doing that, I decided to write to George and Fred.

_Hey, _

_How's Egypt? My days have been boring without you two around. Don't shut anyone up in any tombs or you'll be hearing it from your mom. I'd like to see you do that though. I hope I haven't given you any ideas. Your mom would be so angry with me. Crap, now I regret writing that. Well, I'm not going to rewrite this because I'm too lazy. Tell Ginny I said hi and I miss her. Oh and if Percy is being a bighead, tell him to let the air inside his head out every once in awhile. Don't stay out in the sun too much and get sunburned. _

_With love and laughs, _

_Lexi the dinosaur! _

_P.S. RAWR is dinosaur for I love you and I'll explain to you what a dinosaur is when you get back from Egypt. Oh and bring me something back! _

I laughed at what I wrote. "What are you laughing at?" Mark asked walking in.

"So rude, did you forget how to knock?" I asked grinning. Yeah, I'm in my room. He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm laughing at something I wrote for Fred and George." He nodded.

"Well, I was going to wait until we went to get your school stuff, but I just couldn't help myself. I got you an owl." He said grinning. Just then a large brown barn owl flew in and landed on my desk.

"Aww, I'm going to name you Buttercup." I said grinning. Buttercup hooted and nipped at my fingers playfully. "I'm glad you like it." I attached my letter to her leg and showed her a picture of George and Fred. "See these too?" Buttercup hooted. "Take that letter to them for me and I'll give you some owl treats when you come back. They're in Egypt." Buttercup hooted again and flew out the window.

"Already using her I see."

"Do you think Barnaby should fly after her and make sure Buttercup gets the letter to the right people?" Barnaby is Mark's owl.

"That's probably best. Barnaby follow Buttercup and make sure she gets the letter to the right people, Fred and George okay?" Barnaby hooted and flew after Buttercup. "Those two hit it off when I brought Buttercup home."

"When did you bring Buttercup home?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Wow, that's fast."

"Yeah, I thought they were going to snog in you know how owls snog." He said grinning. I shook my head and laughed a little.

"Let's go do something, I'm bored." I said pouting. He chuckled.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Let's go see Big Ben!" I said excited. I've always wanted to see it up close and personal. He smiled.

"Okay, but you're like such a muggle right now."

"I don't care!" I said narrowing my eyes at him. He laughed.

"Okay, let's go." After driving practically around London all day, we went home and I found Buttercup and Barnaby had returned. I got them some owl treats and some water. It was then that I noticed that George and Fred had replied back. I took the letter that was on Buttercups leg and then I saw one on Barnaby's so I took that one as well. They were both addressed to me. Before I could read them though, Hedwig flew in with a letter on her foot. I smiled.

"Hello Hedwig, it's been awhile." She hooted as I took the letter. "Thank you." I got her some water and owl treats and she hooted in thanks. I opened Harry's letter first.

_Hey Lexi, _

_How are things going? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are getting on my nerves and I can't stand it anymore. Dudley isn't helping the situation any. I almost forgot, thanks for the Quidditch book you got me for Christmas, I know it's a year late, but thanks. Did you hear about Ron and the others going to Egypt? Hermione and Ron wrote me and told me about it. I was wondering, and I know this will sound crazy, but do you think I could come and stay for a few days? My Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley are going on a weekend vacation and won't be back for three days and they're making me go to a neighbor's house where it's dreadful. They don't trust me alone in their house. I don't really blame them though; cuz last year a house elf threw a cake in Uncle Vernon's face. So I'm guessing they don't want something like that to happen while they're gone. Please reply immediately because they'll be gone very quickly and I won't have the chance to get away from here. _

_Harry _

I smiled. "Hey Mark?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if a friend stayed over for three days, just until his aunt, uncle, and cousin return?"

"Sure but why are they leaving your friend by their self?"

"You'll have to ask him about it when he gets here." He nodded. I wrote on the back of his letter that he could and Hedwig took off. "Now I just have to read two more letters." I took them upstairs and into my room. One of them was from George and Fred:

_Hey Lexi, _

_Egypt is really hot but fun. And you know what? We did try to shut Percy up in a tomb. Mum did get mad. Don't feel bad about it. We were planning it from the beginning. Ginny wrote you a letter so you'll be hearing from her. We miss you too (but George misses you the most). And didn't we tell you you'd miss us? We found some great stuff to use to mess with Filch next year. We'll show you when we get back. We've got some souvenirs for you when we get back too. And we look forward to you explaining, as Ron put it, what the bloody hell a dinosaur is. Mum got onto him for that and Dad tried to explain but he really didn't clear anything up. Oh and Bill and Charlie said they'll come to the burrow for Christmas so you can meet them. They're excited to meet you. Oh and Percy got mad about the whole bighead thing but it brightened up our day because there was a sand storm so we couldn't go outside. We were wondering if your owls were okay, so write us back after you read this to let us know. _

_Yours truly, _

_Fred and George _

I laughed. I could totally imagine them grinning the whole time they were writing this. I was happy to know that George missed me the most. I have a feeling Fred slipped that bit in without George knowing. I read Ginny's next:

_Lexi! _

_I've missed you so much! But not as much as George. He's become a little more annoying than usual. I think he's trying to make it up for you not being there. Mum was mad about them trying to shut Percy in a tomb and took full blame for it, so don't feel bad about it. I'm truly glad that George has found someone he really likes and I'm glad that person is you because he seems so much happier when he's around you. I've noticed lately that his eyes light up at the mention of your name and it's funny actually cuz when Fred or I comment on it, he gets really red in the face and tells us to shut up. I enjoyed what you said about Percy if he was being a bighead. That really brightened our mood because we've been stuck in our hotel for two days now because they're removing the sand that's blocking our way out. It was the biggest sand storm I've ever seen! I do hope your owls are okay and that they made it home safely. Bill and Charlie are really excited to meet you. Uh-oh, Mum's getting impatient. I'm in the bathroom and writing because I didn't want George to know what I've been writing. I miss you! _

_With Love, _

_Ginny _

I laughed a little. Talking to Sirius, driving around London, and getting letters from my friends have made my day. I wrote back to George and Fred and Ginny and sent Buttercup off. Hedwig came back and Harry asked me if I could come get him right now and there was his address. I got up and Hedwig followed me down to the kitchen. "Hey Mark? My friend wants to know if we could get him now."

"Sure." He said smiling.

"Hedwig do you want to wait here until Harry gets here?" Hedwig hoots and rests on the arm of the couch in the living room. Mark and I went out to the car and left.

"So where does Harry live?"

"Number 4 Private Drive." I read off of the letter Harry sent me.

"Is his Aunt and Uncle okay with it?"

"I assume so." I said as we pulled up on the side of the house. Mark honked and twenty minutes later, Harry came out with two or three bags filled with clothes I'm guessing and one looked like it was filled with books. Oh that's right. Snape gave us an essay to write over the summer. Ugh! Harry got in the back and sighed in relief.

"Hey Harry, what-" I looked out the window and saw Mr. Dursley yell and shake his fist standing inside the door frame of his house. "Ah, so that's the wrath of Vernon Dursley."

"That man is your uncle?" Mark asked shocked.

"Yeah, but you get used to it." Harry said shrugging. "Now can we go before he decides to run after the car?"

"He's done that before?"

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Harry said shuddering.

"Right." Mark took off as quickly as possible and soon we were off to my house.

"So Dumbledore knows all of this and still makes you live here?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah pretty much, but I'm sure he has his reasons."

"I don't think they like you very much." Mark said.

"You think?" I muttered rolling my eyes. He glared at me. "What? I was just saying." I said grinning. He shook his head.

"Well, it's nice to know that Lexi has made some friends. She never really had any friends before Hogwarts." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to go and tell everyone my life story." He grinned.

"Why not? It's fun." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Also it's an honor to meet the boy who lived."

"Mark, stop it, you're making him uncomfortable, see?" I said gesturing towards Harry. Harry indeed was very uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry about that, it just amazes me that You-Know-Who couldn't kill a baby. Not that I'm not glad he didn't kill you..."

"It's alright." Harry said smiling when Mark was starting to look uncomfortable. I grinned.

"Now you know how Harry feels." Sort of... No one can relate to how Harry feels, because he's had so many horrors in his past that I can't even imagine how terrible they are.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Harry said.

"No problem." Mark said grinning.

"Oh Hedwig is at the house waiting for you."

"Okay." We arrived at the house and I helped Harry with his bags and showed him to the guest room that was across from my room. "Did you get Snape's essay done yet?"

"Nope, I actually forgot about it until earlier when I saw you running out of your house."

"Could you help me? I don't really quite understand it." I smiled.

"Sure, but I think you should write Ron and Hermione first to let them know that you're here at my house."

"That's probably a good idea." Hedwig flew into the hall and landed on Harry's shoulder. I so badly wanted to tell Harry about Sirius Black but I didn't because I wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell him or not. He went into his temporary bed room and I went into mine so I could give him some privacy. I pulled out my Potion's book, ink, quill, and some parchment and Harry walked in ten minutes later with his essay that looked half way finished. I read it over.

"It sounds about right, although I'd change this bit here." I said pointing at some sentences near the end. He nodded and started rewriting it. I started writing my own and got it nearly finished by the time dinner came around. I worked on mine until it was finished after dinner and helped Harry fix a few things on his so he was finished and then I took a shower and then I went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Returning To Hogwarts

George and Fred are finally back from Egypt! Whoo! I'm excited because I've missed them so much. Mark is taking me to the Leaky Cauldron to go see them. When I got out with my trunk and Buttercup's cage with her in it because I'm going to be leaving with the Weasley's, I ran inside, sat my stuff down, and glomped Fred and George when I saw them. They were taken by surprise and almost fell over. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I all laughed. They turned around and pulled me into a double bone crushing hug which choked off my laughter because I couldn't breathe. They laughed at me when they let me go. I stuck my tongue out at them. "It's good to see you dear." Mrs. Weasley said smiling warmly.

"Did you have a good trip?" I asked smiling.

"We had a great trip although there were a few issues." She said eying George and Fred. They looked back at her smiling innocently. She sighed.

"I'm glad you guys got to go, you guys deserved to go." I said grinning. She smiled.

"Thank you dear." She looked like she was going to cry. She walked off dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I think you made her cry." Fred said grinning.

"Nah really?" I said rolling my eyes. Ginny hugged me.

"I missed you." Then she whispered in my ear, "But not as much as George." And let me go grinning. I grinned back. George narrowed his eyes at his sister. Ginny giggled, grabbed my hand, and dragged me up the stairs and Hermione followed us. I looked back at George and he was glaring at Ginny. I laughed. Ginny looked at me curiously as we walked to where ever she was taking me.

"George was glaring at you." She grinned.

"See he's jealous." I rolled my eyes.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." I said not really sure. We stopped in front of a door and Ginny opened it and dragged me in. I sat on the bed and sighed.

"What's keeping you from telling him?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione sat down next to me.

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid of getting hurt. No, I haven't gone out with anyone before but the muggles that lived on the block where I used to live avoided me and called me names. They even threw rocks at me like I was the black plague or something. My own father or I should say adoptive father, called me a freak on the day he left. He said it like I was vermin or something and that hurt a lot and it still does."

"That's horrible." Hermione gasped. I nodded and lay back on the bed sighing again. Ginny took my hand and squeezed it.

"George would never do that." Ginny said frowning. Then she smiled, "But if you don't want to tell him now, then that's okay but make sure you don't wait too long okay?" I nodded. "I don't want to see him hurt."

"You and me both." I said frowning. I don't like to see either of the twins hurt. They've been so nice to me since the first day I met them. I'm sure they hurt every time their family is insulted but they cover that up with anger and really, I just want to be there for them. Instead of taking it out with anger, I think they should talk to someone about it. I'll listen. But I guess I should open up too, huh?

"Well, we've kept you from George and Fred long enough, I think they'll come up here and kidnap you if we don't let you go." Hermione said grinning. I chuckled.

"I wouldn't put it past them." I said sitting up and stretching a little. Ginny giggled. We all got up and went back down to the restaurant part of the Leaky Cauldron and found George, Fred, Ron, and Harry all talking at one of the tables. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were talking with Tom, the owner.

"So you all finally decided to join us have you?" Fred said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"We were going to give you some souvenirs but if you don't want them..." George said grinning to. I stuck my tongue out at them both and sat down next to Fred.

"What happened to Scabbers?" I asked as I noticed the usually fat rat that now looked like it lost a lot of weight.

"I don't know, it happened when we went to Egypt." Ron said thoughtfully. Buttercup moved around restlessly in her cage. I let her out and she flew and landed in the middle of the table.

"So that's Buttercup?" Ginny asked. I nodded. "She's so adorable."

"She seems restless, why?" Hermione asked.

"I think it's because this is the first time she's been away from Barnaby."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"My brother's owl."

"Oh." I rolled my eyes.

"She really likes Barnaby." I said as I got some owl treats out for Buttercup. Maybe they'll calm her down. She stared at them and reluctantly ate them. Hedwig landed next to her and had some herself. Hedwig and Buttercup have gotten along great.

"Who knew Hedwig would take a liking to another owl?" Ron said.

"Why's that?"

"Hedwig usually doesn't like other owls." Harry said shrugging.

"Well then, Buttercup and Barnaby are special because those three are really good friends." I said grinning. Fred and George put a tee-shirt in front of me. "Thanks." They grinned.

"We tried our best." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure you did." Later on after dinner, George asked to talk to me alone. So we went to the room I'm staying in.

"Turn around."

"Uh, okay." I said doing as I was told.

"Don't look down until I say so."

"Okay." I said not sure what he meant by that. I felt him put something around my neck.

"Now, look down." I looked down and giggled when I saw a plastic gem that was attached to a plastic chain.

"I couldn't get you the real thing, so I just..." I could imagine him shrugging. I smiled and turned around and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Thank you." I said looking up at him.

"But, it's..."

"It's the thought that counts." I said grinning. He grinned down at me and hugged me tighter.

"You have to promise that you'll never take it off, even if you go swimming or take a bath."

"Of course, I promise." I said resting my head on his chest and hugging him tighter too. We let go of each other as we heard Fred calling for George. George left the room, winking at me. I giggled as he shut the door. What is wrong with me? Why am I giggling so much? Since when do I giggle? Man I must really love George to be giggling. I sighed. I'm going to have to tell him sometime. I thought as I crawled into bed with my clothes still on. I'm too tired to change into pajamas. I found myself playing with the plastic necklace that George got me. I liked it more than the tee shirt and it was just a piece of plastic. No, I'm wrong. It's not just a piece of plastic. I'm not really sure what it is but I know that it's not just a piece of plastic. With that thought, I fell asleep with a smile on my face. September first came quickly and before I knew it, we were all cramming ourselves into two ministry cars that Mr. Weasley asked for. He and Mrs. Weasley have been acting weird lately. Does this have something to do with Sirius? It must be if Mr. Weasley is having Harry ride with him in the first car away from Ron and Hermione, who was sitting with me, George, and Fred. Ginny is in the first car with her mom, dad, and Harry.

I could tell Ron and Hermione were getting suspicious of Mr. Weasley. I don't blame them though. I'd want to know why my best friend can't sit with me too if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley have been acting as weird as they have been. "I wonder what's up with Mum and Dad." Fred muttered. I shrugged. I don't think I should tell them about me talking with Sirius. Apart from his appearance when I last saw him, he was a very handsome man when he smiled. I think if he was all cleaned up and tamed that crazy black hair of his, he'd have women swooning all over him. It's such a shame that the ministry won't believe him. He seems like a really good man and really loyal. I wish I could talk to someone about this but I know I can't if I don't want Sirius to get caught and I definitely don't want to have to take a trip to the ministry because of it.

"They're probably just uneasy about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban." Hermione said a little uneasy herself.

"Yeah, but why are they so protective of Harry?" Ron asked.

"Who knows? Besides, what does Black have to do with Harry?" George muttered. Everything... I answered in my head. If only they knew, but I have a feeling that if they did know, then what I saw won't happen so I'll keep my mouth shut. We arrived at Kings Cross and all loaded our trunks onto a trolley and pushed them to platform ten and we went through the barriers and soon we were on the train, on our way to Hogwarts. I got some comments on my plastic necklace and I just said it was given to me by someone special. When I said that, Hermione, Ginny, and Fred instantly knew that George gave it to me and George went red in the face. After awhile people stopped asking about it and finally George, Fred, and I could sit back and enjoy the ride to Hogwarts, or so we thought. The train suddenly slowed to a stop and it got really cold and I started shivering. George wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. Fred got up to check what was happening but was thrown back onto the seat the door slammed shut. Five minutes of wondering what was going on later, Malfoy ran in here and closed the door freaking out as a hooded figure went past our compartment. He looked like he was about to piss himself. If it weren't for the fact that all the happiness was sucked out of me, I'd be laughing my arse off right now.

I cuddled into George's side trying to get warmer but it didn't work since George was cold too. He tightened his grip on me. I liked it; being close to George like this. Soon the lights came back on and it started to get warmer and I started to feel happy. I took this chance to laugh at Creeper. "Shut up!" He said glaring at me and then he left. I finally calmed down and asked,

"What was that thing anyways?"

"Dementor." Fred said grimacing.

"Nasty things those are." George said letting me go. I was disappointed; I didn't want him to let me go.

"They're the guards of Azkaban right?" They nodded frowning. "But it was funny how Creeper ran in here to take cover, huh?" I said grinning. They laughed. I was relieved that they weren't frowning anymore. I'm serious, I don't like it when they frown, it's just not their thing. They finally stopped laughing and we got our robes on because it wasn't long before we got to Hogwarts. When we finally got to the school, I rode with Fred, George, and Lee in the carriages to the school. I was quiet the whole way. I was thinking about the memories that ran through my mind when the Dementor came aboard the train. I remembered the time Creeper and his gang of gits using Stinging hexes on me, the day Mom kicked me out of the house, when Fred fell off his broom during Quidditch, and many others. I didn't want to remember any of them but when that Dementor walked or glided by our compartment, I couldn't stop them from flashing through my mind. I felt better when we entered the school. How did Sirius get past all of them like that? Did he get past them using his Animagus form? That would be amazing if he did. I bet he did, since he was so skinny looking. We went to the Great Hall and sat down at the table and waited for the sorting to start.

"Are you okay Lexi?" Hermione asked worriedly. The others looked at me.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You look like you're going to pass out."

"I'm fine, I'm just a little shaken, but if I eat something I'll be fine." I said shrugging. They didn't look convinced but left me alone. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up and everything was silent.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." He said smiling. "This year we'll be housing the guards of Azkaban. I must warn you, do not do anything that will make the Dementors attack you. They will be guarding all the entrances of the school. Yes, they are very unpleasant creatures. The ministry believes it will keep you all safe so I agreed to let them stay. There should be no reason for them to enter the school grounds, so don't give them one." He paused as the students shared looks and whispered. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers this year. Our former Care for Magical Creatures teacher has retired and in his place, Mr. Rubius Hagrid has accepted the job along with his Game Keeper job." We all applauded, except for Slytherins of course. He turned beat red. "And for our new Defense Against the Dark Arts position, please give a warm welcome to Mr. Remus Lupin." Hey it was the guy from my vision. I clapped loudly for him because I knew he was a good guy, but I was one of the very few that did. "I've kept you all waiting long enough, so let's eat." Just then food appeared and I looked to see a plateful of food. I grinned and dug in. After dinner, we all went to our dormitories. As soon as I walked through the portrait, I told everyone good night and hugged them and went on to bed. I was exhausted.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Mood Swings and Blood Don't Mix

The first class of the semester had to be the most ridiculous class ever. "Harry, she's gonna tell you that you have the Grim, so don't worry about it because she's gonna tell you that you're gonna die some tragic death all year." He nodded but he was confused. "You'll find out later." I muttered as we made our way up the North Tower.

"By the way, how'd you know where to find it?" Ron asked.

"I saw that we were going to get lost last night and we were going to ask a Sir Cadogan, who would've taken forever to show us where it is and almost be late once we get there. He's a knight in one of the portrait, so I thought might as well show you guys." I said shrugging.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Yeah, you saved us a bit of walking." Hermione said beaming. We made up the stairs and looked around confused for the door a bit. I looked up and a ladder fell from the ceiling. I shrugged and started climbing. When I got to the door, I pushed it open. I got up and went over to a random table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all joined me. Hey we weren't late; kids were still standing at other kids' tables and talking. Then a lady whose head looked like a bug and was wearing shawls and sparkly stuff stood up.

"Everyone please take a seat." The kids took their seats and she spoke again. "I am Professor Trelawney and I will be your teacher for Divination. Now Divination is one among the most difficult classes that you will have taken. I must warn you now that those without the Inner Eye will not do well in this class, for which I can't teach you much, and books can only take you so far." Harry, Ron, and I looked over at Hermione grinning. She looked astounded as she learned that books won't get her through this class. I chuckled. We started class with tea leaves and just like I saw, Professor Trelawney came to our table and looked at Harry's cup that Ron had, because Ron was horrible at making out the shapes. This is going to be good...not! "Oh my, my dear boy..." She said looking over at Harry in a horrified manor. "It's terrible...no don't ask me...it's too horrible to mention..."

"It's the Grim right?" I asked boredly. She gasped as students looked confused.

"My child, how did you know when you haven't looked?"

"I saw it last night in a vision and I say this is all bologna."

"That is not possible."

"Oh but it is." I said the slightest smirk tugging on my lips. The students gasped and all started whispering. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew how accurate my visions were and she too believed that this was all bull. "Now, can we move on? This is getting boring. I mean, I think learning that you're supposedly going to die is as interesting as the next person, but we all know Harry isn't going to die just like that. He's pretty sturdy and isn't dumb enough to be tricked into thinking that. I mean, everyone is going to die in the end eventually but seriously, this is just bull crap. So can we please move on?" I said annoyed. The class stared at me shocked and Harry stared at me in admiration.

"Well, if that's what you think, then I'm going to have to request that you leave and that you head straight to Professor Dumbledore's office." She said a little startled. I shrugged.

"Okay." I stood up, gathered my stuff, and went to the trap door, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder. I walked to Dumbledore's office and was shocked to see that he was just entering it.

"Ah, Miss Madison, what brings you here?"

"Professor Trelawney."

"Ah, please do come in." He said and he let me in first and I went up the spiral stair case and into his office. "Please have a seat." I sat down in one of the chairs.

"May I change my class to Muggle Studies?"

"Of course you may, but what is it that Professor Trelawney said to change your mind?"

"Well, to make it simple, she said Harry was basically going to die sometime this year." I said shrugging. "Plus I Saw that she's going to keep telling Harry that he's going to fall to many tragic deaths this year as well, so I didn't want to, pardon my French, put up with her bull crap all year." I said shrugging. He chuckled.

"I see. Then I have no problem with it. You'll have to talk with Professor McGonagall about this though." I nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. Now off you go, class is about to end." I nodded and got up. "Oh and if you've had anymore visions over the summer, I'd like to hear about them sometime."

"Well," I said contemplating whether I should tell him or not, but he's Dumbledore so it's okay, right? "I saw Sirius Black inside the Whomping Willow, and-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Then he said to me, "We'll discuss this later. I'll have someone give you a note with a time and date on it and we can talk then." I nodded and then the lady that I needed to talk to walked in. "Ah Professor, just the person that Miss Madison here is looking for."

"Oh, I'll be with you in a minute, I need a word with you Professor." McGonagall said. I nodded. "Wait for me by the gargoyles. You're in my next class right?" I nodded again. "Then we can talk while we go to the classroom." I did as I was told and stood out by the statues.

"Who are you waiting for?" One asked.

"Professor McGonagall." I muttered a little weirded out that one of them started talking to me. Not even five minutes later, McGonagall walked out and we walked to her office.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I want to switch Divination with Muggle Studies. I don't like it in there." I said shaking my head.

"I see that at least one of my students has common sense." She said sighing. I grinned.

"Oh, Professor Trelawney said Harry is going to die this year, that's really the reason why I want out."

"I see, so all the students next hour aren't going to be very interactive." I nodded. "All right, I'll change your classes."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"You're very welcome dear."

"Oh, I have a feeling that Hermione will be switching out of there sooner or later." I said shrugging.

"I don't doubt that for a minute." She said as we walked into her classroom. Everyone was just sitting down. I went to my seat next to Hermione and sat down. The ones that were in Divination stared at me, and Lavender and Parvati glared at me. I rolled my eyes. Over the next few weeks, I warned Hermione of what Professor Trelawney was going to say and she just ignored it and then it happened: Hermione dropped the class. See, I told you so. Then one day, I was walking to the Great Hall and George came up to me looking furious.

"What's your problem?"

"Oh, I don't know, ask Malfoy, your boyfriend!"

"Malfoy, my... What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Who's acting?" I asked majorly confused. He didn't even answer me and stomped off. "What the hell is going on!?" I yelled frustrated.

"Miss Madison, watch your language please." McGonagall said.

"Sorry Professor." She nodded and walked away. I went to the Great Hall in a foul mood. I sat down away from Harry and the others because they were glaring at me. "What the hell did I do?!" I snapped annoyed that no one would tell me.

"You should know because you did it." Ron said.

"That's the problem, I don't know! Oh forget it, you won't tell me anyways." I muttered standing up and walking over to Malfoy. I grabbed him by the back of his robes and towed him out of the Great Hall.

"What the hell? Let me go you Mudblood!" I slapped him. He looked shocked.

"What have you been saying about me!?" He smirked.

"Oh just that we snogged a few times..." I slapped him again but so hard his face was bleeding.

"You are the most sick, perverted, pathetic, *swear word I shouldn't say* that I've ever met and I will not stand here and take the bull crap that you've been spreading about me!" Then I stomped off up the stairs and up to Gryffindor Tower. I didn't care that the teachers in the Great Hall heard me or not, I was beyond angry. I went up to my room passing George, who admittedly looked surprised, on my way and slammed the door so hard that it almost came off the hinges. Then I went over to my bed and screamed in my pillow. When I was done, I turned on my back and breathed in and out to calm myself down. Talk about random anger spasm... I fell asleep right then and there and it was like lunch time. Oh well. When I woke again, it was really early in the morning. I got up and got around and put on some clean clothes. I waited for the rest of Gryffindor to wake up before I went down to. I ended up eating by myself because my friends obviously still think I'm with Creeper. How could they think that after what he did to me!? I got so angry that I wasn't even hungry, so I left and sat under a tree near the Black Lake. I sighed as I slid down the trunk and landed on the ground softly. I'm gonna get that Creeper if it's the last thing I do.

"U-um, Lexi Madison?"

"What?" I snapped and looked up at a first year boy. He flinched. I sighed. "I'm sorry." I said sincerely. "Yes, I'm Lexi Madison." He gave me a piece of paper and ran off. I sighed. Oh great, now I've gone and scared a first year. That was not my intention. Ugh! This is all Creeper's fault! I looked at the paper curiously and saw that it had a day and time: Saturday evening, eight o' clock. I sighed. I almost forgot. I put the paper in my pocket and just stared out at the lake, hurt that my friends would think of me that way. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and wiped it away quickly. A group of Slytherins walked by two feet away, but they didn't notice me.

"I can't believe she'd do that to poor Draco. She dislocated his jaw and he can't speak!" One said furiously. I smirked. Good. Then they were gone. I'm glad he's suffering. If I'm going to suffer, then so is he. I gripped the plastic gem on the necklace George gave to me tightly and sniffled as more tears started to roll down my cheeks. I love him so much. Doesn't he know that? Can't he see that it's obvious? Like I can see that it's obvious he likes me a lot? Well, maybe not anymore... I shook my head. I will set this straight. I have too. I'm not going to let Creeper ruin my chances at happiness with George. I thought determined as I wiped my face on my robes and stood up. We had Quidditch practice soon, so I went up to Gryffindor Tower and got ready. I walked to the pitch before any of the team left and just lay out on the ground in the middle of it and stared up at the sky with my broom lying next to me. Why me? Why does this always happen to me? I fought back the tears that were about to spill as the others showed up. I stood up and all of them but Oliver gave me the cold shoulder. We mounted our brooms and kicked off. The tears came flowing again, but I didn't have time to wipe them away as George and Fred hit Bludgers at me. I hit them back but not as enthusiastically like I normally do. I'm not going to let George make me feel guilty because I did nothing wrong. I saw Malfoy and his gang of gits in the stands laughing at us. I glared at him and before I could stop myself, I hit a Bludger as hard as I could right at him and he barely had time to get out of the way.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He yelled at me. I laughed bitterly.

"Don't act like you don't know." I felt Oliver and the others look at me in shock, even George and Fred.

"Alright fine, I'll admit it! I didn't snog her! I wouldn't even snog that Mudblood if my life depended on it! Happy!?" I smirked as another Bludger came his way, only I didn't hit it. George did. I was shocked, but a little happy at the same time. He and his gang of gits ran away.

"Alright, I'm calling off practice, since there seems to be some issues." Oliver said shaking his head. We got dressed and left without a word and ignored George, Fred, and Harry as I went back to the castle. I was annoyed with them following me, so I took a detour and lost them and went to my room to get my stuff and went to class. I ignored the looks I was getting from Harry, Ron, and Hermione as we sat in Transfigurations. Then in DADA, the unthinkable happened.

"Alright, Lexi, I want you to answer this question." Lupin said to me.

"Okay."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He received some strange looks and even Hermione didn't know the answer to that one or she wasn't sure that that was something that needed an answer or not.

"Though many have come up with different answers, "Because they both come up with inky quills," etc, they joke that there isn't an answer. It's funny watching people attempt to find the answer. It's in the same theme as sending someone to buy a left-handed screwdriver or striped paint." I answered seriously. All the Gryffindors cracked up laughing including Lupin.

"Very good, unfortunately there really isn't an answer but if there were, I like that one. I've heard many answers but that one was the best by so far; five points to Gryffindor." I received some glares from the Slytherins. Frankly, I didn't care about that or the points I got. All I cared about was making things right with George. Even after yesterday's incident with Creeper, he still avoided me and it was annoying me but I know I have to be patient. Later on that day, I was in the bathroom washing my hands and then the next thing I know, my hair is being pulled and I'm being pushed down onto the ground. I saw Pansy Parkinson's face and a bunch of fifth year Slytherins. They were holding my arms and legs down.

"What do you want Parkinson?" I sneered.

"Oh nothing really, I just want you to leave my Draco alone. You see, when you aimed that nasty Bludger at him yesterday, he was angry. So I told him I'd take care of you, so now you know." I spit up at her.

"You can have him!" She glared at me and she used the Silencing Charm on me. Are they seriously doing that? I saw Parkinson pull out something sharp and shiny. I saw that it was an army knife but not just any army knife. I saw that there was smoke rising off of it. Great this is gonna be a *word that I shouldn't say*. She pressed one of the flat sides to my face and it burned like hell and I screamed silently. She held it there until I'm sure it left a burn mark that will never go away.

"I really don't see what Draco sees in you." She muttered with a look of disgust. "You're such a filthy Mudblood." Then she took the knife and told the girls to hold my arms down but move their hands out of the way. She ripped the sleeves off of my robes and put the point of the blade on one of my arms and cut it slowly and painfully down to my wrist. It felt as if she was taunting me and it was agonizing and I just wanted her to stop. She did the same with my other arm. It felt like an eternity before she was done. Then she ripped off what was covering a dress shirt and ripped the buttons off and the plastic necklace that George gave me as she pulled it apart. Just a few centimeters below my neck, she carved in my skin the word 'Mudblood' and I was suddenly having a hard time breathing. I was gasping for air and it burned. My blood felt like it was boiling. They laughed and left me there, gasping and silently screaming for help. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I cried for George. I only felt safe when I'm in his arms and I love him. I really love him. I saw the necklace and grabbed it and weakly clutched it in my hand. I promised that I wouldn't take it off and I broke it. I tried to move my arms so I could put it back on, but my arms suddenly felt heavy and I couldn't move them at all. Hermione and Ginny walk in and scream in shock.

"Lexi!" They yelled and leaned over me.

"Ginny, go get Professor McGonagall." Ginny nodded and she left. Hermione started to say some comforting words but they began to get fuzzy as my eyesight started to blur. It was like I was in slow motion. McGonagall comes in with Fred and George and she tells them to carry me to the hospital wing. I still clutched onto the necklace George gave me. I passed out as soon as I felt the bed beneath me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Some Good Days and Some Bad

When I wake up, I see Madam Pomfrey, Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore, George, Fred, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all lined up around my bed…sort of. Snape is standing behind everyone. "Now, I assume you're under the Silencing Charm?" Dumbledore asks. I nod slightly. He smiles and takes it off. "Now who did this to you?"

"Pansy Parkinson and some fifth year Slytherin girls." I answered barely above a whisper. My throat was dry and itchy. He nods and he, Snape, and McGonagall all leave. Madam Pomfrey went into her office.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked after awhile.

"I'm fine." I know she was unconvinced but she sighed after awhile and she, Harry, Ron, and Ginny (She hugged me lightly so as not to hurt me anymore) left. That just left George, Fred, and me. One was sitting on one side of me and the other on the opposite side. George and Fred were just out of it. They were completely shocked. I found myself still clutching onto the necklace. I put it back on, surprised that it wasn't broken. I took one of George and Fred's hands in each of mine and squeezed them. They came out of their shock and carefully pulled me into a hug. I hugged them back no matter how much it hurt. I missed their hugs so much I almost started to cry. I really missed George's the most. They carefully helped me lie back down on the bed.

"You're not really feeling fine, are you?" George said quietly.

"No, but that's just four less people to be worried over me." Madam Pomfrey just walked in as I said this. She sighed.

"How can I do my job right if you don't tell me these things?" She muttered shaking her head. She made me drink this healing potion that tasted revolting but I drank it. As soon as I did the pain went away. "I'm afraid those are going to leave scars. I tried my best to get rid of them but it didn't work. You can leave but come back if there is any pain." I nodded and sat up and got out of bed. I brushed out my hair with my fingers.

"How long was I out?" I asked my voice still hoarse. We stopped by the kitchen and they got me a glass of water and I chugged it down. "Thanks." I said as a house elf took the empty glass.

"You were out for two and a half days." Fred said mildly shocked. George was quiet as we walked. I was holding both of their hands. "Why did Parkinson do that to you?"

"She said something about the day I aimed a Bludger at Creeper during practice and said that she'd 'take care of me' and wants me to 'leave her Draco alone' and stuff like that." I said shrugging a little. George's grip on my hand tightened and I looked up at him to see he was glaring. I rubbed the top of his hand with my thumb in circles in hopes of calming him down. "I wonder what's going to happen to Parkinson." I said thoughtfully as we all entered Gryffindor common room.

"If we're lucky she'll be expelled." Hermione answered. I just nodded as the three of us plopped down on the couch.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just a little exhausted and hungry."

"Lunch is in a few minutes." Ron said as he did some homework. Good. I thought smiling. Everything that happened to me didn't really sink in until the next day. I wouldn't talk to anyone at all; not even George. I guess you could say I got a little depressed. I can still feel Parkinson dragging that blade through my arms and chest. It didn't really hurt but it was scary. I found myself crying in the girls bathroom a couple of times a day and then I'd pull myself together and go to class and act as if I hadn't just been crying. George and the others, they've tried to comfort me and get me to talk and help me get out of my depressed stage, but it's not really working. I also find myself avoiding eye-contact with Slytherins and Professor Snape. One day, I was walking back to Gryffindor Tower from the bathroom and I walked by Professor McGonagall's classroom but stopped when I heard Hermione talking.

"We're really worried about her Professor. She's just not herself. She won't talk to anyone either and we've all tried to get her to talk."

"She won't even laugh!" George and Fred said in disbelief. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"I understand your situation, but there is nothing I can do. The only person who can help her is herself. I'm sorry that I'm not much of any help but this is all that I can say." I heard footsteps coming my way and hid behind one of the suits of armor that was near the classroom. So I have to help myself huh? Well, I guess I could try. I tried to smile and it felt weird because I haven't smiled for quite some time. It was rather annoying really. I was shocked with myself. Smiling isn't annoying. In fact it's just the opposite. It's fun. It makes other people smile and laughing is great. It makes other people laugh. I'm not myself. Whoever is the present me right now, is not the Lexi that I know. No, this person needs to leave. I thought determinedly. I started walking to Gryffindor Tower again. I tried to say something but the words just wouldn't come out. I hated it. Then I got an idea. As soon as I was in the commons area, I ran up to my room and grabbed some paper. On it I wrote: _Make me angry._ Then I ran downstairs and held it out in front of George's face. He was shocked.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. He smiled. "You're trying get better." I nodded again. "Great, but I think you came to the wrong person. The one who really makes you mad is that git." I nodded with a thoughtful look on my face. He grinned.

"So anyone feel like messing with Malfoy?" Fred asked grinning. Apparently he had heard George. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all grinned. Then suddenly I was being hugged by all of them and I wasn't quite sure who I was hugging but I didn't care because I was smiling. They let me go finally and I went up to my room and grabbed some Dungbombs and other things that would help make Creeper mad at me. When I went back downstairs, I was a little shocked to see that George and Fred were thinking the same thing. They laughed. I smiled and then we went looking for Creeper. Of course we split up in groups, so we don't make it obvious. I went with Fred, George, and Ginny. What a great combination we are. We walked casually out into the court yard and we spotted Creeper and his gang of gits coming our way. We acted like we hadn't seen them.

"Did you guys see Potter's face?" Creeper said loudly and his gang of gits laughed. I rolled my eyes. "What? Is the silent girl going to speak today?" He said smirking. I just stared at him like he was an idiot. "Come on, are you scared Parkinson is going to come and-"

"Shut your mouth!" I interrupted and then I punched him. I sighed. "That felt amazing." I said grinning after Creeper and his gang of gits ran away. Then I was tackled with hugs and laughed.

"Music to our ears." George and Fred said grinning. Ginny giggled.

"Speaking of Parkinson," Hermione said as she, Harry, and Ron walked up to us. "Dumbledore called in her parents and they were furious at their daughter for harming another student. She argued that the said student was a 'Mudblood' and Dumbledore said that there was no way that she could know for sure that the said student was muggle born and that he himself didn't know if the student was muggle born. So she was suspended for two weeks."

"That's great news." Ginny said grinning.

"So, what about the fifth year Slytherins?" I asked curiously.

"They were put into detention for two weeks every day." I smiled.

"Good." Then Hermione attacked me with a hug. I hugged her back. You know now that I was attacked by the Basilisk and then Parkinson calling me a 'Mudblood', I'm getting curious about my real parents. It just makes me wonder you know? She let go of me and we all returned to the Gryffindor common room and just relaxed on the couches. "I feel like we got all these Dungbombs and stuff for no reason." I said thoughtfully.

"Want to go use them?" George asked grinning. I grinned back.

"You know it."

"All right, it's settled. We're going to mess with Snape." Fred said grinning.

"When did we decide on Snape?" I asked curiously.

"Just now." I rolled my eyes. We made our way to Snape's classroom. He was in there talking to a student, so we opened the door quickly and threw all the Dungbombs we had in there, shut the door, and took off running out to the courtyard. We laughed and took a breather by the tree near the Black Lake.

"That was great!" I said grinning.

"I know." They said grinning too. We sat down in front of the tree and looked out at the Black Lake. The giant octopus was drifting on the opposite side.

"I wonder if he knew it was us."

"Probably." George said.

"I'm just glad that you're talking to us again." Fred said giving me a one armed hug.

"Yeah." George agreed giving me a one armed hug too. I knew that he wanted to hug me tightly to him and never let go. I could feel it rolling off of him. Fred apparently could too because he said,

"I'm gonna go talk to Lee about something." Then he got up and walked away. As soon as he did, George pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled and hugged him back. It's like we're together but we're not.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I should've known better than to believe a word that git says."

"It's okay."

"But it's not. I hurt you and I'm sorry." He said letting me go and looking down at me. I stood up and bent down and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay." He looked at me stunned. I grinned and took off running. I looked back and saw him running after me. I laughed as I used Fred's shoulder to jump over him and Lee and ran. He and Lee looked shocked and confused. I'm just epic like that. I ended up inside the school and stopped running when I almost ran into Snape.

"Good afternoon and what I must ask, are you running from? A prank I suppose?"

"Not exactly no." I said truthfully. "I'm running from George, who I believe is still back outside somewhere."

"And do you know who opened my door, threw Dungbombs into my classroom, and shut it while I was talking to a student?"

"I'm afraid not sir."

"Don't lie to me Miss Madison."

"But I'm not." Oh yeah, I'm totally lying. He just stared at me for a minute before he walked away.

"I better not catch you again or you'll be in detention." He said as he went down the stairs into the dungeons. I blinked.

"Did I just take blame for something that Fred, George, and I did together?" I asked myself. "I believe I just did." I shook my head. Then I yelped in surprise as someone wrapped their arms around me and whispered 'got you' in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I looked and saw that it was George. I scowled. "Stop scaring me like that." He grinned and let me go. I turned and looked at him, still scowling at him.

"I'm sorry. What did Snape want?"

"Oh nothing, he just told me that if I'm caught messing with him again, then I'll get detention." I said shrugging.

"Wait, he blamed you for it?"

"Yeah, but its okay." I said shrugging as we walked back out to where Fred and Lee were standing still shocked and confused.

"That's not right." I shrugged again.

"Hey, I didn't get detention so it's fine by me." Fred and Lee were staring at me."What?"

"You just jumped over us." Fred said.

"Well no dip Sherlock." I said rolling my eyes. He glared at me. I grinned.

"Who's Sherlock?" Lee asked.

"Oh some character in a mystery novel some muggle wrote, it's called Sherlock Holmes." I said shrugging.

"Oh cool I guess." I grinned. He is definitely not a reader.

"Well, I'm going to look for something to eat, I'm starving."

"You just do that." George said grinning. I scoffed.

"Fine, ditch me for all I care." I said rolling my eyes and then I went to the Great Hall since its lunch time. Five minutes later, George and Fred caught up to me just as the doors to the Great Hall came in sight. "What? Did you decide to ditch Lee too?"

"Yeah, so we could hang out with you." Fred said grinning and slinging his arm around my neck. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So what class do you have after lunch?" George asked as we sat down at the table.

"DADA with Lupin. I think we're going over Boggarts today."

"So what are you afraid of?" Fred asked. I'm afraid of being called a freak by my adoptive father, but they don't need to know that.

"I don't know." I lied.

"What about Dementors?" George asked.

"You're right, those are pretty scary." But I'd rather face them than my adoptive father calling me a freak. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny soon joined us. "So Hermione, do you want to see what I'm like without candy and other sugary sweets?" She rolled her eyes.

"All right then, but I still think you don't need that." I shrugged.

"Okay, it's your funeral."

"Starting right now." I sighed.

"Fine." She grinned.

"This is going to be good." Fred said grinning. No it's not. It's going to be ugly. I ate my lunch like I hadn't eaten for three days, which is pretty close because really I haven't ate much ever since I got out of the hospital wing.

"You eat your food, not inhale it!" Ron said grinning. I paused only to stick my tongue at him and then I continued eating or as Ron called it, inhaling. Fred and George laughed. I shrugged and went for a second plate.

"You are such a pig you know that?" Ginny said. I grinned.

"And your point is?" She rolled her eyes. After lunch Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I went to DADA and sat in our seats.

"Class, we won't be needing our books or anything. Today I thought we'd do a practical lesson." Lupin said walking into the classroom. We put our things away, curious about what we're going to do. "Right then, follow me if you will. Today we'll be going over Boggarts and one moved into a wardrobe in the teacher's lounge recently and I've kindly asked for them to leave it there for you all." He said as we walked down the corridor. We ran into Peeves on the way and Lupin used a spell to that made the gum wad that Peeves was putting in the keyhole zoom up Peeves' nose and he flew away swearing. I laughed. That was a good one. We walked into the teacher's lounge where Snape was sitting. "Good afternoon Severus. Care to join us?"

"I'd rather not, not with Longbottom in here anyways." Then Snape left the room. I rolled my eyes. Neville went pink.

"Don't listen to him Neville." I said smiling. He nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Right then," Lupin said after awhile. "Would anyone care to tell what a Boggart looks like?" Hermione's hand shot straight up into the air. "Yes Hermione?"

"Well no one knows, because a Boggart turns into what you fear most, that's what makes it so-"

"Frightening, yes, five points to Gryffindor and do any of you know why I asked you all to help get rid of it? Harry?"

"Um, is it because there's so many of us it'll get confused on what to turn into?"

"Very good Harry, that's right. Five more points for Gryffindor. The best way to get rid of a Boggart is laughter." He said messing with an old record player. "And for a demonstration, Neville, I would like for you to help me, do you mind?"

"U-um, no."

"Good, now what do you say scares you the most?" Neville mumbled something. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Professor Snape." There were a few laughs.

"Yes, I suppose Professor Snape can be a bit unfriendly at times. All right, now in your mind I want you to picture your grandmother's clothing and only that. Tell us what you see."

"Well she wears a tall hat with a stuffed vulture on top and a long green dress….and carries a big red handbag."

"Very good. Now when I open the wardrobe, the Boggart will take the shape of Professor Snape and on the count of three I want you to say the spell _riddikulus_ and when you do, the Boggart Professor Snape should be in your grandmother's clothes, alright?" Neville nodded nervously and waited for Lupin to open the door with his wand held up. "Alright, I'm opening the wardrobe." When he opened it, out came _Snape_ sneering and curling his lip like always. "Alright Neville, on the count of three. One, two, _three_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" Neville bellowed and then Snape was indeed wearing Neville's grandmother's clothing. Everyone laughed.

"Good job, Neville. Now, the next person, come on." Ron went and he was afraid of spiders and everyone knew that. When he said the spell, the spider had roller blades on each of its eight legs and couldn't stand up and the class roared with laughter. After two more people, it was my turn and I frowned. I didn't want people to know what I was afraid of. The Boggart turned into my adoptive father and he kept yelling at me and telling me I was a freak. I glared at it and yelled, "_Riddikulus_!" My adoptive father turned into a clown making lame balloon animals. I rolled my eyes. I went to the back of the room and sat with my back up against the wall and waited until it was time to go back to the classroom. I felt terrible after class and I didn't want to talk to anyone; not even when Ron, Harry, and Hermione told George and Fred what happened at dinner. They were shocked to say the least and later after that, they tried to comfort me and it made feel better to know that they cared and were trying to make me feel better. So I pretty much went back to my normal self and thanked them. I went to bed not too long after. I'm exhausted from today.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Are You Bipolar? Why Yes I Am :D

The next day, I endured looks of sympathy from my fellow Gryffindors who were all in DADA yesterday. I didn't really like it but I'm not going to snap at them because they were just trying to be nice. Fred and George were the worst. Every time I was around them, they get really cautious and watch what they say. They don't even joke nearly as much and when they do it's a really lame joke. I sighed. It's getting on my nerves. I just want them to stop and go back to their regular selves. I don't like it when they're like this. It makes me feel like I don't know them anymore. I just want my friends back. Who cares if I'm afraid of my adoptive father yelling at me and calling me a freak? I'm fine. Apparently, no one can see that I'm over yesterday and that I just want them to stop. Why does this bother me so much? Why do my friends trying to sympathize with me bother me? "Lexi, are you okay?" George asked.

"Yeah, you've been quiet for some time and you've been spacing out a lot." Fred said thoughtfully.

"Don't." I whispered.

"Don't what?" They asked.

"For some reason, I don't like it when my friends try to sympathize with me." I said still whispering. They frowned at each other.

"Okay, then what do you want us to do?" George asked.

"Forget about what happened. Why can't anyone see that I'm over it?" I asked shaking my head. George and Fred hugged me. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a tear fall on my hand. What am I crying over? My friends sympathizing with me, because they're worried about me? That's pathetic of me. Why am I even thinking like this? This isn't me, this isn't Lexi. Where's Lexi? I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding. I took some deep breaths and let them out slowly until I calmed down completely. All right Lexi, get a hold of yourself. You're not yourself right now. You need to find yourself. I felt George and Fred tighten their hug as I hugged them back. They're there to help you. All they want is their friend back. You can at least give them that. You owe them that much for all the things they've done for you. They deserve to have their friend back. You need to be a good friend and be grateful for everything that you have. These wonderful friends of yours miss you and they need you. I called out to myself. I ended up making myself cry. I got my tears to stop falling once again.

After I calmed down again and was sure that I wasn't going loose myself, I let go of George and Fred. They let me go and looked at me. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just haven't been myself since that lesson. I haven't really been much of a friend, huh?" They grinned.

"You can say that again." Fred said rolling his eyes but still grinning. I smiled.

"So are you back to your old self now?" George asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I've just been having a weird moment I guess." I said shrugging. They hugged me again and I hugged them back grinning. I love these guys. They always seem to know how to make me feel better; especially George. He seems to know me the best. We let go of each other and just stare at each other until eventually we start laughing.

"What's so funny you guys?" Harry asked as he, Hermione, and Ron entered the dormitory. We stopped and stared at them and grinned.

"Okay? You guys are weird." Ron muttered. Harry and Hermione followed him to the chairs near the fire place. Fred, George, and I looked at each other and shrugged still grinning. At dinner that night, I was about to have some dessert when Hermione said,

"No sugar, remember?"

"Oh, I almost forgot." I said sighing. Well it's no wonder I'm in a weird mood, I haven't had sugar for awhile, but I'm gonna make Hermione regret that she said I didn't need sugar to function normally. Well, she didn't exactly say that, but she implied it. So I just sat there and watched everyone around me eat sugary sweets. Even Hermione was eating them! Ugh! This is going be torture! I hate you Hermione! I can't wait until I make you regret your words! I thought narrowing my eyes at her. She didn't seem to notice as she talked to Ron and Harry. I rolled my eyes. I'm gonna get you my pretty! (*cackles like a witch or what a muggle perceives as a witch I should say* Just kidding! XD) George and Fred looked at me strangely.

"What is up with your expression?" Ron asked.

"What?" I asked my eyes wide as Harry, Hermione, Ron, George, and Fred stared at me.

"You looked like you were planning something…" Hermione said. I grinned.

"I wasn't, I was just thinking some…thoughts." I said with a wild look on my face, or at least I hope it was.

"Lexi you're scaring us." Fred said. I attempted to cackle like Peeves but ended up coughing and when I was over my coughing fit, I cracked up laughing. Fred and George joined me. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared at me like I needed some mental help and it made me laugh harder. We drew some attention but I don't care. The three of us finally stopped laughing.

"Remind me to never do that again." I said grinning.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, I'm just fine and dandy!"

"I'm starting to think this sugar thing was a bad idea."

"Uh-uh, no turning back now Hermione." I said grinning wickedly. "You brought this upon yourself and now you have to suffer for it!" She sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked.

"Never better!" He sighed.

"We'll make sure she doesn't hurt herself." George and Fred said grinning. I rolled my eyes. After dinner, I annoyed Hermione as we went back to our dormitory. She was relieved when I hugged everyone good night and went to bed (I hugged George the longest of course, and received a smirk from Hermione and Ginny). I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The next day was a Hogsmeade weekend and I get to go! I thought grinning. I'm so glad I have my brother on my side or else I wouldn't get to go. I just feel bad that Harry doesn't get to go. So I gave him extra hugs until it was time to go. He gave me some strange looks but didn't refuse the hugs so whatever. It was cold out, so I put on my winter coat, a Gryffindor scarf and matching hat, some white gloves I found in a bag that I forgot to unpack when I got to Mark's house, and some snow boots. I left with George and Fred and we followed everyone else that got to go.

"Remember no sugar." Hermione said sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from buying sweets so I can eat them later, now does it?" She sighed.

"I suppose so." Then she walked off with Ron. I giggled.

"Those two are so gonna end up together."

"How do you know that?" Fred asked grinning.

"Yeah, they fight practically all the time twenty four-seven-" George said.

"-Three hundred and sixty-sixty five days a year or at least when they're at school." I shrugged.

"Maybe that's the reason why. They fight because they unconsciously fancy each other or they're just too stubborn to admit it. Either way, they're gonna end up together."

"When would you say that will happen?"

"Definitely not any time soon, probably around our sixth or seventh year." I said shrugging.

"Aww and we'll be out of school." They said together. I laughed.

"Why? Were you planning on betting?"

"Yeah, but it'd be pointless if they do happen to get together in your sixth year." George said shrugging. I grinned.

"Whose gonna get together?" Angelina asked, scaring the crap out of me and making me jump. She laughed.

"Don't do that!" I said scowling at her. "It's bad enough that these two do it." I said pointing at Fred and George, who pouted. She grinned.

"Sorry, so who are you talking about?"

"Ron and Hermione." I said grinning.

"Do you know for sure?"

"My intuition says yes."

"Oh? When do you think it will happen?"

"Our sixth or seventh year."

"Aw… I won't be there to see it." I laughed. "What?"

"George and Fred sort of said the same thing."

"How can they sort of….? Oh." She said shaking her head. "Can't you two go one day without making a bet?"

"Nope." They said grinning. She sighed and walked off muttering boys under her breath. I laughed.

"So where shall we go first?" I asked grinning.

"Zonko's Joke Shop." They said grinning.

"Okay, lead the way!" They each grabbed one of my hands and walked off in a random direction almost making me fall. "Jerks…" I muttered pouting. They laughed as a colorful looking shop came into view.

"Here we are." They said grinning. They let go of my hands (I was disappointed when George let go) and opened the door. "Ladies first." I rolled my eyes and walked in.

"Oh, hey boys, brought a new friend I see." A guy, who I guessed to be the owner of this shop, said to George and Fred. They nodded and grinned.

"Yep."

"Well, feel free to look around, there isn't anything new I'm afraid."

"That's all right. We just came to restock." Fred said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"So you guys used up all the ones I got you for Christmas already?"

"Yeah, those were fun." George said grinning.

"But I don't think Filch thought they were fun." Fred said.

"Yeah but he never thinks anything we think is fun is fun." That was a little confusing.

"True."

"You guys are really confusing sometimes you know that?" They just grinned as we walked around the store looking at some things on the shelf. I rolled my eyes. After they 'restocked', we went to Honeydukes and I filled my coat pockets to the brim with candy and other sweets. I loved this place. After that, we ventured out to the Shrieking Shack. Hang on, I've seen this somewhere, but where? OMW! My vision/dream! The vision came flooding back and I almost fell over because it made me nauseous.

"Are you okay Lexi?" George asked concerned. I held out one finger as if to say, one moment please. I took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm okay. For some reason I started to feel nauseous."

"Are you sure you don't want to head back?" Fred asked equally concerned; or so it seemed. It was obvious that George was more concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure….omw!" I yelled.

"What?" George asked.

"And what does that even mean?" Fred asked confused.

"It's nothing." I said to Fred. "I forgot that I was supposed to meet up with Dumbledore tonight."

"Oh, what for?" George asked.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you or not." I said shrugging. They rolled their eyes. I grinned. "So this is the supposedly most haunted place in Britain, huh?" I said looking at the Shrieking Shack. It looked like a dump but at one time it probably looked really nice.

"Yep, and we're trying to get in, but we haven't figured it out yet." Fred said grinning.

"But we'll figure it out one day." George said grinning too. Hermione and Ron joined us and then what do you know? Creeper shows up.

"So the cast is all here…" I muttered glaring at Creeper and his gang of gits.

"Oh are you all looking for a new home? Has that, what was it, one room house of yours become too small?" Creeper asked smirking. I grabbed a hold of Fred and George as they tried to run after him.

"Don't give into him, this is what he wants." I hissed. They glared at him, but I kept a hold of them just in case. "So you can threaten anyone you want as long as your with your bodyguards, is that right?" I asked grinning. He glared.

"Shut your mouth, you M-" But he was cut off as Fred and George got out of my grasp and ran at him. Crabbe and Goyle tried to stop them but they weren't going to have it. I ran after Fred and George and got a hold of them once again and Creeper, Crabbe, and Goyle all ran away.

"Why did you stop us?" They asked me furiously. I sighed and shook my head. Yep, the boys in the Weasley family do not think things through. I feel bad for Hermione having to put up with Ron all the time. He's the worst when it comes to things like that.

"Because if I didn't, they'd go to Snape, which they probably are right now, and you two would get more than just a detention and your mom wouldn't be too happy to know that her children got expelled because of fighting." They sighed and wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the trip. It was getting on my nerves. Yep, they're acting just like Ron. I swear they're immature. I know if Creeper would have talked about my family like that and then call my friend a Mudblood, I'd beat the crap out of him too but it's one thing to do it on school grounds and it's another to do it on a privileged trip to Hogsmeade which they may never be able to come back here again. They may be mad at me now, but they'll thank me later… I hope. I sighed and followed the cranky twins to the castle. I don't like it when they're like this either. They make me feel guilty and I hate it. I didn't do anything but stopped them from getting expelled. Hermione has definitely rubbed off on me that's for sure. Maybe it's because of the fact that I haven't had sugar for almost three days now. Fred and George didn't talk to me for the rest of the day either and when I went to hug them good night, they went up to their room and muttered good night. I sighed sadly and crawled into bed and for some reason, I started crying.

I tried to cry as quietly as I could but it seems Hermione heard me but she didn't say anything for she looked absolutely furious for some reason. I sure hope she isn't angry with me. I don't think I can handle another one of my friends being angry with me. Ron's probably angry with me although he hasn't shown it. I didn't sleep well that night and woke up really tired the next day. We had Professor Binns today and I just know that I'm gonna fall asleep. I sighed and got ready for the day. I ended up going to breakfast by myself, since Hermione apparently had to talk to Fred and George and Ron and Harry stayed with her. Ginny was already in the Great Hall. When I sat down at the table she gasped. "You look horrible." I shrugged.

"Thanks." I muttered and started eating my cereal. A furious looking Hermione and two awe stricken boys, a.k.a Ron and Harry, sat down at the table. Harry sat on one side of me and Hermione on the other, where George and Fred usually sat. I sighed at the thought.

"What's up with you three?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione went off on Fred and George." Ron said, still in awe, and Harry nodded in agreement. We didn't talk throughout the remaining of breakfast. Fred and George didn't come in until thirty minutes until breakfast ended. They didn't say anything or even looked at me. So I shrugged and got up and left. Might as well get an early start, it takes awhile to get to Muggle Studies. Hermione joined me not even five minutes later. I guess she was still mad at Fred and George for whatever reason. I was just out of it today. I guess it's just because I'm tired. After this we went right to Professor Binns' room. I sat in my seat and rested my head on my arms. I didn't even notice that I was about to fall asleep until it was too late. _Harry is standing at the foot of a lake somewhere in the forest. Dozens of Dementors surrounded him and a figure that was lying on the ground. I looked closer and saw that it was Sirius Black. He looked like he was going to die at any moment. Even though I knew it was pointless, I shouted at Harry to watch out as the Dementors all swooped in and started sucking the life out of the two of them. They yelled in agony and there was nothing I could do. The next thing I know, someone on the opposite side of the lake produced a Patronus and it was in the form of a stag. The stag leaped and bucked at the Dementors and they ran away. The stag returned to the person and the vision started to fade out. Before I did, I saw Harry pass out._

"Lexi, get up! Class is over, it's time for lunch." I heard Harry say. I felt someone shaking me. I lifted my head and blinked at the sudden brightness and groaned as I totally forgot to go see Dumbledore last night. What the heck is a Patronus and how did I know how to recognize one if I've never seen it before? I got up, gathered my things, and followed Ron and Harry as they went to the Great Hall.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" I asked dully.

"Oh she went ahead." Ron said shrugging. I'm just glad he's not angry with me. I sighed and stared at the Gargoyle that was in front of Dumbledore's office as we passed it longingly. He wouldn't be there though, he'd be at lunch, right? I got my answer when we entered the Great Hall. He wasn't there, so does that mean he's in his office?

"Um, I'll catch you guys later." I said and then I took off running to Dumbledore's office. "Is he in?" I asked the Gargoyle.

"No."

"Oh, okay." I said disappointed and walked off. I wonder where he could be. Just then, Lazy flew over to me and landed on my shoulder with a note on his leg. I took it off and muttered my thanks to Lazy as I read it, _Dear Miss Madison,_

_I know that you forgot to come last night, so I've decided to set a time for today. I hope it is okay for you to come during your free period._

_Oh and I enjoy Chocolate Frogs._

I smiled. Oh good, he's not mad at me for forgetting. I thought relieved. I went to the Great Hall, but decided to just go back to Gryffindor Tower because I didn't want to endure Fred and George's silence and cold shoulders. I sat down on one of the couches and decided to do the homework I had. Crap, I forgot to ask about the homework we had in Professor Binns' class. Why have I been so forgetful lately? Oh well. I thought as I did my homework for Muggle Studies. I'll just have to ask Hermione about it later. My free period is after Transfigurations today. I finished my homework and just sat there doing nothing until it was time to go to class. I asked Hermione about what our homework assignment is in Professor Binns' class and wrote it down quickly so I wouldn't forget. "So why didn't you come back for lunch?" She asked.

"Because I didn't want deal with Fred and George's silence." I said shrugging. She bit the bottom of her lip.

"What?"

"It's nothing. " She said quickly and Professor McGonagall started class.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Visions, Making Up, and Christmas!

When break came, I went straight to Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate Frogs." The Gargoyle jumped to the side and I went up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door and was a little surprised to see Lupin. "Ah, Miss Madison, I'm glad you came. I'm assuming that Professor Lupin is involved in these visions?" I nodded. "Very well, please take a seat." I did as I was told and sat down in the chair next to Professor Lupin. "I also assume you know what he is?" I nodded. "And may I ask how?"

"I learned it in the first vision I had this last summer."

"Please explain it in detail if you will." I sighed as both men looked at me.

"We were in the Shrieking Shack. We meaning, Professor Lupin, Sirius Black, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Peter Pettigrew, and I were all in there." They looked alarmed at Peter Pettigrew's name. "Um, it seems he's Ron's rat." I said shrugging. "Anyways, it starts out with just me and then Sirius drags Ron into the room by his arm and Ron was holding onto Peter." This is weird. I'm so used to calling him Scabbers. "Anyways, a few seconds later, Harry and Hermione come in and Harry threatens to kill Sirius and said some things about him being their friend. 'Their', I'm assuming, is Harry's parents. Anyways Harry said that Sirius betrayed them to Voldemort and stuff and recklessly and I'll add stupidly, tackles Sirius to the ground, surprising Sirius of course and then not too long after Professor Lupin shows up and Hermione goes off on him and says she knows he's a werewolf and blah blah blah, and Professor Lupin is trying to get her to listen so he can explain Sirius' intentions and what not and then when Harry finally calms down, Professor Lupin explains with the help of Sirius what happened on that night and then the scene changed. Now I see them walking out of the Whomping Willow and Sirius has his wand out and Professor Snape is just dangling there unconscious in the air and is helping Harry with Ron. Hermione follows them and after her comes Peter Pettigrew and Professor Lupin. Professor Lupin has his wand pointed directly at Peter and the last thing I saw was Harry and Sirius talking and their backs were facing the others."

"Very well, are there any others that you've seen?"

"Well, I saw Professor Trelawney telling Harry that he was going to die a lot of times throughout the semester and Professor Trelawney unintentionally insulting Hermione and recently," I paused.

"Yes?"

"Well, during Professor Binns' class, and I swear I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I saw Harry and Sirius on the bank of a lake and Dementors were closing in around them and were pretty much sucking the life out of them." I said still shocked about it. "And, then on the opposite side, someone came out of some bushes and did a Patronus, a very powerful Patronus and I don't even know what that is." I said shaking my head. "Anyways, it was in the shape of a stag and scared the Dementors off and then it faded and last I saw, Harry passed out next to Sirius on the bank."

"And was Sirius alive?" Professor Lupin asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes." He sighed in what sounded like relief. To be honest, I was relieved too. "But I have a feeling that there are other things that are going to happen that night, I just can't put my finger on it. I just know it has something to do with Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak."

"And I must ask do you believe Sirius?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"If I didn't then he'd been caught before school started then." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I talked to him. He kind of walked into my back yard one day and I was on my trampoline jumping. Anyways, I asked him if he was Sirius and he started to leave but I stopped him."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted him to know that I believe him." I said shrugging. "Plus he looked like skin and bones so I kind of invited him in and we talked and I got him something to eat. It was a good thing my brother wasn't home."

"You could've gotten caught!"

"I know, but he came in as his Animagus form and left in that form, so it looked like I was feeding a stray dog." I said shrugging.

"How did you know about that?"

"I saw him change from the dog into a man in my first vision."

"Very well, and you'll inform me if you've had anymore?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Of course sir."

"Thank you, you may leave and I'd advise that you don't tell anyone this."

"Oh I wasn't planning on it."

"Why's that?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Because I get the feeling that if I told anyone else then what I saw might not happen. It's not that I want Harry and Sirius to endure those Dementors but I have a feeling that this is all going to end well." I said shrugging. He nodded. I left the office and sighed in relief. That was intense. I almost bumped into Professor Snape on my way to the Greenhouse. He looked to be in a downright bad mood and I was not going to let him take it out on me. I made it to the Greenhouse just in time and sat in between Harry and Ernie Macmillan.

"So where were you during our free period? Fred and George were looking for you. They're starting to think you're avoiding them." Harry said.

"I was talking with Professor Dumbledore about something and I'm not trying to avoid them. I've been busy." I said sighing. He shrugged, but I could tell he was curious about why I was talking to Professor Dumbledore. I met up with Fred and George outside of the Great Hall. They looked guilty and hurt.

"You're avoiding us aren't you?" They asked.

"No, I'm not, I've just been busy. Did you want something?" I asked.

"Oh well, we wanted to say we're sorry for making you cry and admit that we were gits, because you were only looking out for us and we haven't been good friends." They said looking down at the ground. I smiled and hugged them. They hugged me back. "So are you still upset with us?"

"No." I said grinning up at them. They grinned back. Then the three of us walked into the Great Hall with our arms linked and it was like we never fought. We sat down and started eating.

"So have you all made up now?" Angelina asked sitting across from us. We stuck our tongues out at her. She grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, good now hurry and eat. Oliver wants to have a meeting so we're ready for our next match in spring."

"But it's almost Christmas, how are we supposed to remember all of that over Christmas break?" I asked in disbelief. She shrugged.

"Katie, Alicia, and I asked him the same thing and told us just to come. He said something about a surprise but whatever."

"He is so weird sometimes." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah, but the team wouldn't be complete without him." I shrugged. Soon it was time for dessert.

"Are you going to eat that?" George asked grinning. I rolled my eyes and gave it to him.

"Why aren't you eating dessert?" Angelina asked.

"Well, you remember that day at practice when I hadn't slept for four days due to a lot of sugar?" She nodded. "Well, Hermione implied that I didn't need sugar to function normally, so the other day I decided to prove her wrong, therefore I'm not eating dessert." She nodded.

"That's kind of stupid, but do what you want." She said shrugging. I stuck my tongue out at her. "So how's it going?"

"So far it sucks arse cuz everyone is eating dessert around me and it's really, really hard to not eat dessert." I said glaring at George and Fred. They grinned. She laughed.

"Then just give in." I gasped.

"No way in Hell am I going to give in. I'm going to make her regret those words even if it makes me turn into a living zombie!" She rolled her eyes. "And don't say you doubt that." She held her arms up as if she were admitting defeat.

"Okay, I won't." Then she got up and left. I grinned.

"Just don't let it affect you during practice or you'll get it for sure from Oliver." Fred said grinning. I shuddered. I almost forgot about that. By the time it was almost Christmas break, I was literally like a living zombie and couldn't really concentrate on anything. This made everyone concerned.

"See, I told you Hermione. I told you I'd be like a living zombie." I said tiredly one morning. She sighed.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Just go eat your sweets already and go back to your normal self!" I grinned tiredly.

"Sure thing, but I can't get up and get my sweets." She sighed and went upstairs and came back with a handful of sweets and put them in my lap. I grinned. "Thanks Hermione." She rolled her eyes. I stuffed a Chocolate Frog in my mouth and almost melted. I've missed my sweet chocolate. It was so delicious and I almost moaned in joy. Yeah weird I know, but do you know what it's like not eating anything sweet for two weeks and then finally getting to eat it? I didn't think so.

"What? I can't have any?" George asked. I was using his shoulder to lean back on, so I was comfortable. In response I put a Pumpkin Pasty in his lap. "Thank you." I nodded and ate some Licorice Wands. He and Fred were talking about Quidditch of course. I didn't really listen to it because they were talking about things they've talked about so many times before and it was a little boring. After stuffing my face with super delicious yummy sugary sweets, I had my energy back and wasn't tired. Speaking of which, before Hermione told me to eat sweets, I just about fell asleep on George. I'm sure he would've enjoyed that.

"So what are you doing for the holiday?" Ginny asked me. Fred and George stopped talking and listened.

"Um, I guess I'm going home to my brother." I said shrugging.

"But you'll come and visit us right?" Ginny asked.

"Of course." I said smiling. She grinned.

"So what presents did you get us this year?" Fred asked grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you. You'll find out on Christmas morning. I honestly don't know why you keep on asking because you know the answer."

"True, but it's still worth it." I sighed.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Weasley." I said grinning. Ginny giggled. At the beginning of Christmas break, I took the train home with Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny. Hermione and Ron decided to stay at the school with Harry for the holidays. At Kings Cross, I hugged them all good bye and well I guess Percy wasn't very fond of hugs so he just shook my hand. I rolled my eyes at the thought as I looked for Mark. I found him talking to Mr. Weasley. I decided to go behind him and jump him. So I went off in the opposite direction and made my way behind him and ran at him. I jumped on his back and he jumped. I laughed, as I held onto him tightly so I wouldn't fall off. I got down and he scowled at me. I grinned. He sighed.

"How has school been so far?" He asked. I gasped. I forgot to tell him about what happened with Parkinson. "What?"

"I'll tell you later, but school has been very eventful." He smiled.

"Well, I look forward to opening your present." Mr. Weasley said smiling. I grinned. We said our good bye and used the Floo Network to get home.

"Now tell me what happened." He said as we sat down on the couch. I sighed.

"Well, I meant to tell you but I just got a little caught up in it and forgot. Anyways, I was in the bathroom washing my hands and this girl and some fifth years jumped me and she, well I guess it'd be easier to show you huh?" I showed him my arms and he gasped. "She carved 'Mudblood' into my chest. It left scars though. Oh and she burned my cheek." I said pointing to the burn spot that was barely visible on my left cheek. He was getting angry.

"Was she punished?"

"Yeah, her parents too her home and she hasn't been at school for awhile since then and those fifth years got suspended and put into detention." He nodded and sighed.

"Are you sure you still want to go?" I nodded.

"Of course, I'm not going to let a few people scare me away from my friends." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"Well, it's no wonder you're in Gryffindor."

"What house were you in?"

"Gryffindor, but I wasn't as brave as you. I think I was more brains than bronze. I think I would've done better in Ravenclaw, but you know how that hat is." He said shaking his head when we let go of each other. I grinned.

"Well, I have both." He chuckled.

"You sure do."

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know who my real parents were?" He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, but I can contact the orphanage you were at and ask them." I smiled.

"Thanks." I said hugging him.

"You're welcome. Now let's decorate that Christmas tree." He said grinning when we let go. I grinned back.

"Okay!" We got up and pulled out all the decorations we had and started decorating the tree.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Practicing in the Snow, Jinxed Firebolts, and Discovering Feelings

Christmas with Mark was great. I had so much fun. Also I learned that I really was muggle born. So I guess Creeper and Parkinson weren't too off the mark. I visited Ginny and the others over the holidays. Actually, what we did was Mark and I spent Christmas day at the burrow after we opened presents. I love having Christmas with the Weasley's. There's never a dull moment. I wonder how Sirius spends his Christmas; probably all alone. That thought made me sad. No one should have to spend Christmas alone; except for Voldemort, I don't care if he does. He killed my friend's parents. I rid myself of those thoughts before I made myself sad and depressed. I had to go to King's Cross by myself, because Mark had to go to work. We hugged each other and he told me to behave and have a good time. I grinned at the thought. When you're with George and Fred Weasley it's hard to behave. I used the Floo Network and arrived at King's Cross where as soon as I was out of the fireplace, I was being tackled with a hug from Ginny. I hugged her back laughing. Then I was being hugged by Mrs. Weasley and George and Fred got their hug. We all boarded the train and soon we were off to Hogwarts. It's weird being away from there for so long. Hogwarts is my home away from home. I love going there because there's a surprise at every corner; good and bad. I haven't had any visions lately, well, visions that have to do with Sirius. But I did have a vision that had to do with Buckbeak. It seems Malfoy's father has gotten the Committee on his side so now Buckbeak is in danger of being executed. Of course I don't need a vision to know that. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all talking about it just before the holidays started. Of course I was really worn out so I didn't pay any attention.

"Lexi, we have a question." Hermione said as she, Ron, and Harry walked up to me.

"What is it?" Of course, I just come back from holidays and I don't even get a hug? What is wrong with these three?

"Well, we were wondering if you know what will happen to Buckbeak." I sighed.

"You're not going to like this." I said sadly. "Hagrid is going to lose the appeal." Hermione gasped and tears weld up in her eyes.

"It's that rotten Malfoy's father." Ron muttered glaring. "And I worked so hard." Harry was just shocked and looked as if he didn't know what to say.

"So you guys were working on it all break?" I asked. They nodded. I sighed again. "I'm sorry. If something changes, I'll let you know." They nodded and walked off. "Fine then, don't give me a hug." I muttered and went over to George and Fred. They were messing with some prank stuff I got them for Christmas. Yeah, they really like this stuff. One time, they asked me if I would get them some more so I did, for Christmas. I grinned and sat down next to George.

"These are great, where'd you get them!?" Fred asked grinning.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but those aren't even out yet."

"What?" They asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I know some people." Fred got up and sat on the other side of me and they both gave me a bone crushing hug. "Don't mind me, it's okay if I can't BREATHE." I gasped out sarcastically. They laughed and let me go. I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad you guys like them."

"So who are these people?" George asked grinning. I shook my head.

"I'm not telling you." I said grinning. He and Fred pouted. I chuckled.

"Pwease?" He asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No." I said trying not to give in.

"Pwease?" Fred asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes too.

"No." I won't give in. They hugged me again only it wasn't a bone crushing hug.

"Pwease?" They asked me. George's face was so close to mine, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I felt my face heat up.

"No." They sighed and let me go.

"Fine." They said crossing their arms. I laughed. These two are such little kids.

"Lexi, Professor Dumbledore told me to give this to you." A first year said. I nodded and took the note.

"Thanks." He nodded and walked away. George and Fred looked over my shoulders as I read the note. _Tonight, 8:00. Don't forget and I enjoy Licorice Wands._

"What are you doing in his office?" Fred asked.

"Oh, well he asked me to tell him if I see any visions, so he sets up a day and time." I said shrugging.

"So did you have any over break?" George asked.

"Yeah, Hagrid lost the appeal and Buckbeak is going to be executed or so it was decided."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"The future can change and I didn't actually see Buckbeak being executed, so I can only assume." I explained shrugging. They nodded.

"That bloody git." They muttered. I shrugged.

"You never know, Buckbeak might get away somehow."

"Well, I guess only time will tell." George said grinning. I rolled my eyes. My stomach grumbled.

"Huh? I knew I forgot to do something this morning."

"What?" Fred asked.

"I forgot to eat some breakfast. I guess I was just so excited to come back to Hogwarts that I forgot." I said shrugging. They grinned.

"Then let's go have some lunch." They said both grabbing one of my hands and pulling me up. They dragged me out of the dormitory and all the way down to the Great Hall. I could feel electricity run through me where George was holding my hand. They both let go of me once we sat down and we started eating. Again, I was surprised at how disappointed I felt when George let go of my hand. I didn't want him to let go earlier when he and Fred were hugging me and asking me to tell them who the person was. It's all so weird. I'm sure George felt the electricity too and I know that he and Fred noticed my face heat up. I didn't notice at the time because I was trying not to give in to them, but George's face heated up too. Fred didn't say anything but I knew he was thinking something.

I started eating and it was so good. I was so busy eating that I didn't join in the conversation that Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were having. Fred was saying something about earlier up in the common room and George's face went bright red and they all laughed. I just shrugged and kept on eating. "Lexi, Lexi!" I looked up.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny giggled. "What?"

"You have no idea what we were just talking about do you?" Ron asked.

"Nope." I said shrugging and went back to eating.

"Wow." Fred said shaking his head. George seemed to be relieved about something. Then the next thing I know, I'm being dragged off by Fred and George and Harry is walking with us.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"To the pitch, we've got practice." George and Fred said at the same time.

"Already? But we just came back from break!" I whined. Harry chuckled.

"Oliver wants to take advantage of everyone just coming back because the other teams won't want to practice right after they come back." He explained. I sighed.

"But there's still snow on the ground." I grumbled. I don't like the idea of flying around in the freezing cold. I'm not one to complain, because I love the idea of practicing and playing Quidditch, it's just that I hate the cold. I'll play out in it for a couple of hours but on a broomstick, you get twice as cold twice as fast and when I get too cold I want to go inside and have some Butterbeer.

"That's not going to stop Oliver from having practice." George said sighing a bit.

"Fine, but if I freeze to death it's Oliver's fault." I grumbled. They laughed. I let them drag me all the way to the Quidditch field and we all got our broomsticks and met up out in the middle of the field with the others.

"It's about time you four showed up." Angelina said.

"Well, Miss Piggy here was eating." Fred said grinning and looking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I can't help it if I forgot to eat breakfast this morning."

"All right, let's get started." Oliver said and we all mounted our brooms and took off. Practice was great besides the fact that I was pretty much frozen to my broom. I was literally shivering and Oliver finally realized that I was seriously going to freeze to death because my face was starting to turn blue. So now they know I can't stand too much of cold weather. George and Fred immediately rushed me to the hospital wing and I couldn't stop shivering. "Maybe it was a bad idea to have practice right after break." Oliver muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"You think?" I muttered but still freezing.

"Here drink this. It'll warm you right up. Oh, it may taste a little off." Madam Pomfrey said handing me a glass with a menacing looking potion in it. I took a sip and grimaced. A little off she says. Then I downed the rest of it and held it in. Soon I felt warmth run through my arms and legs and I wasn't shivering anymore and my face was back to normal. "I advise that you don't have any more practices outside in the snow, Mr. Wood." She said sternly. He nodded. "You're free to go." She told me and I got up. We left the hospital wing and Oliver was apologizing to me the entire way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Oliver, I'm fine, it's okay." I said for the millionth time as we walked through the portrait of the Fat Lady. A couple days pass and it's back to class. Harry has been taking private lessons with Professor Lupin and guess what he's learning? The Patronus! Yeah my visions are epic. I guess he wants to learn to defend himself against those Dementors if they were ever to show up during a Quidditch game again; ever since that game Harry has been very upset about it. I don't blame him though. I'd be upset too if we lost a game because I fell off my broom from fifty feet in the air because of those Dementors. I shuddered. I don't even want to think about them anymore. Then on one day, Snape stood in for Lupin and the whole class was outraged even if they didn't say anything. I could see it on their faces.

"Turn to page three-hundred and ninety-four." He said as he tapped a projector and it started working. I did as I was told and turned to see that we were going over werewolves. I rolled my eyes.

"But sir, we just finished red caps and are about to start hinky-punks." Hermione said surprised.

"Miss Granger, if I hear another word from you it's five points from Gryffindor." Snape seethed. Hermione squirmed a bit in her seat and stopped herself from talking again. "Now can anyone tell me the difference between a werewolf and an Animagus?" He asked looking around, no one but Hermione put their hand up in the air. "No one?" I raised mine. "Miss Madison?" He said his eyes stopping on me. It made my insides squirm it was so weird.

"An Animagus has the free will of changing whenever he or she pleases and a werewolf has no choice. A werewolf isn't in his or her right state of mind when they transform, they'd kill their own best friend and not know it."

"Very well." And then he continued on teaching and bad talking Lupin's teaching strategies. I got some impressed looks from my fellow Gryffindors and surprisingly a few from the Slytherins that weren't Creeper and his gang of gits. "I want two rolls of parchment on werewolves and recognizing one." The class groaned. I rolled my eyes. This stuff is easy. I can tell Snape wanted someone to figure out what Professor Lupin is. Well, he'll be disappointed because only two people in this class knows, well one at the moment, and won't tell a soul. Honestly, I don't see what's so wrong with having a werewolf as a teacher. I know that not all of them are as nice and kind as Lupin, but that doesn't mean you can assume that they're all bad and mean and like to hurt people. I sighed and gathered my things. The bell rang and the four of us left to go to our next class.

"Why did you answer and not let Hermione?" Ron asked curiously.

"Because every time we have class with him, he always makes Hermione cry and she was only answering a question. So I figured, why not give Hermione a break from crying every day, you know?" I said shrugging. Hermione beamed at me.

"Thank you Lexi!" She said hugging me. I grinned and hugged her back.

"No problem Hermione." We let go of each other and walked into the classroom. Soon it was free period and after that, it was dinner, so I had nothing to do but finish homework and the only homework I had was what Snape assigned us. Gryffindors were still complaining about him though and it was getting on my nerves. Not to mention that Ron and Harry are suddenly ignoring Hermione and Hermione looks guilty. What the heck? Why don't I pay attention to my friends? Oh that's right, I'm almost always hanging out with George and Fred. "Okay, tell me why you two are ignoring Hermione." I said to Ron and Harry.

"Well, Harry got a firebolt for Christmas-"

"That's epic!" I said grinning.

"Yeah, well there wasn't a note that said who it was from and _Hermione_ told us that it could've been sent from Sirius Black (It probably is from him since he is Harry's Godfather. I thought to myself) and be jinxed or cursed or whatever (Sirius wouldn't jinx it and hurt his own Godson) and went to McGonagall who agrees and she took the firebolt and she and Flitwick are stripping it." I felt my jaw drop to the floor. I couldn't help but be a little irritated by Hermione. "Exactly, so that's why we're ignoring her." Ron said glaring over at Hermione. I sighed and took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay, I get what you guys are saying but Hermione only did that because she's worried about you Harry. What if it really is jinxed and McGonagall didn't take it? What if something happened to you during a match?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Not you too…" Harry said in disbelief.

"Well, I'd do that too if I were in Hermione's situation. Besides you guys are being immature about it. Ignoring Hermione isn't going to make McGonagall magically give it back you know." I sighed when they just glared at me. "Look, I know that you guys are angry, but Hermione did that for you guys. She doesn't want her friends to get hurt because they didn't take the precaution of trying to figure out if it was jinxed or not. She cares about you guys." Then I put my things away and went over to Hermione. She was shocked. I rolled my eyes, grabbed her hand, and dragged her upstairs.

Once we were in our room, she asked, "Why did you take me in here?"

"Because those two need to think about what I just said and I wanted to ask you some questions on Snape's essay." She nodded smiling.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"You're welcome." So together we did Snape's essay and finished it within thirty minutes to an hour. It was easy. Hermione gasped. "What?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Lupin is werewolf!" She whispered. I tried to act surprised but she noticed. "You already knew?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"You saw it in a vision didn't you?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell anyone." She nodded.

"Well, I won't either." She said beaming, although I don't know why.

"Great, let's go down to the Great Hall, I'm starving." She nodded and we put our things away and went down to the common room. Harry and Ron weren't there so I assume they're already down at dinner. Hermione and I walked down to the Great Hall together and talked about random things. On the way down, I heard some Slytherin girls saying,

"Hey Madison, did you have some fun out in the snow?"

"I'm so stupid that I'll fly out in the snow." One said sarcastically and they all laughed.

"Well, I'm so stupid I'm making lame jokes about other people to make me feel better about myself because I'm jealous that they have everything that I don't have to get Draco Malfoy to notice me." I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes. Hermione laughed and they glared at me. I rolled my eyes again and we went into the Great Hall. "Seriously, do they think that's going to make me mad? They are so lame." I said sitting down in between George and Fred. Hermione sat down across from us.

"Who's lame?" They asked.

"Some Slytherin girls who were attempting to make me mad; or embarrassed or whatever about almost freezing to death at practice the other day and failing miserably." I said rolling my eyes. They grinned.

"Yeah you should've been there, it was funny." Hermione said grinning. They looked at her shocked. "What? I can laugh."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Ginny asked grinning as she sat down next to her. Hermione rolled her eyes. She laughed. "I heard, they were saying something like, "I'm so stupid I'm going outside in the snow to fly" or something like that and Lexi said, "I'm so stupid I'm making lame jokes about someone to make me feel better about myself because I'm jealous that they have everything I don't have to make Draco Malfoy notice me." It was great." She said, cracking up laughing with Fred and George.

"That's the best come back I've ever heard!" Fred said in between laughs.

"Yeah, good one." George chortled and pats me on my back. In that little touch, I felt electricity run through my whole body and no one noticed me blush lightly, but Hermione of course, since she wasn't laughing. I don't think George noticed the electricity though, and I'm a little disappointed about. I guess you really don't notice these things when you're laughing. I pouted slightly. Hermione giggled. I stuck my tongue out at her. I was already eating by the time they stopped laughing and my blush disappeared. Ron and Harry sat down next to Ginny.

"Where were you two?" I asked curiously.

"None of your business." Ron muttered glaring at me.

"Oh so now you're going to ignore me and be mad at me too? Wow you are _so_ mature." I said rolling my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked curiously. Ron told him and George what happened earlier and they looked at me in disbelief. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you two going to ignore me too?" I said stabbing my cake a little too hard and taking a bite. I swear the boys in the Weasley family are immature, except for maybe Percy, their dad, and Bill and Charlie (because I haven't met either of the two). They shook their heads.

"No but…oh nevermind…" Fred said shaking his head again. I grinned. Yeah, I'm epic like that. I can't wait until Harry gets his broom back, so he can show those Slytherins what for. Yeah, they're not our first opponent of the semester (Ravenclaw is), but they've been messing with Harry for far too long and I've had enough of it. I can't wait until he shuts them up. This is going to be a great season. I went to Dumbledore's office and told him about my vision that I had and I was free to go. I went back to Gryffindor Tower and went to bed because I was exhausted.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Burns and Executions

It was the day of our next Quidditch match and we are going up against Ravenclaw. Harry was getting owned by Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. "Harry stop being a gentlemen, I don't care if you have knock her off her broom, just catch the snitch!" Wood yelled at him. I giggled. He's such a nice person. Sometimes I think he's too nice for his own good. Katie Bell got knocked out and it was my turn. So I mounted my broom and chased after the Ravenclaw Chaser who had the Quaffle and bumped into them, making them dropping it and I caught it and went to the opposite side of the field, where the Slytherins were standing. They were booing at the Gryffindors. I rolled my eyes and went in for the hoops but just before I got the chance to throw the Quaffle in, there was a burst of fire and I felt it hit my face and I screamed as my face felt like it was burning off and then the next thing I know I'm falling and people are screaming and yelling and Madam Hooch's whistle could be heard vaguely. The next thing I know, I'm being caught and then everything goes black and I can't hear a thing. When I wake up, my face hurt so much I yelped in pain. Madam Pomfrey rushed to my bed, took the bandages off of my face, and put this salve like stuff on my face and the pain went away, and she reapplied the bandages. "Are you okay, dear?"

"W-what happened?" I asked my voice hoarse.

"It seems some Slytherin girls thought it would be funny to use fire on you and they hit you in the face and you fell off your broom and Mr. Weasley here caught you." She said pointing to George who was sleeping in a chair next to her. I smiled.

"So how bad is it?"

"Well, I'll take the bandages off and let you decide." I nodded. I sat up and she took the bandages off. She showed me a mirror and I was shocked to be honest. My whole left cheek was red and there were some black spots. "Those will go away by tonight. You'll be able to leave tomorrow and those burns should heal up but they'll leave a mark." I nodded and sighed. "I don't mind seeing you dear but I'm tired of you coming in here with something wrong." I grinned.

"The feeling's mutual." She chuckled.

"Would you mind waking Mr. Weasley? No offense to him but I'm tired of seeing him in here too."

"I don't mind."

"Just let me put the bandages on." I nodded and she put them back on and then she went to her office. I threw my legs over the bedside and stood up. I smirked and stood behind George and poked his sides, just to see if he's ticklish there too. I think he is but I wasn't really sure when he jumped up and fell off his chair. Oh well. I laughed so hard, I had to hold onto the chair to stop myself from falling. He glared up at me.

"That was so priceless! I wish I had a camera!" I said in between laughs.

"If you're done, I'd like to move on with my life." He said getting up. I grinned.

"Okay, I'm done."

"So how are you feeling?" I rolled my eyes.

"I just laughed my arse off and you're asking me that?" He grinned and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back grinning. We let go of each other.

"So when can you get out of here?"

"Madam Pomfrey said tomorrow." He nodded. "How's your back? That chair can't possibly be comfortable."

"It's fine." He said chuckling. "But you're right, the chair isn't comfortable." I sighed.

"Well, I better get back in the bed or Madam Pomfrey might have my head." I said half-jokingly. I really didn't want to stay in here by myself. I know it's silly to think that, but after what happened at the match and all the visions that I've had lately, it's starting to take a toll on me. "George?" I asked as soon as I lay back down on the bed.

"Yes Lex?"

"Will you stay with me?" He looked surprised but smiled.

"Sure, but why?" I sighed again.

"After what happened at the match and then all the visions I've had lately, well it's starting to take a toll on me and I'm kind of scared to be alone." He nodded and sat on the chair and took my hand in his.

"It'll be all right. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said smiling. I smiled back. "You look tired, get some sleep okay?" I nodded.

"You'll be here when I wake up, won't you?"

"Of course, you have my word." I nodded again and closed my eyes and soon I drifted off to sleep. George kept his promise, because when I woke the next morning, I saw him sleeping in the chair but he was in an awkward position. I giggled. I poked him awake and got the same result as last night and laughed. He rolled his eyes and took my held out hand and I helped him up. Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"I see you're awake. You can take your bandages off." I nodded and with the help of George, I took them off. She gave me a mirror. She was right, the black parts disappeared. I smiled. "Well off you two go and Miss Madison, I hope that the next time you're in here that it isn't because you need medical help." I grinned and George and I left the hospital wing holding hands. I brushed out my hair with my fingers with my free hand.

"Where to my lady?" He asked grinning.

"The Great Hall, because I'm starving."

"Alright, then to the Great Hall we shall go." I giggled and we walked to the Great Hall. As soon as I stepped foot into it, I was being hugged by a red headed girl and bushy haired girl. I laughed and hugged Ginny and Hermione back. I noticed George pouted as I let his hand go. I grinned.

"We're so glad you're alright!" They said sighing in relief. I chuckled.

"Can I go and eat now? I'm starving." They nodded beaming and dragged me off to the table. George followed still pouting. I rolled my eyes. Fred hugged me and then gave me a noogie.

"Don't worry us all like that."

"Well I'm sorry. It isn't my fault that someone threw fire in my face now is it?" He grinned. I rolled my eyes. I got hugs from Ron and Harry as well, which surprised me because they don't normally hug me; I'm the one that hug them. Oh well. I sat down next to Fred and George sat next to me.

"Don't you want to know what happened to that girl?" Ron asked.

"No, not really; I don't care anymore." I said and then I took a bite of food. Yum, I feel like I haven't eaten for ages. I ended up eating three platefuls of everything.

"Hungry are we?" Fred asked grinning. I just nodded and ate until I was full. He laughed. I sat back and sighed in satisfaction.

"Are we full now?" George asked grinning. I just elbowed him in the side, making him jump a little. Fred and I cracked up laughing and George glared at us.

"When did you figure that out?" Fred asked still chuckling to himself.

"Last night, Madam Pomfrey wanted me to wake him up, so…" I said shrugging. He grinned. "Is Fred ticklish there too?" I asked smirking evilly.

"You wouldn't…" He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"After all the times you and George have done it to me? Uh, hell yes I would!" I said and poked him in the side before he could get away and he jumped. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, and I laughed. Then Fred and George smirked at each other. "Oh God, no!" Then they both poked me in the side making me jump and make a weird noise. Everyone laughed. I stuck my tongue out at them. "Jerks…" I muttered. Oh! "Hermione, what about Hagrid?" I asked her. She stared back at me sadly.

"He said Buckbeak is scheduled to be, well you know, at sunset today." I felt my eyes widen.

"T-today?" She nodded. "That's, that's not fair." She sighed.

"I know…"

"I wish there was something we could do." I said sighing.

"We've done everything that we could…" Harry muttered.

"And it still wasn't enough." Ron said glaring at the table.

"Bloody git…" I muttered. They all nodded in agreement.

"Hagrid doesn't want us to be down there, but…" Hermione said. I grinned.

"You want to go down there anyways?" They nodded. "Then I'm going with you."

"But you just got out of the hospital wing." Fred and George said.

"Yes. But I'm not crippled and I feel fine." I said rolling my eyes. They sighed.

"Alright we won't stop you but just don't wind up in the hospital wing again." I smiled. They truly do care for me. These two are so sweet.

"Okay." It was set then: I'm going with Harry, Hermione, and Ron to Hagrid's tonight. With that thought lingering in my mind, we set off to class. As we did though, there was some whispering and I heard my name in it. "Oh, Harry who won the match?" I asked curiously.

"We did." I grinned.

"Good."

"So you're not bothered by everyone whispering about you?" Hermione asked. Everyone around us stopped whispering and listened.

"Nah, they can whisper all they want, it's not going to do anything but get annoying." I said shrugging. The people around us suddenly broke out into conversation. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, so what if my face gets burned during a match, everyone already knows about it, so you don't have to whisper about it. It's like I don't exist! Ugh! These people are so annoying. Maybe that's what those Slytherin girls wanted… I sighed and sat down in my seat. Probably…The morning went by fast and lunch passed as everyone had complaints about their exams and stuff and then it was off to take exams again. Hermione and I have an exam for Muggle Studies this afternoon. It's the easiest exam I've taken all week. Not that Transfigurations, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and DADA was hard, it was Potions that got me, but of course, it got everyone because Snape was basically breathing down our necks and it was nerve wracking. Of course that's probably what he wanted. After our exam, Hermione and I took off looking for Ron and Harry. "So when are we going?" I asked as we sat in the seats in the common room. Harry sighed.

"We could go right now, but my invisibility cloak…"

"Where is it?" Hermione asked. He explained how he left it in the one-eyed witch passage way because Snape saw him standing there. Yeah, I know about the map. Fred, George, and I've used it all the time the last two years, but we don't need it anymore because we've got it all memorized. It only took me a few months to get it down pact. Let's just say, they were _very_ impressed with me.

"If Snape catches me there again, I'm in serious trouble." Harry finished.

"If he catches _you_… how do you get into the one-eyed witch again?"

"You tap it and say '_Dissendium_' but-"

"I'll be right back." Then she got up and left.

"She hasn't gone to get it?" Ron asked surprised.

"She did." I muttered when she came back half an hour later.

"Hermione I don't know what's gotten into you; first you hit Malfoy, then you walk out on Trelawney-" She looked pleased. We all got under the cloak and went down to Hagrid's. It was a tight fit since there were four of us under it. Harry knocked on Hagrid's door and Hagrid, who surprising looked calm, searched around.

"It's us, we're under the cloak, let us in and we can take it off." Harry whispered. Hagrid moved to the side.

"I told yeh not ter come down here." He said getting out a milk jug and pouring some into some cups, his hands shaking. He got it all over the floor.

"Hagrid let me." Hermione said and I decided not to be useless and helped her.

"There's another in the cabinet." He said sitting down. Ron wiped up the mess on the floor.

"Hagrid, we want to be here-" Ron started.

"No, you want ter see summat like that? No, I won't let yeh. Yeh've got ter go back ter the castle."

"Isn't there anything anyone can do?" I asked.

"Yeah, like Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No, Dumbledore has done enough. He's coming down yeh know. Good man, Dumbledore. He said he wants to be with me, when it…happens." I looked sadly out the window at Buckbeak.

"Hagrid-" But Harry was cut off by a startled shriek from Hermione, making me jump.

"Ron! It's Scabbers!" Hermione yelled. Sure enough Pettigrew was in an empty milk jug.

"Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed and picked up the not so hairy fat rat. By the looks of it, he looks worse than before. I guess knowing that Sirius has escaped has taken a toll on Mr. Pettigrew. I looked out the window.

"Um, guys? They're coming." I said my voice wavering a bit.

"It's late! You four get under the cloak and go back ter the castle! It's dangerous, especially for you Harry! Go on now, out the back!" We scrambled under the cloak and set out the back door, telling Hagrid it was going to be okay. When the minister, Dumbledore, a man from the department of Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, and Macnair, the executioner were all inside, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I took off towards the school. Ron kept stopping a few times.

"Scabbers won't stop squirming." He whispered.

"Ron, we've got to get moving or we'll get caught." I hissed. He started moving again getting a better grip on Pettigrew. Then he stopped again.

"Ron, I don't want to see this, please hurry." Hermione whispered, her eyes starting to water. We walked until we were out of sight from Hagrid's hut. Crookshanks walked out of the shadows.

"No Scabbers, Hermione get that cat out of here!" Ron hissed.

"Crookshanks, no!" She tried to stop him but Crookshanks leapt onto Ron's face and started hissing and spitting and Pettigrew got away and Crookshanks was hot on Pettigrew's heels.

"Scabbers!" Ron yelled and ran after him leaving me, Harry, and Hermione under the cloak.

"Ron, come back! You'll be seen!" Hermione hissed but he didn't listen and went after the cat and Pettigrew. We all looked at each other and ran after him, the cloak whipping around as the air hit us. We stopped when Ron caught Pettigrew. Then I looked behind us as a twig snapped and saw Sirius. I tried to speak to him but he pounced on Harry, knocked him down, and went after Ron. He dug his teeth into Ron's arm and dragged him into the Whomping Willow. Ron's yells could be heard. We tried to get over to him but the tree hit us back. Ron tried to hold onto the tree with his leg but there was a snap and he was gone. I can't believe Sirius would go to such length to kill Pettigrew. I thought glaring at the hole they disappeared into. We all worked our way into the Whomping Willow with the help of Crookshanks who pressed a knot on the tree and we went into the hole. I noticed that we left the invisibility cloak outside the Whomping Willow. Now it was time for the explanations. I thought as we walked into the very familiar room.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: He's Totally Innocent, I Swear!

"Sirius, I know that you want to kill Pettigrew, but did you really have to break Ron's leg to do it?" I said glaring at the deranged-looking man. He shrugged smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." He said to Ron.

"Lexi, how do you know him?" Harry asked angry.

"I'll tell you if you calm down, don't interrupt, and don't attack Sirius."

"What-" I raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed. "Fine, I won't." I smiled.

"Good." At least this way I can give Lupin some time to get here. I thought sighing. "Let's see here, it was during the summer. I was bored out of my mind and decided to go jump on my trampoline and after awhile Sirius showed up." I said grinning. "I kind of took him by surprise when I asked him if he was Sirius Black, you know, and I let him inside my house and we talked." I said shrugging. "Now, you're probably wondering, how did I know it was him? Well, I had a vision the night before and saw him. So now you know." I said shrugging.

"You let him into your house?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Yeah, you'll understand why once Professor Lupin gets here. It should be anytime now." I said staring at the door expectedly.

"Why won't you tell us?"

"Because, it would be better if he and Sirius explained it to you so that way you'd believe them." I said shrugging.

"But Professor Lupin is a werewolf…"

"So what Hermione?" For once she didn't know what to say. I chuckled. Then right on cue Professor Lupin walked in. "Good evening Professor, we were just waiting for you." I said grinning. He nodded.

"What's going on?" Harry finally asked staring at Lupin and ignoring Sirius. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed next to Ron. Hermione and Ron stared at me.

"What? This going to take awhile, so I might as well make myself comfortable." They rolled their eyes. Sirius chuckled to himself, which made them glare at him. I rolled my eyes.

"I guess I'll start, but Sirius you're going to have to help me because I only know how it started." Sirius sighed.

"Yeah sure, whatever." He grumbled. I grinned.

"I guess it all started when I was bitten. No one would take me in for school, except Dumbledore. Harry I told you that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I started, that's because of my… condition." Lupin said frowning. "Anyways, James, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew all became Animagi to join me when it was that time of the month (**A/N: and no it's not ****_that_**** time of the month lol**). We eventually ended up with nicknaming each other. Sirius is Padfoot, I'm Moony, Peter is Wormtail, and Harry, your father was Prongs." He said smiling at the memory. I smiled. "Anyways, Sirius was appointed Secret Keeper by James when he and your mother went into hiding." Then he looked over at Sirius.

"I gave it up to Peter because I thought that since Voldemort knew I was the Secret Keeper that he'd come after me instead of Peter who was the actual Secret Keeper, but of course it didn't goes as planned. I went to see if Peter was alright, but when I returned, the house was a mess and your mother and father were both dead. I then realized that Peter gave them away to Voldemort and immediately went after him. I cornered him in the middle of a street that was surrounded by muggles and he yelled for all of them to here that I sold James and Lily to Voldemort and before I could get out my wand, he blew up the street killing those muggles and chopped his own finger off before he went down to the sewer to join the other rats." Sirius said gritting his teeth and glaring at Peter. Ron shuddered.

"E-excuse me, but how do you know that Scabbers is Pettigrew?" Hermione stuttered out. He pulled out a newspaper clipping and on the front were Ron and his family in Egypt.

"Where did you get that?" Lupin asked.

"Fudge gave it to me during his last visit." Sirius said shrugging.

"Of course, his finger!" Lupin exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Even I could've figured that out even if I didn't see the vision. Then Snape popped in.

"Oh so that's how Snape got in here." I said thoughtfully, which I received some glares.

"It is as I thought. I told Dumbledore that he couldn't trust you Lupin. I went to your office to make sure you drank your potion but it seems you didn't because when I got there, it was still full. So I figured you'd be with your old pale friend Black here and I was right." I rolled my eyes.

"Hello there Snivellus, as always you've come to the wrong conclusion." Sirius said.

"Quiet, I don't need to hear from a murderer. Now, Potter, Granger, Weasley, Madison, go up to the castle while I deal with these two."

"Professor, you've got it all-"

"Silence, I don't need your cheek Miss Madison." I glared at him.

"Oh for crying out loud, will you shut up and just listen for a minute!" I yelled glaring at him. I got some shocked looks.

"After this I'm rewarding you a detention." I groaned.

"Is he stupid?" I muttered. Sirius chuckled.

"Very much so." He answered.

"I said quiet or I won't hesitate." Snape sneered pointing his wand directly at Sirius. "Now, I want you four to leave." But we didn't budge. Then just as Snape was about to do something to Sirius, I heard three voices yell, "_Expelliamus_!" I turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione pointing their wands at Snape, who was sent flying into the wall. I laughed.

"So _that's_ how he got knocked out." I said in between laughs. Sirius joined me. Lupin chuckled.

"Oh, we attacked a teacher." Hermione moaned. "What are we going to do?" I sighed. Kill joy…

"Prove it." Harry said after awhile to Lupin. Sirius and I soon stopped laughing. It's too bad that we're not related because we get along great.

"Alright, Ron may I see your rat?" Ron was hesitant but handed Pettigrew over. "Sirius, let's do it together." Sirius nodded with the mad look on his face. Déjà vu much? Lupin put Pettigrew down and he took off. Sirius and Lupin used some spell on him and Pettigrew went from being a rat to being human and a very unsightly one at that. I know I've seen him in my vision before but ew… Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other shocked. I snorted and they glared at me. I grinned. "Hello Peter, long time no see." Lupin said warily.

"R-Remus, S-Sirius…g-good to s-see you…" Peter said timidly.

"I'm sorry, but how did you escape from Azkaban?" Hermione asked Sirius curiously.

"I don't really know." He said thoughtfully. "I knew I was innocent and since it isn't a happy thought the Dementors couldn't suck it away. I guess that's what let me keep my powers and when I saw the picture, I decided to break out. When they opened the door to give me some food, I changed into a dog and walked out. Since they can't distinguish animal emotions very good like they can humans, it didn't affect them at all." He said shrugging. "I suppose I could've done it ages ago, but I believed Peter was dead until I saw the picture." I grinned.

"So Lexi, you said we're going to take him up to the castle right?" Lupin asked. It was weird when he didn't call me Miss Madison. I nodded.

"That way the Dementors will have him and Sirius' name will be cleared." Peter whimpered at this.

"Alright then, shall we go?" We nodded and Lupin said a spell that bounded Pettigrew in thick ropes.

"I guess I'll get Snivellus." Sirius said lazily lifting his wand and then Snape looked like he was a puppet being controlled by a puppeteer. I stifled a laugh getting some curious looks.

"We'll need two people on Pettigrew." Lupin said after putting Ron's leg in a splint.

"I'll do it." Ron said standing up. I guess he's going to be holding a grudge on Pettigrew for a long time now that Pettigrew practically slept in the same bed as Ron. I mentally shuddered at the thought. Poor Ron… I thought shaking my head. We all made our way out of the Shrieking Shack outside of the Whomping Willow following Crookshanks. It was dark out and you could clearly see the lit windows of the castle. Suddenly, it got brighter and I felt my face drain of color as it was a full moon tonight. Lupin isn't safe tonight, he didn't drink his potion. Not good, not good! Then all hell broke loose and the next thing I know, me, Hermione, and Harry are surrounded by Dementors. I felt useless as I couldn't produce a proper Patronus. Then the next thing I know, I'm on the ground and staring at a bright light that was in the shape of a stag. It was galloping around the lake and scaring the Dementors off and then I blacked out.

_This is weird, I feel like I'm out of my body. This is scary. I thought as I saw myself being put on one of the beds in the hospital wing. Great and I told Fred and George that I wouldn't land myself in here again. I'm so totally going to get it later. Hermione was putting a necklace which was around her neck, around Harry's neck and she turned something three times and soon it was like everything was going backwards. Everything was blurred and it was giving me a headache. Great, just what I needed. I thought as it all stopped finally. "Hermione, what-" Hermione grabbed Harry and pushed him into a broom closet and shut it. Frankly I was forced to follow them and was stuck in there too._

_ "__This is a Timeturner Harry; I got it from Professor McGonagall so I could take more classes this year." So that's how she did it. I don't think I could do that. "We've gone back in time to seven-thirty. What were we doing at seven-thirty?"_

_ "__Going to Hagrid's?" He asked confused._

_ "__Of course!" She said and pressed her ear against the door. "I hear three pairs of feet passing the door. That must be us. We'll wait five minutes before we go. Harry we must not be seen!" She warned him. He nodded. About after five minutes, they left and again I was forced to follow. We followed the whispers of ourselves from earlier when we had gone down to Hagrid's hut. I followed Harry and Hermione into the woods and we waited. Finally the four of us left and the minister and company were in Hagrid's house. Macnair kept looking out the window of the hut staring at Buckbeak with a sick smile on his face. Then when he turned around, Harry and Hermione worked on getting Buckbeak. They finally got Buckbeak and made their way to the Whomping Willow. I saw Ron, another Harry, another Hermione, and myself run towards the Whomping Willow and then Ron caught Pettigrew. This is so weird! Then Sirius showed up, pouncing at Harry and knocking him over and finally, he, Ron, and Pettigrew were inside. Not too long after, Lupin showed up and prodded the knot with a long stick and soon after that Snape showed up, doing the same as Lupin, and taking the invisibility cloak. I knew I should of went and grabbed it. I thought as I face palmed my forehead. We waited for what seemed like forever and finally we all came out of the Whomping Willow. Then all hell broke loose and Lupin in his werewolf form came after Hermione and Harry and I followed them as they ran to Hagrid's hut. Then I followed Harry as he left and ran to the lake and hid behind a bush. Then at the last minute he stood and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" and a stag shot out of his wand and bucked all the Dementors away! Then Hermione showed up with Buckbeak with a scowl on her face and Harry explained what happened to her and then they got onto Buckbeak and flew to Flitwick's room to the seventh window and Sirius was gawking at them._

_ "__Hurry up and get on! Macnair just went to get the Dementors!" Harry yelled. Sirius nodded and forced himself through the small window and got onto Buckbeak and they rode off to the top of the North Tower and Sirius flew off with Buckbeak and Harry and Hermione raced against the clock to get to the hospital wing and made it just in time._

When I woke up, I saw Fred and George sitting on either side of me. "We told you not to end up in the hospital wing again." They said play scowling at me. I grinned.

"It's not my fault that there were Dementors." I said as I sat up and stretched my stiff muscles. Was that all real? I'll have to ask Hermione and Harry later. I was soon being pulled into a double bone crushing hug from Fred and George. "I can't breathe." I gasped out. They laughed and let me go. I glared at them and rubbed my now hurting ribs.

"Did you hear that Lupin resigned?" Fred asked George.

"Yeah, I heard he's packing right now."

"What?" I asked surprised.

"We don't know why though, he's just a werewolf." They said shrugging. I jumped out of bed and flat out ran to his classroom not caring what I looked like. Well, I made sure to brush out my hair with my fingers. When I got to his class room, Harry was standing there talking to him.

"Ah, it seems I have another visitor." He said smiling. Harry looked at me.

"So you're really leaving?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It seems someone let slip of my condition and by this time tomorrow, I'll be getting letters from parents saying that they don't want someone like me teaching their children."

"That's just wrong." I said pouting. He chuckled.

"Yes, but it can't be helped. Thanks to you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, two innocent lives were saved. Yes, Dumbledore told me about Buckbeak." He said when Harry and I stared at him surprised.

"You're carriage is here." Dumbledore said walking in behind me, making me jump. He chuckled.

"Thank you Professor and you don't have to see me off." Then he left.

"Miss Madison, I assume you saw Harry and Hermione did what they did last night."

"Yeah, but I'm not really sure how. I mean I know I can see what happens in the future but I didn't know I could see what was happening in the present. I felt as if I was out of my body and wasn't allowed to roam freely, like watching someone else's memory in a Pensive." I said confused as Harry stared at me in shock. "So that really happened? Sirius got away?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"That's good." He nodded and left.

"So you _saw_ Hermione and I saving Buckbeak and Sirius?" Harry asked. I nodded. "That's…" He said shaking his head. I grinned.

"I'm starving. Shall we go and get something to eat?" He smiled and nodded. We linked arms and walked down to the Great Hall. "Is it a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Yeah, so not everyone is here."

"Fred and George are. I wonder if they'll be in the Great Hall."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because when I heard Lupin resigned and was packing, I kind of took off and left them there in the hospital wing." He chuckled.

"I did the same thing with Hermione and Ron, only we were out by the lake. Hagrid told us."

"I think I heard someone singing in my sleep last night."

"That was Hagrid. He was celebrating all night last night."

"I'm glad that he's in a good mood." Harry nodded in agreement. We walked in and saw Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George, and Fred sitting at the table. Harry and I let go of each other and Harry went to sit by Ron and Hermione and I sat in between Fred and George.

"So now you decide to join us." They said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at them and began eating. Soon it was the last day of school and we were all on the train going to Kings Cross.

"So Lexi, Dad is getting some tickets to the Quidditch World Cup Tournament, care to join us?" Fred asked grinning.

"I'd love to." I said grinning.

"I think Ron is inviting Harry and Hermione." George said grinning too.

"This is going to be fun." They nodded. Then we got off the train and after I hugged everyone good bye, I went home with Mark.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Quidditch World Cup

It's a typical Sunday for me and September 1st is getting closer and closer by the seconds. Right now I'm wearing some Jack Skellington pajama pants instead of the usual ninja turtles and an oversized white tee shirt that I stole from George without him knowing. I wonder if he'll ever figure it out. Oh well. I thought shrugging. I'm also wearing Jack Skellington house slippers and my hair is in a low ponytail. My lazy butt is sitting on the couch and I'm listening to 'This is Halloween'. Yeah I'm in a Halloween mood today. I'm singing along until I hear a loud noise from the fireplace. I looked over to see Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and turned my music off. "Can I help you?" I asked boredly not getting up. Oh just so you know, I'm sitting upside down on the couch, so my legs are hanging over the top of the couch and my head is hanging just over the cushion. So they're upside down.

"Did you forget already? We've come to get you so you can stay at our house to go with us to the World Cup." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I didn't know you were coming today thank you very much." I said still not getting up. I looked at the time, fifteen minutes until five. "Aren't you supposed to pick Harry up at five?" They nodded. "You know, I think I should go instead."

"Oh and why's that?" George asked.

"Well for one, the muggles might not enjoy having all of you over there and two, they boarded up their fireplace."

"Why?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

"Harry said something about a lot of letters coming through there during the summer of his first year and it's been like that since then." They twins laughed. "Anyways, I think Harry's uncle wouldn't like it if you blew up the place and he has very thin patience and he's terrified of Wizards and anything that has to do with magic along with his wife and son. So I think I'll go and get him." Just then Mark walked.

"Still where I left you…" He said shaking his head. I laughed.

"Well, I need a ride to Harry's so I can get him."

"Okay."

"You three stay here and try not to break anything." I said knowing how Mr. Weasley just loves muggle things. They nodded and I got up.

"You're not going like that are you?" Mark asked.

"Good point." I ran upstairs and quickly put on some black skinny jeans that are ripped up, some black and purple striped leggings underneath, a purple Jack Skellington shirt, and my purple converse. I quickly re-brushed my hair and put it back in a low ponytail and ran down stairs. "I'm ready." Then we left the house. We pulled up on the curve and it was exactly five o' clock. Awesome… I thought grinning. I went up to the door and knocked. Harry answered the door and looked relieved when he saw me. I smiled. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"I've got to get my trunk." I nodded and he let me in. Inside, Vernon Dursley and his wife looked me over.

"Are you one of those Weasley's?" He asked gruffly.

"No, I'm a friend. I figured you wouldn't want them making a mess in your living room. They were planning on coming through the fireplace but I told them it was boarded up." I said shaking my head. "If I had let them come, who knows what they would've done? I mean their nice people, they just don't get that what people like you think is normal don't think what people like us do is normal." I said shrugging. Harry told me they didn't like to hear any words that had to do with magic.

"We appreciate it." His wife said.

"And they probably would've come a lot later than five." Just then Harry came down the stairs with his trunk. "Alright, ready to go?" He nodded. "Well it was nice talking to you Mr. and Mrs. Dursley." Something fell out of my pocket but I was too busy helping Harry with his trunk to notice and just before I was out of the door, the Dursley's were screaming. I sighed. "Fred and George…" I muttered shaking my head. Dudley's tongue was growing and fast. It got four feet long before they let me fix it. "I'm terribly sorry about this. It was our friends Fred and George. I'll be sure to make them send a letter of apology. I'm really, really sorry." I said before they could say anything. Then just before Mr. Dursley could explode, Harry and I ran out of the house, threw his trunk back of the car and got in and told Mark to drive off quickly. "I'm going to kill those two when we get back." I said glaring out the window. As soon as the car stopped, I got out of the car and walked into the house. My music was blaring from the corner of the living room and Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley were covering their ears and looked helpless. I went over to it and shut it off and glared at Fred and George.

"What did we do?" They asked.

"Really, a Ton-Tongue Toffee? I don't know what would've happened if I didn't stop it but that was very wrong of you two!"

"What? All we did was put it in your pocket." Fred said grinning.

"Yeah and it fell. You knew that kid would eat it, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah but that kid's a bullying git." George said.

"Maybe so but that doesn't give you a right to do that! It's practically against the law to do that to muggles!" They sighed.

"Fine, we'll send an apology letter."

"That's all I wanted. Oh, did you want to say something Mr. Weasley?" I asked looking at him.

"No, you've got it covered." He said chuckling to himself. "Molly would be happy to know that they have at least one friend who isn't afraid to scold them." I grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't have cared if it happened to someone at school, but since it was a muggle…" I shrugged.

"We've been meaning to test try it on someone this summer." George said grinning.

"So how long did his tongue get before you stopped it?" Fred asked eagerly.

"It got four feet long before they let me fix it." I said shaking my head. Harry, Fred, and George cracked up laughing. I sighed and sat down exhausted. That's just sad.

"You haven't had any sugar today have you?" Mark asked grinning.

"Nope."

"Well, we haven't got all day, now get to packing." Mr. Weasley said to me. I sighed and went up to my room. Fred and George followed me.

"We want to see your room." They said. I rolled my eyes. Sad as it may seem, they've never seen my room even though they've been here many times. I went in and opened my trunk and threw random stuff in there; like my books, quills that weren't broken, ink bottles, parchment, finished homework that was assigned over the summer, some muggle clothes, and of course my Jack Skellington pajama bottoms and house slippers, and George's shirt, which he still hasn't figured out that it's his. Just then, my cell phone went off with the chorus from House of Wolves blaring. I laughed as Fred and George jumped and they glared at me. I grinned and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lexi!"

"Hermione, there was a whole summer and you decide to call me just now?"

"Sorry, but I've been busy."

"It's okay. I'm kind of busy packing my trunk to go over to the burrow."

"Oh, then I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, see ya!" Then we hung up.

"What is that?" The twins asked.

"It's a muggle-"

"Then we don't want to know." I rolled my eyes. I shut my trunk and put Buttercup into her cage and shut the cage. They carried my trunk down the stairs and I carried Buttercup down the stairs, humming 'This is Halloween' getting a few strange looks. I shrugged.

"Are we all ready?" Mr. Weasley asked. We nodded. "Alright, let's go to the burrow then shall we?" I threw the Floo powder into the fire place and it turned green and said 'the burrow!' I started spinning and I stopped and saw that I was in the Weasley's kitchen. George came after me with my trunk, then Fred with Harry's Trunk, then Harry, and then Mr. Weasley. George and I carried my trunk up to Ginny's room where I was being attacked with hugs from Hermione and Ginny. Then George pulled me away from them and hugged me. I was so shocked and I felt my face heat up. Then all too soon he let me go and left the room. Hermione and Ginny burst into a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes. That was a little weird. I could almost imagine him muttering 'mine' as he did it and grinned. My blush finally vanished and we sat and talked on Ginny's bed. We talked about what we had been up to this summer and stuff. Ginny updated me on how George has been acting and it seems it hasn't really changed. It sounded like he was just as antsy as he was last year when we were away from each other for so long. But also I noticed there was an edge of excitement in his actions, so that must be because of the Quidditch World Cup. I'm excited for the World Cup! I thought grinning. We decided to head on down to the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley had us help set up dinner out in the back garden, because there were too many people for us to eat inside.

"Hey Charlie, Bill." I greeted them as we brought out the plates and forks.

"Hey Lexi." They greeted me grinning as they put the tables that they had battling each other down and Bill fixed the leg on one of them.

"So are you excited for the World Cup?" Bill asked grinning.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked grinning. I noticed he got an ear piercing.

"So what position are you?" Charlie asked.

"Well I'm the reserve but I can play all positions perfectly well." He grinned.

"We'll see about that." I rolled my eyes.

"You all can play later, after we eat." Mrs. Weasley said. We all nodded and sat down to eat. While everyone was busy talking, I focused on stuffing my face. I wanted to play Quidditch as soon as possible. Hey it's been a few weeks and I couldn't play where I live. Right after dessert, even though we were full and tired, we made ourselves play Quidditch and I proved Charlie wrong and that was awesome because his mouth was practically touching the ground when I caught the snitch just before Bill tried to throw in the Quaffle. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a bit but still it was funny.

Then we all went inside and went to bed for we had to get up early tomorrow morning and I was not going to like it. I'm not a morning person if you haven't guessed already. So the next morning Ginny and Hermione both were shaking me awake. I finally got up and dressed and then I decided to go get Fred and George up. I know they're not awake yet. So I went into Ron's room where they're sleeping and jumped on the end of George's bed yelling, "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" I heard some groans. I went over to Fred's bed. "If I have to get up, then so do you!" I bellowed. It turns out, after my yelling, I woke up everyone, including Bill, Charlie, and Percy, who Mrs. Weasley was going to let sleep in. Ha, not on my watch! I grinned at the thought as I sat at the kitchen table with a lot of people grumbling. Bill, Charlie, and Percy returned to their rooms. I rolled my eyes and ate my toast. "So how's everyone's morning?" I asked grinning after awhile. Fred and George glared at me. I giggled. "Well, that's the way it is. If I have to get up, then so does everyone else! Now eat your breakfast before I steal it." They hurriedly started eating because I would seriously eat their food, because I get hungry like that. I had more servings of bacon and then we all got ready and left. We walked and walked and walked until we reached the top of a hill and we were all out of breath. Never want to do that ever again.

"Now let's find the Portkey." Mr. Weasley mumbled. "It will be small." We started looking.

"Arthur we have it over here!" A man who was shorter than Mr. Weasley shouted.

"Good morning Amos. Kids this is Amos Diggory and you probably know his son, Cedric." We said our hellos.

"My, are these all yours Arthur?"

"Oh, Merlin no, just the red heads. This is Hermione Granger- a friend of Ron-, Alexis Madison- also another friend-, and Harry-"

"Harry…. You mean as in Harry Potter? My," and blah, blah, blah…. Finally it was time to hold onto the mangy old boot and then suddenly my feet left the ground and I felt like I was flying. We were told to let go and I closed my eyes expecting to hit the ground, but instead I felt something soft, scratch that, two somethings that were soft and they groaned.

"Lex, we love you and all but do you think you could get off, we can't breathe." Fred and George muttered. I jumped up.

"Sorry." I said holding out my hands and helping them up. They grinned and hugged me.

"It's okay." Then we walked until we came to a man with a clipboard. He looked like he was Confunded. He must be a muggle. I thought as Harry had to help Mr. Weasley with the muggle money. Then the muggle was Confunded again because he started to get suspicious and then we met a man by the name of Ludo Bagman. I liked this guy. Then we all went to our area and set up two tents by hand; we meaning Harry, Hermione, and I. After an hour and half fiddling with it, we finally got them up and we stepped inside.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Trouble at the World Cup

The tent was amazing, but as soon as I stepped inside, I was sent with Hermione, Harry, and Ron to go get some water. We finally made it back after talking to a few of our friends from Hogwarts and Mr. Weasley was trying to make a fire. Hermione did it for him since he couldn't do it and when he did, he dropped the match. "It took you guys long enough." Fred and George said walking out of the tent. We rolled our eyes. Percy, Bill, and Charlie showed up later. We just sat around and talked. We finally met the mysterious Mr. Crouch. He was just like we all imagined him to be. That's just sad. Fred and George bet all of their savings on the Irish winning but Bulgaria would get the snitch. I think it was really stupid of them to do so, but whatever, it's their money. Soon it was time to go to the stadium. We bought souvenirs and made it to the top of the stadium sitting by Ludo Bagman who is the commentator. I like Lee Jordon's better. It's more entertaining and hilarious. But the match was good none the less. And like Fred and George predicted, the Irish won but Bulgaria got the snitch. I thought it was annoying how the Bulgarians chose Veela as their mascot. I had to pull Ron back into his seat like twenty times before he put his hands over his ears; the idiot. He could've fallen to his death, but did he care? No! We all returned to the tent and Ron was saying how Krum was amazing and stuff.

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny said.

"Shut up!" We laughed. Then Fred and George started being weird and singing stuff. I just laughed at them. Then we heard explosions.

"It looks like the Irish are getting it on." Fred said grinning. Just then Mr. Weasley walked in.

"It's not the Irish, it's Deatheaters, everyone get back to the Portkey and Fred and George I'm leaving Ginny in your hands." We nodded and ran off to the Portkey. Fred took Ginny's hand, and George took mine. I tripped and hurt my ankle.

"Can you walk?" George asked. I shook my head. He picked me up and we made it to the Portkey finally. We lost Hermione, Ron, and Harry. I thought as we grabbed the Portkey. We landed outside on the hill where we left earlier today. Mrs. Weasley was there waiting for us. She pulled us all into a hug.

"Oh, are you all okay?" She asked worried.

"Other than me spraining my ankle, I think so, but we got separated from Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and Harry." I answered since the other three were at a loss for words.

"Come on, let's all get to the house." We nodded and George picked me and we followed her to the burrow. George put me down on the couch and Mrs. Weasley fixed my ankle. Ginny was crying into Fred's chest as he hugged her trying to comfort her. We stayed up late, waiting for the others to return. George and I are sitting on the couch leaning on each other as we fought off sleep. Ginny fell asleep in Fred's arms on the couch and he too fell asleep. Mrs. Weasley put a blanket on them and not too long after, George and I followed them into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up, I was in Ginny's room on my bed. I sat up and stretched. There was someone else in the bed with me. Their arm was around my waist. I looked over and saw George and blushed. I moved George's arm and carefully got off the bed so as not to wake him up. Then I went into the bathroom and decided to take a shower forgetting about my clothes. I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I put a towel around me and walked to Ginny's room. Just as I was about to pull the towel off, I heard a startled gasp. I looked and saw George was staring at me with wide eyes and I felt my face heat up.

"I-I'm just going to go." He said after a few awkward seconds and he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, closing the door, and blushing. Well, that was awkward… I thought as I put on my clothes for the day. Breakfast is so going to be awkward. I sighed and made my way downstairs. Once I was down there, I hugged Hermione. I'm so glad that she's okay; although she and Ginny kept smirking at me for some reason. Did they see what happened between me and George this morning? Great… I wonder if George told Fred and then I'll never hear the end of it. I sighed again and sat down at the table. I was right, it was awkward. Fred, Hermione, and Ginny were smirking at us and George and I kept going red and everyone else was looking at us curiously. I hate those three, I really do. I just ate like the piggy I was and ignored all the looks. George seemed to see what I was doing and followed my example to Fred, Hermione, and Ginny's disappointment. I couldn't help but grin. After breakfast, the awkwardness between George and I dissolved as we played Quidditch. We were on the same team again, like so many times before. Fred, Hermione, and Ginny were once again disappointed. Oh well. I'm just glad things between us aren't awkward any more. Soon Bill and Charlie had to leave and then it was time for us to return to school with one question that we had on our mind and we're all obsessed over: What is going to happen this year? Why, because Charlie, Bill, Percy, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley wouldn't tell us.

They were being really irritating and I wanted to beat them all up, but I didn't. We got on the train and me being me, got tired and fell asleep on George for the millionth time since I've met him. _Oh great another vision. I hope it's a good one and not a bad one. I was in the Great Hall and I saw a lot of familiar faces and a lot of unfamiliar faces. What was odd was that they were all dancing and talking to each other. Hagrid was even dancing with a woman just a head taller than him. Wow she's big. He looks so happy. I noticed that in the back, Ron and Harry were sitting looking miserable and their dates looked angry and they walked off after Ron and Harry told them no when they asked to dance. I rolled my eyes. Those two just have no enthusiasm for dancing. In the middle of all the dancers, I saw myself and George dancing and looking into each other's eyes so lovingly. I almost cried in joy. I finally get to be with the person who makes me the happiest. So this is what those four wouldn't tell us, but I wonder who all those unfamiliar faces are. I saw Fred and Angelina looking at us with smirks on their faces. I rolled my eyes. Hermione was dancing with, omw, Viktor Krum! Omw! Ron is so going to hate that! I grinned. He deserves it though if he never asked Hermione to the dance or if he chose to ask her if all of the other girls said no. That would be so rude of him. I can totally see him doing it now. Ugh! I'm gonna have a talk with him!_ I felt myself being shaken awake. I opened my eyes and grinned. "What did you see?" Fred and George asked me, knowing I'd seen something.

"I'll tell you as soon as we change into our robes." They nodded and I got out my robe and stuff and went into the girls' bathroom and changed. When I came back, Fred and George were already dressed.

"Okay, tell us." They said grinning.

"I know what we're going to be doing this year."

"What is it?" They asked eagerly.

"There's going to be a dance!"

"A dance?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." I said grinning. I won't tell them about who all is going with who. I want George to ask me himself when the time comes.

"That's interesting." George said grinning.

"There were people there that aren't from Hogwarts."

"Really, I wonder who they are." Fred said. I shrugged.

"I guess we won't know until later tonight at the feast." They nodded and we talked excitedly about what we might be doing this year until it was time for us to get off the train. Once we sat at the table, we couldn't wait anymore. We didn't tell anyone else about the dance. As soon as all the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts." Then he said some of the usual warnings and stuff. "I would like to say that there will not be any Quidditch this year." All the students burst out in outrage. "Silence," We all quieted down. "Instead this year we will be holding the Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who don't know what it is, it is a tournament that challenges three school representatives to three difficult and dangerous tasks and the first place winner of all those tasks will win the Cup and one thousand Galleons. Now since it is very dangerous, I've added that only those of age can attend."

"That's rubbish!" Fred and George yelled. I smacked them both upside the head and they glared at me.

"Shush." They rolled their eyes but did what I said. Dumbledore smiled at me amused before speaking again.

"Now, we will be housing two different schools: From Bulgaria we have the school: Durmstrang and from France we have the school: Beauxbatons. Please make them all feel at home. They'll arrive tomorrow morning, so everyone will go out to the front and welcome them. You may all start the feast."

"Lexi, why did you smack us upside the head?" They asked me. I sighed.

"Because I don't want you guys to participate in it."

"Why? We can do it."

"It's dangerous. Do you know how many lives have been taken because they participated in this tournament?" They shook their heads.

"A lot of people and I don't want to lose my two best friends because they made the choice of breaking the rules and putting their names in that stupid cup." I said not looking at them anymore. I could feel the shock coming off of them. They hugged me.

"Okay, we won't do it." They said reluctantly. I sighed in relief. They let me go and we started eating. I don't know what I'd do if I lost them. They were the very first friends I've had since I had started Hogwarts. If not for them, I probably wouldn't have ever been as happy as I am now. I have a feeling though that they're going to try to put their names in the Goblet. I just hope Dumbledore's safety precautions stop them. They'll be mad but I don't care as long as they're safe. Our new DADA teacher, Professor Moody, a.k.a an ex-Auror, showed up late and he was soaking wet and he scared me a bit but I'm sure that once you get to know him he's not so bad. But during dinner, I noticed him looking at Harry. That's not right. He was staring at Harry this whole time. I know that a lot of people who just met Harry for the first time stare at him but this was more like he was obsessed and it was starting to scare me. I'll have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about this sometime when he isn't busy. My suspicions about Fred and George were confirmed when we got to the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George and went to one of the corners immediately and started talking in hushed voices. I sighed, disappointed that they lied to me. It hurt a little but I guess it can't be helped. I thought as I went up to my room and went to bed. _Huh? This is weird. I've never had a vision right after I've already had one. Everyone's in the Great Hall and the two other schools were here as well. Dumbledore is standing by the Goblet and it spit up a paper. "The representative of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." The whole hall erupted in applaud as Viktor Krum walked to the room behind the long table. Another paper came out. "The representative for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." There were more applauding from the Beauxbatons School and a lot of wolf whistles. I rolled my eyes. Boys… The next name that came out was Cedric Diggory and Dumbledore said, "These three will compete for the Cup-" Another piece of paper came out of the Goblet. Dumbledore caught it and looked at it curiously and then he looked furious. "Harry Potter." That's all he said and he sounded scary. Hermione pushed Harry forward as the hall broke out into whispers. Ron looked furious._ That's the last thing I saw before I woke up with tears sliding down my cheeks. It was five in the morning and I couldn't go back to sleep. I went down into the common room and saw Fred and George sneaking out. They froze. I shrugged and sat on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at the fireplace, Dumbledore's voice ringing in my ears.

I'm glad that Fred and George aren't going to succeed, but Harry. How did that happen? I'm sure Dumbledore put an age line around the Goblet. Someone put his name in it, but who? I got up and left the dormitory, leaving the two shocked boys behind, still frozen in their tracks. I went to Dumbledore's office and just sat outside of it and waited for anyone to come and let me in. I needed to talk to him right away. I wiped my tears away and just stared at the wall across from me. "Miss Madison? What are you doing up so early?" Professor McGonagall asked thirty minutes later. "And you're in your pajamas too." I looked up at her.

"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore, it's urgent." She was one of the very few teachers that knew about me being a Seer. She nodded and said the password to get to Dumbledore's office. I stood up and she led me up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said. She opened the door and let me in first. "Ah Miss Madison, Professor McGonagall, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this morning?" Professor McGonagall let me go first.

"It's Harry."

"What about him?" He asked with a serious expression.

"For some reason, someone is going to put his name in the Goblet and it's going to come out. The first three that are going to compete are Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory and after that Harry's name comes out. Please sir, you've got to do something." I said my voice cracking.

"You saw this last night?"

"Yes."

"Alright, is there anyone who jumped out at you?" I thought for a few minutes and then it clicked.

"I know this sounds biased but Professor Moody. I know I don't even know him but at dinner, he stared at Harry the whole time and it wasn't like the usual way people do when they first meet Harry. It was more like he was obsessed or fixated on him you know. I have wanted to talk to you about that, but anyways, I can't get the feeling out of my stomach that he's the one who's going to put Harry's name in the Goblet." He nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll have him checked out, but in the meantime, it would be best if you didn't say anything to anyone." I nodded. "Please go back to your dormitory and stay there until it's time to greet our guests." I nodded again and got up. "Thank you for telling me this."

"You're welcome, sir." Then I left and did as I was told. I saw Fred and George making a potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. I sat down on one of the couches and sighed. This is going to be one crazy year. Later, before breakfast, we all went out to see Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive with their Headmistress Madam Maxime and their Headmaster Kakerauff. We sat down at breakfast and watched them do their little introduction thing and started eating. I didn't talk to Fred and George knowing what they were doing. I'm not going to talk to them if they're going to lie to me. They noticed this and sighed but didn't say anything. They knew I knew they were going to try and put their names in the Goblet. Well, if they knew this and are still going to do it, then I'm gonna laugh at them when their potion fails. I thought glaring at my plate. As soon as I got my timetable, I left the Great Hall and went looking for my first class. I noticed that it said we were going to have dance lessons today. I huffed and sat outside the classroom of Professor Binns. Ron, Harry, and Hermione showed up with the rest of the class and looked at me curiously. Hermione looked worried. I got up and went inside and sat in my seat.

"They're gonna try and put their names in the Goblet, aren't they?" She said. I just nodded. She sighed.

"I think they're making an aging potion."

"That's not going to work."

"I know, but you telling them that isn't going to stop them." She sighed.

"I know. So are you not going to talk to them because of it?" I nodded.

"At least until after their potion backfires on them." I said smirking. She giggled.

"This is going to be interesting." She said grinning. I grinned back.

"It is." Ron and Harry just stared at us curiously. I rolled my eyes. "They're gonna be so mad." We giggled and quieted down when class started.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Goblet of Fire

It's been three days since I've talked to Fred and George and I so badly want to talk to them but I'm not caving. They have to apologize first or I talk to them after their potion fails. It's their choice. Hermione could tell that I wanted to talk to them and save me from almost talking to them numerous times and I've thanked her numerous times for it too. She's the bestest friend ever! Finally it was the day that Fred and George finished their aging potion. I sat next to Hermione who was reading a book and waited with an amused expression on my face. This was the best seat in the house. George and Fred entered the Great Hall grinning like idiots. "We've done it!" They said at the same time. The kids around us cheered. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not going to work." Hermione said in a singsong voice.

"Oh?" George said.

"And why's that Granger?" Fred asked. They were both smirking.

"See that line," She said pointing at the aging line. "That's an aging line and Dumbledore put that there himself. He's bound to have thought of someone using an aging potion when he made it."

"We'll see about that." They said at the same time.

"Yes we will." I muttered smirking. They didn't seem to hear me. I shrugged.

"Ready George?"

"Ready Fred." Then they shook it up and took it. Then they jumped into the circle and threw their names in the Goblet. They grinned and started saying how it worked and then- BAM! They were thrown out of the circle by an invisible force and they're papers were spit up and burned. The twins who had bright red hair now had long gray hair and beards to match. We all burst out laughing and they started to fight. I chuckled to myself as I went over to them and held out my hands.

"Come on. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." They looked at me surprised. "What? I was bound to start talking to you two sometime." They shrugged and took my hands and I helped them up. "You two are silly." I said shaking my head.

"We're sorry for lying to you Lexi." They said as we walked to the Hospital Wing. I smiled.

"You're forgiven." They grinned and ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes. We walked in and Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and sighed.

"Really, boys? Sit." She told them pointing to an empty bed. They did as they were told.

"You know, I should say I told you so, but," I laughed a little. "I won't because I think you've learned your lesson, yes?" They nodded. I grinned. "Good." Madam Pomfrey fixed their hair muttering something about them being stupid and stuff and we went back to the Great Hall for lunch. Later on that night, it was time to reveal the champions. I couldn't watch, I just couldn't, so when Dumbledore started calling names, I didn't look up from my plate or clap. How can anyone want to participate in something so dangerous? George noticed my distress and wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder. I didn't eat anything at all this evening because I knew what was going to happen. Finally after Cedric's name, I heard Dumbledore talk but then he paused. Oh God, no, please let it not be Harry, please let it not be Harry. I prayed silently and closed my eyes.

"Harry Potter." I almost started to cry. No, no, no, no… Hermione pushed Harry into the aisle and he slowly walked up there, while the whole room stared at him and it was silent.

"No…" I moaned quietly. When I heard the door shut, everyone began talking at once.

"Lexi, are you okay?" George asked. I shook my head. I felt dizzy and nauseous.

"I need to go lie down." He nodded and carried me to the Gryffindor common room and laid me out on the couch and put a blanket on me.

"Did you see this?"

"Yes." I whispered. "And I tried to stop it, I did. I told Dumbledore to watch out for anyone who might want to put Harry's name in that stupid Goblet, but I guess he did what he could to prevent it."

"Wait, are you saying someone put his name in the Goblet on purpose?" Hermione's voice asked. I looked up and saw her, a shocked and annoyed Harry, and a pissed off Ron.

"Yes, I know Harry wouldn't put his name in that Goblet. It'd be impossible for him to do it himself and if someone did do it, it would've been without his knowledge because he's just as surprised as everyone else." Ron didn't buy it and stomped off to his room. Harry sighed and just followed him.

"Oh dear, it looks like they're going to fight." Hermione said sighing.

"When they fight, it's worse than when Ron and Hermione fight."

"How so?" George asked.

"Well, since they rarely fight, it's more explosive than when Hermione and Ron fight." He nodded.

"That makes sense. Are you feeling any better?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted." Hermione went up the stairs. I sat up and George sat on the couch but to his surprise, I lay my head down on his lap. I chuckled at his red face and closed my eyes. I fell asleep not too long after.

George's P.O.V

I felt my face heat up as Lexi lie down on my lap. She chuckled and fell asleep. I found myself playing with her hair. So she saw that Harry's name was going to pop up and she tried to stop it. Wow she really doesn't like this tournament. I wonder if she knew someone who lost their life in it or maybe she just really doesn't want her friends to be in it. I started to feel even guiltier than before. She was just looking out for me and Fred and we went ahead and tried to put our names in the Goblet. Suddenly, she smiled in her sleep. I smiled and caressed her cheek. I really love her. Alright, this year, I'm making it my goal to tell her how much I love her and even if she doesn't return the feelings, I'll be satisfied to know that I finally told her. I'll ask her to the Yule Ball, but I've got to learn how to dance first, huh? I chuckled lightly to myself. Our first dance lesson is tomorrow. I'll try my absolute best to dance and make it better if it's not very good. Lexi deserves the best. Huh. I figured Fred and the others would be back by now and just as I thought that, Fred walked in with Lee Jordon behind him. They were talking and stopped when they saw me and grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Oh what do we have here?"

"She lay there by herself." I said feeling my face heat up. Why can't I stop blushing!? He rolled his eyes.

"Sure she did." Then he and Lee laughed. I glared at them. "Oh come on, you know we're only joking." I rolled my eyes. "Good night, Georgie."

"Wait, you're not just going to leave me here like this are you?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Why not, you have the girl of your dreams sleeping on your lap, don't you? What are you so embarrassed about?" Then they left laughing. They left me here! I'm so going to get them back one day! I sighed in frustration and looked down at Lexi. She looked so peaceful. I smiled. I can't stay mad when I see here. When she wouldn't talk to us, I couldn't stand it and Fred had to keep me from talking to her. I hated it. I could tell she wanted to talk to us too and Hermione stopped her. I guess she can't stay too mad at us, but I really do feel bad about lying to her. She didn't deserve it. She hasn't lied to us about anything that I know of and I know she would've told us so because of her guilt. I guess we really hurt her when she knew we were lying and we didn't say anything. We knew she knew we were lying too. I think we shouldn't have done that, but I guess since it's done and over with it's pointless to dwell on it. Well I can't stay here all night. I thought sighing. I want to though. I carefully picked up her head and got up and lay her head back down. She frowned. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. I couldn't stop myself. She smiled again and turned over on the couch and snuggled into the cushion. Man I wish I was the couch right now. I took one last look at her before I headed up to my room. I'd take her to my room and let her sleep with me, but I don't think I can afford anymore of Fred and Lee's jokes. I sighed and got ready for bed. I looked through my trunk and frowned. That's weird, I was sure I had another shirt in here. My others got, well, I don't even want to talk about it. Oh well, I'll just go to bed without one. I thought as I slipped into bed. It's weird how Lexi's night shirt looks exactly like my shirt. Before I could think about it anymore, I fell asleep.

Lexi's P.O.V

I woke up on the couch and there were people down in the common room. "Good morning Lexi, have a good sleep did you?" Fred asked grinning.

"You know what? I did thank you." I said grinning too. He must have seen me and George last night. He sighed.

"Darn, I was hoping to embarrass you." I shrugged and went up to my room almost walking into George.

"Good morning." We said to each other grinning.

"Do you know what happened to my shirt?" I laughed.

"So you finally figured it out, huh?"

"Yeah, when did you take it?"

"Last year, my other shirt was soaked because of Lavender and Parvati."

"Why'd they do that?"

"I put beetles in their beds." He laughed.

"Good one."

"Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go put on some clean clothes." He shrugged and let me through. I swear I felt someone kiss my forehead last night. I don't know if it was a dream or not but it felt real I'll tell you that. I blushed at the thought as I got some clean clothes on and brushed out my hair. I got my blush to go away and grabbed my things and went downstairs. Our first class this morning is dance lessons. I'm excited for it! I thought grinning. I hope George asks me to the Yule Ball. Wow I feel like a girly girl. Ew… Oh well. I went down the stairs and all of us Gryffindors went to the Great Hall joining everyone for breakfast and after that we stay in there for lessons. This was going to be so much fun. The girls seemed to be the only ones who were excited about this. I could see it on the boys' faces. They really didn't want to do this. The only one who seemed to be okay with it was George. He tried to hide it but was failing. Fred noticed this and kept smirking at him and sending him looks and George would just glare at him. I grinned. I couldn't help it. He really wanted to learn how to dance. Soon breakfast was over and now it was time for our dance lessons. The tables were pushed to each side of the room and we all sat down.

"Alright, everyone we're here to learn how to dance for the Yule Ball. Now then, who will be my partner so that we can show everyone how to do it?" Professor McGonagall asked. I sniggered when she made Ron be her partner. He looked really awkward as they danced and his face was flushed red. Filch finally got the old record player to play and soon McGonagall had us all dancing. George immediately came to my side.

"May I have this dance, Miss Madison?" He asked grinning. I laughed.

"Of course you can, Mr. Weasley." I put my arms on his shoulders and he put his hands on my sides and soon we were dancing. He was surprisingly good. "I didn't know you could dance."

"Unfortunately neither did I." He said grinning down at me. We laughed.

"Alright, switch partners."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to take your partner my brother." Fred said grinning. We rolled our eyes and George went looking for a different partner. "It seems I'm quite a good dancer." I grinned.

"So is George."

"Do you think it might be genetic?"

"It's possible."

"Switch partners."

"See ya." He said grinning and winked at me. Harry was my next dance partner.

"Hey Harry, how are you doing?"

"Not so good." He said looking nervous.

"Not everyone is a good dancer at first." I said sympathetically. He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Are you nervous about the first task?"

"Very."

"Just be careful okay?" He nodded.

"I'll try." I smiled.

"Switch partners." This went on for quite awhile and then it was the end of class. I have break after this with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We went up to the Gryffindor common room and hung out there. Ron still wouldn't talk to Harry. I sighed. Those two are so immature. It was a bit awkward. I'm just glad that I could get out of there. It was getting tense and I couldn't breathe. It sucks that I have all of my classes with them though. Ugh… this is going to be a long day.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The Yule Ball

It was a week before the Yule Ball and a lot of guys asked me to go with them but I turned each and every one of them down. Why? Because I want George to ask me to the dance of course! Hermione and Ginny both know this and keep giving George hints every time it was a perfect moment but he never seemed to have gotten them, to my frustration. I'd ask him myself but isn't the guy who is supposed to ask the girls? I sighed. I'm starting to wonder if he's as thickheaded as Ron. Fred even gave George hints and he still didn't get it! Ugh! But I'm going to be patient and wait for him, because I can tell he's nervous and Fred has told me that he's working on getting George to ask me and he even told me he was getting annoyed by George's thickheadedness and it was driving him crazy every night because George is always talking about it with him about it and Fred keeps telling him to just do it already and George starts making excuses. On Wednesday, Cedric walked up to me during break and asked, "Would you like to come with me to the Yule Ball?" I felt several eyes piercing the back of my skull.

"I'm sorry but I'm waiting for someone else."

"Oh I see…"

"But I know Cho Chang would like to go with you." He grinned.

"Thanks." Then he walked off. I sighed and walked on to class. Soon it was two days from the Yule Ball and George still hasn't asked me. So at lunch, when Angelina asked who was going with who, I listened attentively.

"I'm going with Katie." George said.

"Really?" She asked surprised, looking at me nervously. I was shocked to say the least, but I didn't let it show and smiled.

"Yeah, I was going to ask someone else but someone got to them before me." Fred sighed and George looked at him confused. The bell rang and I half-heartedly got up and walked to class. Why did he ask Katie? I said no to Cedric. Did he see Cedric ask me? I bet he didn't stick around for too long. I rolled my eyes. That's so typical of him. I sighed and sat in my seat. I don't want to see George and Katie dance. So I'm not going to the Yule Ball. I felt my heart tighten up and I felt the need to cry but I held out until late at night when everyone was in bed and asleep. I made sure Hermione was asleep before I cried. I didn't want her to hear me. I cried into my pillow to muffle the sound, so I didn't wake her up. The next morning, I felt like crap and didn't want to get up. It's a good thing that it's Friday, I don't have class until after ten, so I could sleep in a little. I didn't even want to go down to breakfast and eat.

"Are you sure you don't want to come down to breakfast?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Yes, Hermione I'm sure. You can go." She sighed and left.

George's P.O.V

I got up feeling upset this morning for some reason. It bothered me that Lexi fake smiled yesterday after she heard who I was taking. It made me a little angry. She's going with Diggory, so why does it matter to her who I'm going with? I sighed, a little frustrated as I went down to breakfast with Fred and Lee. We haven't seen Lexi all morning. Fred seems to be angry with me for some reason and Ginny and Hermione are frustrated with me. Why? What did I do? I thought as I sat down at the table. "What did I do?" I mumbled to myself.

"Do you really need us to spell it out for you?" Ginny said glaring at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said shaking my head.

"Wow, you're more thickheaded than Ron." Fred said shaking his head.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Did you know Lexi turned down Cedric?" Ginny asked.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, she told him she was waiting for someone else and that Cho Chang wanted to go with him." Hermione continued.

"How do you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"We were there." Ginny said in a 'duh' voice.

"So…"

"You're an idiot." That's all I got from them. They wouldn't tell me anything else besides, "You have to figure it out yourself." Now I'm even more agitated than when I woke up. So if she's not going with Diggory then who is she going with? She said she was waiting for someone, who? If she had other guy friends that she hangs around with, I don't know any. She's usually hanging out with me, Fred, and Lee. Who could it be? That question and Lexi occupied my mind all through my first class, so I didn't know what we were covering and I had to ask Fred and Lee. They reluctantly told me what we were doing but they didn't talk to me much after that. How am I being thickheaded? And I can't possibly be more thickheaded than Ron. No one is more thickheaded than Ron. Just a couple weeks ago, he got dress robes from Mum and he thought they were for Ginny. This is so annoying! Why won't anyone tell me what I did!? Even Katie, who I asked to the Yule Ball, sent me some disapproving looks. She knew something but she wouldn't tell me. If she didn't want me to ask her, then why didn't she just say so!? Women are so… Wait! I am starting to think like Ron! I'm not sexist! I really am worse than Ron. So does this mean that Lexi wanted ME to ask her? I paled at the thought. Merlin's pants! I really am more thickheaded than Ron! Ugh! I just really messed up, but I can't just go to Katie and say that I don't want to go to the Yule Ball with her, she'd be crushed; at least I think… This is just so confusing. I love Lexi, I know that. I really love her, but how can I be so thickheaded to not notice that she wanted me to ask her!? It's all Diggory's fault! Well, partially. I mean, I could've stayed and listened to the end of their conversation instead of taking off and coming to the wrong conclusion.

I sighed. I just dug myself a hole. I hope Lexi isn't too upset. Well, she didn't come to breakfast this morning. I'll talk to her at lunch, maybe she'll cool off by then. I don't want her to be mad at me, but she couldn't help it I guess. Now that I think about it, Fred, Ginny, and Hermione were dropping me hints these past two weeks. Now I feel like a big git. I thought groaning. Fred and Lee smirked at me with satisfied expressions. I sighed. "So you've figured it out have you?" They asked. I nodded. "Good." Then they walked off to lunch. I sighed, but that doesn't mean I can fix my problem. What am I going to do? I thought as I went looking for Lexi. I couldn't find her anywhere. I guess that's what I get for being a thickheaded git. I thought sadly sitting down at the table.

Lexi's P.O.V

I sighed all depressed-like. I went to my room during lunch. I didn't want to talk to George. I knew that he'd soon figure out that I'm not going with Cedric and would want to talk to me about it. He still wouldn't be able to go with me. I know that because he's a nice guy and he wouldn't want to hurt Katie's feelings. I know that she knows I like George but I don't want her feelings to get hurt either. I know that George is the only guy who has asked her, so I don't want to take that away. I know she must have felt really happy that someone asked her and I don't want to trample on it. On Saturday morning, I did pretty much what I did yesterday morning. I didn't avoid George though. We didn't really get the chance to talk though since Fred and Lee always seemed to find something that they had to do and George had to be there with them and they would cart him off or Hermione and Ginny suddenly needed to talk to me and take me into the other room or something and it's getting to be annoying. I wasn't going to the Yule Ball so why can't I talk to him before he goes with Katie? Is that too much for me to ask for? I went with Hermione and Ginny to Hogsmeade and helped them pick out dresses. I hate shopping. I get too impatient with it. I guess since I'm not really interested in it, then I hate it because I know if we were at Zonko's, they'd probably be the ones hating it. I sighed and put up with them trying on dresses for a couple of hours and they finally chose their dresses. I did a mental happy dance and then when they paid for their dresses we went to the Three Broomsticks. It was packed with Hogwarts students like usual but there were some Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students in here as well. We picked a table and I got us three Butterbeers. It's weird, just the three of us without the guys.

Hermione seemed to not be on talking terms with Ron so Ginny and I had to avoid subjects that had to do with him and they avoided subjects that had to do with George. It was annoying. I didn't particularly enjoy that afternoon and they seemed to notice it and ignored it or they didn't notice it. Jerks… We went back to the castle and they had me help them with their dresses and such and then they were gone. Soon I was the only Gryffindor in the Gryffindor dormitory; even Neville was down there having a good time. I sighed and decided to read in front of the fireplace. That always calmed my nerves and made me feel better. It's ironic how people who are having troubles with their love life like to read about a fictional character's troubles with their love life. I guess it kind of just cancels each other out and makes that person feel better. Who knows?

George's P.O.V

I'll admit that I was having some fun, but I felt guilty at the same time. I was thinking about Lexi all day and I can't stop thinking about her now. I feel really horrible for what I did. Katie seemed to notice this. She grinned. "Go on."

"W-what?" I asked confused.

"I know you're thinking about Lexi, well go on. I know you love the girl and I really have no right keeping you from her. So go on." I smiled.

"Thanks." She chuckled.

"You're welcome."

"No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." She replied. I nodded thanks to her again and went looking for Lexi. I frowned when I couldn't find her. Surely she came to the Yule Ball. She came didn't she? I found Hermione asked her.

"She didn't want to come. She's back in the common room. If you go now, I'm sure you can catch her. Oh and George? She really likes you."

"She does?" I was shocked at this.

"I don't see why you're so shocked, mate." Fred said walked up to us with Angelina. She nodded.

"Yeah, it was the most obvious thing in the world next to you liking her, that is." She said grinning.

"Now go get her." Fred grinned and pushed me towards the door. I rolled my eyes and went up to the Gryffindor common room. When I walked in, I found Lexi reading on the couch and smirked.

Lexi's P.O.V

Someone put their hands in front of my eyes making me jump. I turned around and glared at George. "Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." He said grinning. I sighed.

"I thought you were with Katie."

"Yeah, but she was staring at some Durmstrang blokes and I said that she could go on and dance with them."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe. Anyways what do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Yule Ball with me."

"Sure, but don't expect me to go and put on a dress."

"Of course not, you look beautiful in what you're wearing now." I blushed at this. I'm wearing my Nightmare Before Christmas pajama bottoms with Jack Skellington slippers and George's oversized tee shirt and my hair is up in a pony tail. I smiled and got up.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Perfect." Then just as I was about to go around the couch, somehow mine and George's legs got tangled up and we ended up falling on the floor. George fell on top of me and my face heated up because our faces were so close our noses touched. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever until he closed what little space there was between our lips and pressed his lips against mine. Fireworks went off and butterflies erupted in my stomach. I can't believe this is actually happening. A few seconds later, he pulled away and said, "I love you Lexi."

"I love you too." I said breathlessly. He grinned and kissed me again, but this time it wasn't very long to my disappointment. He chuckled when I pouted after he pulled away.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, Hermione and Ginny might think we're doing something we shouldn't do." He flushed at this but laughed. He got up and helped me up.

"Do you think we should both go in our pajamas?" I giggled.

"That would be fun." He smiled.

"Then I'll be right back." He said winking and dashed up the stairs and came back down in a white tee shirt, plaid pajama bottoms, and slippers some time later. Then he took my hand in his and we walked down to the Great Hall. "Oh, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." I said grinning up at him. He grinned back and kissed my forehead. When we walked into the room, everyone stared at us but we didn't care and made our way over to Fred, Angelina, Ginny, Neville, and Hermione. Hermione, Angelina, and Ginny giggled at our clothes.

"Nice dancing clothes." Fred complimented grinning.

"Thanks." We said. I added with a shrug, "Might as well be comfortable."

"Only you Lexi." Ginny said shaking her head and grinning. I caught Dumbledore staring at us with an amused look on his face. I grinned back at him. Then I got an idea.

"Be right back, I have an idea that I need to discuss with Professor Dumbledore." Then I took off and ran up to him. He chuckled.

"What can I do for you Miss Madison?"

"I have a request."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"That Hogwarts has an official Pajama Day and it's during school hours, not on Holidays." He nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll consider it and then I'll let you know on my decision." I nodded grinning and went back over to George who was getting a drink. I jumped on his back, making him jump a little. I laughed.

"So what did you ask him?"

"If Hogwarts could have an official Pajama Day that doesn't include Holidays." I said resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Only you would ask about something like that." I could hear the grin in his voice. I grinned.

"Well I am lazy."

"Wanna go dancing?"

"Of course, oh, I luff this song!" I said as Bubbly came on.

"I've never heard it."

"That's probably because it's muggle music." I said as I got down off his back. He nodded and took my hand. We went to the middle of the dance floor and started dancing. I started singing along with the music all the while looking into George's beautiful blue eyes. I think I got lost in them because soon the song was over and a fast song came on. We stopped dancing. He grinned.

"Anyone home in there?" He asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Nope, sorry you just missed them." I said grinning. We laughed. After awhile we got tired and went back to Gryffindor common room and snuggled on the couch for a bit.

"Oh, I just remembered. I'll be right back." George said hugging me when I pouted.

"Okay." He grinned. He got up and went upstairs. A few minutes later he came back down holding something behind his back.

"Close your eyes." I did as he said. I felt him take off the plastic necklace that I was wearing and then it was replaced by a chain. A shiver went down my spine when the cold metal made contact with my warm skin. "Okay, you can open them now." I looked down and gasped. There was a silver chain around my neck and on it was what he gave me to put on my charm bracelet only it was bigger and you could clearly see the G&L on it. I smiled. "Do you like it?" He asked. In response, I turned to him and kissed him. He kissed me back and then we parted. "I'll take that as a yes." He said chuckling to himself. We cuddled some more on the couch. Twenty minutes later, the portrait swings open and a bushy haired girl comes running through and goes straight up the steps. I groaned.

"Oh Ronald…"

"Go on, she needs you." I looked at George and laughed. He was pouting. I gave him a short, sweet kiss and got up. "I'll go and talk to Ron." I scoffed.

"You'd better leave that to Ginny and Fred. Until you can prove to me that your better than him when comes to stuff like this, don't even think about it." He pouted. I grinned and ruffled his hair. "I still love you though, Georgie." He grinned and winked at me. I went up to me and Hermione's room and found her sobbing on her bed. I grabbed the tissue box and sat next to her and put it in her face. She sniffled.

"T-thanks." Then she blew her nose into one of the tissues. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"What'd that git say this time?"

"He told me, he told me he was going to ask me to the Yule Ball last and got mad because I went with Viktor."

"I can't believe him! He was going to ask you after every girl he asked said no!?" She nodded and sniffled and broke out into sobs again. "I am so going to punch that thickheaded git in the arm the next time I see him." She calmed down again after awhile. "You know, I think he really likes you, but he just hasn't figured it out for himself." She looked taken back by this. I grinned. "I definitely know you like him a lot." She blushed.

"I-I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not!"

"Do!"

"NOT!"

"DO TOO! DON'T YOU LIE TO ME HERMIONE GRANGER!" She sighed.

"Alright, I do like him a lot, it's just his thickheadedness is getting in the way."

"Trust me, when he figures out his feelings, he'll definitely start showing signs that say he likes you."

"When?"

"I'd say sometime by sixth or seventh year." She nodded after awhile and smiled.

"Thanks Lexi."

"You're welcome Hermione. You look tired, try and get some rest okay?" She nodded and got ready for bed and got in her bed. "Good night, Hermione."

"Good night Lexi. Oh, you have to tell me and Ginny how your night with George went and I want details." I chuckled.

"Tomorrow." She nodded and closed her eyes. I left the room and went down the stairs. George was still on the couch. I jumped over the couch and landed in his lap. He jumped a little, since he was obviously in thought. I laughed.

"So how is she?" He asked after awhile. "I heard some yelling."

"Oh she's okay now. You want to know a secret?" He nodded. I leaned by his ear and whispered, "She really likes Ron and she tried to deny it." I leaned away and he was smirking. I giggled. "I definitely know that when Ron figures out his feelings, he'll be trying to ask her out."

"Well, they do fight like a married couple sometimes." I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Okay, all of the time." He said rolling his eyes. I grinned and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. I think I fell asleep like that, because the next thing I remember is being carried up the stairs and then being put into a bed, someone wrapping their arms around me, and then nothing.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Christmas Fun?

The next morning, I woke up to someone shaking me awake and telling me to get up. I opened my eyes to see George. I narrowed my eyes up at him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Don't you want your Christmas presents?" He asked. I shot up out of bed, making him fall off the bed. I laughed.

"I forgot about Christmas." I said after I stopped laughing and helped him up. He grinned.

"How do you forget Christmas?" He asked as we walked down into the common room.

"My head was a little preoccupied at the moment." I said grinning. He chuckled.

"So are you blaming me?"

"Who says I was thinking about you?" I asked smirking. He rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, she got you there mate." Fred said grinning as we sat on the couch. George rolled his eyes again.

"Time for presents!" Ginny said grinning. She passed out what was under the tree and then we all opened them. From Mrs. Weasley, I got the usual sweater and assorted sweets, from Ginny I got some more Zonko's products and some chocolate frogs, from Ron I got some Licorice Wands, from Hermione I got more muggle books, from Harry I got a charm for my bracelet. It's a small Golden Snitch. From Mark I got three king-sized Snickers and a winter scarf that had the Gryffindor lion on it and everything, from Fred I got a charm also only it was a Bludger, and from George I got another charm and this one is a Quaffle. Oh Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all got me a charm which is another Bludger. So now I have a complete set of Quidditch balls; or so I thought because Oliver got me a charm as well but it was a broomstick. I rolled my eyes. Is everyone just going to get me charms? Oh well, at least my charm bracelet will be filled. I didn't even get Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Oliver something. I felt bad but they didn't care. Oliver told me that I already gave them their Christmas present by playing for the team and getting us some points. I laughed at that.

"Well, let's go down to breakfast, I'm starving." I said after awhile. Everyone nodded and we went down to breakfast. Dumbledore wished us all a happy Christmas and we dug in. After breakfast, it seemed like the whole school wanted to go out and play in the snow so we had a lot of snowball wars with different people. It was the most fun I've ever had. I wish Mark were here, because he loves snowball fights. We made a lot of snowmen. One of them looked like a dog and then I thought about Sirius. He probably doesn't have anyone to have Christmas with.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. I had stopped help making the snowman that we were currently working on.

"I'm just thinking about Snuffles since its Christmas and I doubt he has anyone to celebrate it with." She started to look sad too.

"Hey Lexi, Professor Dumbledore asked me to give this to you." Collin Creevey said. I turned and took the note that was in his hand and thanked him. He smiled and walked away.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. I opened the note and it said:

_Miss Madison_

_Please do forgive me for interrupting your snow day but there is something that I need to give to you._

_Oh and I enjoy Acid Pops._

"It seems dear old Professor Dumbledore wants to give me something." She shrugged. "I guess I'll see you later Hermione and I'm sorry for ditching on my snowman duties." She laughed.

"It's okay." I grinned and went into the castle and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Acid Pops." The statue jumped out of the way and I went up to his office and knocked.

"Come in." I went inside and took a seat. "It seems your friend Snuffles has sent you something." He said pulling out a small package. "I'll let you open it in private." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh and thank you for the socks, one can never have too many socks." I grinned and left the office, saying you're welcome sir. Oh did I mention that I sent Sirius a few presents? I didn't? Well I did. I sent him some Chocolate Frogs, a Christmas card, and some Cauldron Cakes. I hope that brightened up his day. I stopped in front of one of the empty rooms and opened the package. There was black velvet box with a purple ribbon on it. I opened it and gasped. There was a necklace inside that had a wolf on it. The chain was silver. I smiled. The next time I see Sirius, I'm going to have to give him the biggest hug I've ever gave. I grinned and put the necklace on and took the box up to my room and put it in my trunk. I wonder how he got it.

"Oh, there's a note." I muttered seeing a small folded up paper.

_Lexi,_

_Thanks for the gifts, they really made me happy. I hope you like mine. I didn't steal it, I had Remus get it for me and send it to Dumbledore. I paid him back using my own money. Anyways, tell Harry I said Happy Christmas and pass on the cheer for me. I'm not sure when we'll see each other again but the next time we do meet you better give me a hug for that. It wasn't really expensive but I had to risk my tail for it, no pun intended, so I think I deserve one._

_Yours truly,_

_Snuffles_

_P.S. Don't write back to me. I don't want it to be intercepted._

I laughed. I guess great minds think alike. I thought grinning. I put the not back in the box and shut my trunk. He's like the Uncle I never had. Yeah, my adoptive mother and father were both only child's so no cousins and uncles for me. I went back outside in the snow and joined the others in another snowball fight. I passed on Snuffles' message to Harry and had to explain to Hermione where I got the necklace. Now for George, I had to lie to him about it and say that Mark got it for me but sent it to Dumbledore to give to me because he forgot about it at the last minute. I don't like lying to him but he can't know about Sirius. Thankfully, he believed me. I'll have to write Mark later about it and try explaining it getting around the subject of Sirius. I don't know how I'm going to do that, but I'll have to try. Later we all went inside for some hot cocoa and then we went up to the Gryffindor common room. "So Harry, have you figured out the second task?" I asked curiously as George put me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah." He said nervously.

"That's a total lie." I said rolling my eyes. "God, you're such a horrible liar Harry." He glared at me. Then Hermione went off on him. "Hermione, I think he gets it." I said after awhile when she paused. "Besides the task isn't taking place until February so I don't see why you're so worried about it."

"Yeah and it's kind of hard to concentrate on figuring it out when you open that stupid egg and all you hear is yelling." Harry muttered annoyed. Hermione huffed.

"Fine but when the second task comes and you haven't figured it out, don't come crying to me." Then she got up and stomped up the stairs. I sighed.

"She does have a bit of a point." Ron said to my surprise.

"Wow, you two actually agreed on something!" I said grinning. He rolled his eyes. Fred and George laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll figure it out, somehow." Harry said uncertainly.

"Well, all I can say is to go look it up in the library." I said shrugging. He sighed and grumbled and got up and left. Ron went after him.

"Wow you sure know how to make people leave." Fred said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I try too and I didn't say he _had_ to go right now." He just grinned at me. I rolled my eyes again. "You know, I'm surprised, I haven't been in the Hospital Wing for a couple of months now."

"Maybe we should through a party and celebrate it." George said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys, wanna go mess with Filch today?" Lee asked walking in. We grinned at him.

"Of course." We said and then we got up and gathered all of things that we'd need for pranking him and left. After our pranking session, I was asked to go to Dumbledore's office for the second time that day.

"Acid Pops." The statue jumped to the side and I climbed the spiral staircase and stopped at his door and knocked.

"Come in." I heard him say. I walked in and he told me to take a seat. "Now I understand that you were curious about your real parents? Mark wrote to me and has found some more information on them." I nodded and waited for him to continue eagerly. "It turns out that you are Sirius' cousin."

"What?" He nodded.

"You're father Allen Tonks is Ted Tonks' brother and is married to Andromeda Black who is Sirius' cousin." He paused and I let it sink in. I nodded. "Now he's a muggle and your mother too, Sarah Tonks, and you're father's grandmother was a witch and it skipped a couple of generations."

"So my parents are Sarah and Allen Tonks, and I'm Sirius' cousin?" He nodded. I grinned. "That's so cool." He chuckled. "Can I tell Sirius?"

"I think it would be best that I passed it on to Remus to tell him, since Remus was the last person who saw him." I nodded. "We don't want anyone to intercept the letter. Oh and I should let you know, that Ted Tonks and Andromeda have a child and her name is Nymphadora Tonks. She's an Auror, so she's your cousin too and I have a feeling that you'll be meeting her along the road." I smiled. I had no idea that I had such a big family. "Well, that's all he told me, well I did add a few things in there myself, but he was looking through some files at the Ministry and came across them."

"Thanks for letting me know." He smiled.

"Anytime, oh and I don't think you should tell anyone this but Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Harry." I nodded.

"Okay and I know which Mr. Weasley you're talking about." I said grinning. He chuckled. I mean seriously, he could mean Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ron, or their father.

"Well, have a good evening." I stood up.

"You too, sir." Then I left and went back to the Gryffindor common room.

"So what was that about?" George asked.

"Oh, Mark found some info on my real parents." He grinned.

"That's great. Do you know who they are?" Hermione asked.

"Sarah and Allen Tonks." Later that night after dinner, I pulled Ron, Harry, and Hermione to the side. "I think you should all know that Snuffles is my cousin."

"What?" They asked surprised.

"Yeah, it seems his cousin Andromeda married a muggle named Ted Tonks and my real father is his brother."

"That's cool." Ron said grinning.

"I know right?" I said grinning too.

"Does Snuffles know this?" Hermione asked.

"No, but Dumbledore said he was going to tell Lupin and Lupin is going to tell Snuffles cuz Lupin is the last one that saw him." She nodded.

"So how did Snuffles send you that necklace and how did he get it?" Harry asked.

"Well, he said Lupin bought it for him and sent it to Dumbledore and he paid Lupin back using his own money." I said shrugging. Then I grinned. "He said that the next time we meet I had better give him a hug because he risked is tail, no pun intended." They laughed. "It's funny cuz I was planning on giving him the biggest hug I've ever gave the next time we meet."

"What's so funny you four?" Fred and George asked.

"You're face." I said grinning. They made a face. I laughed. "See I'm laughing at your face." They rolled their eyes. Ron, Harry, and even Hermione sniggered. George suddenly picked me up and pulled me over his shoulder making me squeak.

"Sorry mates, but we're going to kidnap your friend for a bit." Fred said winking. I rolled my eyes. Then they walked with me still over George's shoulder out of the dormitory and started going down the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." They said. I huffed. I hated it when they did that but I always get curious. I notice us going outside. Sirius-ly where are they taking me!? I noticed us going to the lake and I felt my eyes go wide as George pulled me off his shoulder but didn't put me down.

"George, what are you doing?" I asked narrowing my eyes up at him. He grinned and then he threw in the water. Oh, yeah the kids broke the ice on the lake. I thought I should mention that because otherwise George wouldn't throw me in the lake. Oh back to being thrown into the lake. I screamed when I hit the ice cold water. They laughed. I felt myself start shivering and it was almost impossible for me to swim back to the shore. I'm so going to kill them. I thought as I made it to shore and got out soaking wet. "What is wrong with you two?" I yelled at them glaring and still shivering. Then their eyes changed.

"Huh? Lexi why are you all wet?" Fred asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know." I said glaring at them.

"Lexi we don't know." George said just as confused as Fred. I stopped glaring at them. I believe them. I looked over at the entrance and saw Creeper and his gang of gits laughing.

"So it was them huh?" I muttered glaring at them.

"Lexi what and who are you talking about?" They asked me.

"Malfoy put the Imperius curse on you two and made you throw me into the lake."

"What?" Fred asked mad.

"That git…" George growled.

"While you two think about that, I'm going to go inside so I don't get sick and die out here." They looked at me shocked as I uselessly rubbed my cold arms and stood there shivering.

"Sorry." They said and George picked me up and carried me inside. They used the drying spell on me and then we went up to the Gryffindor common room and warmed up by the fire. George got me a blanket.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"So you're not mad at us?" They asked.

"Of course I'm not, it's not your fault, it's Creeper's." They grinned and hugged me and George kissed the top of my head as he hugged me. They let me go. "No don't let go, I'm cold." They laughed.

"I'll let George do that and go get us some Butterbeer." Fred said grinning. George and I rolled our eyes. When he was gone, George hugged me again and rested my head on his chest and snuggled closer to him trying to keep warm.

"I'm gonna get that git." He promised. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"No problem." Fred didn't come back for a long time and I ended up falling asleep on George.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Revenge, House Elves, and Bad Potions

January passed and soon it was going on February and Harry still hadn't figured out what to do for the second task. Then one day, Harry came into the common room looking excited. Hermione, Ron, and I looked at him curiously. "I have to hold my breath under water for an hour, but" He frowned. "I don't know how exactly I'm going to do that." He's not telling us something. He probably got help. Oh well, I'm not going to say anything. I don't want Hermione going off on him and I know he doesn't want her to either.

"We'll help you." Hermione offered. "Right guys?" We nodded. He smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem." I said grinning.

"Let's start on it now." Hermione said. We all nodded and got ready to leave.

"Oh Lexi?" Fred and George called walking in and grinning.

"Yes?" I said smiling innocently but suspicious.

"Wanna go see what happened to that git?" I rolled my eyes.

"What'd you two do now?"

"Uh-uh, you'll have to come see if you want to know." They said tauntingly. Ooh they knew I was burning with curiosity. I sighed.

"I can't right now, I'm helping Harry." They pouted.

"Lexi, go on, we'll start without you." Hermione said smiling. I grinned and hugged her.

"I luff you Hermione!" She rolled her eyes and they left. "Lead the way." I said to Fred and George.

"Don't mind if we do." They said taking one of my hands each and dragged me off to wherever we're going. Fred and George led me down corridor after corridor until finally we came to a group of kids surrounding something and they were laughing and snickering. When I looked closer, I saw that they were surrounding what looked to be Creeper but he was soaked in glue and there were feathers all over him. He was scowling and his cheeks were red with embarrassment. I couldn't help but laugh. He glared at me and the twins.

"What are you laughing at Mudblood?" He sneered. I grinned.

"I don't know, but when I figure it out, you'll be the first to know." He started to call me a word that started with a 'b' but was cut off by McGonagall when she said,

"Everyone return to your dormitories at once or you'll have detention." They all grumbled and walked off. "I want you four to stay." She said to me, Fred, George, and Creeper. When everyone was gone she asked, "Now, what is all of this about?"

"Well, it was during Christmas break, and Malfoy here used the Imperius Curse on me and Fred and made us throw Lexi into the freezing lake." George said.

"Yeah, so we decided to get him back and we did this." Fred said pointing at Malfoy.

"Is this true Mr. Malfoy?" She asked him with a piercing look. He grumbled a yes.

"Alright detention for all of you tomorrow night."

"But Professor, Lexi didn't do anything. We just showed her what WE did." Fred and George said. She sighed.

"Is this true, Miss Madison?"

"Yes, Professor." She nodded.

"Alright, Mr. Weasley's and Mr. Malfoy, be in my classroom tomorrow night at seven." They nodded and Malfoy stalked off to the dungeons. She sighed again and walked off. I smiled and hugged Fred and George.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem." They said grinning and hugging me back. We let go of each other.

"So, shall we go back?"

"Of course." They said grinning and we linked arms and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in there and looking at some books that I think have to do with the second task. Fred and George went up to their room but before George went, he kissed me and then followed Fred with a wink. I grinned and sat down next to Hermione.

"Any luck?"

"No, but we're not giving up." She said determined. I picked up a book and started looking.

"Hey, this book has things about plants and stuff, right?" I asked skimming through the pages.

"Yeah, but that's not our book." Hermione said frowning.

"Oh that's because it's mine." Neville said walking down the stairs looking relieved.

"Oh hey Neville, you can have your book back." I said holding it out to him.

"No it's okay, if it's to help out Harry, I don't mind." He said smiling. "So you have to hold your breath under water for an hour right?" He said looking at Harry. Harry nodded. "I think I might know something that could help, Gillyweed."

"But, Neville, where would we find that? It's not a common thing you can just find lying around." I said. He shrugged.

"I don't know, but I bet Professor Snape has some in his personal store."

"Yeah, there's just one problem. Snape wouldn't give it to us if his life depended on it." Ron said rolling his eyes. I threw a pillow at him and it hit him in the face. "Well it's true and why'd you throw a pillow at me?"

"Neville was just trying to help, you don't have to go and snap his head off." He glared at me but sighed.

"Sorry Neville."

"It's alright." Neville said looking over at me gratefully. Neville took his book and went back upstairs.

"I think there might be another way to get it." Harry said thoughtfully.

"You mean _steal_ it, Harry no!" Hermione said shocked.

"Well, how else are we going to get it?" I thought for a minute and then it clicked.

"What about Dobby? He can Apparate and Disapparate in the castle right?" Hermione gasped in horror.

"No! I won't allow it!" She said glaring at me. Oh yeah, ever since she found out about the house elves working in the kitchen and cleaning the dormitories she's been totally against it and doesn't or won't understand that they like doing work without getting paid. I sighed.

"I was just trying to help and besides, they can get in there and get out of there in no time flat. And Hermione, not ALL house elves are like Dobby. They LIKE working and THEY find it offensive that you think they should get paid. Dobby doesn't think that but he's Dobby so it doesn't matter."

"I won't hear it!" She said covering her ears. I sighed getting frustrated with her.

"Alright fine, but when they get angry with you because you try to persuade them to ask for pay or give them clothes, don't come crying to me." I said getting up and going up to Fred and George's room. I knocked and they let me in.

"Oh and what do we owe this pleasure of seeing you?" Fred asked grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Hermione." That's all I had to say for them to understand.

"Still going on about house elves not being paid is she?" George asked.

"Yeah and it's starting to get on my nerves." I said sitting down on his bed. "She won't listen to anyone who has a say about it, yet she goes on about the same thing when she tries to tell people about them getting paid." George sat down next to me and put his arm around my waist.

"I'm sure she'll get it some time. She is a bit thickheaded when it comes to her beliefs." Fred said shrugging and sitting down on my other side.

"And she calls Ron thickheaded." I said shaking my head. They laughed.

"So George, you think we ought to tell Lexi?"

"I think so, mate." They grinned at each other. I looked at them curiously.

"Exactly what are you two talking about?"

"Well, we're going to open a joke shop." George said. I smiled.

"That's a great idea."

"Yeah, but Mum doesn't approve of it." Fred said grimacing.

"Yeah, she didn't take to your Ton-Tongue Toffees, did she? Or your Trick Wands?"

"So we're trying to get enough money to buy a place in Diagon Alley," George said.

"And hopefully we'll get her to accept it." I nodded.

"So, would you like to work for us for when we do get opened and everything?" I grinned.

"I'd love to." They grinned.

"Great, then we don't have to worry about getting anymore employees." Fred said.

"Who else is working for you?"

"Lee Jordan."

"So you two have been sitting in the corner and writing stuff down and not letting anyone know because you're planning to open a joke shop?" I asked in disbelief. They've been doing that all year and it's been getting on my nerves. They nodded grinning. I sighed and shook my head. "Somehow I feel exhausted." They really wear me down sometimes. It's like taking care of two seven year olds.

"Aww, but you love us right?" They asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, it's just you guys are a bit tiring sometimes." Like seven year olds. I better stop thinking that or they might just somehow get turned into seven year olds. Anything can happen here at Hogwarts. That's what I've learned after being here for nearly four years. We sat there and talked about ideas for the layout of the store and put it down on paper. I ended up drawing the layout and they really liked it. "I didn't know I could draw this good."

"Neither did we." They said grinning. The next day, McGonagall walked into the common room and asked to see me. I followed her to the Hospital Wing confused. When we walked in, I gasped at what I saw. Fred and George were sitting on one of the beds, only they looked to be seven years old. I face palmed my forehead.

"I knew I jinxed myself yesterday." I said sighing. "Let me guess, potion gone bad or what?"

"That's precisely it." Madam Pomfrey said. Snape was standing by the wall glaring at Fred and George.

"They don't think like seven year olds do they?" I asked hesitantly.

"It's a miracle but no they don't." I sighed in relief. "I was informed that the potion should wear off by tomorrow afternoon."

"So?"

"Miss Madison, I'm going to have to ask you to look after them until it does." McGonagall said. Now, I'm going to be even more exhausted than I was yesterday.

"Alright, come on you two." They grinned, hopped off the bed, and attached themselves to my legs. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm surprised you can actually walk." Fred said in his seven year old voice. I'll admit it was cute.

"Yeah, well, I'm not a black belt in martial arts for nothing." I said shrugging. When I walked in, everyone looked at me like I had two heads. "What?"

"What's up with Fred and George?" Lee asked.

"Oh, well I really don't know all I know is that it was potion gone bad." I said shrugging. "So boys, care to explain?" I asked looking down at them. They frowned.

"I don't think I like being short." George muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, how do you think I feel every time you two use me to lean on, hm?" They rolled their eyes but grinned.

"Well, if you all must know, we were making an aging potion in Snape's class, of course, since we've already done it and it failed, we figured we could make it better and hopefully it would work, but we kind of got a little careless and the unfinished potion landed on us and this is what happened." Fred explained.

"Yeah and now I got stuck looking after you two." They just smiled innocently up at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck with that." Lee said grinning and everyone went back to what they were doing. Fred and George detached themselves from my legs and went over to the couch and tried to get on. I stifled my laugh but it wasn't good enough because they glared at me.

"I'm sorry." I said still grinning but wasn't laughing. "Would you like some help?"

"Please?" They asked with a puppy dog look. Omw! It's harder to resist it when their younger. Darn! I sighed and picked them up and put them on the couch.

"I wonder how lessons will go." I said thoughtfully. They shrugged. It would be weird if they had to be in all of my classes and they'd miss out on their own lessons. Later that day, McGonagall came in and explained that they would still attend lessons but it would be a little difficult for them. "I know. Lee can take care of everything because he's in all of their classes, right?" I said looking at Fred and George. They nodded grinning. Ha! And Lee thought he was going to get out of it! I am so evil. Maybe the hat put me in the wrong house? Ah well.

"Okay, now that that's settled, could you inform Mr. Jordan for me?" She asked.

"I would be delighted." I said grinning with a small hint of a smirk. She chuckled and left. George jumped on my lap and hugged me around my neck. I hugged him back surprised.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Fred said grinning. There was an evil glint in his eyes. I had the feeling that George did too. I sighed.

"You two just want to cause as much trouble as you can while you can still get away with it, don't you?"

"You know us too well." They said grinning.

"Why me?" I muttered to myself and shaking my head. They laughed.

"Don't worry Lexi we won't cause you too much trouble." George said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, we'll just cause you the normal trouble." Fred said grinning.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically. "So hide and seek, huh?" They nodded their heads grinning.

"We're making Filch it." They said grinning.

"How are you going to," I shook my head. "You know what? I don't want to know." They laughed and took off out of the portrait. "Wait! I have to keep an eye on you!" I shouted hopelessly. "Those two are just out to get me aren't they? I'm beginning to think I signed my death wish the day I met those two." The Fat Lady chuckled.

"You poor dear…" She said as I went looking for them. I heard Filch yelling ("Weasley!") and took off in the direction he was in. After two hours of not seeing them, I sat on the top of the staircase to the seventh floor and put my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my right hand. They'll show up eventually. I walked and ran none stop around pretty much the whole castle and I don't want to move from this spot. I'm going to die of exhaustion one day and its going to be their fault. I almost fell asleep sitting there when I felt two pairs off little arms wrap around me, not quite making it.

"So you two finally get tired of hide and seek?" I asked sitting up straight and yawning a little.

"How long were you sitting here?" George asked. I shrugged.

"Twenty or thirty minutes I think. I don't know…" They looked down at the floor looking guilty.

"We're sorry." They said. I smiled.

"It's fine."

"Yay!" They said and hugged me. I chuckled and hugged them back.

"I'd say it's about time for dinner so let's go down to the Great Hall." They nodded and we went down to the Great Hall. Creeper and his goons were laughing at Fred and George because of what happened to them but Fred and George just ignored them. That's my boys. I thought grinning. Creeper and his goons frowned when they finally figured out that Fred and George weren't bothered. I helped them on the benches and ended up helping them get food which they thought was embarrassing but I thought it was cute. Of course I never said this out loud because sixteen year old boys don't like to be called cute even if an unfinished aging potion got poured on them and made them look like seven year olds. I found that out when Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were all teasing them and calling them cute and Fred and George glared at them and I couldn't help but chuckle because no matter what they did they looked cute. Well, not everything. They aren't cute when they cause trouble for you that's for sure. I just hope that tomorrow morning goes smoothly and they go back to normal at noon.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Twins X Trouble = Trouble Squared

"Omw, I can't believe I lost them!" I said to myself. "I'm so stupid! I didn't even leave them for two minutes! How could I be so careless?" I took in some deep breaths and let them out slowly. "Okay, calm down. They couldn't have gone far." I muttered looking around the corridors. I sighed in relief when I found them near the Great Hall only it was short lived because Creeper and his goons had them levitating in the air and they were…. Omw! They were crying! They never cry! They would be glaring at them not crying! Omw! Don't tell me they're brains have reverted back to seven year olds. Crap. "Hey, put them down!" I said glaring at Creeper and his goons. I had to take Fred and George to Madam Pomfrey right away. They laughed.

"What are you going to do Mudblood?" Creeper asked smirking. I pulled out my wand faster than they could say Merlin's pants and shot stinging hexes at them. They yelped and ran away like the cowards they were and I ran and caught Fred and George. They started sobbing loudly and hugged me. Oh dear. I thought as I put my wand away.

"It's okay." I said trying to calm them down as I walked to the Hospital Wing. They calmed down and stopped crying and soon I heard their breathing slow down and assumed they fell asleep. I sighed quietly.

"Has something happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked with a worried expression as I walked into the room.

"Unfortunately," I frowned. "It seems their minds have reverted to a seven year old's." She sighed.

"I was afraid this was going to happen. I'll definitely have to write their mother." She said grimacing. I nodded.

"Shall I go get Professors Snape and Dumbledore?" She smiled.

"That would be great, thanks." I nodded.

"Um," I can't exactly carry them all over the school. She chuckled.

"Just put them on one of the beds. They fell asleep yes?" I nodded and put them on the bed without waking them. I sighed in relief when they didn't wake up and went looking for Snape and Dumbledore. Fortunately, I found them together.

"Um, I need you two to come with me to the Hospital Wing." I said to them when I stopped in front of them. They were getting ready to go into Dumbledore's office.

"Is this concerning the Weasley twins?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, unfortunately, their minds have reverted back to a seven year old's." He nodded.

"Well, come Severus, Poppy isn't the patient type." Snape nodded and I followed the two men to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey looked at us in relief as she tried to settle down Fred and George who have apparently woken up and started screaming. Wow, how did Mrs. Weasley do it? They looked up and saw me and immediately stopped screaming, jumped off the bed, and ran to me and wrapped their tiny arms around my waist. "Oh dear." Dumbledore said frowning.

"What do you think we should do Professor?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Well, let's contact their parents first and go on from there." She nodded.

"I've already wrote to them."

"Good job. Now we wait." It didn't take long for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to arrive. They were shocked that's for sure when they saw Fred and George clutching onto me.

"What-what happened?" Mr. Weasley asked finally finding his voice. Mrs. Weasley only nodded.

"It seems these two were making an aging potion in class one day and it wasn't quite finished and it spilled on them and their appearances changed and now they look like seven year olds and up until now their minds have remained like they were sixteen." Dumbledore explained calmly.

"So-so you mean to tell me, that they've reverted back to seven year olds?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her face draining of all color.

"Yes, but rest assured, we will sort this out." Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief. "I'm sad to say though, Miss Madison, but they need to be here so we can try and fix it." I felt my eyes go wide.

"So you mean I have to take care of them?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I would've have sent them home with their parents but as you can see we can't do anything if they're at home." I sighed.

"Oh alright, but you better do something about my classes because I can't go to class and take care of them at the same time. That's just impossible or Mrs. Weasley can stay and help but I can't take care of two kids by myself." He nodded thoughtfully.

"That's true."

"I mean, I could barely take care of them yesterday and that's when they were thinking like sixteen year olds."

"I don't mind staying and helping." Mrs. Weasley said now that she's calmed down. "They were holy terrors at that age." She said shaking her head.

"Alright, I will have a room prepared for you in the Gryffindor dormitory."

"Is that alright, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked him. He chuckled as if saying good luck. I rolled my eyes.

"It's alright with me." She smiled.

"Great, it's all settled." Dumbledore said beaming. "I'll let Minerva take care of your schedule Miss Madison." I nodded. "Severus let us go and work on a solution."

"Yes Headmaster." Then they were gone. I sighed.

"Well, he was helpful." I muttered. "Not…" Madam Pomfrey and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all chuckled. Fred and George stared up at me with big eyes. "This is going to be torture." I said when I found myself unable to resist them. Oh once they learn that I can't resist those big eyes of theirs, they are definitely going to bring on the torture.

"Trust me dear, this is only the beginning." Mrs. Weasley said chuckling to herself. "Come on boys, it's about lunch time, you must be hungry." Fred and George's faces lit up and they ran to Mrs. Weasley. "I'll take them off your hands a bit and let you go to all of your classes. Oh and I want to tell the rest of my children myself." I grinned.

"Okay." She smiled and they left the room.

"Well, I'll be going back to the ministry." Mr. Weasley said and he left too.

"Are you okay dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yeah, Fred and George just really exhausted me yesterday." She nodded, smiling sympathetically. I sighed. "Well, I better get going too."

"Good luck to you, dear."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it with those two even if I do have help." Then I went down to the Great Hall. Creeper and his goons shot glares at me as I walked in. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Um, Lexi, why is our mum here?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, why is she here?" Ron asked. Percy listened in as well. I guess he really wanted to know too.

"Oh, I can't tell you, she said she wanted to tell you herself." I said shrugging. They sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." They muttered. I shrugged again and started eating.

"Hey where are Fred and George?" Harry asked.

"With their mom." I answered simply. He nodded.

"And what's with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Oh he and his goons are just mad at me because I used a stinging hex on them."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"They had Fred and George dangling in the air and wouldn't put them down when I asked them too." Ron, Ginny, and Harry snickered and Hermione let out a small giggle. I sure hope they fix Fred and George fast because I want my boyfriend and best friend back. Mrs. Weasley walked in a little later with Fred and George and they sat at the table.

"Oh good, you're all here." She said smiling. Then she explained to them what was going on. George in the meantime crawled on to my lap and sat there and looked up at me. I couldn't help but hug him. He looked so darn adorable.

"So they know you're their mom right?" I asked curiously when she was done telling the others.

"Yes, I made it very clear to them."

"Well, it's a good thing we don't have Quidditch this year, isn't it?" I said thoughtfully. Harry nodded.

"Oliver would've definitely killed them both the instant he heard what happened." I chuckled.

"Definitely." I said grinning. After lunch, I left the boys in Mrs. Weasley's hands and went to class with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Harry hung back with me and we followed Ron and Hermione.

"Dobby got me the Gillyweed." He muttered so Hermione wouldn't hear.

"That's great." I said smiling.

"Now all I have to do is not screw up."

"Oh Harry stop it. You're not going to screw up. You're such a pessimist." I said rolling my eyes. He rolled his eyes. We grinned and laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, Harry is over here worrying about screwing up at the second task and I told him he wouldn't and called him a pessimist and rolled my eyes and he rolled his eyes too." I said grinning.

"So?"

"It's one of those you just had to be there moments so don't worry about it." I said shaking my head. We walked into the classroom and sat down. We have Charms. Flitwick walked in and started class like usual. It was in Transfigurations that McGonagall called me up to her desk.

"I've talked with Molly and we've wrote down a schedule for when you two switch off looking after the two and I've made sure to make it go with your timetable." I nodded and she gave me a sheet of paper. "Look it over and let me know what you think and then if we need to revise it, we can and if not, great." I smiled.

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem dear, now you can go back to your seat." I nodded and did as she told me to do. When I sat down in my seat, I looked it over and sighed. So basically I'm looking after them during all of my breaks. Somehow I'm going to have to fit my homework time into this schedule as well. It'll all work out. I told myself. Stuff usually do. This is my last class of the day, so tomorrow morning after DADA, I'm taking care of Fred and George. I really hope Mrs. Weasley was lying about them being holy terrors. I really hope she was. So the next day, after DADA, which I got some homework in, I went to the Gryffindor common room to find Mrs. Weasley playing with Fred and George. She's been getting onto students in there for swearing and stuff around them.

"Ah, look boys it's your Aunt Lexi." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. They grinned and ran up to me and hugged me around my waist. Yeah we decided on letting them call me their aunt.

"Hey guys." I said smiling. They were really adorable when they weren't causing trouble. I ruffled their hair. "Let me go put my things up and we can play."

"Okay!" They let me go and I put my stuff upstairs in my room. They're also sleeping in their mom's room because since they're seven and have nightmares, they can't exactly come to me because of the spell McGonagall put on the girls' staircase. I smiled at the thought. I'm watching them again after my third class tomorrow. I went back downstairs and sat down on the couch. George and Fred immediately climbed up there and hugged me around my neck. I chuckled and hugged them back.

"They seem to really like you." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Which means more trouble for me." I muttered. She chuckled.

"Not necessarily. They might listen to you more because they like you a lot."

"I sure hope you're right."

"Well, look at it this way, they won't listen to anyone who makes them mad or if they don't like that person and that's when the holy terror part kicks in." I smiled.

"Okay, I believe you." Suddenly they kissed my cheeks and let me go and went down to the floor where a deck of Exploding Snap cards sat. I blinked surprised.

"Aw, that was so adorable. Oh I wish I had my camera." I grinned.

"I would've asked for a copy of the picture."

"You know blackmailing can only take you so far, dear." She said smiling. I laughed.

"True. How did you know?"

"Mother's intuition and I've been with these boys for sixteen years. So I've seen just about everything." She said chuckling to herself. "And I hear from Ginny that you and George are dating." I blushed at that. She laughed. "It's alright dear. I'm glad. You know, ever since he met you, he's been happier. Well all of the children have been happier since they met you and since they met Harry and Hermione too. You three are so good to them." She said tearing up a bit.

"Ah, don't cry." She sniffled.

"I'm sorry dear. It's just, all I've wanted in life is for my family to be happy and I'm glad to know that there are others out there who wish that as well." I smiled and grabbed the tissue box. "Oh thank you dear." She said taking one and dabbing her eyes.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Fred and George asked looking up at her. She smiled.

"Oh it's nothing dearies, Mommy's okay." They didn't look convinced but let it drop.

"Let's go play hide and seek!" Fred yelled. I sighed.

"Alright, let's play hide and seek." I said reluctantly. I know I'm going to regret this later, but I want them to be happy and not throwing fits. "But on one condition." They looked at me attentively. "If I can't find you after one hour, then you come out of hiding and we meet in front of the portrait with the Fat Lady on it, okay?" They nodded. "Good, now go on." They grinned, hugged me, and took off out of the dormitory.

"You just signed your death wish, dear." Mrs. Weasley said chuckling.

"I know, but I'd rather them be happy than throwing a fit because I said no." She nodded.

"That's true." I waited ten minutes and then I got up.

"Well, wish me luck, because I'm really going to need it."

"Good luck." Then I left and started searching for them. I combed the castle from left to right and even after an hour I checked back at the portrait of the Fat Lady and they weren't there. Please tell me they didn't go down into the dungeons. I pleaded as I walked down there. I heard a furious yell and two familiar voices yelling and the yelling was coming my way. Yep, they went down into the dungeons. Fred and George came running around a corner and Creeper was hot on their heels. Oh Chocolate Frogs. I rushed forward and Fred and George made it to me and hid behind me.

"Move it Mudblood, those two are dead." Creeper growled.

"First of all tell me what they did."

"Those two ran into me and made me fall in Parkinson's lap."

"Face first?" He nodded. I held back a laugh. "Okay, I'll apologize for it because at the moment, they're not really their selves and I won't let you harm them." He glared at me.

"Fine." He snapped and turned, stalking off. I sighed.

"We're sowwy." They said looking down at the ground. I smiled down at them.

"It's alright boys. It was an accident, right?" They nodded. "I think that's enough hide and seek for today don't you?" They nodded again. "It's almost noon, so let's go to the Great Hall and eat." They grinned, took a hand each, and started or tried to drag me back up the dungeon steps and to the Great Hall.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Time Travel: Wha…?

It's the day of the second task and I can't go. Why? Because I'm taking care of Fred and George. Yeah, they're not back to their normal sixteen year old selves yet. So all I could do was wait in anticipation and hope that Harry is safe and won't die. Hermione and Ron went missing yesterday and it really scared me. I learned from Harry that Dumbledore wanted to see them yesterday while the three were in the library. I went to his office that night and pretty much yelled at him about using them in second task and that I didn't care if he wasn't going to let them die and that they were fine because that was just wrong, deceiving them like that and that this whole tournament was stupid and dangerous in the first place and that he should never had agreed to hold it in the first place and that he should've stopped them from reinstating it. I ended up crying. It was embarrassing but I didn't care at the moment because I was so angry with him. And you want to know the frustrating part? He just sat there looking calm! He just sat there! I don't think he was even listening to me. So if I have another vision, I've decided, I'm not going to tell him. I know it's childish but he doesn't seem to consider other people's feelings when he makes decisions. He just considers the feelings of those that directly have to do with it, but not anyone else. I almost started crying again. I had to work on not crying in front of Fred and George, who were playing with some toys on the common room floor. I calmed myself down and sighed. I left his office without looking back at him or giving him a chance to speak. I really need to work on losing my temper when it comes to my friends. I understood that I couldn't tell Harry what happened to them no matter how much I wanted to. It was part of the task and it would motivate him to do this task more.

I'm so glad Fred and George aren't of age. If either of them got sucked into it, I don't know what I'd do. If it was Fred, George would be in the same situation as Ron and Hermione is right now and if it was George, I'd be in their situation. I've got to stop thinking like this. I scolded myself. I decided to sit down with Fred and George and they let me play with them. I needed to distract myself from all of this. An hour later, everyone returned from the second task. I was relieved to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry perfectly unharmed; they were soaking wet but unharmed none the less. Mrs. Weasley walked in looking as relieved as I felt. "I'll take them off your hand deary." I nodded my thanks and decided to for a walk around the school until it was time for dinner. As I was walking I was so distracted that I didn't notice Peeves flying about and carrying something that looked very heavy. Then the next thing I know, I feel something hit my head and my head starts to hurt and I'm on the ground. My vision is getting blurry and then all I see is black. I hear some voices but I can't tell what they're saying and I felt myself being lifted and that was it…

When I came to, I found myself in front of Dumbledore's office. What happened? Let's see, I was walking around the castle thinking about the second task and stuff, Peeves was holding something…. Peeves dropped something heavy on my head! I'm so going to get him back! "Who are you?" I heard an unfamiliar voice asked. I looked up and saw none other than James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I felt my eyes go wide.

"She's in Gryffindor, but I've never seen her before." Sirius muttered to James. Remus and Pettigrew nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Ah bloody hell. What did I get myself into now? Peeves is so going to be a dead poltergeist when I see him again." I muttered to myself. I sighed. "Do either of you know the password to get into Dumbledore's office?" They shook their heads no. "Okay, then I'll guess, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Lemon Drops-" The statue jumped aside. "Ha! I'm so epic!" I said grinning and went up the stairs. I could feel four pairs of eyes on me as I did but I don't care. I just remembered that I'm mad at him. Oh well, I need help. I sucked it up and knocked on the door and heard 'come in.' I opened the door. "Um, sorry to bother you when I'm sure you're pretty busy, but I, uh, have a bit of a problem." I said to Dumbledore. He motioned for me to shut the door and sit. So I did.

"Start with who you are."

"Well, my name is Alexis Madison, but I go by Lexi, and I know this sounds crazy but I'm from the future, and somehow ended up here." He looked thoughtful.

"Were you using a Timeturner?"

"Well, no. It was Peeves, he dropped something on my head and I passed out and the next thing I know I'm staring up at James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew."

"How do you know these four?"

"It's a long story…"

"I've got time."

"Okay, I guess it all starts with the Great Wizard War that will be happening after James Potter and Lily Evans get's married and have a son, Harry Potter. Now, Voldemort hears about this and for some reason goes after them and kills them all but Harry." Dumbledore's eyes widen.

"You're not joking are you?"

"No, I'm completely serious about this." He nodded.

"Go on."

"You send Harry to live with his remaining relatives, a couple of muggles, who are his aunt and uncle. His aunt is Lily's sister. Let's see here, okay anyways, moving on to eleven years from there, Harry starts Hogwarts. Okay, how I know Sirius Black is that he gets sent to Azkaban the night James and Lily died because muggle witnesses saw him killing Pettigrew, which he didn't and in my third year, I met him and Remus Lupin as well. He was my DADA teacher, because the one before that lost his memory and the one before that one got possessed by Voldemort and died and that's how I know them." I finished up. He nodded.

"I see. So you've come to ask me what to do?" I nodded.

"I really don't know what to do and I don't know if what I've told you will change anything, so I'm a little scared." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, since you have Gryffindor robes on, I'm assuming you were sorted into Gryffindor. Well, if James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter are still outside the office, ask them to take you to Lily. I'm sure you two would be great friends, also you can tell them about Harry if you want, just not the Voldemort part, don't want to scare them." I grinned.

"Thank you Professor. Oh what about classes? In my time it was lunch time and I was going to the Great Hall."

"I'll have a talk with Professor McGonagall and she'll come get you when we've decided. In the meantime, stay in the Gryffindor common room during class periods." I nodded and got up.

"Thanks for the help." I said grinning. He chuckled.

"No problem Miss Madison." I went out the door and walked down the stairs and found that the four were still there.

"Huh? How does he do that?" I asked myself shaking my head.

"I'm going to ask you again, who are you?" James said glaring at me. I sniggered as he reminded me of the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, don't get your robes twisted in a bunch. I'm Alexis Madison, but I go by Lexi, and Dumbledore has told me to tell you all to take me to Lily and you might want to stick around for a bit, cuz there's something that you'll all want to know." Remus, Sirius, and Pettigrew sniggered.

"Shut up!" James said glaring at them. "Fine we'll take you but you've got to tell us." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm planning to."

"What are you four standing around here for? Don't tell me you've done something to get into trouble." A girl with red hair and green eyes that looked like Harry's said scowling at them. I grinned.

"Just the person we were looking for." James said grinning.

"What do you want?" She asked glaring at him.

"So, care to explain?" He asked ignoring her and looking at me.

"Why certainly Mr. Potter, please follow me." I said in a fake happy voice. He rolled his eyes. Lily looked at me curiously. "I'm serious though, it's best not to talk about it out here. Let's go out to the lake." They nodded and followed me and Lily followed a little behind us. Once we got there, I sat down the other five sat around me.

"Okay spill it." Sirius said.

"Okay, you'll probably think I'm mad and need to be put in St. Mungo's but just listen to me and don't interrupt." They nodded.

"What's your name?" Lily asked.

"You can just call me Lexi, now listen. You and James here are going to get married in the future and have a kid named Harry." I paused knowing that they were going to laugh and they did.

"You are mad! There'd have to be a miracle to get them together!" Sirius chortled.

"How do you know?" Remus, being the smartest asked.

"Well, here's another thing that will make you think I'm mad. I'm actually from the future and _Peeves_, the git, dropped something on my head and I passed out and when I woke up, I saw you four, well actually I saw the gargoyles and then you four but you get my point." I said shrugging. Sirius was about to laugh again.

"Hold on." Remus said stopping him.

"What you believe her?" James asked in disbelief.

"I do." At least someone believes me. "But it is hard to believe that those two would get married."

"Well, I'm assuming a miracle did happen because Harry happens to be one of my best friends and he looks exactly like James but has Lily's eyes." I said wishing I could show them a picture. Then I felt something in my pocket. I put my hand in there and… "Oh my Merlin, it worked!" I exclaimed grinning. I got some strange looks. I pulled out a picture. I looked at the picture and there Harry, Hermione, and Ron were, staring up at me smiling and waving. "I really am epic!"

"You talk to yourself a lot, don't you?" Sirius asked grinning. I rolled my eyes but ignored him.

"What's that?" James asked.

"This is a picture that has _your_ son in it." I said showing it to him. His eyes grew wide.

"She-she's right!" Lily snatched the picture out of my hands and gasped.

"This is so weird!" I grinned.

"Hey, what about us?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, so now you believe me?" I said rolling my eyes. "Well, as far as I know, Peter doesn't have a kid, and neither do you and Remus."

"But do we at least have a wife?"

"Nope, sorry, but if it makes you feel better, you're Harry's Godfather." He beamed. I thought so… "Also, you and I are cousins." Then I turned to Remus. "Oh you'll teach DADA for one year." I said to Remus.

"Why one year?"

"Well, Snape, he'll be the Potions teacher, he let slip of your...condition." I said a little uncertain that I should say it out loud cuz I don't know if Lily knows. He paled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but to be honest, you're the best one we've had so far. The other two were plan horrible. The first one had a bunch of garlic hanging around in his room and it was disgusting and now I hate garlic and the second one was a self-centered, pompous git that didn't know what he was doing and lost his memories." I said rolling my eyes at the memory of the Cornish Pixies. "He was fraud that's what he was and he was annoying as hell. I'm so glad Harry and Ron crashed the car into the Whomping Willow and broke Ron's wand."

"Who's Ron?" Lily asked.

"Don't tell Author Weasley or Molly Prewett, but that's their youngest son."

"Just how many kids are they going to have?" Sirius asked.

"Seven and the youngest is a girl."

"The pour thing…" Lily muttered.

"I thought so too until I met them. Actually, it's a good thing that she has six brothers if not then Harry wouldn't have himself a girlfriend. I've noticed that someone crying makes him uncomfortable and helpless." Sirius laughed.

"Just like James." Remus nodded. James rolled his eyes.

"He has a girlfriend?" James asked.

"Not yet, but I know they'll get together, I can feel it. Right now though, it's in the awkward stage cuz he kind of saved her life our second year, so she avoids him most of the time and blushes a lot when he's around." I said shrugging.

"So what about the rest?" Remus asked.

"Well, Ron is thickheaded and could make a girl cry without even trying and he's lazy when it comes to work, but he's still a good kid. Then there's Fred and George who are twins. They're the grand pranksters of Hogwarts in my time anyways along with me, and we've found your map." They looked at me shocked.

"How?"

"Well Fred and George nicked it from Filch's office when they got into trouble for setting off a Dungbomb in the corridor." I said shrugging. "This was in their first year when they were more _innocent_ as they said than they are now." I said scoffing and rolling my eyes. "I doubt they were ever innocent. Anyways, then the next oldest would be Percy bighead boy as Fred and George like to call him." They laughed at this. "You can guess from the name that he's a stickler for rules and scolds anyone who breaks them. Then there's Charlie, he's already out of school. He works with dragons in Romania and last but not least, Bill. He's working down in Egypt for Gringotts."

"Wow, those two are crazy." Lily said. I shrugged.

"Probably, but they're a fun bunch to have around especially at Christmas."

"So how long are you going to be here?" Remus asked.

"I don't know." I felt my stomach rumble. "I wish Peeves would've knocked me out after I ate lunch." They chuckled.

"You're in luck Little Cuz. We've got lunch right now." Sirius said grinning. I rolled my eyes at the name.

"Yes, let's go to the Great Hall." James said and pulled me up as he stood up.

"Well okay then. I have a feeling you want me to tell you guys about all the mischief we've caused, yes?" James and Sirius just nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Thought so…"

"So old Snivelly is going to be the Potions master is he?" Sirius asked boredly but I could tell he was interested. Lily glared at him, muttered some not-so-nice things, and walked away.

"Yeah and he's horrible to everyone else but his own house. Yeah he's the head of Slytherin house. He's especially horrible to Gryffindors and he mostly picks on Neville Longbottom and has a great time of putting Harry into detention."

"That little git…" James muttered.

"He's been like that to Harry since day one of first year and is always saying how he's just like you and said something about you strutting around like you owned the school." James rolled his eyes.

"I don't strut." I laughed. "What?"

"That's what Harry said. You know, he has a horrible temper that one does."

"Definitely gets that from Lily." Remus muttered grinning.

"Once he gets going, you can't stop him and one day he's going get more than a detention for it." I said shaking my head. "I've told him this hundreds of times but he just rolls his eyes and when he does I'm gonna say, I told you so. I'm rambling aren't I?" They just nodded looking amused. I sighed. "Why did I have to be a rambler? My adoptive mom isn't a rambler, she's a ranter." I looked up and froze.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Speak of the she-devil and she shall come…" I muttered. They looked and gaped at me.

"_She's_ your adoptive mum?" They whispered harshly.

"Yeah, why?"

"She is a she-devil." James muttered. I grinned.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"What'd she do to you?" Remus asked.

"She and Molly got into a fight over something and she tried to keep me from seeing my friends and slapped me when I said they were like family to me and then she yelled, if they're like family to you, then you can just go live with them, and kicked me out."

"Ouch…" Sirius muttered.

"Well, I'm over it now. She told me I was adopted and that the only reason why she adopted me was because of my adoptive brother Mark."

"That's just mean." Peter said. I ignored him knowing what he was going to do in the future.

"Anyways, Mark isn't anywhere near like her. I'm living with him, but it gets a little lonely with just the two of us. Not to mention that he goes to work early in the mornings and comes home at dinner time."

"So you're by yourself during the day during the summer?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, but I usually just go to Molly's house and hang out with her sons and daughter. There's never a dull moment with them around." I said grinning.

"Anyways, what mishaps have you and your friends caused?" Sirius asked smirking as we sat down at the table.

"Well, there was this one time where we threw Dungbombs into Snape's classroom while he was talking to a student and ran like bats out of hell out to the courtyard. We also set some fireworks off in Filch's office when he and Mrs. Norris were in there; that stupid mean old cat." I muttered the last part. "And there was this one time we used that magic stick spell on some pictures of Snape that we altered to look like he was trying to ride a broom but kept falling off into a pile Rhino dung." Sirius and James were laughing so hard they were hold their sides and tears were threatening to spill. "Now that one, we got a whole week's worth of detention and we had to get the pictures off the castle walls which we put all over the castle and did I mention it was hard to get off?" I said grinning. "I do believe we accidentally got Mrs. Norris' tall stuck behind one of them. Filch wasn't too happy about that and we were rewarded with another week of detention. That was the greatest day ever." I said and then I started eating because I wanted to eat before lunch was over, which I did successfully. I happy danced in my head.

"That's hilarious. So has the map helped you any?" James asked.

"Oh it helped a lot. We learned from it more than what the teachers taught us. I've got it memorized."

"We haven't quite finished it yet." Sirius said.

"Oh I thought you all should know, but four of the secret passage ways got blocked off. Well of course the one where the Whomping Willow is, and then there was one behind the mirror, that one caved in. The only one Filch doesn't know about is the one-eyed humpback witch passage way. Oh and I love the insults it spits out when someone tries to read it." I said grinning.

"Oh, who was the unlucky fellow?" James asked.

"Who else but Snape? Harry got caught by him one Hogsmeade weekend and don't worry; Remus here came to his rescue and took it and ended up giving it back to him at the end of the year." James and Sirius cracked up laughing. Remus and Pettigrew grinned.

"Do you happen to know what it said?" Remus asked.

"Let's see, I believe it went something like this: Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business. Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git. Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that even became a professor. Mr. Wormtail bid Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball." They four of them cracked up laughing.

"That went better than I expected!" James chortled.

"Oh I wish I was there to witness it!" Sirius chortled. Oh, no you don't or at least at that time you wouldn't have because if you were there, you'd be caught and had your soul sucked out of you, but they don't need to know that.

"What are you four laughing at?" I recognized the voice to belong to Lucius Malfoy. I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business, Malfoy." James said glaring at the boy and his gang of gits. Sirius glared at them too.

"I find that,"

"Who cares? You're boring, could you like go away now?" I interrupted. He glared at me. The boys sniggered.

"Why you little-"

"I hope you're not stirring any problems over here Mr. Malfoy." The great voice of McGonagall said.

"Of course not, let's go." Then they left.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Explanations

"Miss Madison, may I have a word with you?" McGonagall asked turning to me. I nodded and we left the room and I followed her to her office. "It is my understanding that you're in a bit of a predicament and Professor Dumbledore has talked with me about it. You're probably wondering about classes, yes?" I nodded. "Well, we've decided to let you attend them. You're in fourth year correct?" I nodded again. "Unfortunately, this is fifth year for Potter and his friends. So you won't be in any classes with them, so I've set up a schedule for you." She handed me a timetable and I looked it over. "We'll supply you with books and equipment that you'll need for classes. Oh and please don't cause too much trouble." I grinned.

"I'll try, Professor, I'll try." She sighed but smiled.

"Well off you go. Oh and feel free to stop by the Quidditch Pitch. We're in need a Beater."

"You've got yourself a Beater!" I said eagerly.

"That's great, but you'll have to try out." I nodded and got up.

"Thanks for everything." She nodded and I left. It was obvious that Sirius and James were eaves dropping. "So when's practice?" I asked grinning.

"You never told us you could play Quidditch." James said.

"Well you never asked." He rolled his eyes and Sirius sniggered.

"It's tonight at five." I nodded grinning. "So you're gonna try out for Beater, yes?"

"Yeah, and I'm kick arse at it!"

"We'll see about that." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Well then off to class we go." Sirius said grinning. I sighed.

"Well, I have a different class than you do so bye!" I said grinning and went off to Potions. I hate potions so friggin' much. I thought glaring at the Dungeon floor as I walked to class. I miss Fred and George. I thought sadly. I felt like crying because I missed them so much. I missed their hugs the most. They always know how to make me feel better. To keep myself from crying and stop thinking about them, I sang quietly to myself as I started making the potion the Professor Slughorn had us do. It seems Dumbledore has told all the teachers of my situation. Even when I get stuck in the past I have to do homework. This sucks arse. Not to mention, that I don't have any extra set of clothes and I don't have my awesome Jack Skellington pajama pants and slippers and George's tee shirt. I sighed. I guess I'll worry about all that stuff later tonight. I thought with dread.

Soon it was time for Quidditch practice. I walked down to the pitch with Sirius, James, Remus, and Pettigrew. I guess they wanted to see if I really was kick arse at it. I grinned at the thought. This is going to be fun. I mounted the broom that I was given and took off with the wooden bat in my hand. The other Beater was hitting Bludgers left and right and I got to them all and hit them back with great strength stunning them all to silent amazement. Oh yeah, my epicness: 3, Hogwarts (past): 0. I got the spot and we started planning strategies. Our next match is against Slytherins. Oh this sounds fun. I hope they don't play any dirtier than the Slytherins do in the future. If they do, well this is just going to be a fun match isn't it? I thought sarcastically.I threw in some of the strategies that Oliver had us try out and they liked it. That's just totally epic! Yay, I'm loved! "How did you come up with those?" James asked as we walked back to the castle after practice.

"Well, our team captain, Oliver, came up with them and we used them and they worked well and I had fun practicing them too." I said grinning as I remembered the looks on the Slytherin team's faces from our last match. "The looks on the Slytherin team's faces were priceless. Man, I wish we had a camera." James grinned.

"Now I'm even more excited for our next match."

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

"What?" They asked curiously.

"Harry is the Seeker on our team and he's the best one we've had since Charlie played because after that the Slytherins won the cup up until mine and Harry's first year." "Cool!" James said grinning.

"Like father like son." Remus mused.

"He's a natural at it. It was our first flying lesson and Neville Longbottom's broom went out of hand and he ended up flying and breaking his wrist when he fell off. And Malfoy's son, Draco, thought it'd be funny to throw his Remembrall and Harry went after it and caught it in front of the window of McGonagall's office and that's how the Gryffindor Seeker was born. It's ironic that it was all thanks to Malfoy."

"And he was a first year?" Sirius and James asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was amazing. We thought for sure he was going to get expelled because Madam Hooch said if she caught anyone in the air, that they'd be gone before we could say 'Quidditch'." They laughed.

"She said the same thing to us when Peter got hurt." Remus said grinning. I chuckled.

"It just sucked that I couldn't try out until second year. Stupid Professor Blockhead, I mean Lockhart." I said wrinkling my nose.

"What'd he do?"

"Well, in this one match one of the Bludgers were tampered with and it followed Harry wherever he went and tried to knock him off his broom. Of course to this day, nobody knows who tampered with it. Anyways, Harry caught the snitch and he ended up breaking his arm in the process and that idiot/fraud of a Professor tried to fix Harry's arm himself instead of taking him straight to Madam Pomfrey and said some spell and Harry lost all his bones in the arm that was broken, so Harry had to spend the night in the Hospital Wing and had to have his bones regrown." They winced.

"That sounds painful." Sirius said.  
"According to Harry, it was painful." Days pass and soon it was the day of the Quidditch match against Slytherin. During those days, fights have broken out between Gryffindors and Slytherins and were sent to the Hospital Wing. Wow, not much has changed over the years. The Gryffindor team headed out to the pitch and into the dressing room. "Nervous?" James asked. I scoffed.

"As if, I'm ready for some Slytherin butt kicking. And you?" He grinned.

"Same here." I grinned back. I was pumped. The Captain gave his speech and we went out on cue. We mounted our brooms and as soon as Madam Hooch blew her whistle, we took off. The Slytherin Beaters kept hitting Bludgers at James and the Chasers. Me and the other Beater, which I found out Wood's dad (Weird, right?), did our jobs hitting them away. I aimed mine at the opposing team's Beaters and Chasers, hitting them as hard as I could. I was shocked to find out that Remus was the commentator and was even more shocked to know that he was almost as bad as, or worse than Lee. This is a story I'll have to share with Harry, Ron, and Hermione whenever I get back from this place. I almost knocked a few Slytherins off their brooms and I wasn't surprised when they started to play dirty and I was right. They play dirtier than the Slytherins in my time. This is going to be an annoying game and I know I'm going to get a headache. We were ahead of Slytherin by 70-20 and if James caught the snitch now, we'd win, but we all decided to catch it at the very last minute when we were ahead of them by a 100.

When we got the points up to 120, James went for the snitch and caught it! "Yeah!" I cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The whole team swooped in around James hugging him and everything and we somehow made it to the ground. I felt someone ruffle my hair and was shocked to see that it was Sirius. He grinned and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. After changing out into our robes, we walked back up to the castle. Remus, Pettigrew, and Sirius caught up with us. "Nice commentating you did there today." I said to Remus grinning. He grinned back.

"Thanks."

"I don't know whose worse, you or my friend Lee Jordan." I said shaking my head. "And when I say worse, I mean with the whole swearing thing. This one time, Lee swore so badly that McGonagall had to take the microphone away from him." I said grinning. The boys cracked up laughing.

"Oh Remus has done that a few times." James said chuckling a bit. Remus went a little red in the face.

"I can't help it if I got caught up in the moment." He muttered a little embarrassed. I chuckled. As the boys talked I started thinking about George. I really miss him. I thought sadly. I wonder what he's doing right now. Knowing him, he'd probably be worrying about me and Fred and Lee are probably trying to keep his mind off of it by getting him to do pranks and what not. I sighed. They're probably having fun without me, those jerks. Oh well. It's not like it can be helped. I saw Peeves sticking a wad of gum in one of the key holes. "Perfect." I muttered smirking evilly. The boys looked at me curiously. I pointed my wand at the wad of gum and muttered, "_Waddiwasi._" The wad of gum went up Peeves' nostril and he swore and took off. "Ha! Paybacks are hell!" I said grinning.

"Man, are you sure you're in the right house?" James asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're like pure evil." Sirius said and James nodded. I chuckled.

"Well the hat did consider putting me in Slytherin." I haven't told any of my friends this, even George. It's not that I didn't want anyone to know, it just never crossed my mind. They rolled their eyes. Dinner that night was great but I think it was because we won the match. Then after that I went with Lily up to the dormitory and went to bed. It turns out that there was an extra bed in her room that no one was using, so I took it. McGonagall had taken me to Diagon Alley to get stuff for school, but I had to borrow undergarments from Lily and a pair of her pajamas. It didn't take me long to adjust and I felt as if I never went back into the past. One day I was in the Gryffindor common room trying to study and I can't concentrate because it was so quiet in here. I was the only one in here and everyone else is at lunch. This was the only time I could to study because James and Sirius are too noisy and I'd go to the library but Madam Pince would get mad if I started singing. I started singing House of Wolves. Now that I can concentrate, I got onto studying. I got some odd looks twenty minutes later as James, Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew walked in but I ignored them.

"What are you singing?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yeah, it sounds depressing." James muttered. I chuckled.

"It's called House of Wolves and its muggle music and no, not all muggle music is depressing. Singing helps me concentrate."

"Why didn't you come to lunch?" Sirius asked.

"Because this seems to be the only time I can study because you and James are too noisy." I'm a bit surprised because Fred and George are always noisy but these two are more loud and obnoxious. "I usually don't mind the noise but you two are just too loud and obnoxious." Remus and Pettigrew sniggered as James and Sirius glared at me. I grinned. "I'm just telling the truth." They rolled their eyes. As the evening went on, I became more and more depressed because I really missed George and Fred. Sirius seemed to notice this.

"What's up?" He asked at dinner.

"Oh, I just miss my friends." I said shrugging.

"Hey what's up with your necklaces?" James asked. I had on the necklaces I got from Sirius, George, and Mark.

"Well, the one with the wolf on it is from Sirius in the future, the one with G&L on it is from George, and the clear heart with purple in it is from Mark." I said shrugging.

"So is George-" Lily asked.

"My boyfriend? Why yes, yes he is." I said grinning. She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"So are we really cousins?" Sirius asked. I nodded. "How?"

"Well, okay, your cousin Andromeda is or has, I'm not sure, marrying or married a muggle by the name of Ted Tonks, whose brother is my dad and he's muggle as well, and they're grandmother was a witch and it skipped some generations, so that's how I'm a witch." He nodded.

"She did get married."

"Oh? Did she have her baby yet?"

"She's going to have a baby?"

"I'll take that as a no. Yes, she is. They're going to call her Nymphadora. I haven't met her yet, so I don't really know anything about her but her name." I said shrugging. He nodded. "You know, now that I think about it, my real surname should be Tonks, not Madison. Huh, how did I miss that?" I asked shaking my head.

"I'm taking it that you're still getting use to this right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, because Dumbledore just told me over Christmas break." Later that night, I was lying in bed thinking about the family that I didn't know I had until Christmas break for the first time in months. I wonder why my parents left me at the orphanage. Is it because they knew I was a witch and they shunned people like us? Or did they not have enough money to take care of me? Questions like these raced through my mind. How long will I really be staying here? It's not that I don't like staying here I do, because it's awesome meeting Harry's parents and getting to know them. I wonder if I'll ever meet Ted Tonks, my uncle or Andromeda, my aunt; probably not. I thought. Don't get your hopes up. I scolded myself. I sighed exhaustedly and turned on my side and fell asleep dreaming of George and Fred. If my memory serves right, they're still seven year olds.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Operation Get James and Lily Together Has Begun

On one spring day, the fifth years just finished taking their O.W.L's and I've finished up on my exams. I was happy that I was finished with my exams, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I met up the notorious three and Pettigrew down by the Black Lake. I haven't told any of them, even Lily, about my visions. They don't need to know that because when I return back into the future none of them will probably remember. James and Lily definitely wouldn't remember. I shuddered at the thought. When I got down to the Black Lake, I saw James letting go of a snitch, which he obviously stole, and caught it only to let it go and do it again, Sirius looked to be falling asleep, Remus was reading a book (When isn't he?), and Pettigrew was playing with a blade of grass. It almost made you want to relax, but I still couldn't shake that bad feeling off. I sighed inwardly and sat down in front of the lake and decided to soak my feet into it. I just stared out at the lake. There was a nice breeze. Spring is definitely my favorite season, but spring isn't spring back in Carthage, it's either too hot or not warm enough because it doesn't last very long. That's one thing I like about going to Hogwarts; the nice weather during spring. Then suddenly the nice relax atmosphere changed into a tense one. I sighed. I knew something bad was going to happen. I figured it was Snape that started it but I was horribly and shockingly wrong. It was James. He used the 'levicorpus' spell on Snape and Snape was dangling in the air by his ankles and everyone around us but the Slytherins, Lily, and me laughed.

"Put him down!" Lily said glaring at him.

"What are you going to do about it, Evans?" He said smugly. I glared at him. I marched up to him, to everyone's surprise, and flipped him on the ground, making him drop Snape, but I caught him with the Levitating Charm and he returned to the ground safely.

"Well, it's no wonder he gives Harry a hard time." That's all I said and walked off to the castle. I could feel all the eyes of the students in the court yard on me as I did. I know James has messed with Snape before, but none of them were this bad. Then the next thing I know, Lily was running past me crying. I ran after her and followed her up to our room. "Lily what's wrong?" I asked already getting a bad feeling.

"Sev, he called me a-a Mudblood." Then she broke down in tears and I hugged her and comforted her. I know that she and Snape are child hood friends, or at least they were. "How do you do it?" She asked me after calming down. "You get called one every day and it doesn't bother you." She said shaking her head. I sighed.

"Look, I don't mean to look like it doesn't bother me, but it does. I don't show it because I don't want people to look at me as weak and I'm not calling you weak because you're a pretty strong person yourself, you know." She looked at me shocked. I chuckled. "That's the only explanation I can come up with because you've survived putting up with James so far." She giggled.

"That's true."

"Anyways, it hurts a lot when I get called that, but I put it off like it was nothing just to annoy the crap out of the person who calls me that. I guess that's just how I am. I can't go a day without annoying at least one person." She grinned.

"Yeah but you're annoying is different from James'." I shrugged.

"You want to know a secret?" I asked grinning.

"What?"

"The only reason he does all those annoying things and what he did today was to get you to notice him. I mean if he didn't do all those things, you wouldn't have noticed him, right?" She nodded after awhile.

"Yeah, but it's annoying because he asks me out every chance he gets. I don't get him sometimes. There are all these other girls that want to be with him, why me?"

"Wow." I said shaking my head.

"What?"

"Nothing, so this is where Harry gets it from." I muttered to myself. "Lily, open your eyes. James _loves_ you."

"No." She said in disbelief.

"Yes, he really does. He's just not good at sharing his feelings like that. You know, Harry is like that too." I said thoughtfully. I sighed. "Oh well." I said shrugging. "But trust me, he really does love you. He never stops talking about you. He always says you're annoying and stuff but really, I think he really loves you. He's just not good at saying it. And Sirius always teases him about that stuff but you know how boys are." She giggled again.

"True. Do you know why he always runs his hand through his hair all the time?"

"It's because he's nervous."

"No way. James Potter nervous?"

"I know, I know, shocking right? But you make him nervous every time he talks to you or you talk to him, or I should say, scold him." She giggled at that and nodded. "He just covers it up with his arrogance act and stuff." I said rolling my eyes. "But you can always tell he's nervous when he runs his hand through his hair." She nodded.

"Thanks for cheering me up." She said smiling.

"No problem, what are friends for?" I said grinning. "Now then, let's go see if James thought about what I just said." She nodded and we got up. We went down into the Gryffindor common room and found the notorious three and Pettigrew sitting on a couch. James seemed to be in deep thought, Sirius and Remus were discussing something, and Pettigrew looked helpless. I rolled my eyes and sat down on one of the chairs and Lily followed my example. The boys looked over at us.

"What you said before…" James started.

"Yes?"

"You don't really think he's hard on Harry because of me, do you?"

"Well, you might be part of the reason."

"What else is there?" Sirius asked.

"There's the fact that he doesn't like kids." They nodded.

"Question: How did you flip James over if he's twice your size?" Remus asked.

"Muggle defense my friend, muggle defense." He nodded.

"I didn't think muggles had any defense." Sirius said.

"Well that just shows how much you know about muggles. You really shouldn't underestimate them. They may not have wands and don't have any magic, but they're pretty smart." I paused. "Well some of them are anyways." I said thinking of Dudley. "And you know not all wizards and witches are smart." He rolled his eyes.

"Name a few."

"Well, there's Crabbe and Goyle, well I should say their kids anyways. They're not good for anything but body guards." I said shrugging. "Then there's Ron, he's not the sharpest crayon in the box either, but he's smarter than Crabbe and Goyle."

"Well, Crabbe and Goyle here aren't any better than their children." Sirius said grinning.

"It makes me wonder how they had children in the first place." I said grinning too.

"Anyways, so are you still mad at me?" James asked annoyed.

"No."

"Why do you care is she's mad at you?" Lily asked.

"I don't know."

"Amazing, there is something that James doesn't know." I said grinning. All of us but James cracked up laughing.

"So are you okay now?" Remus asked Lily.

"Yeah, Lexi is amazing when it comes to cheering people up." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah, well when you hang around Fred and George, it kind of rubs off on you." I said shrugging.

"And I thought they were pranksters." James said grinning.

"Oh they are, but they're gentlemen at the same time, unlike someone I know." Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Pettigrew all snickered. James rolled his eyes.

"So you're saying I'm not a gentleman?"

"Bingo." I said grinning. He scoffed.

"I can be a gentleman."

"Key word being can." I said smirking. He glared at me.

"Do you want to fight?"

"Sure, I haven't fought anyone since I moved to London. I love fighting." I said grinning.

"You're a nutter." Sirius said grinning.

"Thank you." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll give you one day to prove that you can be a gentleman." Lily said grinning to James. He grinned.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that offer, Evans."

"And you can't call Lily by her surname." I said smiling.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"A gentleman doesn't call a lady by her surname." He sighed.

"Fine." I smirked in success. Operation: Get James and Lily Together has begun. Lily looked at me questioningly. I just smiled at her. She sighed and shook her head. Remus and Sirius must have caught onto what I was doing because they smirked and shared a look. "Whatever, I'm going to go get something to eat." James stood up and left the dormitory and Lily went upstairs.

"I like your thinking Miss Madison." Sirius said in a posh sort of voice.

"Thank you Mr. Black." I said in the same tone.

"We better go. We all know James doesn't have the greatest patience." Remus said. We nodded and followed him out of the portrait hole. We walked down to the Great Hall and found James just sitting down. We sat down at the table.

"It's about time." We rolled our eyes and began eating. "I hope you know that I can't be nice to Snivellus now that he called E-" I gave him a look. "Lily a Mudblood." I sighed.

"I know. Just don't do anything too rash." He snorted.

"I'll try." I rolled my eyes.

"I highly doubt that."

"Then why'd you tell me to?" I shrugged.

"Can't a person hope for a miracle around here?"

"Nope." Sirius said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him. The rest of the day was spent messing with Filch, Slughorn, and McGonagall and getting detentions; only because James came up with the plans. I think he should leave the planning to me and Remus, but he's so stubborn. I went to bed that night still annoyed at James for getting us detention.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Returning to His Arms

Just as I thought things were winding down, Sirius just had to ruin it. James and I are currently yelling at him. Why you ask? Okay, this is what happened. Sirius told Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow and so Snape followed Remus and Madam Pomfrey to the Whomping Willow. He waited until she left and Remus went in and followed Remus. James and I got there just as he went in. We went in after him. When we found him, he was frozen in fear and astonishment. Remus had already transformed. We grabbed Snape by the robes and pulled him out as fast as we could. Then he went off on James. "You tried to kill me!"

"No-" James tried to tell him.

"You were in on it too and so was Lupin!" He yelled at us and then he took off back to the castle. We sighed and looked at each other.

"Well, I tried to tell him."

"I know. Let's just go back." I said glumly. He nodded and we went up to the castle. "We need to talk to Sirius about this. He went too far."

"I know. I can't believe he did that." He said shaking his head.

"This is going to be troublesome." He nodded and we walked in silence the rest of the way back to the Gryffindor common room. Once inside, we found Sirius sitting on one of the couches. We glared at him and he looked shocked. So now you know why we've been yelling at him for the past two hours. He was sitting on the couch looking miserable when we were done. I sighed."I'm going to bed." I said exhaustedly. They nodded and I went up to my room. Lily was sitting up in her bed. "Did we wake you?"

"No." I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a bad liar." She rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you about it tomorrow." She nodded and we went to bed and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The next day, James, Sirius, and I were called to Dumbledore's office. Snape and Remus were in there along with McGonagall and Slughorn.

"Welcome, please take a seat." He said conjuring up three chairs. We did as he said. "Now as I understand, Mr. Black here told Mr. Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow?" Sirius, James, and I all nodded. "Now, Mr. Potter, Miss Madison, tell me how you two fit into this."

"Well, Sirius told us about it that night and so we rushed out to the Whomping Willow and saw Severus go into the Whomping Willow and pulled him out, sir." I said since James was glaring at Sirius, who looked uncomfortable. "We yelled at him for two hours when we returned to our common room." He nodded.

"I see. So Mr. Lupin didn't know about this?"

"No." He nodded.

"Well there you have it Mr. Snape. Those two were only trying to help you and Mr. Lupin had no idea. Now, Mr. Black, I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend from school for at least a week. I will not tolerate students hurting one another." Sirius nodded looking grim. "And I will have to take twenty points from Gryffindor. Now off you four go." We all nodded and got up and left. As soon as we were out of the office and out in front of the Gargoyles, Snape said,

"This doesn't change anything." Then he walked off. We sighed.

"I'm sorry guys. I guess I did go too far." Sirius said looking down at the ground.

"Well, it's done and over with and there's nothing we can do to change it." Remus said shrugging. Actually we could, using a Timeturner but they don't need to know that. We all nodded and returned to the common room.

"Alright tell me what happened?" Lily demanded. We grimaced.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone." Remus said. She nodded. He looked scared. James and I patted his back as if to say everything will be okay. We looked around to see if anyone was listening and I was surprised to find the common room empty. I shrugged. We all sat down on either the couches or chairs. Remus sighed. "I guess it's best to start with this: I'm a werewolf." Lily gasped, her eyes going wide. Remus looked miserable and grim.

"So that's why you go to Madam Pomfrey every month." She said thoughtfully. He nodded. She wasn't glaring at him or saying he doesn't deserve to be here, although I don't think she could do that even if she wanted to. This was a good sign.

"Okay, well Padfoot told Snivellus how to get into the Whomping Willow yesterday and Snivellus went last night when Moony went with Madam Pomfrey to the Whomping Willow. By the time we got to him, Moony had already transformed and he was frozen in fear and we pulled him out." James explained.

"He then accused James and Remus of being in on it and obviously went to Dumbledore about it." I finished up. Lily glared at Sirius. "That's what we were yelling about last night." She nodded and sighed.

"So is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Sirius said bitterly. After this, we all fell into silence. We didn't really have any more to say on this matter. All of the sudden I felt tired and my eyes began to droop. I fell asleep in no time.

When I woke up, I was in the Hospital Wing and someone was yelling. It sounded like names. I heard the word 'Deatheaters' and instantly knew I was in the present. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. I sat up and saw that it was Harry who was yelling. He was sitting up in a bed two beds down from me and was glaring at the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in a chair next to him. Hermione, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were all standing around in the area of Harry's bed. What am I? Chopped liver? I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Rookwood! Crabbe! Goyle!" Harry yelled.

"You're just naming off names you heard." Fudge said reasonably. With the look in Harry's eyes, I knew he was telling the truth.

"He's telling the truth." I muttered. They all froze.

"Lexi?" Hermione squeaked.

"No I'm Professor Flitwick." I said rolling my eyes.

"Young lady, how do you know he's telling the truth?" Fudge asked.

"His eyes. Did you know that people say they're the window into a person's soul?"

"And you believe that do you?" He said bemused.

"Of course I do." I said shrugging. "Anyways, what's going on?" I asked blankly. Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"Mr. Potter here claims that You-Know-Who has returned and killed Cedric Diggory."

"He did what?" I asked surprised looking at Harry.

"Yeah." He said nodding grimly.

"Don't tell me you believe him?" Fudge said in disbelief.

"I told you, sir, I do believe him. I've known Harry for almost four years, and I've learned that he's a horrible liar. He couldn't lie to save his life, no pun intended." I said remembering what happened in first year with Voldemort.

"You know Minister, the girl has a point." Snape said to my surprise and everyone else's.

"Now, now, Severus, you believe this boy?"

"Yes." I was again surprised.

"Well, I must be going." Fudge said and left. I sighed and shook my head. Then for the first time, I noticed the big black dog sitting on Harry's bed. I was shocked.

"Was Snuffles here this whole time?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron all nodded. Snuffles rolled his eyes. "Wow, I have amazing observation skills." I said sarcastically. I got up off the bed and stretched.

"How are you feeling Miss Madison?" Dumbledore asked.

"I feel like Peeves never dropped something heavy on my head in the first place." I said grinning. He chuckled. I went over to Snuffles and hugged him. "Thanks for the Christmas present." He licked my face. I wrinkled my nose. "Did you know you have bad breath?" He rolled his eyes. "Oh and how we're cousins?" He nodded.

"Miss Madison, what are you talking about?" McGonagall asked. I looked at Dumbledore.

"Sirius, go on and show yourself." Dumbledore said. He nodded and turned into his human form.

"You…" Snape said glaring at him. Sirius glared back. McGonagall gasped. Mrs. Weasley just about had a heart attack and Mr. Weasley looked mildly surprised.

"Don't worry everyone." Dumbledore said smiling. Then he continued to explain to them how Sirius is innocent.

"So how are those two cousins?" Ron asked curiously. I face palmed.

"I told you, Hermione, and Harry this at Christmas break." I said in disbelief.

"Well, I forgot." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You all know Ted Tonks, yes?" He said to the adults and Ron. The adults nodded. "Well, his brother is Miss Madison's biological father."

"Ah I see." McGonagall said thoughtfully. Sirius grinned and ruffled my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled.

"Oh speaking of Ted Tonks, his daughter Nymphadora Tonks is here." Dumbledore said.

"Really?" I asked eagerly. I really wanted to meet her. He chuckled.

"Yes, Miss Tonks, she is." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. I grinned.

"I guess it would be pointless to go by Madison, huh?"

"Did you call?" A young lady with bubblegum pink hair asked walking in.

"Ah, Nymphadora, what perfect timing." Dumbledore said beaming. She glowered at him.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." He chuckled.

"Oh that's right, you'd rather be called Tonks." She nodded, grinning.

"I think Nymphadora is a cool name." I said thoughtfully.

"You do?" She asked me surprised.

"Yeah." I said shrugging.

"Tonks, this is Alexis, she's your cousin."

"But you can call me Lexi or Alex. Someone called me that one time." I said shrugging.

"Wotcher." She said grinning. Then she came over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back surprised.

"So that means…" Sirius started saying.

"That's right Sirius. She's your cousin too." Dumbledore said beaming. Tonks let me go.

"I've decided, only Lexi can call me Nymphadora besides my parents." She said grinning.

"I'm epic like that." I said grinning. Ron, Hermione, and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Sirius it's best that you go." Dumbledore said. Sirius nodded and changed back into the big black dog. He licked Harry and I on the cheek and then he left. "Minerva, could you help him out?" She nodded and followed Sirius.

"Alright, everyone out, Potter needs his rest." Madam Pomfrey said shooing us out.

"Well, she hasn't changed much." Nymphadora said shaking her head.

"Oh, quick question." I said to Dumbledore.

"Yes?"

"How long was I out?"

"Four months."

"Four months?" I asked shocked. He nodded. Then he and Snape left.

"Well, I must be going. I'll see you around Lexi." Nymphadora said smiling.

"Alright, see ya!" Then she left.

"Let's go to the dormitory." Hermione said. We nodded.

"So was I like in a coma or something?"

"Yeah, it really scared us." Ron said. Hermione nodded in agreement. When we entered the room, Ginny jumped up off the couch and attacked me with a hug.

"Lexi, you're okay!" I chuckled and hugged her back. We let go of each other. "You've got to go see Fred and George. They're in their room." I nodded and went up to their room. I knocked on the door and Lee answered it. I put my finger to my lips and he nodded, grinning. He let me in and I saw that Fred and George were in their beds. I rolled my eyes. We were the only ones in there. Lee left before he shut the door. I decided to sit on George. He was lying on his stomach. I crept over to his bed and sat on him. He started grumbling something that I couldn't hear and then he sat up, making me fall off the bed, squeaking in the process.

"Not my greatest idea…" I muttered rubbing my sore back.

"L-Lexi?" George asked shocked with wide eyes.

"No I'm Dumbledore." I said rolling my eyes. He picked me up suddenly and put me in his lap and he hugged me. I hugged him back and smiled. I missed his hugs. Then he pulled away and kissed me long and hard. I kissed him back. Then we pulled away.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"What? You didn't miss me?" Fred asked grinning.

"I'm sorry Fred, I missed you too." I said grinning over George's shoulder. George let me go and I went over to Fred who was now standing a foot away from George's bed and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Did you hear about Diggory?" He asked as we let go. I nodded sadly.

"Yeah, when I woke up, Harry was yelling at the minister." I said shrugging.

"Awesome." He and George said grinning. The next day we had Cedric's funeral and then finally it was time to return home. I sat with Fred and George on the train. George wouldn't let me go for one second since I got out of the Hospital Wing. I laughed as they told me how they got their revenge on Peeves for me and then I got tired and took a nap on George; like I always seem to do when we're on the train. I wonder what next year holds. Will everything really be okay in the end? What does Dumbledore plan to do now that Voldemort is back and ready to fight? For all we know, right now he could be gathering his Deatheaters and new followers. Now, I'm certain that there's going to be a war in the future. I just hope the ministry will be ready for it but if not, then Hogwarts will be ready to fight. I know for sure that we're all willing to fight. I hugged everyone good bye at Kings Cross and kissed George on the cheek before I left with Mark. On the way home, I explained to him what happened this year, good and bad. What shocked him the most was not Voldemort coming back or Cedric's death. No, it was me getting a boyfriend. How typical of him, huh? So now he's questioning me about it all and stuff. This summer is going to suck. I just hope he doesn't give George a hard time because he's my boyfriend.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

It wasn't even a week before Fred and George showed up. This is what happened. I was sleeping and then the next thing I know someone is shaking me awake. I groaned. "Come on, Lexi, get up." George's voice said in my ear. Then I felt something warm and soft brush against my cheek. I opened my eyes to see two green ones peering down into my blue ones. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He grinned. "Get your trunk packed so we can go to the burrow." I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not changing out of my pajamas." He chuckled.

"Okay." He said grinning. I got up and started packing my trunk after I brushed out my hair. George helped me out and then together we brought it downstairs. Fred was sitting at the table with Mark.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Mark said grinning. I rolled my eyes. "So you're leaving like that?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I asked grinning.

"Nope, I was just wondering why."

"I'm too lazy to change my clothes." He rolled his eyes.

"Nice shirt. Where'd you get it?" Fred said grinning.

"Thanks, I nicked it from George a couple years ago." I said shrugging but grinning all the same. George rolled his eyes.

"So are we ready to go?" Fred asked still grinning.

"Yep." George and I answered at the same time. I hugged Mark good bye and then we used Floo Powder to get to the burrow. As soon as I stepped out of the fireplace, I was pulled into a hug by a no shorter than me red headed girl. I hugged her back.

"Lexi, I missed you." She said letting me go. I rolled my eyes.

"It hasn't even been a week." She grinned.

"So?" I rolled my eyes again. Then I was being hugged my Hermione. Sirius-ly people, I've only been gone for a few days.

"Come on kids, we've got to get going soon, so everyone get something to eat." Mrs. Weasley said. We all sat down at the table and started eating.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously after awhile.

"You'll see dear." She said smiling. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep for the past few days. She also looked worried despite the fact that she was smiling and acting like nothing wrong. I noticed that Mr. Weasley wasn't here, so I guess he's at work. I've seen a few of the Daily Prophet papers and they said some not so nice things about Harry; basically they were making him the butt of all their jokes. They've gone off what Rita Skeeter had said about Harry last year and it's annoying. I want to punch her in the face even though Hermione black mailed her with her being an illegal Animagus. I think her Animagus form fits her perfectly. Yeah, Hermione filled me in on the articles the day after I got home. After we all had plenty to eat, we all had to side apparate to wherever we're going. I went with George and we had to take our trunks as well. When I felt my feet hit solid ground, I had to lean on George so I wouldn't fall over. He grinned and kissed my forehead. I really don't like side-apparition. We moved over to the side of the street and waited for the others. Mrs. Weasley showed up with Hermione, Ron, and their trunks. Soon Fred and Ginny showed up with their trunks. Then Mrs. Weasley said something and in between house numbers eleven and thirteen, another building appeared and it had the number twelve on it. I was mildly surprised to say the least. "Now when we go in, be quiet in the hallway. You can talk all you want in the kitchen and upstairs but in the hallway be very quiet." We nodded not really understanding what she meant. We walked in and did as we were told and went upstairs and put our trunks away. Fred and George made me sleep in their room, so I had to put my trunk in their room.

I didn't mind though. We all headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Sirius. Mrs. Weasley had to explain to Fred, George, and Ginny that he was innocent with the help of me, Hermione, and Ron. It didn't take much to get them to believe to my surprise. "Hello my adorable little cousin." Sirius said grinning. I rolled my eyes. This reminded me of when I went back into the past. I can't be sure that was even real, but the next time I see Dumbledore, I'm gonna tell him about it and see what he thinks.

"Hello my immature adult cousin." I said grinning. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. We hugged each other and then let go. I was right. Sirius does look very handsome after he's cleaned up and tamed that wild hair of his.

"So why are here anyways?" Fred asked.

"Well-" Mrs. Weasley started to say and from that point on I zoned out. All I wanted to do was explore the house that was my cousin's. I heard 'Order of the Phoenix', 'Aurors', and some names of a few people I know. When she finished, I said,

"So let me get this straight, we're basically here because it's easier for you to already be here for meetings and stuff and you're going to keep us _kids_ busy so we don't go and try to figure out what you all are talking about until term starts, right?" She looked astonished. "It's amazing how much I get after hearing some names and 'Order of the Phoenix'." I muttered.

"You mean you weren't even paying attention?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said shrugging. Sirius shook his head in silent laughter. I grinned. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Alright, everyone go and do whatever until it's time for dinner." We nodded and I took this time to explore the house. I came across the room that housed Buckbeak. I bowed looking straight into his eyes, careful not to blink. He bowed back and I walked over to him and stroked the top of his head.

"Hey Beaky." I greeted smiling. He nodded a little. After talking to Buckbeak for a little bit, I got up and went to explore the rest of the house. I walked into a room and saw a family tree on the wall. I wonder if I'm on it, probably not. As I looked at it, I noticed burned spots where a picture should be and I gasped when I saw Sirius's. Knowing him, I bet he doesn't care about it. He probably hates his whole family. I can tell by looking in his eyes when I first walked into the kitchen earlier. I saw Bellatrix Lestrange and gasped. No way, they're cousins? Wait, then that means, she's my cousin too! Holy pants of Merlin! Did I just think 'Holy pants of Merlin'? I think I did. Oh my Merlin I'm a nutter! I grinned at my thoughts and shook my head. If I had said any of this out loud, everyone would think I was a nutter. I looked at the Black Family Tree again and found Nymphadora's name and her picture burnt, and Andromeda's name and her picture burnt as well and next to Andromeda's was her husband's name and next to his name was my dad's and mom's name and it was connected to mine. So I was on here. That's cool. Sirius walked in.

"Looking at that thing, huh?" He said walking over to me.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is our cousin…" He chuckled.

"Yes, unfortunately for us." He sighed. "You know, my mother personally burnt my picture." I hugged him. He tensed up, but relaxed. I guess he wasn't used to being comforted like this.

"You probably wouldn't know why my parents left me on the doorstep of an orphanage, would you?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe Tonks knows. She'll be coming here in a couple of weeks with Harry and some other members of the Order."

"Harry's coming?" I asked looking up at him and letting him go.

"Yeah, Moody wanted to make sure he was safe." I nodded.

"You know, since we aren't allowed to tell him anything, when he comes, he's gonna have a lot of pent up anger and will most likely take it out on me, Ron, and Hermione." I said grimacing.

"Yeah, I know. He'll want to know what's going on, but he has to understand that this is all to protect him. We have members of the Order following him."

"I am so not looking forward to when he gets here." Sirius chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Well if you want to blame someone, then blame Dumbledore because he ordered us not to tell Harry anything."

"It just doesn't seem right not telling him."

"I know, but we can't and you know why." I nodded glumly. Sirius pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Hey, everything will be alright. If he's anything like James, he'll let it all out in one shot and let it go the next day."

"Huh. I always thought he got is temper from his mum." I said thoughtfully and slapped my hands to my mouth.

"And how would you know that?" Sirius asked suspiciously. I sighed.

"You'll probably think I'm mad, but last year Peeves dropped something heavy on my head and I was in a coma for four months. During that coma, well," I hesitated. "I kind of 'woke up' and I wasn't in the Hospital Wing, no, I was in front of Dumbledore's office and then I saw you, James, Remus, and Pettigrew, only you guys were fifteen." I said looking up at him. He seemed surprised. "I don't even know if this all happened. I haven't talked to Professor Dumbledore about this, but I've been wanting to but he's busy." I said shrugging.

"You're scaring me a bit." He admitted. I grinned.

"I figured as much." I said looking down at the ground thoughtfully. "It felt all so real. I had to attend classes which I thought wasn't fair, but I guess the best part was I got to play Quidditch." I said smiling and looking up again.

"So tell me what you witnessed." He said mildly interested.

"Well, there are two incidents that really stuck in my mind. One, was after you took your O.W.L's and you were all hanging around a tree by the Black Lake and Snape and a group of Slytherins walked by and Lily was sitting with some friends on the edge of the Black Lake soaking her feet. You said something about being bored and James well he used the Levicorpus spell on Snape and started messing with Lily and Snape called her a Mudblood. Then the other was when you tricked Snape into going to the Whomping Willow and he happened to go on the night Remus was going to transform and you almost got him killed…" Sirius' face paled. "So those things really happened?" He nodded.

"I regret that day and if James were here, he would've regretted it too. I also regret almost killing Snivellus. I was reckless." He said sadly. "You haven't told Harry have you?"

"No, you're the only one I've told so far." He nodded. "Plus, I wasn't really planning on telling him. I don't want him to think badly of his father."

"I agree. I think its best he found out on his own." I nodded in agreement.

"Lexi, Sirius, Mum says it's time for dinner." Ginny said at the door. We nodded and followed her down the stairs.

"So you really think he got his temper from his mum?" Sirius asked amused.

"Remus said so himself."

"Hm… He may just be right, which he usually always is." He said rolling his eyes. I grinned.

"I know, when was he not reading a book besides eating or sleeping?"

"Don't tell him I said this, but it kind of irritated me when he was reading while James and I talked to him. How did we know he was actually listening?"

"Well there are some people who can listen and read at the same time you know."

"Like who?"

"Well, I don't know anyone right now, but I'm sure I'll meet someone like that one day." He rolled his eyes. "Don't tell Hermione this, but I feel the same way." We both laughed as we walked into the kitchen. Everyone looked at us like we were mad.

"What are you two laughing at?" George asked.

"It's an inside joke Georgie, sorry." I said grinning. He pouted. Sirius and I chuckled. I sat down in between George and Sirius and we all began to eat. I've noticed that ever since we got here, Sirius has become more and more lively and actually looked happy. I'm glad. The dinner table was filled with laughter and talking which I'm grateful for. I don't know what I'd do if it was silent. It would've been such an awkward turtle moment. After dinner, Mrs. Weasley ordered us all to go to bed. So I hugged Sirius good night and followed the others up the stairs. We all said good night and then I followed Fred and George into our room. "You know, I just noticed that I hadn't once changed my clothes." They laughed.

"Don't worry we forgot about it too." They said grinning.

"Yeah, but you'd think at least Sirius or Mrs. Weasley would've said something." They shrugged.

"Maybe they just really like your pajamas." Fred said grinning. I picked my pillow up and threw it at his head and he couldn't dodge it because George held him there. "That's not fair. I got double teamed." He said pouting. George and I just smiled at him innocently. "That's it, this is war." We had a pillow war and somehow Ron, Ginny, and Hermione got sucked into it. We all went to bed after Mrs. Weasley and Sirius walked up here. Mrs. Weasley told us all to go to bed and Sirius couldn't help but snicker. I stuck my tongue out at him and followed Fred and George into our room. We put all our pillows in the right places. We all lie down and I heard someone snoring and then I felt someone getting into my bed and by the smell of his shirt I could tell it was George. I snuggled into his chest and felt him wrap his arms around me and we both fell asleep. I had strange dreams of Nymphadora and Bellatrix frolicking in a field of flowers and Sirius was in his dog form running around them barking happily. The sky was purple and the clouds were cotton candy blue. It made my stomach lurch. Bellatrix was laughing her psychotic laugh and Nymphadora was grinning ear to ear and laughing at Sirius who was rolling around in the flowers. I've Sirius-ly got to stop eating sweets before going to bed. Then my dream changed.

_"__Alright Potter, I want you to write lines saying: I must not tell lies." A squat woman who looked like a toad dressed in pink with a large black bow on its head said with a sickly sweet smile that made me want to hit her right on the spot. Harry nodded and picked up a blood red colored quill._

_ "__Um, Professor, where's the ink?"_

_ "__Oh you won't be needing it, this is a magic quill that requires no ink." She said her smile growing if it was even possible. Harry stared at her puzzled for a few seconds and then turned back to the parchment and started writing. As soon as he wrote the first few words, he dropped the quill with a hiss. "Is there something wrong?"_

_ "__No, nothing." Harry said picking up the quill again. The toad looked pleased. "How long am I going to be doing this?" He asked quickly._

_ "__Oh, just until it's _sunk_ in." He started writing again and this time he refused to show any pain or discomfort. I guess he didn't want to give her the satisfaction. If I was him, I wouldn't either. I wanted to hurt her so badly. She such an evil toad! I don't even know her name! Oh wait. It says her name on her desk. I looked at a name plate and it said 'Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor.' Okay, what does that mean? Oh well. It seems she's going to be the new DADA teacher. Oh this is going to suck arse._

I woke to someone shaking me awake the next morning. I groaned and opened my eyes to see George's grinning face. "How can someone be so happy in the morning?" I grumbled. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Mum has breakfast ready. Hurry and get dressed." I sighed and nodded. He kissed me on the lips this time and I kissed him back. He pulled away and I pouted. He smiled. "You're gonna have to get up or Mum will come up here and make you get up herself." I sighed and sat up. He grinned and hugged me. "I'll leave you so you can get dressed." He winked at me and then he left. I chuckled tiredly. I got my lazy butt up and made myself go to my trunk and get my clothes on. This is going to be a long, suspenseful and exhausting summer.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Harry's Wrath and Some Shocking News

On the day Harry showed up, I chose to stay with Fred and George. I didn't want to endure his wrath. I feel bad for Ron and Hermione. Hermione came here a week ago. Not to mention that the tension in between Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Mr. Weasley, and especially Mrs. Weasley and Percy is not good either. Percy and Mr. Weasley had a fight and now at the mention of Percy, Mrs. Weasley bursts into tears. It's sad. I'm pissed at Percy too. He sided with the Ministry because we believe Harry and Dumbledore about Voldemort returning and now he lets everyone know that he isn't related to his parents and siblings. It's horrible really. I want to punch that prat in the face! I sighed at the thought. "Thinking about punching that prat in the face?" Fred and George asked. I smiled.

"You two know me too well." They grinned.

"Don't worry. We want to too." Fred said and George nodded. Then I heard about the Dementors that attacked Harry and his cousin and now Harry has to go to court! I hope Dumbledore gets him out of it. The Dursley's already know about Harry being a wizard and that ruddy minister had to go and be a prat about it all ever since the end of last year. I want to hurt that guy but he's not worthy of me risking myself of landing in Azkaban. Currently the members of the Order are having a meeting and Fred and George are trying to hear what their talking about by using their new invention called Extendable Ears. They're very clever really but Mrs. Weasley went on a rampage when she found out about them and tried to confiscate them all but Fred and George saved some of them. I watched them amused because I knew that the Order weren't going to let them hear so easily of what they're doing. Then suddenly Fred and George winced.

"Harry?" I asked my eyebrows raised. They nodded rubbing their ears. I laughed. "Count on Harry to intercept huh?" They grinned and nodded.

"Shall we go and see what's going on?" Fred asked.

"You two can go but I'm not going because I don't feel like being yelled at by Harry or get glares from him."

"You're gonna have to face him sometime,"

"So why not now?" George said grinning and grabbing my hand. I glared at him and was about to protest when they both Apparated and appeared in the room that Harry was in. Ginny squeaked.

"Fred, George, stop doing that!" She yelled glaring at them. I rolled my eyes. Then Harry asked about the Extendable Ears and here is where I zoned out. I could really care less about what the meetings are about. I'm sure we'll all find out eventually. George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny think I'm mad about not caring but I don't care. I think it's pointless because the Order is obviously smart enough to put up charms outside the door. Nymphadora told Ginny and I all about it. I didn't get the chance to ask her about my parents though. Well, I guess when she has free time, I'll ask her.

"Lexi, Lexi, LEXI!"

"What?" I snapped. "Oh, I'm sorry Ginny." I said when I noticed it was her who said my name.

"It's fine but were you even paying any attention to our conversation?"

"No, no I wasn't." I said smirking just to annoy her. She rolled her eyes.

"When did you zone out?" Fred asked curiously.

"After Harry asked about the Extendable Ears." Hermione shook her head.

"You're a nutter if you don't care about what the meetings are about." Ron said shaking his head.

"Well, I guess I am. But it's pretty obvious what they're about."

"Oh and what are they about?" Fred asked.

"Getting out to people that Voldemort is back, convincing other magical creatures to be on our side, and Voldemort's followers." I said shrugging.

"You know, I'd say that's pretty accurate." Sirius said making us jump. "You didn't try to find out what we're talking about did you?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Nope, she refused to." Fred said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Did you see what they were talking about in a vision?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, I just guessed." I said shrugging.

"Well you're a good guesser." George said.

"And a scary one at that." Remus said walking up behind him and smiling.

"Thanks." I said grinning. George and the others just rolled their eyes, while Remus shook his head. "You know what I just realized? Harry's my God-cousin."

"You just realized that now?" Ginny asked.

"You know, I just realized that too now that you mention it." Harry said thoughtfully. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"You two are so unobservant." She said. We rolled our eyes.

"Anyways, Molly said dinner is ready." Remus said. We nodded and we followed them down the stairs.

"Are you staying for dinner?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Molly just won't take no for an answer." He said chuckling to himself. I grinned, knowing what it's like. We walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley told us all to sit down as she put food on the table. Bill and Mr. Weasley were discussing something in private and there were papers on the table. George and the others, excluding Sirius and Remus, were staring at them curiously. Mrs. Weasley saw this and shoved them into Bill's arms.

"You shouldn't leave things like this out in the open. Put things away after every meeting." She said scowling at him. He smiled sheepishly and muttered something and they disappeared. I rolled my eyes and sat down. George sat next to me and Harry sat on my other side. Mungdungus Fletcher was having dinner with us tonight and Mrs. Weasley didn't like that one bit. She was still mad at him about leaving his post to go and pawn off some stolen cauldrons. I didn't like him at all. To be honest he scared me a bit. He told Sirius, Fred, George, and Ron about some story and I didn't pay attention to it cuz it really wasn't all that interesting. Mrs. Weasley was scolding Bill about his looks and Mr. Weasley was talking to Remus about something, Nymphadora (oh yeah she stayed for dinner) was entertaining Ginny and Hermione by transforming her nose, and Harry was just staring off into space. Hm… I'm so bored… It really sucks to be me right now. My vision blurred suddenly. _What the…? How can I have a vision when I'm awake? This is weird. I guess it beats being bored. I see Harry in his room and he's arguing with Phineas Nigellus. It was quite funny actually. Harry was yelling about something Dumbledore had said or whatever and Phineas seemed to be getting more and more annoyed and irritated as Harry ranted. Then he said some things and left and Harry bellowed after him and started pacing around the room looking furious. I sighed. There goes his mum's temper. I wonder what happened._

"Lexi, Lexi!" Someone yelled shaking me. I blinked and saw everyone staring at me.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked. I grinned.

"Never better." I said chuckling to myself.

"You saw something didn't you?" Hermione said.

"Yeah and it was a bit funny actually." I said grinning.

"Would you like to share?" Remus asked. I shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Well, Harry was arguing with Phineas Nigellus about something Dumbledore had said and then he went into a rant and then Phineas Nigellus went into his own rant and then he left and Harry yelled after him and started pacing the room he was in. I also noticed that there was snow outside the window, so I'm guessing this is going to happen during December." I said shrugging.

"Just like his mum." Sirius said grinning. Remus chuckled.

"Precisely like his mum." He said smiling. Harry flushed. We all laughed.

"So what do you reckon Dumbledore said?" Ron asked. I shrugged.

"Probably something irritating as far as I can see." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you normally have visions when you sleep?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah, this was the first time I've had one while I was awake." I said shrugging.

"So you can see into the future?" Nymphadora asked interested.

"Yeah but I can't do it on demand. They just happen."

"My cousin is awesome." I grinned.

"Not as awesome as you."

"I'm flattered." She said grinning too.

"Oh, I have something I want to ask you later." She nodded.

"Sure." Dinner continued and soon it was over. I was about to go upstairs until everything went chaotic. I sighed. Harry wanted to know what the Order was up to and Mrs. Weasley said no, Remus and Sirius said yes and Mr. Weasley agreed with them and then the rest of them wanted to know and Mrs. Weasley said they could and sent Ginny off to bed. I rolled my eyes and went on up.

"You're not gonna stick around?" Fred asked.

"Nope, I already told you what they were discussing." I said shrugging. "Good night."

"She's a nutter, I swear." I heard Ron say. I rolled my eyes.

"I heard that Ronald Weasley." I said smirking and saw him grimace. I chuckled and headed up to me, Fred, and George's room as I heard several of them laugh or snicker. I took a shower and got my pajamas on and went to bed. I was exhausted. I wasn't completely asleep when I felt someone climb into my bed and wrapped their arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. Since I didn't get the chance to talk to Nymphadora last night, I talked to her today. We went into the drawing room and talked.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew why my parents left me on the doorstep of the orphanage I used to stay at." She sighed.

"I don't know much, but I'll tell you what I do know." I nodded. "Okay, your mum and dad hated anything that had to do with magic but I don't think that's the reason why they left you at an orphanage. Anyways, your dad had hated his mum because of what she was: a witch. Your mum had no idea about our world and your dad wanted to keep it that way. So he left his family, a lot like Percy did, at a young age and went off to marry your mum. He lied to her and told her that his family treated him badly when it was the other way around and she believed him." I was horrified at what I was hearing. My dad was really like that? How could my mum be so gullible and believe that? I wanted to hit my dad now. "Two years pass and they have you but I guess they were having financial problems before and couldn't take care of you or they just didn't want a baby girl and wanted a baby boy instead. Your mum didn't care either way she had a beautiful baby, but your dad on the other hand, didn't want a girl at all and went behind your mum's back and took you off to the orphanage; at least that's what my dad told me. You'd have to ask him about it." I nodded and we left the room.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." My head was full of questions and so to get my mind off of it, I thought about Harry. I believe Harry's trial is in a few days. As the court date drew closer, Harry seemed to get more and more nervous by the hour. I don't blame him. I'd be nervous as heck if I thought I was going to be expelled. Now Mrs. Weasley has us cleaning up room after room and slowly the house is looking more presentable on the inside at least and Kreacher keeps coming in and taking things so we can't throw them out. I like the china though, but Sirius wanted to get rid of all of it. I don't blame him though, how his family treated him. I couldn't stop eying the china though. They looked so beautiful. Sirius sighed noticing this.

"You can take some if you want." He said shrugging. I looked up at him wide eyed.

"I can?"

"Well, we are getting rid of it and there are other ways of doing that besides throwing them away." I grinned and hugged him. He chuckled and hugged me back. I took some plates, some silverware, a couple of goblets, and some bowls and took them all my room and put it in my trunk. I made sure to magically lock it so Kreacher couldn't take them and returned to the drawing room. On the night before the court date, Harry was more nervous than he had ever been these past few days.

"Harry?" He looked up at me. We're in the room with the Black Family Tree on the wall. "You'll be okay. Dumbledore will clear everything." I said sitting next to him.

"I hope." I hugged him.

"Please believe in him. Dumbledore isn't going to let you get expelled." He sighed and hugged me back.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Do you want me to get up with you tomorrow morning?"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to." He said looking down at his lap. I hugged him again.

"Well, try to get some sleep okay?" He nodded looking grim. "Good night."

"Good night." I got up, looked at him one last time, and went to my room. When I walked in, Fred was already asleep and George was sitting on my bed waiting for me. I smiled and sat on the bed next to him. George wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me. I kissed him back and we pulled away after a few minutes. I rested my head on his chest. He pulled me onto his lap and hugged me.

"Fred and I have a request." George muttered quietly. I looked at him curiously. He grinned. "We'll tell you tomorrow." I nodded and we got into the bed and went to sleep. I woke up at five the next morning and couldn't go back to sleep. I was thinking about Harry. I wonder if he's left yet. With that thought, I carefully got out of bed and tip toed down the stairs and into the kitchen where I see Mrs. Weasley trying to get Harry's hair to flatten. I chuckled.

"It's not going to work." I said grinning. She sighed and gave up on it. Remus and Sirius both chuckled. Harry didn't eat much. "You'll be fine Harry." I said rolling my eyes and sitting down on the other side.

"What would like dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Eggs and bacon, please." She nodded and started doing some things with her wand and some pots. "Did you get any sleep?" I asked Harry. He shrugged. I sighed. "Fine." Then I stopped talking to him. Sirius grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him. Mrs. Weasley sat my eggs and bacon in front of me and I nodded my thanks to her before I started eating.

"Is anyone else up?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nope, they're all asleep." I said remembering Fred and George's snores as I left the room quietly. "I swear those boys will sleep through anything." I said shaking my head. "Well, except for when I yell in their ears." I said grinning and remembering all the times I did that.

"And everyone else that's in the house." Harry muttered

"Well, if I have to get up, then so does everyone else. It's that simple really." I said shrugging happy that he was talking.

"Oh and when did this happen?" Sirius asked interested.

"It was last year before the Quidditch World Cup. We had to get up really early in the morning, so me being me decided to go and get Fred and George up and I yelled for them to wake up and I woke Bill, Charlie, and Percy in the process, which I believe they deserved cuz they got to sleep in." I said grinning. Sirius laughed.

"Why did they get to sleep in?" Remus asked, curiously.

"Because they can apparate." I said rolling my eyes. He chuckled. I saw Mrs. Weasley almost burst into tears and winced. "Sorry." She sniffled.

"It's fine dear." Then she went up the stairs saying, "Tell me when you leave Arthur."

"Oops, I forgot." Mr. Weasley sighed.

"It's alright Lexi, it was an accident." Remus stared at us curiously. "Well, Harry let's go. We'll be early but that's alright, you can wait with me in my office until it is time." Harry nodded and stood up. "Lexi, could you go and let Molly know we're leaving?" I nodded and hurried up the stairs.

"Mrs. Weasley, they're leaving." I said hesitantly walking into the drawing room. She nodded and went down the stairs. I sighed. Remus and Sirius walked in.

"What happened with Percy?" Remus asked.

"Oh well, he and Mr. Weasley had a big argument. Percy got a promotion, working in Fudge's office you know, and Mr. Weasley didn't like that because you know he's worked there longer than Percy, but he loves where he's at though. Anyways, they also argued about the whole Voldemort coming back thing and Percy is siding with the ministry because he loves his job that much and is now telling everyone who'll listen that he isn't related to his family and now every time he's brought up, Mrs. Weasley bursts into tears and Mr. Weasley breaks whatever's in his hands." I said sighing.

"That's horrible."

"Yeah and now I want to punch his face." I said shrugging. Sirius grinned. "I can you know. I know muggle defense and it comes in pretty handy if you happen to get your wand taken away."

"Muggles have defense?" Sirius asked. I chuckled.

"Yes, they do. Would you like a demonstration?" He nodded eagerly. I grinned. "Well come over here for a sec." He did what I said and I grabbed his arm. He looked at me curiously and then looked shocked as I flipped him onto the ground. I burst out laughing at his expression and he glared at me. Remus chuckled. "He-hey, you wanted a de-demonstration." I chortled. He rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" Ginny muttered tiredly as stood in the door way. Hermione was behind her.

"Lexi was just giving Sirius a demonstration of muggle defense." Remus explained since I was too busy laughing my butt off and Sirius was too busy glaring at me. Ginny and Hermione grinned. I finally stopped laughing when Fred, George, and Ron appeared in the room.

"Oh that was priceless. I wish I had a camera." I said grinning. Sirius just grumbled.

"So has Harry already left?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I tried to get him to relax but you know how he is." I said rolling my eyes.

"I think you got him to relax a little." Remus said.

"True. I did get him to talk." I followed the others down to the kitchen and talked to them while they ate.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Fred and George's Request

"So what was that request you were talking about last night?" I asked George, when he, Fred, and I got some free time. We went up to our room.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Fred muttered.

"Yeah, what with all that's happened today." George said thoughtfully. Then he grinned. "Anyways, we were wondering if you could talk to Mum about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"So you want me to get her to accept the fact that you want to run a joke shop?" They nodded grinning.

"We knew you'd get it." I sighed.

"I'll try but I can't make any promises."

"We know, but it's worth a try." Fred said shrugging.

"Alright, when do you think would be a good time to talk to her about it?"

"I'd say when she's not upset with anyone and especially not us." George said and Fred nodded in agreement.

"That's a little impossible when you two go around and do things that make her upset with you." I grumbled. They grinned.

"We'll try to be good but not too good cuz she'd be suspicious of us if we did." Fred said. I sighed.

"Just don't get her too upset or it'll never work."

"Yes ma'am!" They said saluting to me. I rolled my eyes. They pulled me into a hug.

"We owe you big time!" George murmured burying his face in my hair. I blushed lightly.

"I'm going to hold you to that." I muttered.

"We know." They said. I could imagine them grinning.

"Why do you guys owe her big time?" Ron asked as he, Hermione, and Ginny walked in.

"I'm sure you'll find out later on today, little brother." Fred said grinning as he and George let me go. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Does it have to do with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yep." And that's all the answers they'd give. The three of them were getting annoyed with the twins being secretive and tried to get the answers out of me but the twins said they'd hex me if I told them and then Ginny and the others threatened to hex me if I didn't.

"So I'm screwed either way." I muttered shaking my head. "That's just totally unfair. I don't even get a say in the matter." I sighed. They all grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Lexi dear," Mrs. Weasley said walking up behind the four. "I need you to help me in the kitchen." Perfect timing… I sighed in relief.

"We'll talk about this later." Ginny said. I stuck my tongue out at her and followed Mrs. Weasley down to the kitchen.

"Dear, I want to ask you a question about you and George." She started as she pulled out pots and pans. I got plates and silverware out and set the table.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked slowly, wondering where she was going.

"Are you two, you know, doing _stuff_?" My face heated up.

"No, no, no!" I stammered out, surprised she'd ask such a question. She smiled.

"Good, that's all I wanted to know." As soon as I calmed myself down and the heat left my face, I decided to talk to her about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Um, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you want Fred and George to run a joke shop?" She sighed.

"I think it's a waste of time. They're smart and clever boys and I just think they're wasting their talents on such useless things." I bit my lower lip.

"Did you ever think that maybe that it was their fate to run a joke shop? I mean, I know they could've at least gotten more O.W.L's and could've cared more about their classes, but some of the stuff they've invented is really amazing and it's an amazing feat that most wizards at their age wouldn't have done." She looked thoughtful at this. "I know they can get a little out of hand at some times but have you ever noticed that they haven't once gotten expelled? They know there's a line that they shouldn't cross and they wouldn't intentionally hurt someone. They tested out all of their inventions on themselves." I was careful not to mention that some of the students who were willing to test them out. "I've tried a few of them and they don't cause any physical harm to anyone." She nodded at that.

"Well that's a good thing I suppose." She muttered.

"Also some of the stuff they came up with is something no one would ever think of. So their products are all unique and they make people laugh. I think that's what they really aim to do. To be honest, I think making someone laugh is like second nature to them because whether it's a good situation or bad they always try to make someone laugh. I don't think they even realize that that's what they do when someone is upset or is in need of cheering up." I said thoughtfully. She sighed.

"Alright, I'll approve of them opening a joke shop." She paused. "I have this nagging feeling in the back off my head telling me that they put you up to this."

"Well, you'd be right, but everything I said is a hundred percent true." She nodded and started stirring something in one of the pots.

"Thank you for helping me with the kitchen. You can go back upstairs." I nodded and did just that. When I walked back into our room, George was red in the face and the others were snickering. I chuckled.

"Still not over the question your mom asked earlier, huh?" I asked grinning.

"How are you?" He asked in disbelief. I chuckled again.

"Well, when you live in the neighborhood I used to live in, it's not really all that surprising." I said shrugging. I'll admit there were a few girls there that were pregnant. "Anyways, she said she approves of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." I said grinning. Fred and George grinned.

"We really owe you big time!" They said hugging me again.

"Like I said, I'm holding you two on that." They nodded and let me go.

"So that's what that was all about? Mum approving of your joke shop?" Ginny asked glaring at them.

"Yep, so you wasted your time trying to get the answers out of us." George said shrugging. She rolled her eyes.

"So am I still going to get hexed?" I asked.

"No, you didn't tell them, technically, so we have no reason too." Fred said shrugging.

"And we already know what it is." Ron said.

"Sweet!" I said doing a mini fist pump. I got some strange looks. "What? I'm not going to be hexed, so I'm happy." They shrugged.

"Molly says that lunch is ready and then after that all of you have to go and clean out the drawing room." Sirius said walking in. We sighed.

"Yay, more cleaning." I muttered. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry it's just Doxis who can poison you when they bite you." He said shrugging.

"Oh yeah, that makes it so much better Sirius." I said rolling my eyes. He grinned.

"I know." Then he walked out.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that he enjoys watching us suffer." I muttered. The others nodded in agreement. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley served the food and sat down and we all started eating. Immediately after lunch we all headed into the drawing room and got to work on the Doxis in the curtains. After we were done with all of that, I was completely exhausted. Harry came back from his hearing and he was cleared of all charges. We celebrated that at dinner and we celebrated Hermione and Ron becoming Prefects. Ron didn't like being one that much because Fred and George kept teasing him about it and I had gotten on to them several times for doing it.

I kind of wanted to be a Prefect so that I could have more privileges, but then again I didn't because I didn't want to endure Fred and George's teasing either and Ron would've went in on the teasing too and that's just something I can't handle. I'd be so annoyed with them it wouldn't have been funny. I was happy for Ron and Hermione, because becoming a Prefect takes a lot of work. I'm surprised that Harry didn't get it though. I was sure he would and not just because he's on good speaking terms with Dumbledore. Harry has pulled off a lot of amazing feats in his years at Hogwarts. No one could deny that. So why did Dumbledore choose Ron over Harry? I mean, there's nothing wrong with Ron being one because he's achieved some amazing feats himself. Hm…

Well I guess there's no point in thinking about it anymore and just enjoy this evening. Sirius was really happy this evening. His eyes were all lit up and he was laughing and grinning a lot. I think having company has made him happy. I don't blame him, I'd be happy too if I'd been locked up in Azkaban and then I just get out and I'm stuck in the house all day with an unpleasant house elf who talks badly about you in front of you. I just can't believe Hermione is sticking up for that little git. I can understand that not all house elves are like that, but they don't care if they're treated like that or not. They love doing work without some sort of pay. All of them, but Dobby, are afraid of getting clothes from their masters. I wish Hermione would accept that but when she gets to believing in something, it's hard to change her mind about it.

It's getting a bit annoying but I won't say anything because I don't want to hurt her feelings. She may come on strong but she's really a fragile person when it comes to people being gits to her; like Ron was last year at the Yule Ball. I could've punched that kid. Well I did punch him in the arm every chance that I got and he'd scowl at me. Even now, I still do that because I will never let go of what he did to poor Hermione. He's such an oblivious git and he's so tactless. Ugh, I don't want to think about this anymore! Just thinking about it makes me angry and want to punch him in the arm some more. And then I was suddenly reminded of Percy. Ugh, I need something to hit. I thought crossing my arms. "What's up, Lexi?" Fred asked. Everyone looked at me.

"I made myself so annoyed, I want to hit something." I said grumpily. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Who was it this time?" Harry asked.

"Ron was one of them and I'm not going to mention the other for I fear it will put tension in the room and I don't want to do that because we should be celebrating Ron and Hermione for becoming Prefects and Harry winning his hearing." I said shrugging. Everyone nodded and got back on to doing whatever it is they were doing before. There was an awkward moment as I hummed Hey Soul Sister by Train and Hermione and Tonks got what I was doing and started singing it and soon I joined in and everyone, but Moody, started singing when they got the lyrics. This has got to be the most fun night ever since I've been here at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. When we were done, we all cracked up laughing because some of us sang off-key. I can't wait for school to start. I thought as I collapsed on my bed that night in my pajamas.

"Mum is really working us, isn't she?" Fred said as he collapsed on his bed.

"Yeah, I can't wait for school to start." George muttered sitting next to me on my bed. I chuckled. "What?"  
"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"That's creepy." Fred muttered. George and I snickered. I got under my covers and tried to sleep. Mrs. Weasley told us all to go to bed ten minutes ago. Fred and George followed my example and got into bed. George got into bed with me. I can understand why Mrs. Weasley asked me that question earlier. Ever since I've gotten here George has slept with me every night. "Hey Lexi, that song we sang at dinner…"

"Yes Fred?"

"That was weird." I laughed.

"Well I didn't mean for everyone to start singing it. It was stuck in my head and its one of my favorite songs." I said as I snuggled close to George, who wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"So is that muggle music?"

"Yeah."

"They have some good music." Fred admitted sheepishly. I chuckled.

"I never thought I'd hear that coming from you." I saw him shrug in the dark.

"Well neither did I." He said thoughtfully.

"Just don't hurt yourself now." I saw his head poke up and I can only assume he was scowling at me. George and I cracked up laughing.

"We love you Fred!" We said as he started grumbling.

"Yeah sure."

"But we do." We said pouting. He sighed and shook his head.

"Good night." George and I snickered.

"Good night Freddie." We said in a sing song voice. We grinned at each other for a moment and then George kissed me. I kissed him back and then we pulled apart. And then we went to sleep. The next morning, Mrs. Weasley had us running around and Fred and George almost hurt Ginny because they used magic to load up her trunk and stuff. Not only did Mrs. Weasley get on to them, I got onto them as well, and the portrait of Mrs. Black started wailing and screaming some nasty things that I won't repeat. Finally, we left to go to Kings Cross.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Dolores Jane Umbridge

We all had to walk to Kings Cross since Mr. Weasley couldn't get any Ministry cars. Stupid Fudge… Anyways, Sirius wanted to go with us and Mrs. Weasley refused at first, but let him go in the end. I don't blame him; he's been locked up in that house all this time. At least when he was on the run, he was free. For our amusement he snapped at pigeons and chased his own tail. Mrs. Weasley grumbled the whole time about it. We were running late, so as soon as we crossed the barrier, we had to get on the train. I hugged Sirius and he licked my cheek. I smiled and got on the train with Fred and George. "So what do you want to do my evil minions?" I asked grinning.

"How come we're the evil minions?" They asked.

"Because one: you two are taller than me, and two: you're twins." I said shrugging. They looked thoughtful but nodded after awhile.

"I still don't see why we should be the evil minions when most of the pranks were all our ideas." George said.

"I agree." Fred said. I shrugged.

"Chill out, you don't have to get worked up over me calling you evil minions." I said rolling my eyes. They grinned.

"We've got some business to discuss with Lee, so we'll see you later." Fred said.

"Okay, see ya." George kissed me and left with Fred.

"You two are so cute together!" Ginny squealed behind me. I turned and saw that Harry was with her.

"Thanks." I said grinning.

"Did they ditch you?"

"Well if you put it like that, then yes." I said shrugging. "Where are you two off to?"

"We're looking for a seat to save for Ron and Hermione when they return from the Prefect carriage thing." Ginny said. I nodded. Neville walked up to us and told us that there isn't anywhere to sit. So together the four of us found a compartment that Luna Lovegood is sitting in by herself reading her Dad's magazine, _The Quibbler_, upside down. I knocked on the door. She looked up.

"Can we sit?"

"I don't mind." She said in her misty voice, with that far away look in her eyes, and returned to reading _The Quibbler_. Ginny dragged Harry and Neville in because they were being hesitant. Ginny and I sat on Luna's side since Harry and Neville were, well I can't really say they were scared. Oh well.

"So Harry, what adventures will we have this year?" I asked grinning.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, first year we helped you fight off Voldemort, second year you fought off a Basilisk and Tom Riddle and saved Ginny here, third year we helped out Snuffles, and last year you competed in the Triwizard Tournament." I said shrugging. He sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't ask for all of that to happen." He said starting to get defensive.

"I know. I'm just curious because every time you either have some weird dream at the beginning of the year or something strange happens to you like you speaking Parseltongue, we always end up going on some kind of adventure that's not exactly fun but it's not exactly scary and so on." I explained. He rolled his eyes.

"Neville, what is that?" Ginny asked. Neville had this little spiky plant thing.

"This is a _Mimbulus mimbletonia_, it's really rare. My great-uncle Algie got it for me." Neville said beaming.

"Does it-er- do anything?" Harry asked.

"Loads of stuff! It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor." Neville put the toad in Harry's lap. He pulled out a quill and found a spot on the plant and stuck the quill in it. The plant released this liquid goop and got it all over us. It smelt horrible. I almost gagged. "I'm sorry. The Stinksap isn't poisonous. I didn't think it would do that." Neville said nervously. Then Cho Chang showed up.

"Hi Harry. Oh is this a bad time? Well 'bye then." She walked off blushing. Harry groaned. He totally fancies her. I thought shaking my head.

"Well, no problem. I can clean this up." Ginny said smiling, or it appeared to be. I saw that it was a satisfied smile but Harry didn't notice. Yep, Ginny fancied him and Harry is too blind to see it. I'm going to have to do something about that. "_Scourgify!_" The Stinksap vanished. Then an hour later, Hermione and Ron showed up after the trolley woman came by. They all talked about who all was Prefect and stuff like that and I didn't really care about it. I know George isn't too far away, but I miss him terribly. This year is going to be torture at night because I've gotten quite used to him sleeping with me. And not to mention it's his last year of school too. I pouted at the thought as I looked out the window. My thoughts of George were interrupted when the door opened at third time. I looked over and saw that it was Creeper and his gang of gits.

"What do you want Creeper?" I asked before anyone could get anything out. The others snickered.

"You better watch it Madison, I can give you a detention." He said smirking.

"That's Tonks to you and detention sounds better than looking at your ugly mug." Ginny giggled as the others laughed. He glared at me. "What no come back?" I shrugged. "Okay, whatever. Just tell us what you want and get out before I fall asleep." He smirked.

"Whatever you say, _Tonks_." I rolled my eyes. He said something about Harry being in second place to Ron and said something about '_dogging_' Harry and stuff and then Hermione told him to get out and he left. Ron didn't seem to notice. Harry, Hermione, and I shared worried looks. Maybe Sirius being at the platform was a bad thing. Hermione was right. I won't admit out loud. I knew that Harry was thinking the same thing. We both looked out the window. I hate the Malfoy's so much. And you know, now that I think about it, Creeper is my cousin.

"Ew…" I said shuddering.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I just realized that Creeper is my cousin." I said wanting to gag. Ron just about choked on the Chocolate Frog he was eating. So I was raped by my own cousin. My stomach lurched and I ran out of the compartment and into the bathroom that was on the train. I puked in the toilet and groaned. I washed out my mouth and went back to my compartment looking pale.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I sat back down. When the train ride was over, I went looking for George. I found him talking to Fred and Lee as they went to the carriages. I ran and jumped on his back. He almost fell over. I cracked up laughing. "Think of it as payment for ditching me." I said grinning when he started grumbling. He sighed.

"Fine." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, no PDA." Fred said grinning. We rolled our eyes. When we got to a carriage, I got down and we got into the carriage.

"Guess what I just realized?"

"What?" George asked.

"Creeper is my cousin." I said grimacing.

"What?" The twins and Lee asked in surprised. I nodded.

"It made me sick on the train."

"Well are you okay?" George asked.

"Yeah." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. When we walked into the school I noticed that Hagrid wasn't anywhere to be seen. That's odd… "Where do you think Hagrid is?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't know." The twins said. We sat down across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Have you guys seen Hagrid?" They shook their heads.

"You don't reckon he got sacked, do you?" Ron asked.

"No, it's impossible." Hermione said. "Dumbledore wouldn't sack Hagrid. It's just not possible."

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Fred said as the first years walked in. We all nodded. The Sorting Hat started singing:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted._

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"__Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was a second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?_

_So how could of it gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Why I was there and so an tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach those_

_With the brave deeds in their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot._

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When they first came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only Pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school._

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for awhile it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end._

_What with dueling and fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down on three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you in Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go farther,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that is wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether the sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told, I have warned you…._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

"Well, that was interesting." Fred muttered.

"Do you really think the school is in danger?" Ron asked.

"Well if Harry says that Umbridge woman works with the Ministry, then that tells me that the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts and if they're interfering with Hogwarts then something big is going to happen. It's obvious that Fudge is getting restless." I said thoughtfully.

"I thought he didn't believe that You-Know-Who isn't back."

"Oh he knows Voldemort is back alright, it's just easier for Fudge not to believe it." I said bitterly. "But that doesn't really explain what he's so restless about."

"So you think there's another reason?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and I bet it has something to do with Dumbledore." We all looked up at Dumbledore. Then McGonagall started calling off names. I felt my stomach grumble. "I hope she hurries up, I'm starving." I muttered. George snickered and pulled me into a one armed hug. I hugged him back. Then after the Sorting finally ended, I got to eat. I ate until I felt like I was going to burst. Then when the plates were wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we've all eaten, I'd like to introduce you to two new Professors this year. Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be standing in for our previous Professor in Care of Magical Creatures and Professor Umbridge who will be our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." I wanted to smack my head against the table but I didn't. Then he reminded us the usual rules and whatnot. "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the –" Dumbledore paused because Umbridge interrupted with an annoying "_Hem ,hem_," Some of the students gasped or glared at her and crossed their arms. No one, and I mean no one, interrupts Dumbledore while he's talking.

"Thank you headmaster for those kind words of welcome." Her high-pitched little girl voice was bloody annoying and that sickly sweet smile of hers made me want to punch her in the face. Wait, haven't I seen her somewhere before? Oh yeah, back at Grimmauld Place. I totally forgot about her, but you would have too with all that happened. The Toad cleared her voice. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of the young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this… historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be… prohibited!" By the end of her speech, students were all restless and talking and whispering about stuff. I only paid attention because I was hoping to find out some new information but all I heard was a load of Hippogriff dung if you ask me.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating. Now as I was saying Tryouts will be held…"

"Lexi, you were right!" Hermione said.

"She was? That sounded like a load of waffle to me." Harry said. I cracked up laughing but covered my mouth to muffle it. Dumbledore looked over at me amused.

"Harry, you have such a way with words." I chortled as he glared at me. Fred and George started in.

"You may all head to your dormitories." We finally stopped laughing.

"Harry you are one funny fellow." I said grinning. He rolled his eyes. When we got into the common room, I immediately hugged everyone good night and kissed George good night. I am so going to miss sleeping with him tonight. I thought sighing as I went up the stairs to my room. As soon as I walked in, I got my pajamas on and went to bed. Only sleep didn't come to me easily like it normally did. So I got up and went downstairs and found one person sitting on the couch and that one person was George. I grinned and sat down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked pulling me onto his lap. I nodded. He smiled. "Me too."

"I've gotten used to sleeping with you." I said pouting. He kissed my forehead.

"Then come sleep with me in my room." I grinned and nodded. He grinned back and carried me up to his room and put me on his bed. We got under the covers and I fell asleep in his arms.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Lily's, I Mean, Harry's Temper

Everyone was curious about what the Toad was going to teach today. I was curious too, I'll admit. What I did know was that it wasn't going to be anything good. I couldn't get the feeling out of my stomach. "Don't worry. I'm sure it won't be that bad." George said when I told everyone at breakfast on the first day of class.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." Fred agreed. I sighed.

"Alright, but if it does turn out bad like I think it will, don't blame me." I said rolling my eyes. George hugged me.

"Everything is going to be fine." He said soothingly. If I didn't know differently, I would've believed him. The bell rang and we all got up to go to class.

"Well good luck with the Toad." I said to Fred and George. George kissed my forehead and then he and Fred left. I sighed and went to care of Magical Creatures with the trio. I have a feeling that the Toad is going to be ruining Hogwarts. And I'm not going to like it one bit. When we stopped in front of Hagrid's hut, Grubbly-Plank was waiting for us. The Slytherins showed up and then she led us to a fenced in area that had unicorns in it. Lavender gasped at them as Parvati let out a squeal. I rolled my eyes. They're just unicorns. Even Hermione got excited over them.

"Boys need to stand back. They don't like boys." Grubbly-Plank said. Hermione and I walked up to the gate with the other girls and we got to pet the unicorns. I'll admit, they were fascinating and gentle. I wonder what would've happened if a boy approached one. I smirked getting an idea. I might get detention but oh well.

"Hey Creeper."

"What do you want?" He sneered.

"I just thought you were afraid of unicorns because you think it will turn out like it did with the Hippogriffs." I said smirking. He glared at me.

"I'm not afraid of any unicorns." Then he marched up to one which flipped out and started kicking its legs. Creeper started whimpering and stuff and ran away. I guess he is afraid of unicorns.

"Miss Tonks, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a detention. Be down here at eight tonight and we'll discuss your detention." Grubbly-Plank said. I nodded. Ron was doubled over in silent laughter, leaning on a laughing Harry. Hermione however looked furious. Eh, there's always one. That was about the most interesting thing that happened in class. At lunch, Ron told Fred and George about class and they laughed their butts off. George gave me a high five while Fred was too busy laughing.

"So how was class with the Toad?" I asked. They immediately stopped laughing.

"You were right, it was horrible." Fred said shuddering.

"What did she make you do?" Hermione asked. They just shook their heads.

"You'll find out." George muttered. So when it was time to go to her class, the four of us hesitantly walked inside the classroom that was covered in pink. I shuddered. This is going to be torture. I can already tell. We sat as far from her desk as possible. The other students did the same thing. And the unfortunate reluctantly sat down. The Toad walked in and took her seat at her desk.

"Good morning class." She said brightly. Only a few mumbled 'good morning' back. She 'tut' ed. "When I say good morning, I expect you to respond as so, 'Good morning Professor.' Now try it again. Good morning class."

"Good morning Professor." The class chorused back.

"Good now you won't need your wands so put them away." The class was taken by surprise. "And open your books to chapter one and read it." Hermione's hand shot up in the air not even ten minutes later. It took a whole three minutes before the Toad called on her. "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well what is it Miss Granger?"

"This book doesn't say anything about using spells, it's just theory." Of course Hermione was right. There wasn't a single thing in here that said anything about using spells.

"_Using_ spells? Miss Granger I'm here to teach you defensive spells in a risk-free way and so we're not going to be practicing spells." This caused an uproar. She is going to be the most hated teacher. I already hate her more than Snape. Parvati raised her hand.

"Yes Miss-"

"Patil, Parvati Patil. Isn't there a practical part in the O.W.L exam?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under a carefully controlled examination conditions." Then Harry snapped.

"What good is theory going to do for us in the real world?" He said throwing his fist in the air.

"This is school Mr. Potter not the real world." She said softly.

"So we're not supposed to get prepared for what's waiting out there in the real world?"

"There is nothing out there Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" I could tell his temper was getting the best of him. I tried to stop him from lashing out.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" I'm starting to think she wants him to yell at her.

"Hm, let's see… oh I don't, maybe _Lord Voldemort_?" He said sarcastically. Some students gasped, Parvati let out a little scream, and Neville fell off his stool.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter." Then the Toad went on saying that we were told that a certain Dark wizard had come back from the dead and then Harry interrupted her.

"He wasn't dead, but yeah he returned." Harry said angrily.

"Mr. Potter-you-just-lost-your-House-ten-points-don't-m ake-matters-worse-for-yourself." She said without looking at him. "As I said before, you were told that a certain Dark wizard has returned. _This is a lie._"

"It is NOT a lie!" Harry bellowed. "I saw him, I fought him!" Oh there goes his mum's temper…

"Detention Mr. Potter!" She said with a small satisfied smirk. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat _this is a lie._ The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger of any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.'" Harry stood up.

"Harry, no!" Hermione warned. Then Harry had to bring Cedric up.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" His voice was shaking. Here it comes…

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." She said coldly.

"It was murder." By now his whole body was shaking.

"Harry, please don't." I pleaded with him.

"Voldemort killed him and you know it." He said ignoring me.

"Come here, Mr. Potter, dear." She said in a sickly sweet voice. Merlin this can't be good. He kicked his chair aside and stepped around us and went down to her desk. All the students had their eyes on him. A few minutes later, she said, "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear." She gave him a note. He took it and left the room without a word or looking back at us and slammed the door shut. The class broke out in whispers. "Be quiet and kindly return to your reading." We did as she said and that's how the rest of the class went. Later when classes ended, I went looking for George.

"So how was class with that Umbridge woman?" Fred asked.

"Well, everything was fine until Hermione raised her hand to say that the book we were reading was only theory."

"Oh and what happened after that?" George asked eagerly.

"Well, Harry put in his two cents and then yelled at the Toad and called her a liar and she gave him detention and took ten points from Gryffindor."

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Because she said Voldemort coming back was a lie." Lee, Fred, and George winced at the name.

"So he had to prove that he was telling the truth, eh?" George said.

"I'd say she was counting on it." I grumbled.

"You really think she'd provoke him?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, from what I saw this summer."

"You saw something?" Fred asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" George asked.

"I got distracted and forgot about it, but I have a feeling it's going to be happening tomorrow during Harry's detention."

"What distracted you?" Fred asked grinning.

"The urge to beat Percy's arse and the feeling of dread for when Harry came over." I said shrugging. Fred and George's grins faltered at the mention of their prat of a brother but immediately went back to their normal grins at the mention of Harry. However they didn't stick around for long when Lee asked about Percy. I sighed. Fred and George looked a bit uncomfortable. "Um, so what's going on with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" I asked quickly. Fred and George immediately went into details going back to their usual selves and Lee, although confused, threw in some details as well. Fred and George were still obviously upset about the whole Percy ordeal. Before dinner, Lee stopped me before I could follow Fred and George down to the Great Hall.

"What happened with Percy?" He asked. I sighed.

"He and their dad got into a fight over the whole Voldemort coming back and then he said he's going to deny that he's related to Fred and George and the others."

"That prat…" I chuckled.

"And now you know why I want to kick his arse." He nodded and we hurried off after Fred and George. I made George give me a piggy back ride to the Great Hall. Once there, I got off and we had dinner. Well today was definitely interesting. Harry seemed to have calmed down as the day went on when we sat down at the table. Hermione and Ron didn't look so grim, so I'm assuming he's calmed down. Yep, he definitely has his mum's temper. At eight, I went down to Hagrid's Hut and there stood Grubbly-Plank.

"I'm glad you could make it." She said kindly.

"So what am I going to do for my detention?"

"Well, I've thought about it and came up with a solution. For our next class, we'll be going over bowtruckles and I need some help collecting for wood lice. So that's what we're going to do tonight." I nodded and that's what we did. We went into the Black Forest, which is creepy at night, and collected a lot of wood lice. When we were through, I was exhausted and was in need of a hot shower. After my shower, I went down into the common room and George dragged me out of the dormitory. He led me outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I thought since we really never actually had a date, then why not have one now?"

"But we just ate."

"Who says we're going to eat?" He asked grinning. Somehow I wasn't really sure I'd like whatever it is we're going to do. I decided to just trust him. He led me down to the Black Lake and there was a blanket lain out under a tree and around it floated at least a dozen enchanted candles. "What do you think?"

"I think it's lovely." I said smiling and looking at them in awe at the same time. Yes, I'm epic like that. He sat down on the blanket and pulled me into his lap. "Are we waiting for something?" I asked curiously. He kissed my cheek.

"Just be patient and watch the sky." I nodded and did as he said. Then not even five minutes later, a trail of purple light flew across the sky. Then it spelt out, 'Alexis Tonks, will you marry me?' I gasped. I looked at George. He was grinning. I nodded, stunned to silence. He kissed me and I kissed him back. We pulled apart and then he slid something metal onto my ring finger. I looked down and gasped again. The band was silver and the stone was inside of a heart. The stone itself was purple (A/N: I LUFF PURPLE! Mood killer I know but I can't help it :P). I hugged George and he hugged me back. I was so happy. I don't know how I'm going to get to sleep tonight, I really don't. We ended up having to sneak back up to Gryffindor Tower. I slipped into my room put my pajamas on, all the while looking at my ring. I couldn't stop staring at it. It was so beautiful. Gah! I sound like a girly girl but I'm so happy! It turns out George couldn't sleep either so we just cuddled on one of the couches until we fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Quidditch Practice With Ron

The next morning, I heard giggling and it was annoying. "What the hippogriff dung is with all the giggling?" I snapped, opening an eye. Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Ginny, and Hermione were staring at me and George and giggling. George chuckled. I groaned. "Why is everyone a morning person except me?" I muttered.

"Well, if you're going to get up, then George and I-"

"Touch my pillow and I bite you." I threatened glaring at Fred. He smirked and touched George's arm. I grabbed his hand and bite it. He yanked his hand away and yelped. Everyone looked at me shocked. "What? I warned him." George cracked up laughing and hugged me tighter, since when we fell asleep on the couch, we fell asleep hugging each other and I used his chest as a pillow and it was comfy and still is. The others soon followed, even Fred started laughing. I decided to get up anyways because it was almost time for breakfast. Everyone looked at me strangely. "What? It's almost time for breakfast and I'm starving." They rolled their eyes. I shrugged and went upstairs. Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Ginny, and Hermione followed me up the stairs and into me and Hermione's room. I looked at them questioningly.

"We want details." Alicia said grinning. I rolled my eyes, but I told them all how it happened as I got changed into my school robes. They all squealed and awed when I was done.

"Can we see it?" Ginny asked eagerly. I nodded and let them all see it.

"Oh, it's beautiful. I wonder where he got it…" Katie gasped. I shrugged.

"More important, how did he afford it?" Ginny asked.

"He probably used the money he got off of the students here." I said shrugging. I don't really care how he afforded it. I'm not gonna ask him because I know it's a sore subject for the Weasley family. Some of them take it harder than others, like Ron, and I don't like seeing them upset over it. It doesn't matter how much money they make. All that matters to me is that they're kind people and I luff them all. They're all like family to me. You can't help but get dragged in by them. I finished getting dressed for the day and the six of us went back downstairs. "You know, the thing I'm dreading is telling your Mum." I muttered once we were down the stairs. George paled a bit.

"Yeah, that's not going to be easy." He muttered shuddering.

"I guess we can worry about it later." I said shrugging. He nodded and we all went downstairs for breakfast. George and I walked behind the group.

"So when are we going to have the wedding?" He asked.

"I think it would be best if we waited until I'm seventeen because I know Mark or your mum wouldn't approve of it if we did it while I'm still fifteen." He nodded.

"She's your mum too you know." He said grinning. I smiled.

"Yeah and I couldn't ask for a better one."

"If you told her that, she'd tear up in seconds." He said grinning.

"I wonder if it would help us telling her about it." He shrugged.

"We can only hope, Mrs. Weasley." He said still grinning. I felt my face heat up. Being called Mrs. Weasley was weird but I'm sure I'd get used to the idea by the time we do get married. He took my hand in his and started swinging our arms. I laughed and we somehow ended up skipping to the Great Hall. Fred, Angelina, Katie, Ginny, and Alicia joined us, while Lee, Ron, Harry, and Hermione rolled their eyes at us. People looked at us strangely as we skipped into the Great Hall. We got some rather amused looks from some of the teachers.

I was so happy about being engaged to George that the Toad or Snape didn't put a dent in my happiness. All day I couldn't stop looking at my ring and I only took it off in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures because I didn't want to get anything on it. My friends seemed to have picked up on my mood and didn't say anything to ruin it. My happiness didn't even falter when Snape gave us a foot long essay when I messed up the Draught of Peace potion we were making. Harry got it wrong too but I took it better than Harry. I don't blame him though after all the things people have been saying about him and Dumbledore. He's been in a bitter mood ever since the end of last year. I wish there was something I could do for him. I sighed inwardly, my happy mood dying down as we walked to Binns' classroom. Huh, the Toad and Snape couldn't bring down my good mood but Harry could. That's just sad isn't it?

I couldn't wait for practice though! Ron got on the team as Keeper since Oliver left last year. I would've filled the position but I have faith in Ron. Fred and George teased him in the changing room and I scowled at them. "What? We're just having fun." They said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you think it'd be better to support him rather than put him down? You know that could affect his play." Unfortunately for them, Angelina heard.

"You think so?" I nodded. "Alright, you two don't badger him." She said sternly. They nodded.

"And I wouldn't pressure him too much Angelina." She looked at me wide-eyed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what I mean by that." The twins snickered. She sighed.

"Fine, alright, when we go out there, there'll be a small audience and I want you all to ignore it."

"Don't tell me…" I muttered as we walked out. I groaned. And sure enough there sat the Slytherin Quidditch team and Creeper and his gang of gits and Parkinson. I glared at them. I can't wait until we beat their arses in our match. We started off with passing the Quaffle around.

"Hey, Potter, how's your scar feeling? Sure you don't need a lie-down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?" Creeper called. Harry ignored him and just barely caught the Quaffle that was thrown to him and threw it to Ron who missed it completely. The Slytherins were howling with laughter. On his third attempt he caught the ball and threw to Alicia a little too enthusiastic and it hit her in the face. Ron went to see if she was alright.

"Ron, go back to your post, she's fine." Angelina said. "When you pass to a teammate, try not to knock her off her broom, won't you? We've got Bludgers for that!"

"Oh, sorry…" He muttered. Katie's nose started bleeding and Fred gave her something that was purple.

"Fred, George, go and get your bats and a Bludger; Ron get up to the goalposts, Harry, release the Snitch when I say so. We're going to aim for Ron's goal, obviously." Harry followed Fred and George. I heard George mutter,

"Ron's making a right pig's ear of things, isn't he?"

"He's just nervous." Harry said. "He was fine when I was practicing with him this morning."

"Yeah, well, I hope he hasn't peaked too soon." Fred said gloomily. I glared at them and flew over to them.

"What did I say about putting him down?" I said scowling at them. They sighed.

"We're sorry, but you can't look us in the eyes and say he's doing well." They said. To prove them wrong, I looked right at them and said,

"He's doing well." They stared at me flabbergasted and then I turned and flew back to where Angelina, Ron, Alicia, and Katie were. Angelina blew her whistle and we were off. Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and I passed the Quaffle back and forth between each other and aiming them at Ron. He was okay for awhile but he kept leaving the middle post wide open and that's when Angelina blew her whistle.

"Ron, you're leaving the middle post wide open!"

"I'm sorry." He groaned.

"You keep shifting while watching the Chasers. Either stay in the middle until you have to move or circle the hoops, but don't drift off vaguely to one side, that's how you let in the last three goals!"

"Sorry…" He said his face beat red. I sighed. I know he can do better.

"And, Katie can't you do something about that nosebleed?"

"It's getting worse." She said trying to wipe it off on her sleeve.

"Let's do it again." Angelina said and blew her whistle and we didn't get far when she blew it again.

"What now?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Katie." She said. George, Fred, Alicia, and I flew over to Katie. She was covered in blood. "She needs to go to the hospital wing."

"We'll take her, she might have - er - swallowed a Blisterpod by mistake-" Fred said. Angelina sighed.

"Well there's no point in continuing without Beaters and a Chaser gone." She said glumly as Fred and George took Katie to the castle. I sighed and we all went into the changing room with "_Gryffindor are losers! Gryffindor are losers!_" following us. After I was dressed, I immediately went to the Hospital Wing to see how Katie is doing. Fred and George were in there and they were apologizing like crazy and looked to be annoying Katie. I snickered.

"Guys, I think she gets it." I said walking up to them. They rolled their eyes.

"Can you say Ron did well now?" Fred asked.

"Ron did well." I said looking him in the eyes. He looked at me like I've gone mad. "He did and I'm sure if the Slytherin team wasn't there, he would've been just fine."

"Right." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the common room and try and get some sleep." I said leaving the Hospital Wing. I soon heard footsteps following me. I stopped and George caught with me. Then we started walking again. "You should probably change." He shrugged.

"I'll just take them down to the pitch the next time we have practice." I shrugged. "So why didn't you take Oliver's position?"

"Because I have faith in Ron and he really wanted to do it. Besides, if you haven't noticed, he has a pretty low self esteem but he just covers it up with his… well you know." I said shrugging. George looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I have been noticing it over the years he's been here. Do you reckon it has something to do with me and Fred?"

"Some of it." I admitted. "The rest is from Creeper."

"I suppose Fred and I could turn it down a notch or two."

"I think he'd appreciate that and I think he'd appreciate it more if you two stopped badgering him about being a Prefect." He nodded.

"I'll talk with Fred about it later." I smiled. We held hands as we walked up to Gryffindor Tower. As we walked in, Ron and Harry were doing homework and Ginny and Hermione were sitting at a table in a corner of the room and talking.

"How do you not have homework?" Ron asked me in disbelief.

"I do it all in class." I said shrugging.

"But that's impossible! We have the same classes!"

"Not all of them we don't. I have Arithmancy and Muggle Study, remember? So I get it all done in those classes and the homework is pretty easy if you pay attention in class."

"But you never pay attention." I shrugged.

"I'm just awesome like that." I said grinning. He rolled his eyes.

"How's Katie?" Harry asked curiously.

"She's fine. Madam Pomfrey got the bleeding to stop." George said. "She told us to be more careful where we put our 'rubbish' she calls it." He rolled his eyes.

"Well it is." Hermione said. He gasped dramatically.

"Hermione how could you be so cold-hearted?" I asked going with it. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm hurt, Hermione, that you would think our inventions are rubbish." George said putting his hand over his heart and shaking his head. I resisted rolling my eyes. She huffed and went back to talking to Ginny. George and I grinned at each other and laughed. George went up to his room to change, so I went over to Ron and Harry and see if I could help them out. They were grateful for it. Then Hermione came over and Ron went off and then she said,

"No- look." There was an owl at the window. "Isn't that Hermes?"

"Blimey it is! What is Percy writing me for?" Ron asked getting up and opening the window. Hermes flew in and landed on the table and held out his leg. Ron grabbed the letter and together the three read it. I just sat there awkwardly wanting to know what it said. When they finished, Ron looked mad, which meant it wasn't anything good.

"Well, if you want to –what was it? - 'sever your ties' with me, I won't be violent about it." Harry said as if he wasn't sure he should laugh or not. Ron snatched the letter and started ripping it.

"He is—the world's—biggest—_git_!" He said throwing the pieces into the fireplace. Then he went back to doing his homework. George came back down in his pajamas and Fred and Katie walked in. We all decided on going to be and so that left Ron, Harry, and Hermione by themselves. I went into my room and got my pajamas on after taking a hot shower that I really needed because my muscles were tense from practice. I decided to try and sleep without George but it became near impossible, so I ended up sneaking into his room and climbing into bed with him. He was awake too and appeared to be waiting for me. I smiled and hugged his torso tightly and fell asleep like that.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Introduction to the D.A.

My day had been good so far. No run-ins with Creeper or any other Slytherin. I was in a really good mood too. Fred and George seemed to notice and wisely decided to use this to their advantage and had me help them with a lot of pranks, meaning I got at least three detentions with three different teachers; one for Snape, one for McGonagall, and unfortunately one for Trelawney. I scolded Fred and George for that one, yet I was still in a good mood even though I had detention with Snape and Trelawney. I guess it's better than getting one from the Toad. Ever since I went back into the past during my coma, I haven't looked at Snape the same way. I don't think he's noticed though. Anyways, ever since I saw Sirius trick Snape into going to see Remus while he was transformed that night and saw that terrified look on his face, I will never look at Snape the way I used to ever again. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't think of him the way I used to before all that happened.

James saved him, but Snape automatically thought that James and Remus were in on it too. They weren't, just Sirius. James and I yelled at him a good two hours and a few people seemed surprised, but they wouldn't if their best friend almost got someone killed. I hadn't told anyone but Sirius and Dumbledore about my experience. Dumbledore's not entirely sure that I actually went back in the past or not. There were a lot of pros and cons, some supporting me going into the past more than me not, but it's impossible to prove why I was here in a coma and back there at the same time when I didn't have a Timeturner. Dumbledore made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone else, not even George, especially not Harry. I wasn't even planning on telling Harry. I didn't want him to know the things his dad did. I wanted him to keep thinking of his dad they way he has been, but it's so wrong just letting him go like that.

I mean, he's been thinking about how his father was just another Fred or George, but he's wrong. If he knew, he wouldn't get in as much trouble as he does with Snape. But of course, it doesn't help when he has Lily's temper, it really doesn't. I need to stop thinking about this or Fred and George will notice something's bothering me and I can't exactly tell them, now can I? So I shook my head and rid myself of those thoughts. Just as I thought my day couldn't get any better, I had a run-in with Parkinson and two other Slytherin girls, who I think were a few that attacked me in the bathroom. "What do you want Parkinson?" She smirked and there was an evil glint in her eyes.

"Well, since I couldn't get rid of you last time, I'll make sure to get rid of you of this time." Then before I could do anything, the three of them whipped out their wands and said, "_Sectumsempra!_" All I could feel was pain and all I saw was blood. Then I blacked out.

George's P.O.V

"George!" I turned and saw that it was Hermione.

"What is it?"

"Lexi, she was attacked by Parkinson again!" I felt my eyes go wide.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the Hospital Wing but Madam Pomfrey won't let anyone in. She's trying to stop Lexi from bleeding. Snape looked furious when he saw the gashes and even took his own house points away on top of McGonagall's!" I was completely shocked.

"Snape took his own house points away?" Fred asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, apparently whatever spell that that Parkinson and her friends used on Lexi is life threatening and… all three of them used it, so Lexi might not make it." Hermione said with a strained voice.

"Lexi, might not live through this?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry George." She said and then she burst into tears. "I-I'm sorry." Ginny hugged her. Fred tried to comfort me but nothing worked. It was useless. I might lose the person I love the most. I felt numb. I couldn't register anything that anyone was saying. Lexi could possibly die. That's all I could think about. I want to go and see her but I know that if I did that then Madam Pomfrey couldn't do her job to save her.

Three days later…

Madam Pomfrey announced that Lexi was sent to St. Mungo's. I haven't been eating a lot because I'm worried sick about Lexi. Dumbledore keeps us informed on Lexi's condition. He said she was stable but she hasn't woken up at all. This made me feel better and I started eating again to Fred's relief. I hadn't been eating a lot so I got full pretty quickly. I was relieved to know that Lexi was doing better but I'm still worried. A week passes and Lexi is still in St. Mungo's. She should be healed by now, right? I've asked Dumbledore if I could go see her on our next Hogsmeade weekend and he said he'd think about it, but I don't think he'll let me. What I don't understand is why. Fred wants to see her too. I think he's begun to miss his best friend. Harry, Hermione, and Ron want to see her too. It's hard to do anything without being questioned by Umbridge. You can't even walk to the Owlery without her showing up and questioning you about it. It's annoying. Plus she's 'interviewing' all the teachers and asks students, mostly the Slytherins, how the classes are. Of course Malfoy had to be a git and say that Hagrid's was the worst of all and all that stuff.

I wanted to hurt him. And if Parkinson wasn't a girl I'd hit her because of what she and her friends did to Lexi. I sighed at the thought. Fred and Lee looked at me questioningly. "What you don't like that idea?" Fred asked. Oh we're going over plans for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and I'm not really paying attention.

"Oh, no, I was just-"

"Thinking about Lexi, huh?" Lee asked. I nodded glumly.

"She'll be okay. She's really strong." Fred said.

"I sure hope so." He rolled his eyes. He doesn't get it. When that git did _that_ to her, she looked broken and upset and when Parkinson attacked her the first time, she wouldn't talk or eat for three days straight. Where was he when all that happened? Because it's obvious that he isn't thinking about this or he'd be as worried as me. It's frustrating. When it was getting close to Hogsmeade weekend, Dumbledore asked to see me and Fred and we went to his office.

"I have good news. Miss Tonks has woken up and is on her way to a quick recovery. The doctor said she can have visitors but only five and no more." We grinned. He chuckled. "I'm assuming Miss Granger, your brother, and Harry wanted to see her as well?" We nodded. "Ah, what good timing..." He said when someone knocked on the door. "Come in, come in." Harry, Hermione, and Ron all walked in. "I'll let these two explain to you what's going on as soon as you all reach St. Mungo's. You'll all be traveling by Floo Powder. You all know how?" We all nodded. "Good." He said smiling. "Then off you go." I was the first one. I took a handful of Floo Powder and threw it in the fireplace and said, "St. Mungo's." I stepped in and everything was spinning until I found myself in St. Mungo's. I waited for the others even though I really wanted to go see Lexi right then and there. When the others arrived, Fred and I quickly explained what was going on and the three grinned. We went to the front desk and asked for Lexi's room and as soon as we had the number and floor we all rushed to her room.

When we walked in, I was shocked at what I saw. I expected to see her hooked up to machines and having tubes sticking out of her and stuff but there wasn't anything like that. She was sitting on her bed all bandaged up and reading a book…reading a book! I sighed and shook my head. Fred grinned. "Looks like you worried for nothing, mate." I glared at him. Lexi looked up surprised.

"Oh hey guys!" She greeted us her eyes lighting up. I wanted so badly to run over there and hug her to me and not let anyone else near her for at least twenty-four hours. It's silly I know but I love her that much.

"Hey Lexi, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I feel fine. They gave me a potion that numbs the pain until the wounds are all healed up, so I'll be out of here tomorrow."

"You will?" I asked getting excited. Fred noticed this and laughed. I elbowed him in the ribs and he glared at me and started rubbing them. I smiled oh-so-innocently at him. He rolled his eyes. Lexi laughed.

"Yes, George, I'll be out of here tomorrow. I won't be there for breakfast or our first class, but I'll be there during break tomorrow." She said the last part to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They nodded. "So do I get a hug?" We rolled our eyes but gave her a hug. "It's boring here. I don't want you guys to go." She said pouting.

"But Dumbledore wants us back before three o' clock." Hermione said. I looked at my watch and it was going on two o' clock.

"You'll get to see us all tomorrow." Fred said.

"Yeah but I don't want to wait until tomorrow. I want to go back now." She said still pouting. I rolled my eyes. I'm just glad she's okay.

Lexi's P.O.V

I'm so glad that I got to see Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. I've missed them all so much and the hospital really is boring. The nurse actually let me go see Professor Blockhead, I mean, Lockhart. He was just as looney as he was the day he left Hogwarts and I also met Neville's parents and his grandmother. She was visiting them. It was a little awkward because I felt like I was intruding. Neville hasn't told anyone what happened to his parents. I feel bad for him, but I'm sure that's why he never told anyone. Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all stayed until three. Before George left, he kissed me long and hard and then he pulled away grinning. I giggled and hugged him before he got away from me. If it's one thing that I missed besides his kisses, it would be his hugs. He hugged me back and I felt him kiss the top of my head and then he had to go. I pouted. The nurse who changes my bandages chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll get to go home tomorrow."

"Yeah but I don't want to wait for tomorrow." I repeated. I hate repeating myself some times. She smiled.

"You'll just have to be patient."

"But that's hard to do when you've been in the hospital for almost two weeks and haven't seen your friends at all until the last day." She rolled her eyes. I sighed. "Alright, let's do this." She chuckled and she changed my bandages. All I could think about was going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. I really wanted to go back right now. I miss Hogwarts and Quidditch. I luff Quidditch. Only I don't luff, or love or like or any other form of affection, that Umbridge woman. Harry had a detention with her and when he came back he had writing on his hand and it was bleeding. He was in a lot of pain because of that toad of a woman who calls herself a ministry representative, but I suppose the Minister likes people like her. Filch likes her, so that explains a lot. Snape even hates her although he doesn't show it. I can just feel it rolling off of him. Umbridge either doesn't notice it or she ignores it but all the teachers and students hate her; with the exception of some Slytherins, a.k.a Creeper and his goons, that report all the bad things to her. I can't wait until she's out of here. The next day came much too slow for my liking, but I still got to go see Fred and George and the others. The only evidence that I had been attacked by Parkinson and those two Slytherin girls were scars that you could see if the light hit them just right. When I got to the school, I was in Dumbledore's office. He looked up from what he was doing and smiled at me.

"Miss Tonks, it's nice to see you out of St. Mungo's." He said kindly.

"Thank you, sir."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Well, I can't stop thinking about what happened when I was in that coma."

"Ah, well naturally when one experiences something new, they can never forget the experience. Do you wish to tell someone else?" He sighed when I nodded. "Well, you can tell someone just don't tell Harry." I smiled.

"I've wanted to tell someone else for awhile now." He nodded beaming.

"Then be my guest, no one is stopping you."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh it's almost lunch time, so I'd head towards the Great Hall, I think you'll find all of your friends there." I nodded my thanks and left. It felt great being back in Hogwarts. I just hope I don't have a run in with Umbridge. But I just had to jinx myself, didn't I? Because when I was half way to the Great Hall, Umbridge stopped me in the hall.

"Miss Madison, where have you been for the last few weeks?" She asked in that sickly sweet voice that made me want to punch her face in.

"I was in St. Mungo's Professor."

"Is that so? Can anyone vouch for you?"

"Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter can all vouch for me, Professor." That wiped her smile off her face.

"We'll just see about that." Then she walked off. She's trying to get me in detention. I sighed.

"What was that, Miss Madison? Did I just hear you back talk me?" She asked a couple feet away from me.

"No Professor." I said keeping the anger out of my voice.

"No, I think I did hear back talking. So I think I'll give you detention for three days, in my office after dinner, starting tonight. You don't back talk or lie to your teacher." Then she waddled off. I glared at her retreating form and stomped off to the Great Hall. When I sat down, everyone looked at me surprised.

"What's wrong?" George asked putting his arm around my waist.

"The Toad is what's wrong. She gave me a detention because I 'back talked' her and 'lied' to her."

"What was it about?" Fred asked.

"Well, I was just minding my own business walking here and she stopped me in the hall and asked where I had been for that last two weeks and I told her I was at St. Mungo's and then she asked me if anyone could vouch for me, so I of course said you guys, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore, and then she said she'd see about that and as she walked off. I sighed and she _accused_ me of back talking to her and lying to her." I said frowning at the food in front of me. "So now I have detention for three days, after dinner, starting tonight."

"Be careful." Harry warned.

"I'll try." I sighed and started eating. This blows…

"So do you know if you have to go to afternoon classes?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. I'll talk to McGonagall about it before class starts up again." She nodded. "So any new decrees or whatever they're called while I was gone?"

"There was one that said all teams, clubs, and other things like that are cancelled and we have to talk to Umbridge if we want to reinstate it." Ron said glaring at his food.

"That affects Quidditch too right?" Harry nodded looking bitter. "She's gone way too far. First not teaching us proper defense spells and now this?" I just shook my head.

"And Dumbledore was suspended." Hermione said sadly.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." I said grinning and staring at Harry. He looked confused.

"What?"

"I can't tell you here. I'll tell you guys after my detention with the Toad." They nodded. "Well, I better go catch McGonagall before class starts." I said getting up. George gave me a one armed hug and then let me go, pouting. I laughed and ruffled his hair and went up to Professor McGonagall as she was walking down the steps to the high table.

"What is it, Miss Tonks?" Yeah, all the teachers minus Snape and Umbridge call me by my real surname.

"I was wondering about classes. I just came back from St. Mungo's not too long ago."

"Ah, yes, well I've decided to let you start classes again tomorrow. You don't have that Umbridge woman for class this afternoon do you?" I thought about it before shaking my head 'no'. She smiled. "Good, then you won't get into any trouble."

"Well, about that…" She looked at me exasperatedly. I told her everything that happened on my way to the Great Hall. She nodded.

"I'll have a talk with her and see if I can't do anything. I'll let you know before dinner." I smiled.

"Thanks Professor." She nodded and left the Great Hall. I sat back down next to George and ate a little desert before it all disappeared. "McGonagall said that I didn't have to start classes until tomorrow and that she's going to talk to the Toad about my detention."

"I hope she can do something about it." Hermione said.

"Me too." I said grimacing. Lunch ended and Fred and George had Break so we hung out with Lee and messed with Filch a bit and then we just hung out in the common room until they had to go to class. George really didn't want to. It was cute when he pouted when Fred announced that it was time for them to go back to class. I kissed George on the cheek before he went.

"What I don't get one?" Fred asked pouting. I rolled my eyes but kissed him on the cheek none the less. He grinned, ruffled my hair and left with Lee. I rolled my eyes again. George pouted. I smiled and hugged him and he hugged me back.

"Now go or you'll be late. Don't you have Umbridge this hour?" He grimaced. "Then you definitely don't want to be late." He nodded, kissed me, and then he left like he was going out to war. I rolled my eyes. "He's so silly sometimes." I murmured shaking my head. I know I just got out of St. Mungo's but I'm tired. So I went upstairs and into my room and went to bed. I was shook awake sometime later by Hermione.

"It's time for dinner." I nodded and got up. I followed her down the stairs and was immediately hugged by Ginny. I hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said letting me go and smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Come on, the others are waiting for us." Hermione said grabbing our hands and dragging us out of the dormitory.

"Slow down Hermione, it's okay if we're late to dinner." She rolled her eyes, but didn't slow down. I sighed and shook my head. We made it into the Great Hall and Hermione let us go. Ginny and I shared a look and shrugged. I sat down in between Fred and George and was immediately hugged by them. "So how was the Toad?" I asked.

"It was boring." They said. I smiled and hugged them back.

"Well, you won't think it's boring after I tell you my idea later tonight." They grinned.

"Do I sense some rebellion, Miss Tonks?" Fred asked in a posh voice.

"By whatever do you mean, ?" I asked in the same tone grinning. The three of us laughed. It turns out nothing that McGonagall said got me out of a detention with the Toad. So after dinner, I grudgingly walked to the Toad's office. I knocked on the door and she told me to come in. I opened the door and she was smiling that sickly sweet smile I hated and wanted to punch her in the face for it.

"Good evening Miss Madison. Please take a seat at this desk and start writing the lines: I must not talk back or lie to my Professors." I sat down and started writing with the infamous blood red quill. When it started to hurt I didn't make a sound or show it. I was not going to satisfy her. Three hours later, she let me go. "I'll see you tomorrow night." Then I high tailed it out of there and went to the Gryffindor common room where I found Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, and Neville waiting for me.

"Lexi, your hand!" Ginny said her eyes growing as wide as saucers. I sat down on George's lap. He was sitting in a chair close to a table with a bowl of strange liquid in it.

"Yeah, it's bleeding but that's not important at the moment." Hermione sighed, grabbed my hand gently and put it in the strange liquid and the pain went away.

"Keep it in there for awhile." I nodded.

"So what is this idea you have oh great one?" George asked grinning and wrapping his arms around my waist. I rolled my eyes.

"Well if you must know, I was thinking we could form a DADA group where someone can teach us real defenses and countercurses and what not."

"But Umbridge wouldn't approve of that." Hermione said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's why we do it behind her back, duh." Her eyes widen.

"We-we can't!"

"Oh and why not? Do you want to get killed out there in the real world? Cuz no Deatheater is going to let you explain to them that your DADA teacher wouldn't let you learn defenses and made you read out of a book and summarize it, Hermione."

"Yeah, Hermione, Lexi has a point." Ron said. She glared at him. "What? I'm just telling the truth." She sighed.

"Well, who's gonna teach us then?" She asked.

"I was thinking Harry since he's the best in our class at DADA and he's had real experience, not that that should be anything to be proud of," I added that part when Harry glared at me. "So why not?" I finished up shrugging.

"But I had help with all those things." Harry said.

"Not all of them, remember first year with Quirrell, and second year with the Basilisk, and saving Ginny?"

"Yeah and when you took on that dragon and saved Ron and Fleur Delacour's sister last year." Neville said beaming. Harry sighed.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it but where are we going to do it?"

"I'm not sure yet, but first we've got to get more members." I said thoughtfully.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there are a few people I can think of like Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lee,"

"Angelina, Alicia, Katie," Fred and George added.

"Michael, Collin, Dennis," Ginny added.

"And I'm positive Cho would join." I said thinking about how Harry is crushing on her.

"Well that's a good start. So let's go talk to them." Hermione said, thoughtfully. "But we have to do it secretly. We don't want Umbridge or Malfoy catching us."

"It would make since if Ginny went over to Michael's table and talk to him and few others from his table because she's dating him, right?" I said. Ron looked displeased by this but Ginny nodded ignoring him. I chuckled. "Alright, we'll see some of the Ravenclaws tomorrow in the Greenhouse so we can talk to a few of them, like Ernie MacMillan." I said the last part to Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. They nodded.

"Alright, while you five talk to those people, Fred and I will go talk to some other people." George said.

"Great, now we've just got to come up with our first meeting place."

"What about the Hogshead? Not many people go in there, so I think we'd be safe." Fred said.

"Hm… No, that wouldn't work. If we were to go to the Three Broomsticks we'd have a better chance of not being over heard because there's a lot of chaos in there so it'd be hard to over hear us." I said thoughtfully.

"Everyone who is in favor of the Hogshead raise your hand." George said. Fred, Hermione, Ron, and Neville raised their hands. "Hm… we're tied." He said frowning.

"I know! Rock, Paper, Scissors!" I said grinning.

"You can't be joking?" Hermione said with an exasperated look.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Best of three, if I win, we go to Hogshead and if you win we go to Three Broomsticks." Harry said.

"Okay… 1, 2, 3… shoot!" I picked rock and he picked scissors. "Ha! Rock crushes scissors." Fred, Ginny, George, Ron, and Neville all watched in amusement and Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"1, 2, 3…. shoot!" Harry picked paper this time and I got rock.

"Darn. 1, 2, 3…. Shoot!" And the winner is… Harry. "When did you get so good?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. He shrugged.

"I don't know." I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned.

"So the Hogshead it is." Fred said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, when someone over hears us, it's not my fault." I said shrugging. "Well I'm going to bed, so good night." I said standing up and stretching. I hissed in pain.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"Yeah, my hand." I said shrugging.

"Maybe we should take you to Madam Pomfrey." Fred said frowning.

"No, I'm not going to give the Toad the satisfaction." I said stubbornly.

"You're just being stubborn." George said.

"You know it and I'm not backing down." He rolled his eyes but smiled. "Good night!" I said in a sing song voice as I disappeared up the stairs. I ended up going to Madam Pomfrey the next day because my hand got infected and it was hurting like a word I shouldn't say. Madam Pomfrey was disappointed in me for not coming to her sooner. George and the others had that I told you so look on their faces, except for Harry. He looked sympathetic. I guess he knows what it's like to be on the receiving side. Well whatever. I was starting to dread the Toad's detention by lunch time. I was excited for the first D.A meeting though. It's going to be our next Hogsmeade weekend. This is going to be fun.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Catherine O'Rielly

It was dinner the next night that something interesting happened. Fred, George, and I had just sat down at the table just as Dumbledore stood up to say something. "Student's I'd like to welcome a new student to our school. Her name is Catherine O'Rielly and she'll be starting in as a fifth year."

"What a rotten time to start, eh?" Fred muttered. George and I nodded.

"Miss O'Rielly will be sorted now." He said nodding to someone in the back. I looked and saw a girl who looked to be shorter than Ginny. She had sandy colored hair and had one grey eye and one green eye. She wears glasses, has braces, a mole on her right side of her lip. She walked up to the three-legged stool that McGonagall had put out where it usually is put when the first years are sorted and with it, the Sorting Hat. She sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The hat started muttering some things and then it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" We all clapped for her and after she gave the hat to McGonagall, she hurried to our table and sat down next to Ginny. "Alright, please make her feel right at home and you all may now eat." Food appeared on the tables and everyone went to eating as if Catherine O'Rielly was never sorted. Ginny was the first to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley!" She greeted Catherine grinning and holding out her hand. Catherine shook her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you." She said in a quiet voice, smiling.

"You sure picked a rotten time to start Hogwarts." Ron muttered.

"Ron!" Hermione said scowling at him.

"What? It's the truth."

"He's right, Hermione." I said shrugging. She rolled her eyes.

"So tell us about yourself. I'm Fred by the way." Fred said grinning.

"I can play the drums and bass really good and I like to read, and I'm pretty shy around a lot of people." She stopped suddenly, staring at something or someone. I looked and saw that she was staring at Neville. I smirked. Neville seemed to have felt her gaze, looked back at her, and blushed and looked away. Catherine looked away blushing.

"You were saying?" George asked smirking too. "I'm George by the way."

"Um, I'm addicted to whipped cream, waffles, and Chocolate Frogs." She continued, her face still bright red.

"You know, that's stuff isn't healthy for you." I said grinning. She rolled her eyes. "Oh and I'm Lexi." By the end of dinner, we learned that Catherine's owl is named Waffles and she has a kitten at home named Coco in addition to what we already learned. Ginny, Hermione, and I teased her about liking Neville on our way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hem, hem." We stopped and looked over at the Toad who was standing in the door frame of her office. "Miss Madison, I do believe you have a detention with me this evening." I could've slapped myself because I couldn't believe that I forgot about it. I almost sighed but caught myself and followed the Toad into her office. She gave her signature Toad smile that made me want to punch her in her face. "I've decided to change what you have to write for lines." I looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I want you to write: _I will not be late to detention with a Professor._" I resisted rolling my eyes and sat down. She handed me the blood red quill and I started writing. Nineteen pages later, I was free to go. I was still nursing my bleeding hand when I walked into the Gryffindor common room. This time it seemed to be worse than the last. George saw me clutching my hand and came over to me.

"It looks worse than last time." He said taking my hand gently and looking it over.

"I think it is worse than last time." I said trying not to cry. It hurt that much.

"Let's go down to Madam Pomfrey." I nodded. It hurt so much that I didn't even want to argue. We walked down together and got stopped by Snape.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Madison, what are you two doing out of your dormitory past curfew?" He asked dangerously quiet.

"Lexi just came back from a detention with Umbridge and her hand is bleeding and it won't stop." George explained quickly. Snape raised his eyebrows and looked at my hand with a peculiar look. I showed it to him and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll let you go this time, but the next time I see you two out in the corridor after curfew, you'll get detention." Then he turned on his heel and walked away. George and I rushed to the Hospital Wing after that so that we wouldn't run into the Toad. George and I ended up staying in there the rest of the night because Madam Pomfrey had trouble trying to get my hand to stop bleeding. She said she was going to have a talk with McGonagall and Dumbledore the next morning, which happened to be a Saturday. So the next day, while she went to Dumbledore's office, I decided to tell George about my experience during my coma. When I finished telling him, he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"So Dumbledore doesn't know what to think on it, then?" He asked as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Nope, all the evidence, but one detail, leads to it really happening."

"And what's that detail?"

"That my body was here in the Hospital Wing for four months while I was back in time."

"Yeah that'd be something that wouldn't make sense." He said grinning. I giggled and kissed his cheek. I got up and sat down next to him before McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey walked in. He pouted. I grinned and held his hand and just then, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Tonks, it's good to see that you're okay." Dumbledore said smiling. "Unfortunately, given my position, I can't do anything about what goes on in Professor Umbridge's detentions." He said looking a bit gloomy.

"The only thing we can do to protect you is if you don't get anymore detentions with her." McGonagall said. I sighed.

"I figured as much. Well, lucky for me, I've got another detention with her tonight." I said the last part sarcastically. George stifled a snigger making me elbow him in the side and him groaning. Professor Dumbledore chuckled as George rubbed his side glaring at me. I just smiled innocently at him, making him roll his eyes. Madam Pomfrey sighed.

"I guess it was pointless then?" She asked looking at McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid so Poppy." Dumbledore answered her. She huffed and went into her office muttering some not so nice things about the Toad. Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, it's almost time for breakfast. I think I'll go to the Great Hall and have some eggs." He left smiling and McGonagall left letting out an exasperated sigh. George and I got up and went back to the Gryffindor common room. I went up to my room and got dressed and met up with George in the common room. Later that night, George and Fred were doing what they always do when they've got a new invention, trying it out on people who were willing to do it and the people happened to be first years. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were trying to do homework and Cat (Catherine) and I were just talking and then I heard Hermione say,

"No, I'm sorry, they've gone too far. Come on Ron." Then after a minute of Ron stalling for time and the first years fainted, Hermione walked over to them. "That's enough!"

"Yeah, you're right. This dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?" George asked. Hermione didn't like that.

"I told you this morning you couldn't test your rubbish on students!"

"She did?" George asked Fred. Fred nodded and then he said,

"We're paying them!"

"I don't care, it could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish," Fred muttered shaking his head.

"Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" Lee said as he put some purple stuff into each of the first years' mouths.

"Yeah, look, they're coming round now." George said. Soon, they each slowly sat up looking confused. "Feel alright?" George asked one of them kindly. My Georgie… I thought grinning.

"I-I think so." She said shakily.

"Excellent." Fred said grinning. Then Hermione snatched the clipboard and paper bag of Fainting Fancies from Fred's hands and said,

"It is NOT excellent!"

"Course it is, they're alive aren't they?" Fred said getting mad.

"You can't do this! What if you make one of them really ill?"

"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same-"

"If you don't stop this, I'm going to-"

"Put us in detention?"

"Make us write lines?" George asked smirking.

"No, but I will write to your mother." She said her voice quivering in anger.

"You wouldn't." George said as he and Fred paled and looked horrified.

"Yes, I would. I can't stop you from eating the stupid things yourselves but you're not giving them to first years." She said grimly. They looked shocked.

"Hermione, don't you think you're going a bit too far?" I asked worried for the two. She scoffed at me.

"These two gave these first years something that could be really dangerous and all you care about is me going too far!?" She snapped at me. I glared at her.

"No. I know for a fact that these two wouldn't harm anyone on purpose! I'm just saying that I think you've gone too far this time!" Fred and George and pretty much everyone in the common room looked at me shocked. Hermione and I have never fought once since we met each other, but this time she's gone too far. She looked a bit shocked herself but then she regained her composure.

"Fine, but I don't want to talk to you ever again Alexis Tonks!" Then she stomped up the stairs after getting her stuff and giving Fred his clipboard and bag of Fainting Fancies back. Then I heard our door slam shut. I sighed and sat back down. I didn't even realize I stood up. Everyone went back to doing whatever it was they were doing before. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and even Cat were still shocked.

"You don't think, she really meant it, do you?" Ron asked no one in particular.

"Does it really matter anymore? It's done and over with." I muttered not feeling up to talking to anyone at the moment. I was still mad at her. For her to threaten them with Mum like that, that's just really low.

"Erm, right." Harry said awkwardly and then he and Ron went back to doing their homework.

"I'm gonna go… um… to the library! Yeah, the library, so I'll see you guys at dinner." Cat said and then she hurried through the portrait hole. George took her spot and pulled me close to him.

"Are you going to be okay?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for yelling." He smiled.

"It's okay, but I really think you should apologize to Hermione."

"But she just delivered the lowest blow ever!" He sighed. Fred sat on my other side and hugged me with one arm.

"We know, but she does have a point, now that we think about it." George nodded in agreement. I sighed.

"I'll do it when she cools off I suppose." They smiled and both hugged me. She should apologize though too… Thirty minutes later, it was time to go to dinner and I walked down with Fred and George. We sat away from Ron, Harry, and Hermione because I wasn't in the mood to be around her just yet. And then after dinner, George kissed me before I trudged to the Toad's office and it was basically the same thing as yesterdays. Only the pain was far worse than I hoped it would be and I went straight to Madam Pomfrey because it hurt so much. I'm just glad I didn't have to stay the night in the Hospital Wing again. Thankfully this is my last detention with the Toad. I walked to the Gryffindor common being sure I didn't run into the Toad, Filch, or anyone else.

When I walked in, George pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back grinning. "I already went to Madam Pomfrey." I said when we let go of each other.

"Good." He said grinning. I yawned tired. "To bed!" I laughed and nodded. I went to my room and saw that Hermione was already in bed and had her bed curtain things drawn. I rolled my eyes and got my pajamas on and went to Fred and George's room. I might as well have moved into their room, because ever since we came back to school, I've been sleeping in their room. George and I kissed before we both fell asleep in each other's arms. I'm so happy that I'm getting married to him. I really don't know how I got so lucky. That was my last thought before I fell asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: The First DA Meeting

It was the weekend of the first meeting for our DATDA group and I'm excited. We talked to all the people we had listed and we got even more people than what we had already listed to join. We told them all to meet the Hogshead, even though I'm totally against it. Everyone noticed how much I was against going there but chose to ignore it. Jerks... Well except for George. He could never be a jerk because he does care about how I feel about this. If Harry is still being tailed by one of the members of the Order, they'll definitely hear about this and what if they tell Dumbledore or McGonagall or worse... Mum!? Omw! This is not good! "Guys, what if," I shook my head. We're all sitting in the common room.

"What?" They asked.

"What if Harry is still being followed by a member of the Order? If they are and they over hear us, then they might tell Dumbledore or-"

"Mum." Fred and George said grimacing.

"Yeah, so are you sure you still want to go to the Hogshead?" They all glanced at each other. Hermione sighed.

"Fine, let's go to Three Broomsticks." The others nodded.

"We'll have to go let everyone else know." Ginny said. We nodded and got right on it. When we were finished, we all went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Lexi?"

"Yes, George?" I asked looking up at him.

"I want to talk to you about something." He said as we stopped walking.

"Okay." I said confused. He pulled me into an empty classroom. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering when we're going to tell Mum about us getting married." I smiled.

"I was thinking during Christmas break."

"We'll talk to her about it together?" I nodded. He smiled and took me by surprise by kissing me. It wasn't the usual way he would kiss me; it was more rough and forceful. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. George's hands made their way to my waist and they went under my shirt, making me gasp. He took this moment to slip his tongue into my mouth. We wrestled for dominance and I won. I smirked into the kiss. He chuckled and pulled away and started attacking my neck with butterfly kisses. I took this moment to roam my hands over his well toned abs from playing Quidditch. Just when he found my spot, my stomach grumbled. We stopped what we were doing and laughed. "Alright, it's definitely time for breakfast." George said grinning. I grinned back and we left the class room.

Then the unexpected happened. Draco Malfoy walked up to me. "Um..."

"What do you want Malfoy?" George asked glaring at him. Creeper glared at him.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you in first year." He said looking at me looking guilty. I was completely shocked.

"Um, I guess it's okay." Then it clicked. "Did you figure out that we're cousins?" He nodded and then he left. "Well, that was awkward."

"Yeah..." George said looking as shocked as I felt. Then my stomach grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Shush stomach, I'll feed you when I want to." I said scowling at it. George laughed.

"Come on. We better go before your stomach decides to talk back." He said grinning and taking my hand into his and started leading me to the Great Hall. I rolled my eyes. As soon I sat down, I piled food onto my plate and ate to my stomach's content.

"So, what took you two so long?" Fred asked grinning.

"Well, George said he wanted to talk to me about something and then when we finished discussing it, we headed to here and then this is where it gets interesting\/awkward."

"What happened?" Lee asked eagerly.

"Well on our way here, Creeper walked up to me,"

"And he apologized to her about what he did to her in first year." George said still shocked about it.

"You mean he really," Hermione started and I nodded.

"I wonder what's gotten into him." Ginny said.

"Who cares? Maybe he just did it to throw you off guard and is going to try something later." Ron said. I rolled my eyes.

"I really doubt it." I said shaking my head.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because he looked genuinely guilty about it."

"Yeah but-" Ron started.

"Look, I could see it in his eyes and he wasn't planning anything, so drop it." I said cutting him off. He and Harry shared a look and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and went back to eating. As soon as we were finished eating, we all headed to Hogsmeade. We agreed to meet up at the Three Broomsticks at noon and it's about 10:00. So we have two hours to kill. We decided to go to Zonko's and fill our pockets up to the brim with joke stuff. Then we went to the Shrieking Shack because Fred and George were still trying to find a way in there. I rolled my eyes at the thought. If only they knew. When we came out of the trees, my eyes widen. Cat and Neville were having a major snogging session. Fred and George grinned. I grinned too. "I got this." They rolled their eyes but let me do what I wanted to do. "You guys happen to have any Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder on you?" They smirked.

"Right, here you go." George said giving me a bag of it. I smirked and snuck up on Neville and Cat and threw the powder on the ground. We all cracked up laughing as Cat shrieked and Neville tried to calm her down.

"Oh that was really good." Fred chortled and ruffled my hair.

"Yeah." George agreed and kissed my forehead. I grinned.

"Thanks." Neville and Cat glared at us but ended up laughing with us. Noon came up faster than I expected and the four of us made our way to the Three Broomsticks. It seems some people arrived early and Harry looked like he didn't expect many people to come. I rolled my eyes. "Harry is such a pessimist." I said shaking my head. Fred, George, and Neville grinned.

"Well, he wouldn't be Harry if he wasn't." The twins said and Neville nodded in agreement.

"I'll go order some Butterbeers for us." Fred said walking up to the counter.

"So are you two together now?" I asked Neville and Cat, smirking. They're faces were bright red as George and I laughed.

"I'm gonna go help Fred." George said and kissed my forehead before he left.

"Yes we are." Neville and Cat answered. I smiled.

"Good because I couldn't stand you two making googly eyes at each other and then looking away when you noticed the other watching you." I said grinning. Their faces were bright red again.

"Come on, Lexi. Stop embarrassing the two already." Fred and George said grinning. I rolled my eyes and we all sat down at a table that was already filled with people. I ended up sitting on George's lap, not that I minded. Everyone looked intently at the trio and Hermione started it off. Then Zacharias Smith had to put his two knuts in and he and Harry had a small argument. The whole thing really took off when Susan Bones opened her mouth.

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus?" She asked him. This sparked some interest in the group.

"Yeah."

"A corporal Patronus?"

"Er, you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, she's my aunt. I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So is it really true? Your Patronus is a stag?"

"Yes."

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know that." Lee said impressed.

"Mum told Ron not to tell anyone." Fred said grinning. "Said you had enough attention as it is."

"Well she wasn't wrong." He muttered. A few people, including myself, laughed.

"And did you really kill a basilisk?" Terry Boot asked eagerly. "One of the portraits told me that last year."

"Er, yeah I did."

"Harry, quite being awkward." I said grinning. He rolled his eyes at me as others laughed.

"And not to mention first year when he save the Sorcerous stone,"

"Sorcerer's," Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, that, from You-Know-Who." Neville said.

"And last year with the Triwizard Tournament." Cho chimed in. Harry I could tell was pleased to hear that but composed his face to not give off how pleased he was. I smirked. Everyone grew silent again.

"Well, I don't mean to sound modest but I had help with a lot of that-"

"Oh please, not this again Harry." I said rolling my eyes. He glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature Lexi." Hermione murmured.

"Thanks Mione!" I said grinning. She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, the point is, do we all agree that we want Harry to teach us?" Everyone made noises of agreement.

"So when will we have our meetings and stuff? Cuz they can't overlap Quidditch practice." I asked curiously. Angelina, Cho, and Zacharias Smith nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Hermione said uncertainly.

"Meeting once a week sounds good." Lee offered.

"As long as-"

"Yes, yes, I know as long as it doesn't mess with Quidditch." Hermione interrupted Angelina.

"And where exactly will we be having these meetings?" Ernie asked.

"We're not sure yet but when we figure it out, we'll let you all know." I answered. Then Hermione got out a quill, bottle of ink, and a piece of parchment.

"I think we should all sign this, just so we know who all was here."

"And it means we agree not to tell any about what we're up to and especially not the Toad?" I asked. She nodded. Fred and I were the first to sign, but the others weren't so enthusiastic about it.

"What if, what if she finds it?" Ernie asked hesitantly.

"She won't." I said rolling my eyes. "Hermione wouldn't just leave something this important lying around. She wouldn't even just leave her homework lying around." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, I suppose I'll sign." He said signing. They others signed it after Ernie. I put George's name down for him. Fred, Lee, George, and I all left to go do some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes business.

"Do you think anyone overheard us?" Fred asked as we walked to Honey Dukes.

"Nah, it was really noisy and chaotic in there, I doubt anyone could hear us over all the noise going on." I said confidently.

"And you're sure about this?" Lee asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Lee, I'm very sure about it."

"Is this your women's intuition?" George asked grinning.

"Why yes, yes it is." I said grinning too.

"Well, if it is, then it's never been wrong before." Fred said grinning too.

"Yeah, it's good enough for me." Lee agreed. And no one said anything about it for the rest of the afternoon. We all returned to castle with broad grins on our faces and not even the sight of the Toad could falter them. We spent the afternoon pranking some of the Hogwarts students. We got Cho Chang and her friend, Violet I think her name is, and Cho didn't mind but Violet on the other hand glared daggers at us. I think I might have to watch my back with her. I don't think she likes pranks even if they happen to someone else. Then for some reason I thought of Percy, only this time I wasn't mad at him or anything. No, I felt sad. I really want him to come to me and George's wedding but I don't want him to come if Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George are still mad at him. I sighed inwardly. I'm going to write to him. I thought as soon as we walked into the common room. I went to my room and got out a quill, ink, and parchment.

_Percy, _

_I thought you'd like to know that George and I are going to get married after I get out of school and I really want you to be there but I don't want you to be there if your dad, Fred, and George and you are all still at war with each other. You don't have to come if you don't want to but I just_- I paused here, not really sure what to write and started again-_ I guess what I'm trying to say is, I saw my family fall apart once and I don't want to watch it fall apart again. So please try and patch things up with your dad and Fred and George. Yes I consider you like a brother to me and on my big day I don't want to not see you there and enjoying yourself. Please think about it and if I offend you in anyway, I'm sorry. Well that's all I really wanted to say I guess. Oh and don't overwork yourself, like Hermione does sometimes, because I know from experience that it can be very stressful and can get in the way of your work... _

_Your soon-to-be sister-in-law, _

_Lexi _

I smiled at what I wrote and folded it up. I put Percy's name on the outside and went to the Owlery. "Buttercup, I have a delivery for you." She hooted and landed on the window sill and held out her leg. I tied the letter on and said, "Take this to Percy okay?" She hooted again and flew out the window. When I returned to the common room, George and Fred pulled me over to the couch.

"So who was the letter for?" They asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Nosy much? Mark."

"Oh okay then."

"Why?" I asked curiously. They shrugged. "Did you think I was sending it to Percy?"

"That depends, did you?" They asked suspiciously.

"No you dung bats, I just told you. I sent it to Mark." I said rolling my eyes.

"Alright, alright." They said holding their hands up like they were giving up. George sat down next to me on the couch while Fred went over to Lee to talk to him. I rested my head on George's shoulder and he put his arm around my waist.

"I have a bad feeling about Cho Chang's friend."

"You think she'll tell Umbridge?" George asked.

"I think so but I have a feeling Hermione told us to write our names down on that parchment for an entirely different reason."

"What do mean?" Fred asked as he and Lee walked over, looking interested.

"Knowing her, she probably put some hex on it and who ever spills the beans on us will incur the wrath of the hex and also knowing Hermione, it's probably going to be one nasty hex." The boys grimaced.

"You know what's weird?" Hermione asked as she and the other two walked in. "You guessed right."

"That's not weird, it's creepy." Ron said grimacing. I laughed.

"It's not funny Lex this is like twice in a row." Fred said as George, Harry, and Hermione all nodded. I grinned.

"It's nice to know I creep out my soon-to-be family." They all rolled their eyes. I felt my stomach grumble. "Okay, it's time for dinner." I said getting up and stretching. They all rolled their eyes again and we all went down to the Great Hall for dinner. I finished eating quickly and got bored so... "Draco likes hamsters...Draco likes honey...Draco likes toothpaste...Draco likes money...Draco likes face paint...Draco likes pliers...Draco likes bowling, Draco likes cartwheels, Draco likes fire *whistles*" I got some strange looks but people started joining in and it was quite hilarious watching Draco's reaction. He was red in the face and was glaring in my direction. I grinned. The teachers were all amused, well except the Toad and Snape of course.

"That was an interesting dinner." Fred and George said as we walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

"And it's about to get more interesting." I said grinning. "_Cause everything you say, everything you do is freaking me out, freaking me out. You know we used to be the same, who the hell are you? Freaking me out, freaking me out, then I swear I thought I knew you, but all that was yesterday, and now you turn it around, what's that about? Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out_." I sang and Hermione, Ginny, and Cat joined in.

"_Think you're real, but you're fake, think you're deep, but you're shallow, you've become, what you hate. Now you're lost, just a shadow, so we pull your strings, cause it makes no sense. That you act like you're better, you can say these things, to your so-called friends. And they just might think you're clever, but everything you say, everything you do, is freaking me out, freaking me out, you know we used to be the same, who the hell are you? Freaking me out, freaking me out. Then I swear I thought I knew you, but all that was yesterday. And now you turn it around, what's that about? Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out. _

"_Wake up, wake up, wake up, snap out of it, wake up, wake up, wake up, snap out of it, wake up, wake up, wake up. Everything you say, everything you do, is freaking me out, freaking me out. You know we used to be the same, who the hell are you? Freaking me out, freaking me out. And now everything you say, everything you do is freaking me out, freaking me out. So why'd you play your games, who're you trying to fool? Freaking me out, freaking me out, and I swear I thought I knew you. But all that was yesterday, and now you turn it around, what's that about? Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out_." We sang, getting some strange looks and some alarming looks from Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Neville. It was hilarious. When we were done, we were at the portrait of the Fat Lady and cracked up laughing. When we walked into the common room Hermione, Cat, and I went to our room and got our pajamas on. Later, I went to bed with George, excited about our first meeting.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Julie Mathers

One day, Fred walked up to me and George with a girl. He was grinning ear to ear. George and I shared a knowing look and smirked. "Hey guys, this is Julie Mathers." He said his eyes filled with happiness.

"And?" We asked at the same time.

"And?" He seemed confused. "Oh, and she's my girlfriend." He said grinning. She smiled, but it looked forced. A red flag went up in my head but I didn't say anything.

"So, Julie, are you ready to live the life of a prankster?" George asked, grinning but I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me.

"I won't be participating in any of your pranks." She said as if she smelt garbage or something. Fred's grin faltered a bit but went back up. He laughed. "I'm not kidding." He stopped in mid laugh and looked a bit shocked at first but then smiled.

"Okay." He said.

"Also, you won't be seeing Fred around for while because I have O.W.L's to worry about and he agreed to help me." Then she grabbed his hand and walked off in the opposite direction with George and I staring after them in shock. Fred shrugged and just went with it.

"What has Freddie gotten himself into?" I asked shaking my head.

"I don't know, but I don't think she's right for him." I sighed.

"Yeah, but it's not something we can fix because it's up to Fred whether or not he's happy with her." He sighed miserably.

"I know. I hope he realizes it soon, so he doesn't get hurt." I took his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"I don't want to see him hurt either." I said resting my head on his arm. We let go of each other just in time as the Toad rounded the corner. Yeah, she came up with a ridiculous decree or something about PDA. She surprisingly us ignored as she passed us. We looked at each other and shrugged, grinning. "Let's just hope that this won't turn out bad." I said as we headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Oh, I almost forgot about the letter Percy sent me the morning after I sent him one. Well, this is what it said:

_Lexi _

_I appreciate your concern for me overworking myself and congratulations on getting married to George. I also thank you for inviting me to your wedding but I refuse to go if Father will be there and I will not be getting along with him any time soon. Now please don't write back because I am very busy. _

_Percy_

Yeah, he just basically told me to piss off but I haven't given up on him yet. I will make him make it up with Mr. Weasley, oops I mean, Dad. I smiled at the thought. Percy hasn't heard the last of me yet. We had Break this last hour. I can only assume that Fred and Julie are in the Great Hall but when we sat down, George and I were shocked to find that he wasn't in here.

"I guess she really wasn't kidding when she said we wouldn't see much of Fred." George muttered.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"Hey did you guys know that Fred has a girlfriend?" Ron asked as he, Hermione, and Harry sat down in front of us.

"Yeah." We answered.

"Fred was in the library, the library!" Ron said with wide eyes.

"Well, she did say that she was worrying about O.W.L's and said that he agreed to help her, so it's not all that shocking to find him in there." George said shrugging. I nodded in agreement. The three looked at us with incredulous looks. We both shrugged and started eating.

"Well, he doesn't look very happy does he?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, it's best to leave it alone." George said.

"Yeah, if we went and told him that he looked unhappy with her then he'd go off on us and say that we don't know anything and we haven't even given her a chance, so just leave it alone." I said shrugging. She sighed.

"Well, if she does end up hurting him and he finds out you guys noticed this at the beginning, he'd go off on you two for not saying anything." She said.

"Well, then I guess we're screwed either way aren't we?" She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything on the subject the rest of the day. We didn't see Fred until late after everyone went to bed. We snuck some food from the kitchen for him because we figured he'd be starving, which he was.

"Thanks guys." He said smiling.

"No problem." We said smiling back.

"She didn't give you much time to eat did she?" George asked. Fred shrugged.

"She really was worried about O.W.L's."

"What year is she in again?" I asked curiously.

"Yours, I think." He said shrugging.

"So how long have you liked her?" George asked.

"A couple of months." Fred said and it looked like he was starting to get annoyed and so we stopped asking him about her and turned the conversation to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, or at least we tried to. "I told her about that and she said it sounded like a stupid idea." He muttered frowning. "But I'm still going to do it. She didn't like it when I told her that." It sounds like she doesn't like anything that has to do with pranks. As soon as Fred was finished eating, we all went to bed. I couldn't help but worry about him. The next day, we didn't see Fred at all, not even after everyone went to bed. He went to bed early because Julie told him to. And on Hogsmeade weekends, he didn't even go because she wanted to stay and study for her O.W.L's, which we don't take until after Christmas break. Fred told us on our way to the Great Hall one morning that he told her about the DA and she was against the idea.

This made us worry as he walked away to go sit with her. Would she tell the Toad? "Do we even know what House she's in?" Hermione asked. We shook our head.

"All we know is that she's in our year." I said feeling miserable. Pulling off pranks without Fred is like Ron and Harry doing homework without Hermione's help. It just wasn't the same without him. Everyone besides Fred noticed how miserable we were without him. He was so preoccupied with Julie that he sometimes doesn't even notice us sitting right next to him. It's like she doesn't want him near us at all. All of these thoughts were shoved out of my head the next morning, when I saw a notice on the Gryffindor common room notice board. It said:

**By Order of the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, **

**all student organizations, societies, teams, groups, and clubs are henceforth disbanded. An organization, society, team, group, or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No student organization, society, team, group, or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group, or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled. **

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty- Four. _

**Signed: **

_Dolores Jane Umbridge _

High Inquisitor

There was a seal on it and everything. "She knows." Harry said clenching his fist.

"No she doesn't. If she did, someone who signed the paper would be covered in whatever it is Hermione used to hex it." I said thoughtfully. Then Hermione walked up started talking to them. George pulled me away.

"You don't reckon Julie told her, do you?" He asked. I bit my bottom lip.

"I sure hope not." I said sighing.

"Do you think we should tell Fred about it?"

"No, he'll think we're accusing her and get angry with us." He sighed but nodded.

"Okay."

"Besides, it would be better if he saw this himself."

"Saw what?" Fred asked walking up behind us.

"This." I said pointing the decree thing. He frowned when he finished reading it.

"That includes Quidditch." Angelina said walking up to us with a frown on her face too. Harry seemed shocked.

"She can't do that." He said glaring.

"Well, she did." I muttered.

"The Slytherin team already got approval, so I'm going to try and get us back on. And Harry, don't get in anymore trouble with her, will you?" He sighed.

"Alright." She nodded and gave him a stern look before leaving.

"So are you going to sit with us today?" I asked Fred curiously and a bit eagerly. George and I really miss him.

"Sorry, Julie wants me to sit with her today. I asked her if she wanted to sit with you guys a lot of times but she always said no." He said shrugging. We nodded and he left the dormitory. We sighed and left a few minutes after he did.

"He could have at least just walked with us." I muttered. George pulled me into a one-armed hug and I hugged him back.

"I know." We walked the rest of the way in silence, obviously both in our own little worlds thinking about Fred and his unhappiness. The next day, Fred walked up to us looking angry and glaring daggers at us.

"What's up?" We asked curiously.

"So you two don't think I'm happy do you?"

"What?" We asked surprised.

"Who told you that?" George asked. I have a feeling...

"Hermione." I face palmed.

"So you do think I'm unhappy."

"No, we just- I sighed- yes, we think you are but we weren't going to say anything because we knew you would go off on us and we told Hermione not to say anything. We really just didn't want you to get hurt if something happened between you and Julie."

"Yeah, mate, we're just looking out for you."

"Well, I didn't ask for you to." Then he stomped off. We sighed and went looking for Hermione. We found her cowering behind Ron and Harry.

"Why'd you have to go and tell him? Now he probably won't even talk to us anymore and we barely had the time to talk to him before." I said glaring at her.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't sit there and watch you two be miserable like that." I sighed and went to class since the bell rang. I didn't talk to anyone because I was mad at Hermione for telling Fred about our worries, at Fred because he couldn't get it through his thick skull that George and I only cared about him, and Julie because all of this wouldn't have happened if she didn't come into the picture! I was also frustrated with myself because I couldn't do anything to fix it all and I felt useless and now I want to cry because I can't do anything to help my best friend/soon-to-be brother-in-law and I can't do anything about Percy. I put my head down on my arms as I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"Miss Tonks, I won't have you sleeping in my class." Professor McGonagall said walking over to me. I looked up at her and she was shocked to find me crying.

"I'm sorry Professor, it won't happen again." I said wiping my face on my robe sleeve. These last few days have been the worst days of my life. The only way I can get relief from it all is Quidditch and we can't play until Umbridge approves of the Gryffindor team. I was right about Fred not talking to George and I. He wouldn't even look at us. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night with George trying to comfort me because I've been having some pretty crappy days lately and I just want it all to stop.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Chick Just Won't Leave Us Alone!

My crappy days continued the next day when I found George and Julie snogging! He saw me too and didn't do anything! I felt tears well up in my eyes and ran off in the opposite direction until I came to the front entrance and found Fred sitting on the stairs. "Can I sit next to you?" I asked just above a whisper. He looked up and looked shocked at the tears that were rolling down my cheeks and finally nodded. I sat down.

"What happened to you?"

"You first." He sighed.

"I found Julie snogging George."

"Same here." I mumbled. He gave me a one-armed hug and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Can I punch George?"

"Only if I can punch Julie."

"Deal." I smiled.

"You don't think Julie could've of forced herself on him do you?" I asked thoughtfully. He shrugged.

"It's possible but we'll never know unless he says so." I sighed and we looked at each other.

"Heartbreak buddies?" I asked grinning.

"Heartbreak buddies." He said grinning too.

"So why did you go out with Julie in the first place?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I thought if I did that then Angelina would get jealous." I rolled my eyes.

"I told her not to go out with that kid and to just tell you that she really likes you but does she listen? No!" Fred's eyes widen in shock.

"She likes me?"

"Yeah and I know that you fancy her." He blushed. "Oh come on, it's not that hard to see." He grinned. "Why didn't you just go up to her and tell her how you feel about her?"

"Well... I guess, I just really didn't think about it that way." He said shrugging.

"There you two are." We heard George sneer. We looked up at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked since Fred was too busy trying not to punch him.

"You know what I'm talking about. Julie told me you two are seeing each other behind my back." I glared at him.

"Why would I do something like that? Fred is a brother to me and nothing more, you *(word that I shouldn't say)*!" Julie walked up and smirked at me.

"Come on Georgie. Let's leave these losers to themselves." She said in a snobby voice. He nodded and walked away with her leaving Fred and I in shock. I burst into tears and Fred tried to comfort me.

"What's wrong with Lexi?" I heard Katie ask some time later. I heard six pairs of feet walking towards me and Fred.

"Julie and George." Fred said bitterly and I can only assume he's glaring because I'm crying into my knees.

"What happened?" Ginny asked surprised.

"We found them snogging."

"What!?" Six voices asked. It sounded like Katie, Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Cat, and Alicia.

"Yeah and then the git had the nerve to come up to us and accuse us of seeing each other behind his back!"

"You don't think she could've put him under a Love Potion do you?" Hermione asked reasonably.

"It's possible." Angelina said.

"But we don't know for sure." Katie said.

"There is a way, but it'd be risky and difficult." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Alright, Hermione, Katie, and I will go and work on that while Cat, Ginny, and Alicia comfort Lexi." Angelina said. Then I heard three pairs of feet walking away. I sniffled and looked up to see Cat, Ginny, and Alicia who all had sympathetic looks on their faces. I wiped my tears on my robe sleeve.

"And when we find out for sure, we're going to beat the crap out of Julie." I added, smiling. The three girls and Fred laughed.

"Well, I see someone's feeling better." Fred said grinning.

"What if he's not...?" Alicia asked.

"Then Fred and I are going to pummel George." I said grinning.

"Yep." Fred said nodding.

"First things first though."

"What's that?" Cat asked.

"Well, I need some cheering up and I know Fred needs some too and the best way to do that is to prank some people."

"So, to Snape's classroom?" Fred asked.

"Yes, to Snape's classroom, but first we need to get our things." I said winking. He smirked.

"What things?" Alicia asked hesitantly.

"Oh it's just something special that we need to do a test run on and Snape is just the perfect person to do that." Fred and I said grinning.

"We have no say against helping you guys, do we?" Cat asked.

"Nope, we're afraid not." She sighed. We got up and they followed us to the Gryffindor common room passing George and Julie snogging as we did but ignored them. Well, I tried but it was so hard..

"Okay, what are you two doing?" Ginny asked.

"Alicia, go stand guard." Fred ordered. She nodded and went to the door. To answer Ginny's question, we put some Ton-Tongue Toffees on Snape's desk and charmed them to look like something he'd eat and then we put some tampered Dungbombs all over the classroom. Next we brought out our secret weapon: Stickypus Paste (A/N: Yeah I made it up from the top of my head) and put it on some normal candy.

"What is that?" Cat asked as she finished placing the Dungbombs.

"This is Stickypus Paste. It turns to the color of whatever you put it on and it makes the snack so sticky you can't chew it all and you can't swallow it." I said proudly.

"We've needed someone to use it for testing for ages. We'd have done it ourselves but we got a little busy with some of our other inventions." Fred said shrugging.

"Well, that's everything, so let's go." I said sighing in satisfaction.

"Thank Merlin." Alicia muttered and we went to the Great Hall for lunch. We all sat by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Angelina, and Katie.

"So what did you guys do?" Hermione asked us.

"Well, they're definitely cheered up." Ginny muttered rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell me." Harry said smirking.

"You did something to Snape's classroom again, didn't you?" Ron asked quietly but was grinning.

"We did." Fred and I answered at the same time.

"So how did you guys do on finding out if George was put under a love potion or not?" I asked curiously.

"I just need a few more hours and I'll have the potion I'm making done." Hermione said.

"What is it?" Fred asked curiously.

"It's an Anti-Love Potion. It basically kills the effect of the Love Potion." Angelina said shrugging.

"And if he's not under a Love Potion, then nothing will happen to him." Hermione said shrugging.

"We just have to figure out how we're going to give it to him without him noticing." Katie said.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." Fred said smirking.

"This is going to be fun." I said grinning, trying to keep my depression from popping up as George and Julie walk in and pass us, completely ignoring us. We all went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and waited for Hermione to finish the potion. It's Saturday, so we don't have classes, thank Merlin. When it was done, Fred poured it into George's drink later that night and George didn't even notice because he and Julie were too busy talking to notice. Now all we had to do was wait until tomorrow. That night, I couldn't sleep at all and I ended up crying and Hermione and Ginny comforted me until I fell asleep. I woke up really tired the next day but I didn't care because I was eager to find out if George was under a Love Potion or not. George didn't say anything to me or Fred until breakfast when Julie tried to get him to sit with her.

"Why is Julie trying to get me to sit with her?" He asked confused. Fred and I grinned. "Um, are you two okay?"

"We're fine." We said shrugging but still grinning.

"You don't remember do you?" Ginny asked boredly.

"Remember what?"

"That you and Julie snogged." Angelina said like it was nothing as she put some eggs on her plate. His eyes went wide with shock.

"I did?"

"Yeah but she put you under a Love Potion." Cat said shrugging as Neville kissed her cheek and sat down next to her.

"Why are you all so calm about this!?" I laughed.

"Don't worry Georgie, no hard feelings." I said grinning. He rolled his eyes. Julie walked over to me and glared at me.

"What did you do to him!?" She hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"It's more like, what did you do to him?" She huffed and stormed out of the room. I shrugged and we all sat down.

"So are you mad at me?" George asked Fred and I. We looked at each other and shrugged.

"No, it's not your fault." Fred said grinning. Then I elbowed Fred in the side. He glared at me. I mouthed 'Go tell her now' to him. His eyes went wide. He mouthed 'Now!?' I nodded. He nodded and said, "Um, Angelina, can I talk to you about something." She looked up at him startled but nodded and they went left the Great Hall.

"So is he finally going to tell her?" Katie asked.

"Yep."

"Finally!" Ginny, Alicia, George, Lee, Cat, Hermione, and Neville said. I laughed. Fred and Angelina came back holding hands and went red when we cheered and wolf whistled at them. After breakfast, George pulled me to the side and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry." I smiled and hugged him back.

"I forgive you but you know it's not your fault."

"I know, but I still feel bad about it." I yawned. "You didn't get much sleep last night did you?"

"Nope."

"Then let's go lie down for awhile."

"That sounds nice." We let go of each other and walked up to the common room and went to his room and lay down. By Monday morning, the whole school found out that Snape's tongue somehow grew four sizes too big and that his classroom stunk and then later that day, he ended up in the Hospital Wing because he had eaten something that he couldn't chew or swallow and he couldn't remove it from his mouth. Let's just say our secret weapon worked successfully.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: O_O NYAH! She. Won't. Go. Away!

Over the next few days, we hadn't seen much or heard much of Julie and then one day, well, she showed up all right. Okay, Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Cat, Neville, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Ginny, and I were standing by the Great Hall doors just talking and stuff and then she walked up to me. Do you want to know what she did? She slapped me and called me a word I shouldn't say nor repeat. What happened next happened so fast that my brain couldn't register what was happening. I had apparently jumped her and we went flying to the ground and I started punching her right and left. And then as soon as I was pulled away by George and Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Ginny, Cat, and Hermione took over for me, and were all pulled away too.

And when Julie's face was barely recognizable, Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Flitwick showed up. I guess Julie's in Flitwick's House. Dumbledore looked disappointed, and McGonagall and Flitwick looked furious. We were all sent to Dumbledore's office, even when we argued that Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Neville had nothing to do with the whole thing. I decided to suck it up and took blame for the whole thing.

Everyone didn't like that, well, maybe Julie did, but I didn't care, I was not going to have my friends get in trouble for something I started, well, Julie started it, but still. I got two weeks of detention and ended up missing three DA meetings. Boo... Well, Julie got two weeks of detention too because Hermione clearly pointed out that Julie had used a Love Potion on another student and then she almost got into trouble for making the Anti-Love Potion but Dumbledore waned on that because he believed that Hermione was just trying to help me and George out.

That was a horrible day, but I don't regret it...much, because I got my revenge. After one of my many detentions, I went back to the common room and sat down on one of the couches and let out a sigh of exhaustion. I had to do most of my homework during lunch because of the detentions, so I've been losing weight and since I'm already skinny, I look unhealthy. George and Fred are worried about it, so they've been sneaking me some food from the kitchens, which I thought was impossible because of the Toad and her Inquisitorial Squad, but I guess it really wasn't.

"Hey Lexi, how was detention?" George asked as he and Fred walked into the portrait hole, arms filled with food. I sighed.

"It was boring." I said pouting. They chuckled and sat down on the couch next to me and we ate the food that they had brought in. "So anyone feel like messing with Cat and Neville?" I asked randomly. Fred and George grinned.

"Great minds think alike." They said at the same time. I laughed and we got our things and set off looking for Cat and Neville. We found them snogging a few doors down from Flitwick's room. And we just happened to run into Peeves. I grinned evilly and the boys cocked their eyebrows at me.

"Oh Peeves, I have a favor to ask." I said looking at the little poltergeist man. He looked at me curiously but grinned instantly when he saw the evil tint in my eyes.

"Of course, my lady." He said bowing and pretended to lift a hat off of his head. I chuckled.

"Okay, you see those two snogging over there?" He nodded eagerly. "I want you to pour water on them and then make them run our way." He saluted to me and did as I asked. Fred and George held in their laughs as Neville and Cat shrieked and ran our way. Then I threw some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and glomped the two, scaring the crap out of them and getting wet in the process. By the time this all had happened, Fred and George were laughing so hard, tears formed in their eyes and they were leaning on the wall to keep themselves from falling over. Then we heard some feet coming our way, and we grabbed Cat and Neville and ran back to the common room. Neville and Cat were out of breath but Fred, George, and I were just fine. Those two are so lazy -.-. They glared at us. "What? We were just having some fun!" I said pouting. Fred and George did the same thing. They rolled their eyes and went over by the fireplace. I shrugged and grinned.

When I was finally done with my detentions, I FINALLY got to go to a DA meeting and it was epic. I'm kick arse at it too, not that I wasn't already good at performing defensive spells and what not. Also I had fun doing it cuz I beat George in every duel we've ever had. I let him win a few of them though just to be nice. He didn't like that later that night when we returned to the common room when I told him, so he didn't kiss me good night just to get back at me. I pouted as we went to bed. I out smarted him though, just before he dozed off to sleep, I pressed my lips to his and then I went to sleep.

_Huh? Well it's been awhile since I've had one of these. I'm in a long corridor and I'm walking towards something, but I don't know what. I get the sense of someone is looking for something. I don't know who this person is though. I walked for a while going through doors and what not and then I saw Mr. Weasley, I mean, Dad being attacked by a snake...!_ I was shooken awake by George who looked upset and his eyes were filled with tears. "Dad was attacked." I felt my eyes go wide and got up with Fred and George and met everyone else down in the common room. Then we were led to Dumbledore's office by Professor McGonagall. Harry looked really pale and that told me he saw it too. I took one of Fred and George's hands in each of my hands and squeezed them. They squeezed my hand back.

Ginny was crying and Ron looked like he was going to be sick. Once we were in Dumbledore's office, we all waited for him to tell us the bad news. "Your father has been attacked while he was working, so I've arranged all of you to go to Grimmauld Place and Miss Granger will join you all tomorrow. Miss Tonks, I assume you saw this happening?"

"Yeah, but I saw it as it was happening." He pulled out a Portkey and we all grabbed onto it and soon we found ourselves in Grimmauld Place. Sirius walked in to the room we were in and led us into the kitchen. As soon as we were in the kitchen, Fred, George, and Ginny had Harry tell them what happened and when he was finished telling them, they seemed to have this accusing look in their eyes but they didn't say anything further on that.

"Is our mum here?" Fred asked.

"No, she probably doesn't even know yet." Sirius muttered. Then he and Fred and George got into a heated argument about going to St. Mungo's and when that was all over, we sat down for Butterbeer. I sat in between Fred and George and even though they were angry with Sirius and possibly Harry, I tried to keep them calm.

"Lexi lay off!" George yelled glaring at me. Everyone, including Fred, looked at him shocked.

"I was just trying-"

"Yeah, well do you know what it's like to have your father being attacked and then you can't go and see him, do you!? No because you don't have one!" I glared at him, tears welling up in my eyes. I did something that shocked everyone. I slapped George across the face and stomped up the stairs, not caring if the portrait of Mrs. Black started yelling her head off. I went in a random room and slammed the door shut. I plopped down on the bed and started crying. He knows that I don't know my father, he knows that! Why would he say such a thing!? That thought made me cry more.

No one bothered me until hours later, when Sirius came in. "So this is where you went." He said sitting down on the bed. "The others went to St. Mungo's. Arthur is going to be just fine and he's recovering." I nodded. I had stopped crying for awhile now. "You know, he didn't mean what he said. He was just upset over not being able to see his father." I sighed.

"I know, but he didn't have to say those things. If he didn't want me to comfort him, then he could've used a different way to tell me, instead of hurting me." I said sitting up. Sirius pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back.

"Everything will be alright." He promised. I believed him, I truly did.

"I'm sorry for being a pain in the arse." He chuckled.

"It's okay. Did you know you ran into my room?" He asked as we let go of each other. I was shocked to tell you the truth.

"Really, I didn't notice." I said looking at the room. Gryffindor colors coated the room and there were pictures of James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter when they were younger. There were also posters of motorcycles and half naked muggle women. When Sirius saw that I was staring at those, he cleared his throat.

"I put those up to drive my mum mad." He said shrugging. I laughed and it sounded weird. He grinned.

"If I had a mother like her, I'd probably do the same thing." I said grinning. He chuckled. "Only I don't know what my mother is like." I said shrugging.

"I'm sure you'll get to meet her one day."

"I hope so."

"When's the last time you ate? I bet you're hungry." I nodded. We got up and went downstairs. "I can't promise you that it will be any good." He said frowning. I chuckled.

"I'll make us something to eat."

"Do you even know any wizard dishes?"

"Nope, but I know muggle ones."

"Sounds interesting." I chuckled and started looking around for food and found some ingredients to make spaghetti.

"Okay, this is spaghetti." I said as I placed a plate of it in front him when I finished making it. He stared at a few minutes and then dug in. I sat down across from him and started eating my food.

"Who knew muggles had some good food?" I chuckled.

"That just goes to show how little you pay attention to muggles." I said grinning. He rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"What?"

"I just remembered that when I visited the past, the fifteen year old you said something like that." I said grinning. He rolled his eyes.

"So have you gotten everyone's Christmas present?"

"Yeah but I'm not going to tell you what yours is." I said narrowing my eyes at him. He just stared at me wide-eyed.

"Now why would you think I wanted to know what mine is?"

"Because every year Fred and George ask me what I get them." I said rolling my eyes. Mum, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry returned later and Harry went up the stairs as soon as he walked in. I wonder what happened. I decided that I needed to talk to George, so I asked to speak with him. He sighed, but nodded and we went up to the room that we stayed in last time. "I'm sorry for slapping you George." I said once we were inside.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said to you Lexi." He said as we both looked down at the floor feeling ashamed. We both looked back up at each other. It was awkward because we've never really had a fight that was this bad.

"So are we good?" He smiled.

"We're good." I smiled back and we hugged each other. I noticed that a bruise was starting to form on his cheek. I didn't mean for that to happen, no matter how angry I was at him.

"So how's Dad?" I asked looking up at him.

"He's doing great. Mum got mad because he tried to heal the way the muggles do." He said grinning. I laughed. When I stopped laughing, we just stared at each other and then suddenly George kissed me and I kissed him back. We pulled away.

"Now we're good." I said grinning. He grinned back and nodded.

"So now we have to tell Mum about us." He said grimacing.

"Maybe we should wait until Dad gets out of St. Mungo's."

"Yeah, she'd be in a good mood and she won't freak out as much." He said nodding. "Mum said we can all lie down since it's late."

"Good, because I'm tired." Fred walked in later.

"So have you two kissed and made up?" He asked grinning.

"What do you think, Fred?" I asked since George and I are still hugging each other. He rolled his eyes and we all agreed on going to bed. I got my pajamas on and climbed into bed with George and snuggled into his chest and fell asleep instantly. I was really exhausted.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Christmas Surprises

On Christmas Day, I woke to Fred and George poking me in the sides making me squeak and fall out of my nice warm bed. I groaned and glared up at the two of them as they laughed. I grumbled as I got up off the floor. "Happy Christmas!" They said grinning. I shook my head at them and stretched.

"So are we going to tell Mum today?" I asked curiously.

"Might as well, since Dad's out of St. Mungo's." George said shrugging.

"Let's open presents first before you tell her." Fred said.

"Don't worry, Freddie, we want to wait until everyone has opened their presents before we tell her." I said grinning. He grinned and we opened our presents. From Sirius, I got a charm for my bracelet, but it's a of a wolf's head (of course I'd be getting a charm), Remus and Hermione got me some more muggle books, only these were mystery and suspense novels, Mum got me the usual Weasley sweater and assorted sweets, Ron got me the usual candy, Harry got me some books on hexing people (schweeet!), Ginny and Fred got me the usual pranking stuff (and I got them some in return), and George got me a new charm bracelet to replace my old one because it was beginning to break with all the charms on it and he got me a little jewelry box so I could put my charms in it and it played Bubbly every time I opened it! That was the best Christmas gift ever! I hugged him tightly for that. He chuckled.

"So where's my Christmas present?" He asked curiously but in a teasing way.

"Well, this is awkward..."

"What?" He asked frowning.

"Well, I couldn't really decide on what to get you for Christmas because I wanted to give you something else besides just joke stuff you know, and I couldn't figure out what to get because I thought, well, what else does George like other than jokes and pranking and I came up with Quidditch and of course me, but then I was like, well, what do I get someone who likes Quidditch, so um,"

"What?"

"Well, I'll just show you." I said going to my trunk and pulling out a long package. His eyes widen.

"You didn't,"

"I did, but then I thought, it wouldn't be fair to Fred, so,"

"You mean," Fred started surprised.

"Yeah, but they're not the same model..." They were speechless that's for sure. It was a bit comical in a way but it was so awkward. I gave them their broomsticks and they unwrapped them slowly. "Is it too much?" They grinned and both gave me bone-crushing hugs. "I - can't - breath." I gasped out. They laughed and let me go. I rubbed my now sore ribs. George kissed my cheek and Fred ruffled my hair.

"Thank you." They said hugging me again, and thankfully it wasn't a bone-crushing hug.

"So we tell Mum after breakfast?" I asked as we all went downstairs, the twins looking at their new broomsticks longingly before closing the door.

"Yes, after breakfast." George said nervously.

"Oh come on, she won't react that badly to it." Fred said waving it off.

"I don't know..." We mumbled.

"Come on, she didn't react like you thought she would when she found out about you two going out."

"But Fred, this is more than just dating." I said. He shrugged. "This is a big deal."

"It's no use Lexi; he's just too young to understand it." George said grinning. Fred scowled at him. George and I cracked up laughing as we walked into the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas, everyone." I greeted cheerfully once I had calmed down and stopped laughing.

"Happy Christmas!" Everyone chorused back. We sit down at the table and last to come in is Harry.

"I'd like to make a toast to Harry, because if it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be here right now." Dad said smiling warmly at Harry who looked uncomfortable.

"To Harry." We all said looking at him and smiling.

"So Mum..." George said after breakfast and everyone had gone into the other room. It was just me, him, and Mum in the kitchen.

"What is it dear?" She asked putting down a pan that she was cleaning and turned to look at us.

"Um... George and I are getting married, but we're going to wait until I'm of age and stuff." I added the last part quickly when she was about to protest. She smiled.

"I'm happy for you two." She said pulling us both into a tight hug. It was difficult to breath.

"Mum, we can't breathe." George and I gasped out at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry dears." She said letting us go. She was smiling the biggest smile I've ever seen her smile.

"See I told you she wouldn't react badly to it." Fred said later when Mum told Dad about it and everything. All us kids knew about it but the adults had no clue. I thought it was pretty obvious because I'm wearing my ring, but oh well. Dad was so happy about it that he hugged me, which surprised me a bit, but I hugged him back. We rolled our eyes. "I'd worry more about her reaction when you tell her that you guys want a casual wedding." He said grinning. We shuddered.

"Don't remind us." We said making a face. He slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry. If your firm, she won't try and get her way." I poked him in the side and he flinched away from me. George and I laughed and he glared at us.

"Aw, we luff you Freddie." We said grinning. I hugged him. He looked like he could use one. Then he smirked and poked me in the sides and made me squeak and jump about a foot in the air. I smirked and he got this worried look on his face. He started running but it was too late as I glomped him, making both of us fall on the floor. George and I laughed as Fred made me fall off of him by sitting up. He ended up laughing with us.

"What is going on up here?" Mum asked walking in with everyone else hot on her heels. They all looked at us curious. We finally calmed down and grinned at her.

"We were having a bit of a... well, I don't really know what to call it but we were just having some fun." I said sniggering. She sighed.

"Honestly, it's like I'm taking care of seven-year-old's." I groaned.

"Please don't say that." Everyone laughed at that. I looked up at the ceiling and narrowed my eyes at it.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

"I'm waiting for Peeves to drop something heavy on my head so I can get revenge later." Fred and George sniggered.

"I don't think we need Peeves, Kreacher does enough as it already is." Sirius said shaking his head. Hermione scowled at him.

"Yeah and it's not like we can persuade the Bloody Baron to come and make him behave." I said shrugging.

"Yeah, I don't think the Bloody Baron would like that." A few days past and soon it was the day before we all had to return to Hogwarts. Harry was asked to go down to the kitchen and you want to know why? It's because Snape wants to talk to him! Fred and George got there Extendable Ears out and we listened.

"Sit down Potter."

"You know," Sirius... "I'd prefer it if you didn't give orders here, Snape. It's my house, you see." I could tell he wanted to call him Snivellus really badly.

"I was supposed to see you alone Potter, but Black here - "

"I'm his Godfather." Sirius said so loud that we jumped a little.

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders, but by all means stay, Black, I know you like to feel... involved."

"The git just had to say it, didn't he?" Fred whispered.

"What's that supposed to mean? Sirius said hotly.

"Merely that I am sure you must feel - ah - frustrated that you can do nothing useful for the Order."

"Oh, he went there and now it begins." I whispered grimacing.

"The headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumancy this term." I gasped.

"What?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Study what?" Harry asked.

"Occlumancy, Potter. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."

"Why do I have to study Occlu - thing?" Fred and George snorted.

"Nice one Harry." I said shaking my head.

"Because the headmaster thinks it a good idea. You will receive private lessons once a week, but you will not tell anybody what you are doing, least of all Dolores Umbridge. You understand?"

"Yes, who will be teaching me?"

"I bet its Snape..." George muttered. Fred and I nodded.

"I am." I could just imagine the look of horror on Harry's face.

"Why can't Dumbledore teach Harry? Why you?" Sirius asked. I could tell Sirius was not going to let Snape have the last word.

"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks. I assure you I did not beg for the job. I will expect you at six o' clock on Monday evening, Potter. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them." I glared. That prat!

"Wait a moment." Sirius said.

"Why can't he just let the git leave already?" Fred muttered glaring too.

"I am in rather a hurry, Black... unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time..."

"Can I punch the git?" George muttered. I'd have agreed but images of how Sirius and James treated Snape in their youth kept popping up in my head.

"I'll get to the point then. If I hear you're using these Occlumancy lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."

"And us." Fred and George muttered.

"How touching, but surely you have noticed that Potter is very like his father?" I scoffed.

"He is not..." I muttered forgetting that Fred and George were with me.

"How do you know?" Fred asked. I told George, but I didn't know George didn't tell Fred.

"I'll tell you later."

"Yes, I have." Sirius said proudly.

"Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him."

"He is not..." If I remember correctly James was exactly like that, Harry no. Harry isn't arrogant. Actually he doesn't have a lot of self esteem like James did. We heard a chair being pushed aside.

"Sirius!" Harry said loudly.

"I've warned you, Snivellus. I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you're reformed, I know better - "

"Oh but why don't you tell him so? Or are you afraid he might not take the advice of a man who has been hiding inside his mother's house for six months very seriously?"

"Now that's just low." Fred muttered.

"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted to see his lapdog's working at Hogwarts, isn't he?"

"Speaking of dogs," Oh no, "did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognized you last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform... gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in future, didn't it?"

"NO!" Harry bellowed making all three of us jump.

"What is going on down there? It sounds like there about to duel..." George muttered.

"That's probably the case." I said shaking my head.

"Sirius don't - "

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"Why, yes, I suppose I am."

"Harry - get - out - of - it!" Sirius snarled. It sounds like Harry is standing in between them. Then the kitchen door burst open.

"Oh my, what's going on in here?" Mum asked surprised.

"Six o' clock Monday evening, Potter." Then we heard him walking out the door.

"Now tell me what you were talking about..." Fred said. I nodded and we went to our room. I told him everything that happened when I went back into time during my coma. He didn't know what to think of it either. The next day we made the journey back to Hogwarts.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: The Quidditch Match

Tonks ushered us all onto the Knight Bus, which from Stan Shunpike's reaction, I could tell Harry had ridden it before. "I've always wanted to ride on this." Ron said smiling. Harry had this look on his face that said 'you won't like it.' When we all sat down, (I sat between Fred and George of course) I held onto Fred and George for my dear life as the Knight Bus started moving. Ron looked like he was going to be sick. George tried his best to comfort me but it was hard to comfort someone when the bus stopped and started again so suddenly. I think now I'm going to be sick. Finally we stopped at Hogsmeade Station and Tonks walked us up to the gates of Hogwarts and soon we were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you okay, Lexi?" George asked me.

"Yeah, I'm okay now." I said as we sat down on the couch. I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"I don't ever want to step one foot onto that bus ever again." Fred muttered sitting down next to us. George and I nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I want to ride the Knight Bus anymore." Ron said plopping down in one of the chairs.

"Fred basically just said that." I said smirking. Ron rolled his eyes. That night, Fred and George showed everyone the Headless Hats, which were pretty good, I'll admit. I don't know how they made them though. I noticed Harry and Hermione walking in and Harry didn't look so well. I wonder if he's okay... I sure hope so. It's just the Occlumancy lessons with Snape. I told myself. He disappeared up the stairs, looking pale. I wasn't sure if it really was the Occlumancy lessons anymore. I sighed and tried to get some homework done but I couldn't concentrate, which surprised me. I never have problems with concentrating when I'm with Fred and George, especially when they're demonstrating their products. I put my books and stuff in my bag and went up to my room and decided to finish my work in there. It was calmer and quieter. I got my work done within an hour and just about everyone was heading to bed. I put my stuff away and went into the common room, where I found Fred and George sitting on the couch, looking worried. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to George. George pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly. "Um, okay?"

"Did we irritate you earlier?" They asked as I hugged George back.

"Oh, you mean when I went upstairs? No, I just couldn't concentrate is all." I said shrugging as much as I could, my voice muffled by George's shirt. "Don't feel bad, I'm not mad or anything."

"Are you sure?" I smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Good." I could hear the grins in their voices. I rolled my eyes and George and I let go of each other.

"You two honestly think I'd get upset over something like that?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, look at it this way. What if you didn't have anywhere to go to concentrate?" Fred said.

"That's a good point, but even so I wouldn't get upset over it." I wanted to say 'I'm not Hermione,' but that sounded mean and I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I yawned, feeling tired and exhausted. In the next few days, Ron has been getting nervous and depressed about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin. It sucks that Harry, Fred, and George got a life-long ban from it, so now the team is suffering because, no offense to any of the others, Ron can't keep the Quaffle from going into the hoop ("Lexi is the reserve, why can't she take my spot?" He complained to Angelina so many times) and Ginny she's not a very good Seeker, but she'd be a kick arse Chaser. Cat is one of the Beaters and she isn't bad but she's not good, you know what I mean? I'm not trying to be mean to Cat or anything, promise. I can play all the positions well but there's only one me. I frowned at the thought... I gasped.

"What?" Everyone, meaning Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Harry, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Cat, asked.

"I just had an epic idea, but it's going to sound really crazy."

"We're up for crazy ideas." Fred and George said grinning.

"Great, but we're going to need Hermione." I said grinning. They were confused but Harry and Ron went to get her. We're all sitting in the changing room. When they came back, Hermione looked just as confused as everyone else.

"So what is this crazy idea?" Angelina asked a bit hesitant.

"Okay, you know how I'm pretty good at every position?"

"Pretty good, you're brilliant at all of them." Fred and George said grinning.

"Thank you. Anyways, I was thinking we could somehow make duplicates of me, and then use Polyjuice potion to make them look like the other players."

"That's a great idea and all, but how are we going to do that?" Harry asked.

"I might be able to help..." Cat murmured blushing when we turned our attention to her.

"Cool." I said grinning. "So how do you propose we do this?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Neville and I read this book about a plant that can duplicate all a person's abilities and lend it to the user for an hour and a half." She said half shrugging.

"Well, with Lexi's abilities, this game would beat my record of five minutes." Harry said brightly.

"Yeah but we don't want it to last three minutes or they'd think something is up." I said frowning.

"That's true." Angelina said frowning too.

"We don't even know if this will work." Hermione said sighing.

"We can always try." I said shrugging.

"So where do we get this plant?" Harry asked Cat curiously. She blushed again when we all turned our attention to her.

"Well, the only place that I can think of that has it is the Forbidden Forest." Angelina frowned.

"But how are we going to get in there to get it when we don't know what it looks like and we can't exactly just walk right on in there, can we?" I smirked.

"Oh Harry?" I said in a sing song voice grinning. He sighed.

"Okay but I don't know what it looks like."

"That's why you're taking Cat with you."

"M-me?" She stuttered shocked.

"Do you see another person whom I call Cat in here?"

"What are you three talking about?" Angelina asked frustrated.

"Don't worry about it Angie." She frowned.

"Since when did you start calling me that?"

"Since now." I said grinning. Fred and George laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, when do you think we can get it?" Harry asked curiously. I frowned.

"Hm... that's gonna be the tricky part." Fred and George grinned.

"Don't worry about that. We've got it covered." They said grinning. I looked at the two curiously but shrugged. I'm sure whatever it is, it's going to succeed in the end. I trusted them. Harry and Cat, however, did not look like they trusted whatever they were planning. I rolled my eyes. I guess you've just got to really know the twins to be able to trust them, well whatever.

"Seriously, don't worry about." I said grinning. Whatever it was, I wanted in.

"So you want in, eh?" Fred and George asked me.

"Uh, yeah, what's the fun in just sitting around and waiting?" I asked rolling my eyes. Angelina and the others, not including Fred, George, and Cat, shook their heads. I shrugged. Later that night, Fred, George, Cat, Harry, and I met up at the entrance of the school. Harry put the invisibility cloak over him and Cat.

"Okay, we'll wait here for you guys if you don't come back in thirty minutes we're coming after you guys." Fred and George said grinning.

"That's it?" Cat squeaked.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." They assured her, although I don't think she was assured at all.

"Come on." Harry said and we weren't really sure if they were gone or not because well duh, we can't see them! Thirty minutes later, they come back but they don't have the plant.

"I forgot what it looks like!" Cat said her eyes wide. I grinned.

"I got the book from Neville, just in case." I said pulling it out my bag (I brought it with me cuz it has all my pranking stuff in it and what if we needed to cause a distraction?). She sighed in relief and skimmed through it and stopped on a page. She nodded to herself and the two left and came back much quicker this time, with the plant and plenty of it. The next day, we all gathered in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom because apparently you had to use the plant in a potion form, which is why I said we'd need Hermione. She's the best out of all of us anyways. We had to come in here, one at a time, at different intervals and stuff, so we don't get caught and it was very hard to do and we all have to leave in the same fashion. That's why we had Hermione come in as one the last few people so she could have more time to do it. The potion was ready by the time game day came. All that was needed was a piece of me, like my hair or something. So it was basically like the Polyjuice potion. I wonder how it tastes, probably nasty. Cat, Ginny, and Ron took it and said that they didn't feel any different. This made us all nervous as we went down to the pitch and into the changing rooms. We changed into our uniforms and walked out onto the field.

No One's P.O.V

As soon as Ginny, Cat, and Ron stepped onto the field, they felt a sudden change. Like this was their territory and they were going to beat anyone who threatens to take it from them. It was odd. Ron found himself catching the Quaffle as if it was nothing and learned that he had to tone it down a lot because everyone would get suspicious. Ginny found herself spotting the Snitch almost immediately but didn't try and catch it because they wanted to make the game last longer and make it exciting. Cat found herself hitting the Bludger like there was no tomorrow and she was enjoying it because of the looks on the faces of the other team was priceless. She also toned it down though to keep others from getting suspicious. Lexi was grinning herself silly because she could tell the plant had worked and thought as soon as the game was over she was going to hug Cat like crazy.

Lee Jorden was having a field day with commentating the game and no one as far as Lexi could see was suspicious of them, though she had a feeling that McGonagall was and most likely Snape was too. But the Toad remained clueless. That's all that really mattered because if she knew they'd been gathering together, they'd be in for it. Not that they're doing it illegally because the rules state that if any group, team, club, etc. gathers together and they've been approved by her, then they shouldn't get in any trouble but knowing the Toad, she won't go by her own rules, especially if Harry's involved, which he is. The Beaters on the other team kept aiming the Bludgers at Ginny and most particularly Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. Lexi hit them back twice as hard every time she caught up to them and aimed them back at the other team's Chasers. When Gryffindor was ahead by one hundred and fifty points, with the Slytherin at fifty points, Ginny caught the Snitch leaving Gryffindor with three hundred and fifty points.

Lexi's P.O.V

We won! I hugged Cat. "You're the best!" I praised her grinning. She blushed.

"And no one got suspicious!" Harry said grinning.

"Yeah, well done everyone." Fred and George said grinning. We celebrated all night until McGonagall came and told us all to go to bed at two in the morning. Yeah, what an amazing day.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: My Two Favorite People Are Leaving Hogwarts

When I got up later that morning, I walked into the Great Hall to find an angry Ron, Hermione, and Harry. "What's up?" I asked yawning a bit. They threw the Prophet in my face. I caught it and glared at them. Then my eyes widen as I read the article they were looking at:

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

**MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT"**

**FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

"Are you saying that they're blaming Snuffles for this?" I asked glaring at the paper in my hands.

"What's wrong?" George asked as he came up behind me and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. He looked at the heading and glared. "Those prats! Snuffles wasn't anywhere near that place!"

"Who'd want to be?" Ron muttered glaring at the paper as well. To keep my mind off of it, I thought about the upcoming Quidditch practice we were going to have. Hermione took the paper back and George, Fred, and I sat down at the table and started eating.

"I'm surprised Umbridge didn't come over to us earlier." George said as we poured milk into our cereal.

"It's because she's too busy scowling at Dumbledore and McGonagall." Fred and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and chuckled. I was so used to being around Fred and George that I sometimes find myself saying the same thing as they do at the same time. Whether it be just one of the two or just both of them. It's kind of odd. Ginny told me once that it was creepy. I laughed at that. Days pass by slowly and grimly. We learned that Hagrid could be sacked at any moment because of the Toad and then apparently Harry gave an interview for The Quibbler and they were sent out to everyone, thanks to Luna. I read it over and smirked when I saw that Harry was telling what really happened in that maze. The students have started to side with Harry to the Toad's disapproval. It was great and then she tried to get rid of The Quibbler by banning it but we got around it and copied the article onto our books and stuff.

There was talk of it all over the school. Of course it was all in private because the Toad was watching everyone closely. The next Quidditch practice went horrible like usual. "Come on Ron, quit being so pessimistic about yourself. Remember the last game and how it felt to beat those Slytherins? Remember that feeling and use it to give yourself motivation. There was another purpose to my idea when I suggested it you know." I said rolling my eyes, when we were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

"And what was that?" Hermione asked irritably.

"I was hoping you'd all learn something from it. Ron, the only thing that is holding you back is your lack in confidence. Cat, it's your shyness. And Ginny, you'd be better as a Chaser than a Seeker and I think that was poor judgment on Angie's part." I said shrugging.

"She does have a point." Ginny said. Ron and Cat nodded.

"Yeah, but how do you expect them to fix this?" Hermione asked.

"Easy. By practicing. Ron, you've got to go to practice acting like Malfoy but in the confidence sense, not I'm-an-arrogant-arsehole, okay?" He nodded laughing. "Cat, you've got to go to practice and be angry." She was shocked.

"How do I do that?"

"What really pisses you off?" She bit her bottom lip. "Well you don't have to tell us, but think about it and whatever it is, use that anger when you hit the Bludgers." She nodded. "And Ginny, we're just gonna have to have a talk with Angie." She nodded.

"Actually, I think if I had enough practice then I could spot the Snitch quicker."

"Hm... we're gonna have to talk to McGonagall and unfortunately the Toad about that." I said frowning. She nodded.

"Great plan." Fred and George said later on as we walked down the hall.

"Thanks." I said grinning. Then there was a scream. We ran toward it and found the Toad and Trelawney surrounded by students and teachers. The Toad looked smug and Trelawney looked distressed. Harry and Snape joined us soon. Trelawney's travel bags and stuff were scattered around her.

"Please, don't do this! Hogwarts is the only home I have!" Trelawney cried. Suddenly I felt bad for all the pranks I pulled on her. I know what it's like not having a home. I found myself walking over to her and started to comfort her, as McGonagall did at the same time.

"Miss Evans, what are you doing?" The Toad asked. I glared at her.

"So you like kicking people out of their homes, do you? I thought the Ministry was here to help the Wizarding community no matter what the circumstances were. Yes, I know you're sacking her but that doesn't mean you can just kick her out of Hogwarts." I received some shocked looks from not just the students, but from the teachers too. "To us, Hogwarts isn't just a school, it's a home. You wouldn't kick Mr. Filch out would you? This is his home too, even if he does get picked on and messed with. He wouldn't argue that this isn't his home."

"Of course I wouldn't, but-"

"You wouldn't because he agrees with you, yes? But what has Professor Trelawney done to be kicked out of her home? Nothing."

"Well put Miss Tonks, I think I'll take over from here." Dumbledore's voice rang through the silenced hall. I looked behind me and saw him. I was relieved because I was sure that the Toad was going to put me in detention for this. "Professor, could you escort Sybill back to her room."

"Of course, come on Sybill." Trelawney stood up shakily as Dumbledore snapped his fingers and her travel bags disappeared. The Toad gave an outrageous cry.

"I have found a replacement teacher for Divination, so she is free to stay here as long as she likes." He said before she could get a word out. She stormed out of the hall. I smiled. I realized that if it were any other teacher, I'd do the same thing, even for Snape. Although I have a feeling the Toad hasn't found anything useful to sack him just yet. I wonder what he's been doing to keep her from sacking him... Oh well. We didn't meet our new Divination teacher until the next day. It was Firenze the Centaur. I liked his classroom way better than Trelawney's because on the ceiling it was like looking at the real night sky. It was amazing, although it didn't make Divination any easier. We had to predict the future by looking at the stars. This was no better than trying to predict the future from tea leaves or a crystal ball. On the upside, the Toad didn't like Dumbledore's choice for the replacement teacher. Apparently she hates half-breed creatures.

I can't wait until someone makes her go into the forest and the other Centaurs see her, especially Bane. I smirked evilly at this. "What are you smirking at?" George asked as Fred, Lee, him, and I sat in the back of the common room coming up with some more ideas for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Oh just the thought of making the Toad go into the Forbidden Forest to see the other Centaurs." I said grinning. The three laughed.

"I'd pay a Galleon to see that." Lee said grinning. I gasped. "What?"

"Lee you are a genius!" I said grinning.

"Thanks, I think." He said confused.

"You just had a great idea, what is it?" Fred and George asked grinning.

"I was thinking we could make posters of the Toad getting attacked by Centaurs. Like the Centaurs could run after her and she could fall over and land in a tub full of Blast-Ended Squirts." Their eyes widen.

"That is the greatest idea I've ever heard." George said staring at me in awe. I laughed.

"Thanks, now let's get to work." They nodded grinning and we began by scavenging parchment paper.

"What are you four doing in my classroom?" McGonagall's voice asked. We froze for a second and turned around smiling sheepishly at her. She had a stern look on her face.

"We're looking for spare bits of parchment, Professor." I said, trying to formulate a plan to get out of this.

"And why would you be in here looking for parchment, when you could ask your friends or do they not have any?" She said narrowing her eyes at us.

"Well..." Unless Fred, George, or Lee can come up with a good answer, we're screwed. Fred and George were about to answer when we heard yelling.

"What is it this time?" McGonagall sighed exasperatedly and scurried out of the room. We left the room with some parchment and passed McGonagall as she scolded Peeves for scaring a first year girl. We finished the posters and glued them onto the walls of the castle for everyone to see and then we were somehow linked to it and punished for it by writing lines and taking them off the wall. Yeah, the best night of my life. A few days passed with nothing interesting happening and then one day it seemed like my whole world came crashing down. It's the day of the exams and we're getting ready to go down to breakfast and then after that, it's exams all day.

"Lexi, can I talk to you?"George asked pulling me aside from everyone as they went out of the portrait hole.

"What is it?" He was starting to worry me.

"Fred and I are leaving Hogwarts."

"When will you be back?" I asked as my heart started racing.

"We're not."

"Wha-" He cut me off by kissing me. When he pulled away, I wanted to cry.

"Lexi, the only thing, besides you, that has kept us here, was Quidditch and now that we're banned from it, we feel that we should start our joke shop. We've already got a place in Diagon Alley."

"I want to come with you." I said and for the first time noticing that I was crying as he wiped a few tears away.

"I know, but what about your O.W.L's? Aren't you at least worried about them?"

"Aren't you and Fred?" He shook his head.

"Lexi, Fred and I aren't interested in any job but our joke shop and we don't need N.E.W.T's to do that, but you, you have the opportunity to find a job that you enjoy doing."

"I don't care what my job is as long as I'm with you. I'd rather work at the joke shop then go work at the Ministry or become an Auror or anything else. I just want to be with you and Fred." He smiled and hugged me.

"I want you to come with us too but I have this feeling that Harry will be needing you."

"How so?" I felt him shrug.

"You know how he is, always getting himself into some kind of trouble." I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I want to spend some time with you before you go..."

"Alright, why don't we go down eat a little, and then go hang out by the lake?"

"Sounds nice." I said smiling up at him. He kissed my forehead.

"Then we better go if we want to have some time." I nodded, but I didn't want to let go of him. He seemed to have the same thought and grinned. "Or we could just stay here until it's time for you go get to class." I laughed.

"No, I'm hungry."

"Okay, then we can just have a picnic out by the lake."

"Wha-" He just kissed me again.

"You talk too much." I stuck my tongue out at him. He returned the favor. "Now come on." He said taking my hand and dragging me out of the portrait hole and to the Black Lake. He had a blanket lain out on the ground in front of the tree, like the night he proposed to me, only there was a picnic basket sitting in the middle of it. I smiled as we sat down on the blanket. He pulled out some food and we just ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. We finished eating and just cuddled a bit until it was time for class. I pouted. He laughed and kissed me. "You need to write your brother and ask him if you could stay with me and Fred for the summer holidays."

"I can? Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course you can. Fred and I are going to need your help to run the shop and I think it'd be easier for you if you were already at the shop so you don't have to worry about being late or something." He said grinning as we walked back to the castle.

"I'll write him during lunch. I doubt I'll have time with O.W.L's going on." He nodded. He kissed me one last time before we had to separate. I wonder what Fred and George are going to do.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: DATDA Sucks Monkey Balls Now and it's All the Toad's Fault

The next day at five o' clock, Fred and George set off their entire stock of Weasleys' Whiz Bangs that they worked so hard on. "But it was worth it." They said as I found them and Harry standing behind a statue. I smiled sadly. I'm going to miss them. Before Fred and George went to go and swamp out the second floor, George kissed and hugged me and Fred just hugged cuz that would be weird if he kissed me, cuz that's like kissing my brother and that's just gross. Anyways... now that that awkward thought has passed... Fred and George went to the second floor, winking at Harry. I wonder why... Why do I always end up find out about something important last? Maybe it's because I'm always hanging out with Fred and George all the time... Oh well.. "Harry, what was that all about?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh, I want to talk to Sirius and,"

"You're planning to use the toad's fire place." His eyes widen. "You better hurry Harry!" Heeey, that rhymed! Harry ran off in the direction of the toad's office. I watched in amusement as the toad and Filch ran around the school trying to get rid of the fireworks. I just leaned against the wall and crossed my arms, smirking. Yeah, I'm cool like that. Nights of restless sleep, here I come. I frowned at the thought. For the first time in a long time, I'll be sleeping in my bed in my dorm with Hermione tonight. It's odd when I've always been sleeping with George (and not that way you perverts! _) and now I'll be sleeping in my bed, by myself. I didn't want to think about it anymore and went to the second floor when I heard the toad scream. I was curious. Fred and George seemed at have summoned their brooms to them and they were now heading out the window. They winked at me and left after Fred told Peeves to give the toad hell from them. I smiled and shook my head. Those guys, causing trouble even when they're not around. I didn't like that thought. I went into the Great Hall and sat down. I was one of the very few students that stayed in there and soon Ginny, Cat, Hermione, and the others walked in. Perfect, the cast is all here. I thought smirking. I caught Ginny, Cat, and Hermione's eyes and they smirked.

I waved my wand and the music to Planetary (Go!) by My Chemical Romance started playing randomly and everyone in the Great Hall started looking around. Soon we started singing with it:

_There might be something outside your window _

_But you just never know _

_There could be something right past the turnpike gates _

_But you'll just never know_

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat, _

_Then just don't let go _

_And if their Heaven ain't got a vacancy _

_Then we just, then we just, then we just _

_Then we just get up and go! _

Now the four of us were standing in our seats and dancing and some of the Gryffindors were singing with us. The Toad had a horrified look on her face as students started tapping their feet to the beat causing it sound like a pack of baby elephants were running through the Great Hall. Soon everyone and a few Slytherins (who are epic for doing this by the way) joined in and were dancing too.

_Ladies and gentlemen: _

_Truth is now acceptable _

_Fame is now injectable _

_Process the progress _

_This core is critical _

_Faith is unavailable _

_Lives become incredible _

_Now, please understand that,_

_I can't slow down _

_I won't be waiting for you _

_I can't stop now _

_Because I'm dancing _

_This planet's ours to defend _

_Ain't got no time to pretend _

_Don't fuck around, _

_This is our last chance_

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat _

_Then just don't let go _

_'Cause the emergency room got no vacancy _

_And we just, and we just, and we just _

_And we just get up and go!_

_(Who) they want you to be _

_(Who) they wanted to see _

_(Go) kill the party with me _

_And never go home _

_(Who) they want you to be _

_(Who) they wanted to see _

_Just leave the party with me, and never go home_

_You're unbelievable _

_Ah, so unbelievable _

_Ah, you ruin everything _

_Oh, you better go home _

_I'm unbelievable _

_Yeah, I'm undefeatable _

_Yeah, let's ruin everything, _

_Blast it to the back row _

At this part several of the students pointed at the Toad. Just to mess with her, the members of the DA put more emphasis on it.

_They sell presentable _

_Young, and so ingestible _

_Sterile and collectible _

_Safe, and I can't stand it _

_This is a letter my word _

_Is the berretta _

_The sound of my vendetta _

_Against the ones who planned it_

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat _

_Then just don't let go _

_'Cause the emergency room got no vacancy _

_Tell me who do you trust, _

_Do you trust _

_And we just _

_Get up and go!_

_(Who) they want you to be _

_(Who) they wanted to see _

_(Go) kill the party with me _

_And never go home _

_(Who) they want you to be _

_(Who) they wanted to see _

_Just leave the party with me, and never go home _

I wish Fred and George were here, they would've enjoyed this. I thought sadly as we sang.

_You keep eternity, _

_Give us the radio _

_Deploy the battery, _

_We're taking back control _

_Engage the energy, _

_Light up the effigy _

_No chance to take it slow, _

_By now I'm sure you _

_Know, know, know, know, know, know _

_(1, 2, 3, go!) _

_Get up and go!_

_(Who) they want you to be _

_(Who) they wanted to see _

_(Go) kill the party with me _

_And never go home _

_(Who) they want you to be _

_(Who) they wanted to see _

_Just leave the party with me, and never go home_

_Are we still having fun? _

_Are you holding the gun? _

_Take the money and run _

_We'll never go home_

_I've got nothing to lose _

_You've got nothing to say _

_And we're leaving today _

_We'll never go home_

_I think I'm gonna go now _

_I think I'm gonna go now _

_I think I better go now _

At this part, Ginny, Hermione, Cat, and I snuck out of the Great Hall and ended up in a fit of giggles and laughter. "She can't put us all in detention." I said grinning.

_Gonna go now, gonna go now, gonna go now, gonna go now _

_Go now, gonna go now _

_Go home! _

Finally everyone stopped singing and were now laughing. This was the greatest lunch ever. Unfortunately, I had the toad for double DATDA today and this meant that it's going to suck monkey balls. Yes, I just thought that. I walked into the classroom only to find that the she wasn't there and neither were Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Neville... Hm... I wonder what's going on... I just happened to look out the window that faced to Forbidden Forest to see the Toad being led by Hermione and Harry into the forest. This cannot be good. I thought grimly. I ran out of the room and just as I was about to pass the Toad's office, I heard yelling. I peeked inside to find that Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Luna had jinxed several Slytherins including Creeper and his gang of gits. "Nice work you guys." I said grinning. "Now do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"No time!" Ginny yelled, grabbing my hand and dragging out of the school and across the court yard and to the Forbidden Forest. I rolled my eyes. Why can't anyone just tell me these things!? Oh well... Soon we ran into Harry and Hermione. They were pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked. They just shook their heads and smiled looking relieved to see us.

"How did you guys escape?" Hermione asked surprised when Ginny gave them their wands.

"Easy, we just jinxed them." Ron said grinning.

"So when are we going Harry?" Neville asked.

"What? You're," He spluttered.

"We're coming with you and there's nothing you can say to stop us." Ginny said stubbornly.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry, Lexi, it's just Harry saw You-Know-Who torturing Snuffles and-" Hermione said but I cut her off by scoffing.

"Did you ever think that Voldemort wanted you to see that?" I asked him ignoring the flinches. Harry sighed.

"Yes." I shook my head.

"Harry, you shouldn't believe everything you see. He just wants you to think that so that you'll walk into his trap!""

"I'm still going! What if Snuffles really is being tortured!?" He said getting defensive. I sighed.

"Alright, fine. We'll go, but how do you suppose we get there?"

"We'll fly there, of course." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Yeah but not all of us owns a broomstick and Hermione really doesn't like flying." He frowned.

"What about the Thestrals?" Luna asked. Harry looked around and stared at one spot, meaning there was a Threstal there. I can't see them because obviously I've never seen death.

"Luna, you're a genius." He said grinning. She smiled. He, Luna, and Neville helped Hermione get on one and then Neville and Luna got on some themselves while Harry, Ron, and I flew on our broomsticks.

"Question: what happened to the Toad?" I asked curiously before we took off. Hermione and Harry grinned.

"Bane and the other Centaurs have taken care of her for us." I grinned and we took off. I wasn't exactly sure where we were going but soon I saw that we were heading to the Ministry of Magic. They're crazy! Stupid Moldyshorts for being a fat head. I had a bad feeling about this though as I always did when Harry, Hermione, and Ron and unfortunately me are about to do something stupid. I sighed as we landed. We followed Harry and squished ourselves into an old telephone booth thingy that looked broken. Harry said something about this being how he and Dad got in to go to his hearing. Soon we were sinking to the ground and we were at the main entrance of the Ministry of Magic. The fountain with the witch, wizard, house elf, and goblin looked magnificent at first but then I noticed the house elf and goblin were looking up at the witch and wizard as if they were the best. It sickened me to be honest. We followed Harry through several doors and corridors and I got lost trying to remember which way we came.

Then we came to a circular room that had doors all over the place and that confused me even more. We tried several doors until we came to the right one where there was a tank of brains floating in water. "What do you suppose they use these for?" Ron pondered.

"I don't know, but I get this feeling that we shouldn't mess with them." I said warningly. He nodded anxiously and we all passed them quickly where we were led through more doors and finally we came to a dark room that had several bright orbs all lined up on rows of glass shelves. There were so many that I couldn't count them all. It was beautiful to be honest.

"What are these?" Neville asked nervously.

"Prophecies..." Hermione answered looking at the glowing orbs in awe. So this is Voldemort's weapon. I thought as we spread out and looked for Harry's. We spent a good amount of time finding it. Dang! Why are there so many friggin' prophecies!? I found one that had my name on it and reached out for it. I picked up the little glowing orb. It was warm in my hands and it felt as if I were to squeeze it, it would break into a million tiny pieces. I heard something whisper and I noticed it was the prophecy. I listened closely and smiled at what it said. It was about me and George. I gasped quietly. We're gonna have kids! Notice I thought it in the plural form and not the singular form. KIDS! I grinned. I can't wait!

"Harry! It has your name on it!" Neville said and I went over to him where everyone was crowded around him. Harry took in a shaky breath and reached out towards it and picked it up. As soon as he did, we heard a gasping voice that sounded oddly like Trelawney's voice.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him... Born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." _

"Okay, that was just creepy." I said frowning. Cat nodded in agreement.

"Harry!" Hermione said and we all looked around. Deatheaters began to appear. The first two that I saw were Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. I glared at the two.

"Hand it over Potter." Malfoy said glaring at Harry. Soon we were throwing hexes everywhere trying to hit the Deatheaters. I got separated from the group with Cat and we stumbled into a random room. Cat screamed when a Deatheater grabbed. I glared at him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I said pointing my wand at the Deatheater. His body went rigid and fell backwards hitting the ground hard. "Are you okay Cat?" She nodded. We walked around and ran into Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Ginny seemed to have broken her ankle and Ron was acting all weird. Deatheaters showed up and we were on the run again. Through all the mass confusion, I found myself standing in the circular room with the large archway. One of the Deatheaters had a hold of me and I felt them press the tip of their wand to my neck.

"I'll make this easy Potter, you give me the prophecy now, and you're friends will be set free." Malfoy said glaring at Harry.

"Don't give it to him Harry." I said struggling against the Deatheater who had me.

"Shut it you!" The Deatheater snarled at me. I struggled a bit more and then the Order finally showed up and I was released. Now it was time to fight back.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Fudge Faces the Truth

I soon found myself fighting a few Death Eaters alongside Harry and Sirius. I had this sense of foreboding but I didn't have much time to think on it as I dodged hexes and curses. Suddenly I hear, "Avada Kadavra!" and immediately turned on the spot and saw it going towards Sirius when he wasn't looking. I ran at him and pushed him out of the way, just barely getting hit by the curse myself. I turned and glared at Bellatrix. She glared back obviously mad that I save Sirius.

"Thanks." Sirius said glaring at her too.

"No problem." We got up and soon Harry joined us. Bellatrix ran out of the room and Harry followed her. "Harry, don't!" But he was already gone. The Death Eaters disappeared and the members of the Order checked everyone for injuries.

"Lexi, did you see something bad happen to Harry?" Sirius asked me and soon everyone was looking at us.

"No, but I have this feeling,"

"Don't worry Miss Tonks. I will see to it that Harry is safe." Dumbledore said as he went after Harry. He looked angry and to be honest, this is the second time now that I've seen him this way. The first being when we heard that Dementors attacked Harry this last summer.

"Right," Remus said uncertainly. "Let's get everyone out of here." The other members of the Order nodded and Tonks and Mad-Eye attended to Neville, who was hit by the Jelly Legs curse. I didn't want to leave just yet. I had to make sure Harry was okay. Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron seemed to have the same thought as we all flat out ran into the room Dumbledore and Harry went into. When we walked in, Harry was on the ground struggling against something and Dumbledore was knelt down next to him, speaking some encouraging words to him. Harry seemed to overcome whatever he was struggling against and Voldemort suddenly appeared and he disappeared after the Minister himself appeared with other Ministry workers. Sirius and the other members of the Order came up behind us, as the Fudge muttered, looking really pale,

"He really is back." I smirked. He seems to believe ol' Moldyshorts is back. Once we returned to Hogwarts, we were bombarded with questions. Only we didn't get the chance to answer them as we were practically dragged into the Hospital Wing by McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey where we were checked out. I was one of the first to be released by Madam Pomfrey. I was surprised when George showed up and pulled me into a bear hug. I'm not complaining though. I thought as I hugged him back having missed him terribly. He stayed with me overnight and the next day, it was finally out that Moldyshorts was back and Sirius's name was cleared by the Ministry. Harry must be excited about this. I know I am. And it just happens to be the last day of school and tonight will be the end of the year feast. Sadly George had to go back to his shop but I can't be upset about that because Fred really needs him since they're so busy. It must've been hard on both of them for him to come back to Hogwarts.

Any who, I get to go stay with them this summer. I'm excited! I can't wait to work there. This was something I looked forward to. And I get to be with George. Harry and the others will have to visit the shop. I rode the train to Kings Cross with the others. The exciting thing was that when I got there, Sirius was there standing with Mum and Dad. I smiled and walked up to him. "So how's freedom?" I asked he hugged.

"Well, other than the fact I get glared at everywhere I go, it's going great." I hugged him back.

"It'll get better." I said sympathetically as we let go of each other. He smiled.

"I know it will. So I hear you're staying with Fred and George at their shop this summer." I grinned.

"You heard right." He chuckled.

"James would've acted like a kid in a candy shop if he went into their shop."

"I know I only 'met' him when I was unconscious, but I miss him. He was a good friend." I said smiling. Sirius nodded.

"He was the best." Sirius and I saw Remus and some of the other Aurors, including Moody, following Harry a little ways out of the barrier. We followed them out of the barrier curiously. They were threatening the Dursleys about harming Harry. I grinned. Harry just looked shocked.

"And if he writes me and tells me that he's miserable, then you'll have to answer to me, his Godfather." Sirius added to something Remus was saying. The Dursleys paled. I wonder what Harry had said to them about Sirius. Oh well, whatever it was it was working. Harry beamed at this and followed the Dursleys out of the station after hugging Sirius and me good-bye.

"Lexi!" I turned around and grinned when I saw George. Sirius winked at me causing me to roll my eyes at him. He just grinned at me and I shook my head. I walked over to George and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah but I want to say good-bye to the others first." He nodded and kissed my forehead. We went back through the barrier and I hugged my friends and family good-bye and then George Apparated us to the shop.

"Well here we are." George said grinning up at the shop. It looked wonderful and colorful. Just like my drawings.

"It's perfect." I said grinning.

"We thought so too." Fred said grinning as he walked out to meet us. I ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Don't scare us like that." George said sternly. I chuckled.

"Sorry, but you can't avoid stuff like that when Harry, Ron, and Hermione are around."

"True." Fred and George said smiling

"Well, let's get you settled in." George said grinning as Fred and I let go of each other. I nodded and followed them into the shop. It was amazing. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products as far as the eye could see.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Fred and George said grinning at their work. I smiled.

"Yeah, it's magnificent." I couldn't help but be in awe. They laughed and dragged me over to some stairs and we went up them. I rolled my eyes as I noticed the state of the flat. Clothes were everywhere and trash littered the small kitchen. It looked like they ate out a lot. "Don't you two know how to clean up after yourselves?"

"Nope," They said grinning. "We don't know how to cook either."

"I can cook, but what are you two going to do when I have to go back to school?" They shrugged.

"We'll think of something." They said grinning. I sighed and shook my head. I am so going to have to teach them how to cook. They led me to a room that was showered in purple. "We thought you'd like to see a different color besides lime green and baby blue."

"I love it."

"Great!" George said beaming.

"We were kind of hoping you would." Fred said still grinning. I hugged the two and then I had them set my trunk down and pushed them out so I could unpack. I put all my clothes away and soon I was worn out but I was so hungry. I went back into the living area to find that they had cleaned up all the clothes that were on the floor and cleared out the trash in the kitchen. I went over to the cabinets and saw that they were stocked with food. They must have gone out and got some food while I was unpacking. I picked out random boxes and jars of food and started making lunch. By the time Fred and George walked in I had lunch ready.

"Smells good." They said smelling the food.

"Thanks." I said grinning. I'm not Mum but I can cook. I made us all a plate and we sat down at the small table in the kitchen. "I see you cleaned up the place." They grinned.

"We figured we'd clean up a bit if you're going to live here."

"Good," I said smirking. "If Mum knew the state of this flat when I got here, she'd go mad." They grimaced. "So am I starting tomorrow?"

"If you want." They said shrugging. I grinned. This summer is going to be the best.

Working here at the shop has been a very interesting experience. Kids from Hogwarts came in regularly and we were making big money. I felt a little bad at first when Fred and George started paying me because it was their hard earned money, but now it's nothing really. I've put most of it in my vault so I can save it up. The news about Voldemort coming back has spread through Diagon Alley and it was as if the color was all drained out of the place. Barely anyone walked through there but our building remained to be the most colorful and we've been slammed with customers every day. It was amazing. We aren't going to let the whole Voldemort thing bring us down. If anything, everyone needs a good laugh at a time like this. I was sitting behind the counter looking at the Daily Prophet and frowning. Even with the Ministry knowing about Voldemort, Voldemort has been keeping very quiet and now the Ministry is handing out leaflets of how to help protect your home and what not. The future is looking grim. I thought grimacing. A war is going to come, I can feel it. "Any bad news?" George asked as he, Fred, and Lee got ready to open the store.

"No, the Ministry is just handing out leaflets on how to protect your home but I bet they're bloody useless and it's a bit of a joke in my opinion." I huffed throwing the Prophet down on the counter top.

"You just sounded like Hermione." Fred and George said grinning. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"It's unsettling though how Voldy is being really quiet about all this." I said frowning again. They shuddered a bit. Lee bit his lower lip.

"That means he's planning something big, right?" He said thoughtfully.

"Either that or he's bidding his time and waiting for the right time to strike." I said sighing. I got up and assisted the other three with getting ready to open the shop up to the public. George hugged me and I hugged him back. Really, I'm just worried about my friends and family. I don't want anything to happen to any of them. Something suddenly started to stink, badly. "George, did you lose your Dungbombs again?"

"Hey, that was only one time and I ran out of them!" He defended himself as Fred and Lee laughed. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Only messing with you Georgie." He rolled his eyes.

"Let's go check it out." Lee said shrugging. We shrugged and started searching for the source of the smell. It was in fact a Dungbomb.

"I swear it's not mine!" George said when we stared at him. I just laughed and picked it up and threw it away as it was used up. Fred and Lee just patted him on the back as he pouted. I ruffled is hair, which wasn't easy as he and Fred are as tall as a tree, okay maybe not as tall as a tree but they were so dang tall! WHEN WILL THEY EVER STOP GROWING!?

"Back to work, you slackers." I said in mock seriousness. They laughed and we got right back to work and finally we were ready to open the store.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: That Time in Your Life Where You Feel Incomplete

Today I got my Hogwarts letter so Fred and George gave me the day off to get me my things. I wanted them to come with me but I knew they had to stay and watch the shop. Good thing is though, I ran into Mum, Dad, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny so I got to be with them for awhile. I got my things and then led everyone to the shop. "Ah, you're back!" George said grinning and hugging me. I smiled. I couldn't really hug him back since my arms were full. So I just kissed his cheek.

"Get a room." Ron said wrinkling his nose. We rolled our eyes at him.

"I'll just take these." Fred said grinning as he took some of my packages out of my arms.

"Thanks Fred." I said smiling. Everyone seemed shocked at this but whatever.

"No problem, little sister." I rolled my eyes and followed him up the stairs, while George gave the others a tour of the shop. We put them in my room and went back down into the shop. I found Hermione and Ginny looking at the love potions. I chuckled. I saw George taking Harry into the room where we experiment new products. I shook my head. He was so going to give Harry some free stuff. I wonder what this year is going to be like and who our new DATDA teacher is. Yes, so far, I haven't had any visions. Weird, right?

"Hey Lexi, have you had any visions lately?" Hermione asked me curiously. I shook my head.

"Nope." She looked disappointed and I laughed. "Why?"

"I don't know. They're just interesting is all." I smiled.

"Yeah..." Suddenly someone hugged me from behind me and kissed the top of my head. I rolled my eyes. "Nice try George."

"Aw, you're no fun anymore." He whined and I can imagine him pouting. I chuckled. I turned around in his arms and hugged him.

"You're so silly sometimes." I said shaking my head. He just grinned down at me. Hermione smiled at the two of us. I could tell she wanted something like this with Ron, but Ron being the thickheaded kind of person he is, she's going to have to wait for him. I felt someone staring at me and when I turned to look, I saw a group of girls glaring at me. I rolled my eyes. They come in all the time and I swear they just do it to stare at Fred and George (to which neither of the two notice *rolls eyes*) and to glare at me every time I hug Fred or George or kiss George on the cheek. It's annoying. Can't they go and glare at someone else for once? Later on, after we closed the shop, George and I are in the kitchen. Fred's in the shower, since we kind of have to share the bathroom, not that I care.

"I don't want you to go." George said pouting. I pouted too.

"I don't either but I have to go for my N.E.W.T's."

"I thought you didn't care about them." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't, I just can't take anymore of Hermione's nagging." I grumbled. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, whatever you say." I pouted and sat on his lap.

"Meanie..." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. He smiled as I hugged him. "I wonder what this year is going to be like and who the new DATDA teacher is going to be..."

"I think Harry, Ron, and Hermione might know."

"We shall go bug them until they tell us." I said grinning. He grinned back.

"We shall!" Then he got up and yelled after Fred that we were going to the Burrow for a couple of minutes and that we'd be right back, and Apparated us to the Burrow. Once we got inside, surprising everyone as they were in the middle of dinner.

"We're back!" We said grinning.

"Goodness, had I known, I'd made you something." Mum said smiling.

"Nah, we already ate." George said finally putting me down.

"So why are you here?" Ron asked.

"I must know who the new DATDA teacher is." I said looking at the trio. They shared a look and shrugged.

"It's Professor Snape." Hermione said.

"What!?" I asked surprised. They nodded.

"Yeah, Harry went with Dumbledore to persuade some other teacher, Professor Slughorn, to teach Potions."

"What!?" That seemed to be only thing I could say. Everyone laughed. "Kore wa omoshiroku arimasen!" They looked at me strangely as I glared at them. "What? I know some Japanese!"

"What did you say?" Dad asked interestedly.

"This isn't funny." I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Um, Lexi, exactly when did you learn Japanese?" Hermione asked curiously. I thought about it for a second.

"During the summer before third year; I was bored." I said shrugging. "And I only know a _little_ Japanese."

"Well, we must get back." George said grinning. I grinned too.

"Yeah, Fred will miss us if we don't go back." Everyone just shook their head. I hugged them all and then after George said his good-byes we left the Burrow and he Apparated us back to the flat where we found Fred pigging out in the kitchen. We laughed when he jumped and glared at us.

"I call the shower!" I yelled before George could say anything and then grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. After my nice hot shower and everything, I exited the bathroom and saw Fred and George playing Exploding Snap at the kitchen table. I shook my head. "Shower's free." I said grinning as it caused them to jump a little and the cards to explode in their faces. They scowled at me as I cracked up laughing. They were missing their eyebrows and they had burns all over their hands. I went into my room and crawled into bed. It seems I've broken the habit of sleeping with George and now that I know he's just in the other room, I can sleep, but that's all going to change when it comes time for school to start. During the Easter holidays, I decided as I drifted off to sleep, I'll come here and visit Fred and George.

"Lexi, it's time to get up." I groaned. George chuckled and kissed my cheek. "If you don't get up, you'll miss the train." I pouted as I opened my eyes.

"Okay." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. I got ready and had some breakfast. Fred came with me and George to Kings Cross and as soon as we joined the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, and Sirius (yes Sirius was there to see us off now that he's a free man and everything), I noticed a lot of people staring in our direction. I bet it had to do with Harry being the "Chosen One". I rolled my eyes. Don't these people have a life? I kissed Fred and George on the cheek after hugging them and then hugged Sirius, Mum, and Dad.

"Be careful and watch yourselves." Sirius said with deep concern. It seemed he was saying that more to Harry than the rest of us, but I don't blame him as Harry _is_ his Godson. Once we got on the train, Ron and Hermione had to go to the Prefects' compartment and Ginny went off to meet Dean.

"It looks like it's just you and me." I said as I noticed a bunch of girls surrounding us. WTFred!?

"Harry!" Neville's voice sounded and we both turned around to see him walking up to us. Harry looked relieved. Luna and Cat wasn't far behind him.

"Hey Neville, Cat, Luna... how are you?"

"I am most fine." Luna said in a voice that made her sound like she was day dreaming. We found a compartment and sat down. "So are we going to do the DA this year?" Luna asked.

"What's the point? Umbridge isn't going to be there, is she?" Harry said looking out the window.

"Oh," Neville said looking a bit disappointed. "We learned so much from you."

"Yeah." Cat said smiling. Harry however seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Harry, are you okay?" Neville asked after about five minutes of Harry just staring off into space.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay." I wonder what he's thinking about. I pouted and sighed. "What's with you?"

"I have this strong urge to go prank someone but it's no fun doing it by myself." I said still pouting. He chuckled.

"It's strange not seeing them on the train." He said nodding.

"I'm going to miss all the noise from working in the shop. It seems I've grown accustomed to it."

"We'll go with you." Neville said smiling. Luna and Cat nodded in agreement. I smirked.

"Are you sure you're up to the life of a troublemaker, Neville?" His eyes widen causing me to laugh. "I'm just messing with you Neville." I said grinning. He smiled. "How about you Harry? Up for a little prank?" He didn't get the chance to answer as the compartment door opened and someone gave Neville, Luna, Cat, and Harry a letter and then left. "What's that?"

"The Slug Club?" Harry asked his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked.

"He's the new Potion's teacher..." I wonder why I didn't get one... oh well. "I guess we'll have to go, won't we?" Harry murmured. So I get left alone in the end. Fun... oh well... I rested my head against the window wondering what was going to happen this year.

_Wow, it's been forever since I've had one of these. I wonder what's going to happen. I'm standing in Dumbledore's office. I wonder why... I happened to look over to the balcony and saw Creeper and Dumbledore. Creeper had his wand out and was pointing it at Dumbledore. I felt my eyes widen in shock. "Come on Mr. Malfoy, put your wand away." _

_"No! If I don't do this..." I saw the panic in his eyes. I suddenly felt bad for him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione told me about seeing him in Diagon Alley and Harry thinks Creeper is a Death Eater. I frowned. This is proof. It's not his fault though. His father must've put a lot of pressure on him over the years and now he has to kill Dumbledore. I'd imagine it was punishment for something his father and mother did to upset Moldyshorts. Suddenly Snape walked in and as Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange and a few choice of others, swarmed in coaxing Creeper into killing Dumbledore. Snape pushed Creeper out of the way and said, _

_"Avada Kadavra!" I felt sick as I watched Dumbledore fall out of the Tower and heard the sickening crunch of his body hit the ground. The Death Eaters gave shrieks of laughter and then they ran out of the office and then Harry suddenly appeared, his invisibility cloak falling to the ground. He looked shocked, pale, and as sick as I felt. Then he shot out after the Death Eaters looking pissed and like he wanted to Hex Snape into next Tuesday. The scene changed and Snape just Disapparated and Harry had a blank expression and Hagrid's hut was on fire. _

_"The spell is Aguamenti." He muttered and both he and Hagrid put the fire out. _

"Lexi, are you okay!?" An alarmed voice asked waking me up. I opened my eyes feeling sick. The feeling was so great, that I rushed out of the compartment and threw up in the girls' restroom. I returned to the compartment after washing out my mouth and sat down. Harry wasn't there, but Neville, Cat, Luna, Hermione, and Ron were and they all looked at me concerned.

"I'm okay, it just saw..." I shook my head and sat down feeling cold.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're pale and you look like you're having a fever." Neville pointed out.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest." I said feeling uneasy. "Where's Harry anyways?"

"After we left that Slug Club thing, he said he'd see me later and walked off after Malfoy." Neville said looking majorly confused. I rolled my eyes. He's just making trouble for himself. We finally arrived at Hogsmeade station, dressed in our robes, wondering where the Chocolate Frogs Harry was. I mean he's been gone for a VERY long time. We walked into the Great Hall, still no signs of Harry, and sat down at the table.

"Ah welcome everyone." Dumbledore said smiling once everyone was in here and the first years were all lined up for the Sorting. The Sorting began and ten minutes after Dumbledore announced to us to tuck in, Harry walked in looking pissed and looked to be on the verge of hexing the next person who pissed him off.

"What's with him?" I heard Neville mutter. Cat just shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"And what happened to your face?" Hermione asked.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" He muttered grumpily.

"There's blood." Then she got rid of it.

"Does my nose look okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"But-"

"Later." I sighed and shook my head. He wasn't even at the school for five minutes and he's already gotten himself into trouble. I swear he's a trouble magnet. I ate my food silently missing Fred and George terribly. Suddenly the whole Great Hall gasped. I looked over and smirked as all the Slytherins, including Slughorn (not that he had much hair) and Snape, had different colored hair. SUCCESS!

"Lexi, was that your doing?" Hermione asked trying not to smile as everyone cracked up laughing. I just grinned.

"The one and only." She and Ginny were now in complete fits of giggles. This year is going to be interesting.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Begging for Detention with Snape… That's a First

I don't really like the fact that Snape is the DATDA teacher but what can you do? Well, I'm not the only one. Harry really hated it and I mean really hated it. I wonder what it was that changed Dumbledore's mind. Ah well, I guess it really isn't any of my business and knowing Harry, he'll find out sooner or later, probably later more than sooner. So far the only interesting thing that's happened so far is me turning all the Slytherins' hair different colors. But I know Quidditch tryouts are going to be interesting. With it just being me, Harry, and Katie of the original Gryffindor Quidditch team. We still need to find two new Beaters, two new Chasers, and a Keeper. This is going to be interesting I suppose. I'm kind of looking forward to it. I only say that we're looking for a Keeper because Ron is still unsure whether or not if he still wants to play, but I have a feeling that when he sees the competition, then he's going try out for Keeper. "Madison!"

"It's Tonks, get it right!" I yelled at Filch as I ran down the corridor. I just finished throwing Dungbombs into his office and slipping Mrs. Norris some hair color changing potion and Transfiguring her into a slug, and I used some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, courtesy of Fred and George slipping some of their products into my trunk while I wasn't looking (or so they thought), to make my get away, yet Filch knew it was me, but that's just common knowledge as I always hang out with Fred and George, so I'm pretty well known for my pranking ways, not that I ever really needed Fred and George to get noticed. Yeah, so anyways, I doubled back to Mrs. Norris and Transfigured her back into a cat because hey, I'm not that mean. The man loves that cat to death and I felt kind of bad because in a way Mrs. Norris reminded me of Shadow. I have a conscious, so don't judge me! I made my way back to Gryffindor Tower going unnoticed by Filch.

"You wouldn't happen to be Miss Lexi Tonks would you?" I turned and saw Slughorn. He had this eagerness about him.

"Yeah?" His grinned broadly.

"Great!" He handed me an envelope and said, "See you there!" Then he was gone. I looked at the envelope blankly and saw that it was the same one Harry, Neville, Cat, and Ginny got on the train. So now I'm invited? I scoffed. I should totally not go just to see what happens. I shrugged and walked into the common room.

"You got one of those too?" Ron asked looking sour.

"Yeah but I don't even want to go. He seems like a di-"

"Lexi!" Hermione reprimanded.

"Well he does, Hermione, and you know it." She sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose." I smiled.

"So you're not going?" Harry asked.

"Not if I don't have to." He and Hermione glared at me. "What?"

"If we're forced to go, then you have to go." Harry said still glaring at me.

"Technically you're not forced to go there, just to be expected, so technically, you don't have to go." I said smirking. They had the look like they wanted to slap themselves. I laughed. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go write a letter." I said rolling my eyes.

"Fred and George?" Hermione asked grinning.

"Yeah, they said if I didn't write them they'd send me a Howler that will scream a bunch of embarrassing things that never happened." I said shuddering. "Knowing those two, it'll be bad."

"You better get to writing then!" Hermione said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at her and went up to our room and immediately started writing to them.

_Don't you dare start writing that Howler! _

_So far school sucks cuz for one, classes hasn't really started yet. They're starting tomorrow. Secondly, I don't know when Quidditch tryouts will start as Harry hasn't decided yet. Jerk! And I have a feeling that we'll be getting some annoying people this year. Ugh, why did you two have to be two years older than me!? Why!? Okay, I'm good. I miss you guys and please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease send me some of the newest products that needs to be tested so I can use them on Filch! Oh and before I totally forget. When the dates of Hogsmeade trips come out, I shall write to you and let you know :3 You better come or no more hugsies! _

_With Luff, _

_Lexi _

I smiled at my letter. I folded it up and tied it to Buttercup and sent her off. Yeah recently they started calling hugs, hugsies, and so when I threaten them with not giving them a hug, they pout and do whatever I tell them to do. What? How else was I going to get them to do some of the paperwork!? I'm not going to do it all! I wish George was here. I miss his hugs... and cuddling with him... Yes, I like cuddling with him cuz he's a cuddly kind of person even if he won't admit it. Fred's cuddly too when I get upset. Verity made me upset one time and George was out, so Fred cuddled with me until I was calmed down. From the moment Verity stepped into the store, I could tell she had eyes for George and George is mine and she didn't get that the first twenty times, so that day when George went out, she told me that George only liked me because I was a "good f**k". I know that's not true cuz we haven't even had sex yet, but the upsetting part was when I laughed at her about that and then she pushed me into one of the many shelves breaking almost everything and causing my back to get some cuts. So yeah I was upset, but not over my back but over the products that Fred, George, and I have worked so hard on creating. I'm surprised Fred and George didn't fire her that day because they were so mad at her about it. I would've totally fired her Blast-Ended Skank arse, but I know that it won't happen again.

She called in sick for three days straight before she came back after that day. I really wish I had slapped her but that would've made matters worse. Of course, Fred and George never understood what Verity's real intentions were because all the men in the Weasley family are thick-headed to an extent (notice I thought "to an extent"). Well, I'm not too bothered by it, I suppose. "Hey Lexi, are you done with your letter?" Hermione asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, why?" She sighed.

"Harry and I are still going and we still have time so..." I felt my eyes widen.

"Noooooooo!" She rolled her eyes. I ran and escaped her and ran down the stairs, jumped over Harry, who I'm pretty sure had the same idea as Hermione, and ran out of the common room causing people to stare. I ran to the only teacher I knew who'd give you a detention for no reason: Snape. I knocked on his office door.

"Come in." I opened the door and walked in. He cocked an eyebrow. "What can I do for you this evening?" Immediately I ran over to his desk, catching him by surprise, and begged.

"Please, please, please give me a detention for tonight!"

"Why?" He asked clearly amused.

"Well, Professor Slughorn invited me to one of his parties and I don't like him that much and I have a feeling that it's just going to be him doing most of the talking and putting people on the spot light because they're mum or dad did something that caught his eye in school. So please give me detention tonight, I'll do anything!" He sighed.

"Fine, but none of your little pranks."

"Deal!" He looked at me shocked. "I'm not Fred and George. I can control myself when it comes to pranking people, you know." I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes. He nodded after awhile. "You know, if it wouldn't creep you out, I would so totally hug you." He shuddered.

"Please don't." Hey, he said please... I grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't. What time? The usual?" He sighed and nodded.

"Also, if it wouldn't be weird, I'd say I love you too." He glared at me. "Okay, I'm leaving." Ha! Now Hermione and Harry can't drag me to Slughorn's stupid party! I walked into the common room, smirking. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at me confused. "I'm sorry, but I can't attend Slughorn's party, cuz I've got a detention with Snape." I said smugly. Harry and Hermione glared at me.

"You don't even know what it's going to be like." Hermione said accusingly.

"No I don't but I could tell from the reaction Neville and Ginny had when they came back from the one on the train, that he said some things to upset them and he didn't care. Also he didn't invite me in the first place. So I'm making a point. It's like what Ron did before the Yule Ball with you Hermione." She sighed.

"Oh fine." I grinned.

"You'd rather take a detention _with Snape_ than go to Slughorn's party? You're crazy." Ron said shaking his head.

"Thanks Ron, but I believe we established that a long time ago." I said grinning as his face heated up. "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to eat because I want to eat something before I have to meet up with Snape." And he still didn't suspect me to be the person who changed his hair to a different color. I rolled my eyes at the thought as I walked out of the common room and headed to the Great Hall. I'm sure he'll figure it out some day.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Holy Cheese Nips! Snape is my Dad! O.O

"Come in." I heard a few minutes after I knocked on the door. I walked in and grinned at Snape, probably scaring him. He looked at me with a strange look in his eyes but as soon as the look appeared it disappeared.

"So, what do I have to do?"

"Clean the store room, alphabetize the potions, clean out the cauldrons, and all without magic."

"Okay." I said going to the store room.

"No arguments?" He asked me looking a bit shocked. I looked over at him.

"Well, no because one I asked, well begged for this detention, and two I'm tired of arguing over things that'll teach you character or whatever you want to call it..." I'm just exhausted really... I turned and went into the store room and sighed at the mess it was in. You'd think Snape would keep it neat and clean but he probably doesn't so he can torture the students. I bet he'd love to do that to Harry's dad and Sirius. I frowned as a sudden thought came to me. Even though Nymphadora told me about my parents, it still doesn't really make sense. I thought as I started cleaning the walls. I mean yeah my mother was a muggle and so was my father but what I don't understand is how my father kept magic a secret from my mother. I mean she had to of asked questions right? I wonder if Snape knows my real mother... I contemplated on whether or not to ask him but as I looked at the store room, I figured I should clean this first before I asked him anything. I cleaned everything as quickly as I could but made sure it was cleaned right. Once I was finished, I was covered in goop but I didn't care because somehow it was just important for me to ask Snape. "Um, Professor?"

"Are you finished?" He asked looking up from his work.

"Yes, but I have a question and I don't know if you'll be able to answer it or not, but I just need to know." He sighed.

"Go on and ask it then."

"Well, did you know my mom or dad and not my adoptive mom, my real mom and dad?" He looked like he was taken off guard for a few seconds and then recomposed his face.

"Wouldn't it be better if you asked Black or Tonks?" I sighed.

"I did ask them and Nymphadora told me, but it just doesn't make sense. So I was wondering if you knew anything because I want to hear it from a different perspective to get a better understanding."

"I have not met either of your parents and I don't know who they are."

"Oh, well okay... Thanks anyways..." I turned to leave but then he said,

"I do recollect something the Headmaster once told me, concerning you." I looked at him from over my shoulder, curiously. "He told me," but I never got to hear what he was going to say because Draco Malfoy burst into the room looking furious. I sighed.

"Am I free to go, then?"

"Yes, you're dismissed." Snape looked like he really wanted to tell me whatever he was about to say, but seeing Malfoy must have pushed the thought out of his head. I walked out of the room and shut the door softly behind. I slowly made my way up to the common room wondering what he was going to say. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, sir." I said when I noticed I ran into Dumbledore. He chuckled.

"Do not worry, Miss Tonks, I am fine. Something seems to be bothering you." I frowned.

"Well," I hesitated. "Nymphadora told me about my parents last year, but none of it really makes much sense and then I asked Professor Snape if he knew them but he said he didn't and then he was about to tell me something you told him before Draco Malfoy walked in." I said frowning.

"I see. Would you like to talk about it in my office?" I nodded. "I understand you asked Professor Snape for a detention to get out of going to Professor Slughorn's party?" I blushed.

"Yeah, but no offense, I don't really like him." He chuckled and nodded.

"I understand. It seems Harry doesn't like him very much either. Ah, here we are: Pumpkin Juice" The gargoyle jumped out of the way and we walked up to his office. For the first time I noticed that one of his hands was all black and shriveled up. I wonder what happened. "Take a seat." I did as he said. "I told Professor Snape that your father isn't Nymphadora's father's brother."

"So, we're not cousins?"

"You are in a sense but not by blood." I frowned.

"So who is my father?" He paused.

"I think that's something I can't tell you." I sighed.

"What about my mother then?"

"She died giving birth to you. Her body was very weak and fragile and couldn't take the strain of giving birth. I know what you're thinking. Nymphadora didn't know this. She told you what she knew. No one but your father, you, and I know about this. You look like you need time to think, so" I gasped.

"Oh, I had a vision on the train ride here! I just now remembered it!"

"What was it about?"

"Professor Snape, he... well he killed you using the Killing Curse... and Draco Malfoy was trying to but he pushed him aside..." Dumbledore nodded calmly.

"Then it seems our plan is working."

"Wait, you want Professor Snape to kill you?" I asked him wide eyes.

"Yes, but I have a good reason. You see my hand here, I touched something that had a powerful curse on it and it is slowly killing me. Please don't tell anyone about this." I nodded.

"I won't."

"Is there something else bothering you?"

"Well, Ron, Hermione, and Harry said they saw Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley by himself and he went into Knockturn Alley. Harry thinks he's a Deatheater..."

"What do you think?"

"I agree with Harry but I don't think Draco had a say in it. I think Voldemort is punishing his mother and father for something."

"It seems we think the same." He said chuckling. I smiled. "Well, then I will let you go now as it is getting late." I nodded and returned to walking to the common room, my head spinning. Wait... No one but your father, you, and I know about this... I felt my eyes widen in realization. Snape is my father! If Dumbledore told this to Snape, then wouldn't Dumbledore have mentioned that Snape knew!? Omw! When I walked into the common room, Harry and Hermione glared at me.

"Was it that bad?" I asked sounding distracted.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked curiously. I just shook my head.

"I had a very interesting detention..." That's all I said before I hugged them all good night and went to bed. I wasn't going to get any sleep over this. I wish I could talk to Fred and George. Yeah I could write them but it'd be so much easier if I could talk to them in person. I turned over in the bed and sighed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but it just didn't come fast enough as questions popped into my head. Why didn't Snape tell me this? Why did he drop me off in an orphanage? Does it have to do with the fact that at the time he was working under Voldemort and didn't want to put me in danger? Does he even care at all about me being his daughter? I guess I'll just have to talk to him about it when I get the chance... I thought as sleep finally came.

I woke up really tired the next day but I had to get ready for class. We had to wait to talk to McGonagall before she gave us our timetables. "Tonks, come on in." I walked into her room and closed her door softly behind me. "Please have a seat." I nodded and sat down in the seat that sat across from her. "You have an O in Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Muggle Studies." She said proudly. I smiled. "So you can continue these classes. Is there any other class you want to take?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind taking Arithmancy again." She nodded and then waved her wand over a bank timetable and then it was filled with my information. "Thank you Professor." She smiled and dismissed me. I yawned as I exited the room and headed to my first class, Potions. I groaned. Why? I'd rather have Snape first. Then events of last night went through my mind. I'll have to ask him about it. I just have to. As soon as I walked into the class, I noticed that there weren't a lot of people in it. I noticed that there were a few Hufflepuffs, like one Ravenclaw who I don't know, four Gryffindors (the trio and myself of course), and the rest were Slytherin (Malfoy and his gang of gits). This is going to fun... not! I sat down next to Ernie McMillan because Harry, Ron, and Hermione took up a whole row. I pulled out my things for class and waited patiently for Professor Slughorn to start class. What I really want to do is talk to Snape about him being my father.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Me + Snape + Father/Daughter Bonding = Awkward

So walking into DATDA was a bit awkward for me because as you may have already found out, Snape is indeed my Dad. So, uh, yeah, and I haven't even told him that I know about it yet. So this is going to be an interesting lesson. Well the decor was interesting. "Hm... Nice taste..." I said snorting.

"You find something funny, Madison?" Snape sneered as he walked in. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him and correct him on my last name.

"Nope, just like your decorations. I think it's much better than what you did with the Potions classroom." He glared at me.

"Five points from Gryffindor. I did not ask for your cheek." I just grinned and sat down.

"So, what are we going over this term?" I asked curiously. He sighed, looking like he was getting a headache.

"We are going to learn Non-Verbal magic today." He said glaring at me. I didn't even flinch. The whole class watched the two of us in awe. He turned away and told us what to do. My partner is Hermione. I'm glad because I didn't want to be paired up with Ron. What if something bad happened? No offense to Ron!

"So do you want to go first?" Hermione asked me. I shrugged.

"Sure." I said grinning. So I focused and thought, Relashio! The next thing I know it was reflected and barely grazed my right ear.

"Woot! Go Hermione!" I said grinning. She grinned back.

"You're not so bad yourself." After class, I stayed behind (since we have lunch next).

"I know the truth." I said standing in front of his desk. He sighed.

"How'd you find out?"

"Professor Dumbledore said something that stuck out." I said shrugging.

"I had planned on telling you myself. I only found out myself a few weeks ago and I've been contemplating on how to tell you since." I nodded. "You're not angry with me?"

"Of course not; you just said so yourself that you didn't find out until a few weeks ago." I said smiling. He did something that surprised me, he smiled. He didn't look half bad when he smiled. Only I know he won't smile a lot. So I'm going to appreciate it while I can. I won't even expect getting a hug from him because he doesn't seem like the type to give out hugs. He sighed.

"Am I to expect you to act the way you did today every day?" I grinned.

"I don't know, depends." He sighed once again. "Aw, you know you love me." He smiled.

"Yes, now you better get going or your friends will think I've given you detention or something." I smirked.

"Guess who you're son-in-law is going to be?" He let out a small groan. I smiled.

"Do any of them even know?" He asked after awhile.

"No, I'm saving that for later; maybe at Christmas..."

"Why?" He asked looking confused.

"It's not that I'm ashamed or anything because I'm not. I just want to see all their reactions at the same time." I said grinning. He chuckled.

"You'd go far Slytherin."

"I always thought I was Slytherin at heart." I mused. "So I'll see you later, then." He stood up from his desk and did the unexpected, once again! He pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Try not to get into any trouble." He said with a sigh. I grinned up at him.

"I can't make any promises." He nodded and then I left the classroom and walked to the Great Hall, grinning the whole time.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked as I sat down. I shook my head.

"It's nothing Ronald. Anyways, when are you doing Quidditch tryouts Harry?"

"Um, next weekend."

"How'd you know Harry is the team captain?" Ron asked. Hermione groaned.

"Harry told her, Ronald."

"Oh." He said flushing. I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it."

"Did you say tryouts are next weekend?" Katie asked as she and Alicia walked up to us.

"Yeah..." Harry said slightly unsure. "I'm just worried about who all is going to show up."

"Yeah, now that everyone thinks you're the 'Chosen One' or something, people are just going to show up just to show up." I said shrugging. He groaned.

"Great, just great." Alicia, Katie, and I grinned.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'm sure things will turn out okay." We said still grinning. He sighed.

"I think you just jinxed it." Ron said looking uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Ron, relax!" Ginny said sighing as she sat down next to us. Cat and Neville sat down with us too.

"Cat, are you ready for Quidditch tryouts?" I asked her excitedly. She grinned.

"Yeah!" Whoa, she got real confident over the summer. It must be Neville.

"So, Ginny, are you going to try out for Chaser?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I think I am. Seeker just isn't for me." She said grinning and staring at Harry out from the corner of her eye. I smirked. It was so obvious that she liked Harry but Harry being Harry isn't good at recognizing that sort of thing. Oh Harry... I thought shaking my head.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing, Hermione, I'll tell you later. Anyways, it's about time for the bell to ring." As I said this the bell rang. We all got up and hurried off to class. I can't wait to see their reactions when they find out about who my dad is. I thought smirking as I walked down to Care of Magical Creatures. Cat and I were the only ones to continue this class, it's sad. "Hey Hagrid!" We greeted him. He looked sad.

"Ron, Hermione, and Harry didn't want ter continue this year, did they?" I frowned.

"I guess not, but I know they have nothing against you or this class." He just nodded not looking convinced.

"Poor Hagrid." Cat said sighing. Class wasn't very fun because Hagrid had been in a depressed mood today and class just isn't fun when he's upset. "We need to talk to them about this later." Cat said as we took turns feeding Fire Crabs. We were going over what we learned last year. Next time were going over Crups. I don't think I like those. Then we'll be going over Kneazles, which I learned Crookshanks was part of. Well, he's part cat and part Kneazle, who'd have thought that Ron was half right? Anyways, as we made are way up to the castle, we ran into a group of Slytherins, knocking their stuff and our stuff to the ground.

"Sorry!" We both exclaimed as we bent down to pick things up.

"Oh it's no problem." A boy, who looked to be in the same year as Cat and I, said smiling. In fact, they all looked to be in the same year as us. Wow... who knew there were some nice Slytherins. Today's surprises just keep getting more unexpected. "I'm Henry!"

"Lexi and this is my friend Catherine, but I call her Cat." I said smiling.

"This is Emmett, Lily, and Sierra." He said once we were all standing up and had our things picked up.

"It's nice to meet you." Cat and I said grinning.

"You're not as bad as Malfoy says." Lily said grinning.

"Yeah well the only thing Malfoy is good for is belittling people with things that aren't true." I said rolling his eyes. Emmett, Henry, Sierra, Lily, and Cat laughed.

"That is so true!" Emmett said grinning. "Just yesterday, he said that if I read any more than I already do, I'd be Hermione Granger, but to be honest, I'd rather be her than him. She's really nice to us."

"Yeah, we ask her about things all the time." Sierra said grinning. It was nice to know that not all Slytherins thought the same thing about Hermione as Creeper does.

"What class do you guys have next?" I asked curiously.

"Transfiguration with McGonagall." Lily answered.

"Cool, so do we!" Cat said grinning.

"We'd better get moving or she'll get irritated and it's only our first day back." I said grinning.

"I'm pretty sure you already irritated her with the hair dye thingy at the Welcome Back feast the other night." Cat said snickering.

"That was you!?" Emmett asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah..." I said slowly not sure what was going to come next.

"THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" The four Slytherins shouted. I grinned.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week." I said giving a dramatic bow. We all laughed as we entered McGonagall's room, attracting everyone's attention. "What are you all staring at?" I rolled my eyes and Cat and I decided to sit in the row behind our four new Slytherin friends. What was that hat singing about? House unity? Well, it's slowly getting there!


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Quidditch Tryouts: Not Too Bad if I Do Say so Myself :3

So today is the day of Quidditch tryouts. Cat and I were the first to show up and then Katie and Alicia came next. I sighed, missing Fred and George. "It's so weird not seeing Fred and George here isn't it?" Alicia murmured. Katie nodded.

"No what's weird is not seeing Fred and George without Lexi." Ginny said grinning as she joined us. I rolled my eyes at the three. Of course I miss Fred and George, but I sometimes I wish the others would stop acting like I'm not here anymore now that Fred and George are gone. I've noticed several students, who used to be nice to me and talk to me before, just walk away when I say hi to them or smile at them. It's so annoying! Anyways, a lot of random people showed up, talking excitedly and some of them aren't even in our House!

"Guys, do you think we should tell Harry about the kids that aren't even in our House?" Cat asked. We all looked at each other and grinned.

"Nah, I think it'd be hilarious to watch when he figures it out himself." We answered grinning. The last two people to arrive were Ron and Harry. I shook my head.

"Late for Quidditch tryouts isn't a good thing, you know that right, Harry?" He rolled his eyes.

"I was trying to get Ron to eat."

"Ah, come on, Ron, confidence!" Ron did look miserable and pale.

"You know I'm rubbish."

"Only when you lose your confidence." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." Harry said almost groaning. I snickered.

"Sir, ma'am, sir!" I said saluting him. He rolled his eyes and ordered us to get into a straight line. As we did, he finally noticed the people that aren't even in our House.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, please leave!" He said starting to get frustrated. The people leaving just snickered as they left, making Harry more frustrated it seems. We filled in the line and soon Harry had us flying around the pitch. I thought this was an excellent idea as a group of giggling girls couldn't even mount their brooms right. Harry seemed to think so too. I could see it in his eyes. I shook my head at their silliness and at this point, it seems Harry was losing his patience. Soon it was my turn with Cat, Ginny, a guy named Jayson, a girl named Kelsey, and Dean to go around the pitch a few times. We all landed great, with the exception of Dean, which I learned is pretty clumsy when it comes to landing. It was amusing to watch him fall on his face. So anyways, the next group contained Katie, Alicia, a boy named Austin, two girls I don't know, and this one chick that kept making repeated visits to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to just flirt with Fred and George and glare at me. She couldn't even stay on her broom to my satisfaction.

The same for the other two girls I don't know. And now that I think about it, they flirted with Fred and George to and glared at me as well. Ha! Take that Blast-Ended Skanks! Anyways, Alicia and Katie were epic as always and Austin was great. After harry eliminated the bad fliers, he moves us into smaller groups by what position we were trying out for. So the first group, the Chasers consisted of Katie, Alicia, Ginny, Dean, and some other girl. The second group, the Keeper, consisted of Ron, McLaggen (A/N: I know he tried out for Beater), the girl Kelsey, and another guy. The third group, for Beaters, consisted of me, Cat, Jayson, and two guys I don't know. The fourth group, for Seeker, consisted of Harry, Austin, and some chick I don't know.

Okay so this is how it went: Alicia, Katie, Ginny, and Dean blew away the competition, which wasn't much. Ron and Kelsey kicked McLaggen's arse. Me, Cat, and Jayson came out on top, and Harry and Austin swept the floor with their Seeker ninja skills. Harry announced that Katie, Alicia, and Ginny were the Chasers and Dean made Reserve Chaser. Ron made Keeper and Kelsey made Reserve Keeper. Me and Cat made Beaters and Jayson made Reserve Beater, and Harry and Austin both agreed on Harry being Seeker, so that made Austin reserve Seeker. Good we could use some reserve players, especially after last year. I heard some cheering and looked up to see Henry, Sierra, Lily, and Emmett. I grinned and waved at them and they waved back. "Aren't they in Slytherin?" Ron asked frowning. I rolled my eyes.

"So what?"

"I'll let you all know when the next practice is." Harry said dismissing us. After congratulating everyone on making the team, I went up to the stands where Henry, Emmett, Lily, and Sierra were sitting.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them grinning.

"Hey Lexi, you were great!"

"Thanks Lils! Oh!" I said the last part remembering. "George and I are getting married after my seventh year, wanna come to the wedding?"

"George Weasley?" Henry asked. I nodded.

"The one and only!"

"We'd love to come!" Sierra said grinning.

"Yay!"

"He's so good to you." Lily said smiling. I smiled back. He is.

"Where are you having it?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Probably at the Burrow." I said thoughtfully. Mum would love it if we did.

"The what?" They all asked.

"Oh that's right! It's what they call their house!"

"Why?" Henry asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I love it." I said beaming at them. The five of us walked up to the castle. "So are you guys going to be joining the Slytherin Quidditch team?"

"Not with Malfoy on it. He's going for the bigger players this year." Sierra said rolling her eyes.

"You mean the dumber players?" Henry said grinning. We all laughed. Finally we got to the part where we had to split up.

"See you later, Lexi!" Lily said pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"Okay, see you guys!" I said after hugging them all. Then I made my way back up to the Gryffindor common room to plan my next prank. I should probably write to Fred and George to see how they're doing first. Ooh! Maybe I can get some ideas off of them as well! I grinned as I slipped into the common room and skived off some paper and a quill and a bottle of ink. Oh and then later I can go see Dad. This is so weird calling him that!

_Hey Guys! _

_How's the shop coming along? We just finished having Quidditch tryouts. It was hilarious. People that weren't even in Gryffindor came just to see Harry! He lost his patience real quick. You probably want to know who made the team, huh? Well, Harry (obviously!), Katie and Alicia (again obvious!), Ginny (she's a Chaser), Ron (the Keeper), me and Cat (we're obviously the Beaters), and we have reserve players this year! Dean is the Reserve Chaser, a 7th year called Jayson Murphy is Reserve Beater, a 6th year called Kelsey Young is Reserve Keeper, and a 5th year called Austin White is Reserve Seeker. You know how Harry is when it comes to Quidditch. _

_I made some friends in Slytherin. They're really nice. They're 6th years. Oh and I have a surprise for you at Christmas... well it's for everyone and don't bother asking me what it is because I won't tell you Fred! Anyways and don't go giving me crap about making friends with some Slytherins because just because Slytherin House produced one bad Slytherin then it doesn't make them ALL bad! Sorry... _

_I miss you guys... Oh! I'm planning on pranking someone today, which products should I use: Instant Darkness Powder, Dungbombs, and Stickypus Paste or Weasleys' Whiz Bangs, Ton-Tongue Toffees, and Portable Swamps? _

_With love, _

_Lexi _

_P.S. I luff you! _

I smiled at my letter and went to the Owlery where I found Buttercup and attached the letter to her leg and she flew off. I watched her for a bit and then I went back to the common room.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Dinner with Dad was Nice

Fred and George wrote me back almost immediately.

_Dear Lexi, _

_Go with the Instant Darkness Powder, Stickypus Paste, and Portable Swamps! That would be the best combination. Now what you do with it is up to you (WE WANT DETAILS!). And we're glad you made some new friends and we don't care if they're in Slytherin or not. We're just happy for you. _

_We wish we were at the Quidditch tryouts to see Harry's face when all those random people showed up just to be there. It would've been even more amusing if someone 'accidentally' dropped a few Instant Darkness Powders on the field. Well that's what we'd have done anyways. It's nice to know you have some good players on the team. We might come and see the first Quidditch match of the season! _

_The shop isn't as much fun without you, but everything is going smoothly. Diagon Alley is as gloomy as it was when you left to go to school, but we're not going go out of business because of a few Deatheaters and Voldy! Send everyone our love and tell Ron to tell Hermione how much he likes her already! He's driving us nuts! _

_With love, _

_Fred and George _

I cracked up laughing at their letter, causing everyone in the common room to look at me. Some of them were studying. "S-sorry..." I said with tears in my eyes.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked as he and the other two walked in. I went into a fit of giggles as soon as he said it. "What? Was it something I said?" He was starting to get nervous.

"Lexi, stop your insane laughter and tell us what's going on this instant!" Hermione said narrowing her eyes at me. I snickered.

"Okay, Hermione, if you say so." I said grinning. She sighed. "Well if you must know, I wrote to Fred and George and I just got their response back."

"That was quick." Ron muttered.

"Only because I mentioned that I'll be pranking someone today." He paled. "Don't worry it's not you." I said grinning.

"Good." He said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, I told them about the Quidditch tryouts and they said they'd have dropped some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder if they were there." Harry sighed.

"They would do that, wouldn't they?"

"Well it's a good thing they weren't here then huh?" He nodded. "Anyways, they also told me to tell you, Ron, to hurry up and tell Hermione how you feel about her already because you're driving them nuts." At this, both Hermione and Ron's faces turned bright red as Harry and I laughed at them.

"Really now!" Hermione said glaring at me. I guess she was going to go with anger on this one. Ron was just stuttering like an idiot and just shook his head speechless.

"Hey, that was from Fred and George, so don't get mad at me, I'm just the messenger." I said grinning. She huffed and went over to a table in the corner and started taking books out.

"Thanks..." Ron said frowning and then he joined her. Harry finally stopped laughing.

"It's so painfully obvious that they like each other, but they're blind to it." Harry said grinning.

"Yeah... We should totally get them together!" I said grinning.

"How?" He asked curiously.

"Well, we can do it on our first trip to Hogsmeade. I'll drag Hermione off and we'll go do something for an hour and then we can all meet up at the Three Broomsticks and get a booth or something and force them to sit next to each other and then like thirty minutes or so later, leave them alone and then watch them from afar to see what happens!" I said almost all in one breath.

"Excellent!" He said grinning. "But what if it doesn't work?"

"Oh, I won't give up. I'll make them get together no matter what!" I said narrowing my eyes. He chuckled.

"I'll help but if it gets too crazy, then I'm out." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Wimp!" He rolled his eyes.

"Trust me; you do not want to be on the end of wrath." I shrugged.

"It's for love, so it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." He shook his head.

"It's your funeral." Then he joined Ron and Hermione at the table. I grinned. Now I just have to get him and Ginny together! I searched the whole castle looking for the perfect victim of my prank and I found them! A group of Ravenclaws that included Cho Chang! Perfect! I pulled out a Chocolate Frog and charmed some Stickypus Paste for the filling and threw it on the ground nearby. Cho picked it up and actually ate the frog! When she finally discovered that she couldn't chew it, she started squealing and whimpering. I chuckled. I really hate her... Then just to spook her and her friends more, as one of them snitched on the D.A. last year, I threw the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and they all screamed and then I threw in the Portable Swamp and they all fell in. I grinned, satisfied with my work and then ran away to a safe distance and laughed my arse off! Twenty minutes later, I heard the girls running and squealing down the corridor and I believe they're heading towards the Hospital Wing. I snickered and walked away and then I suddenly noticed that I was near the dungeons.

"What are you doing out wandering the corridors?" I turned and saw that it was just Dad.

"Oh, it's just you." I said sighing in relief. "You scared the crap out of me." I scowled at him. He chuckled.

"Even so, that does not excuse you from wandering the corridors after dark."

"It's after dark?" I asked honestly shocked. "What time is it?"

"Seven o' clock."

"Then I have every right to, because it's dinner time." I said frowning.

"Yes but tonight, I thought we could have dinner together, since I never really had the chance to." I smiled.

"I'd love to!" He smiled and followed him to his living quarters.

"I know it isn't much, but I would like to get to know you better." He said as we walked in. I noticed that there was a small kitchen, a small sitting area, and I saw a few doors that I suspected to be a bathroom, his bedroom, and possibly a study. I hugged him.

"I love it and I'd like to get to know you better too." He hugged me back.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now what would you like to eat?"

"You don't have to cook." I said a little taken back. He chuckled.

"No, I'm making you something to eat whether you like it or not." I smirked.

"Okay, whatever you say... Dad." He looked at me surprised but smiled and hugged me tighter. "How about spaghetti?"

"Hm... it seems you've inquired your mother's taste for Italian food." I smiled. That was nice to hear. "None the less, I will make you some spaghetti; although I must warn you, I'm not a very good cook."

"It can't be that bad, right?" He grimaced.

"Maybe I should just ask a House Elf to-"

"No, I want you to cook." I said pouting a bit. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll cook, but you've been warned." I grinned.

"If it turns out horrible, I can just cook us something then or better yet, I'll just make some sandwiches." I said shrugging. He chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan." He made me sit at the table, while he cooked. I didn't mind though. "So where do you live now?"

"With my adoptive brother Mark in London; although I did stay at Fred and George's this last summer."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well I work at their joke shop and I miss them terribly when I'm away from them too for too long." I shrugged.

"Interesting, it must be hard for you to be away from them this year then?"

"Yeah..." I said softly. "But I'm compensating for it by pranking some people." I grinned when he sighed.

"So was that you who did that to those Ravenclaws who ran past me?"

"Yeah, I really don't like Cho Chang."

"Oh and why's that?"

"Well all she ever does is cry! She always cries over the smallest things, like last year when some of my friends were ignoring her, she cried over it and it was her friend's fault for ratting us out!" I ranted.

"When you say 'ratted us out', are you talking about that Defense Against the Dark Arts group?" I nodded a bit surprised. He chuckled.

"Believe me; I know a bit more about what goes on in this school than I let on." I pouted.

"Meanie..." He shook his head. I noticed up close, that his hair doesn't look as greasy as people let on. It's not even that bad, it actually looks really clean and soft. Weird... "So what about you?"

"I'm sure you got the gist of what school was like for me in your fourth year." I frowned.

"You had to at least have some happy memories..." He sighed softly.

"I do, most of them are with your mom..."

"D-didn't you like Harry's mom?" He grimaced. "Sorry... too personal..."

"No, you're right. I did like Potter's mother, but I got over her and found your mom." He said smiling softly.

"How did you two meet?" I'm curious, so sue me!

"Mm... I was in the Apothecary looking for some potion ingredients and I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into her, making her drop her things. It sounds cheesy but that's how we met." I giggled.

"I think it's cute." He rolled his eyes. He finally finished making the spaghetti and served it. "This is pretty good."

"Then there must be something wrong with your taste buds. This tastes horrible to me." I laughed.

"I think it tastes just fine." I said grinning. He shook his head. After dinner with him, I had to go because he had detention with Harry. I made my way back to the common room and found Harry getting ready to leave. "Good luck Harry." He sighed and nodded. I hugged him and then I hugged the others and went to bed. I was exhausted. As soon as I changed into my pajamas, I fell onto my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_"Avada Kadavra!" I heard someone shout from somewhere. I'm in the middle of what looks to be the castle only it's in ruins and there are a lot of people dueling each other. I gasped when I noticed that there were a lot of Deatheaters. What's going on? I walked around and found Remus and Nymphadora. They were battling fiercely and always had each other's backs. I smiled. They have good chemistry. My smile turned into a gasp of horror. The Deatheaters they were fighting hit them with the Killing Curse. I felt my blood run cold and the color in my face drain. They fell as if they were in slow motion, their eyes wide open and glazed over. I felt tears running down my cheeks. _

_"N-no!" I yelled out. I ran over to them and tried to hug them but I just went through them. I cried and ran off in the opposite direction. Then I saw Collin Creevey fall to the ground as he took the Killing Curse to the face. I ran off again, passing many people dying from the Killing Curse, their glazed over eyes staring at me as I passed. Then froze in horror as a wall that was blasted by Deatheaters fell on Fred. "FRED!" I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to leave but the vision wasn't finished yet. It changed and I was in the Shrieking Shack with Moldyshorts and Dad. No... _

_"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard that killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore." No... please don't! I don't want to watch this! "While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine." _

_"My Lord!" Dad protested, trying to defend himself. _

_"It cannot be any other way. I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last." Then he did some kind of movement with his wand and he let his snake who was in a cage suspended in the air not moments ago was released and he said something in Parseltongue. Then the snake struck my father and he was down. _

_"NO!" I cried. _

"Lexi, wake up! Lexi!" Hermione's voice was yelling. I gasped sitting up and then I just straight out bawled into her shoulder as she hugged me.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Cheering Up and Lavender Brown

It took me a whole two hours to calm down and even then I was still upset by the whole thing. Even Madam Pomfrey's Calming Draughts weren't working. So Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore decided it to be best if they sent me home. So I went straight to the shop with some clothes because I plan on going back to school. I got there pretty late at night and opened the door, since I have a key. When I got in, I had wands pointing at me. "It's just me..." I said in a hoarse voice.

"What did I get you for Christmas last year?" George asked.

"A new charm bracelet because my old one was breaking and a small jewelry box to put my charms in that plays All I Want For Christmas Is You by MCR." He smiled.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked looking at me in concern. I sniffled and pretty much glomped him, crying again. "Lexi!"

"I-I s-saw-" I couldn't even finish my sentence. George hugged me from behind and they just worked on calming me down. Somehow we ended up on the couch upstairs and I was sitting between the two. I finally calmed down enough to tell them what was wrong. "I had a vision and-" I choked back a sob. "We were having a war at Hogwarts. It was our side vs. the Deatheaters and... several people died... and F-Fred, I saw..." I shook my head, crying again. He and George both paled.

"I-I'm going to die?" He stuttered out. I sniffled and nodded, hugging him again.

"I won't let it happen." I murmured. "I can't stand to watch it all again." He hugged me back.

"I won't let it happen either." I could hear the determination in his voice. I smiled. We finally let each other go and I yawned.

"Bedtime!" They said grinning. I smiled and we went to our rooms. Well, I went with George but that's beside the point. Surprisingly, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. When I woke the next day, I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon frying. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I was in the bed by myself. I sat up, yawning, and stretched, wondering what those two were up to. I got out of bed and got dressed and made my way to the kitchen.

"So, you two finally learned how to cook, eh?" I asked them grinning. They grinned back as they served the food.

"Just for you!" I hugged them and we all sat down.

"Are you okay?" George asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I do need to get back to Hogwarts, though. I need to tell Dad about... about that.

"What do you want to do today?" Fred asked.

"What about the shop?" I asked curiously. He and George grinned.

"We can just leave Lee and Verity to run it for a day. And if they're any problems, they know how to reach us." I nodded after awhile.

"Okay, well, I was thinking maybe we could go watch a muggle cinema." I said shrugging. They grinned.

"Dad would want to go see that." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll have to take him sometime."

"So... what's this surprise you were talking about?" Fred asked grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you, I'm not telling you until Christmas."

"Aw..." He said pouting. I chuckled.

"But believe me, it is something that will blow your mind." I said with what I hope was a mysterious smile. George pouted.

"Stop teasing us!" I laughed.

"Okay!" I said grinning. They stuck their tongues out at me.

"Anybody home!?" We heard Lee yell. I guess he and Verity just got here. We finished eating our breakfast quickly and made our way down the stairs and into the shop. "Lexi? When did you get here?" He asked surprised. I chuckled.

"Last night."

"We have a favor to ask you two." Fred and George said grinning. Lee and Verity shrugged.

"Sure, what is it?" Verity asked.

"Can you guys hold down the fort while we take Lexi out?" George asked.

"Sure thing!" Lee said grinning.

"What if something goes wrong?" Verity asked freaking out. I rolled my eyes. She's such a drama queen, I swear, but a good worker none-the-less.

"You know how to reach us. We'll get here as fast as we can." Fred said assuringly. She nodded. The boys learned that with Verity you can't tease her they way they do Ron, because she takes it so Sirius-ly, that it's not even funny. So you can say that these two have grown a lot ever since they started their shop. They're a deal more responsible than most people would think. Just look at their joke shop.

"Okay." She said in a small voice.

"Don't worry, Ver, we'll be fine!" Lee said comforting her. She blushed. I grinned. Those two are so going to end up together! I just know it! Fred, George, and I shared a look, smirking a bit.

"Yeah, so we'll be back." Fred and George said finally. The two nodded and then the three of us left. There wasn't anything interesting playing but it was hilarious watching Fred and George's reactions to the cinema. It was so worth it coming here! Then we had some lunch.

"So how do they get the pictures to move it they're not using magic!?" Fred asked eagerly.

"They have this thing called a video camera." And I explained to them what it was and after a whole lunch full of them asking about muggle objects and me answering them, we returned to the shop and thank Merlin it was under control. Verity and Lee were handling everything just fine.

"So what do you want to do now?" George asked.

"Actually, I need to get back to school." They pouted. I smiled and hugged them both. "Thanks for cheering me up." They hugged me back.

"Anytime." They said grinning. Then I used the fireplace and used to Floo myself back to school.

"Ah, Miss Tonks, it's good to see you again." Dumbledore said smiling. It seems he and McGonagall are talking about something.

"Sorry for interrupting..."

"Nonsense, are you feeling better?" I nodded.

"Oh and there's something I need to tell you."

"Perhaps we can talk about it later." I nodded and then I left his office with my things. It's a Saturday, so there aren't any classes today. I took off looking for Dad and when I found him, he was talking to Draco Malfoy. So I waited patiently for him to finish and the Malfoy walked off looking pissed. Dad sighed looking exhausted.

"Hey." He looked up and smiled.

"I heard you saw something terrible." I nodded. "Let's talk in my study." I followed him into his study and took a seat.

"I-I saw a lot of people that I care about dying..." I said sadly. He sat next to me on the couch he had in here and gave me a one armed hug. "I saw Vol- sorry- You-Know-Who killing y-you." He grimaced.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said hugging me. I hugged him back, sniffling a bit.

"He said something before he, well you know, but I think you and Professor Dumbledore should hear about it. Professor Dumbledore said we'd talk about it later."

"Okay, let me know when he wishes to speak to you and I will be there."

"Okay." I said smiling up at him.

"Now you better get going, I'm sure you're friends are worried about you." I kissed him on the cheek before leaving and said,

"I love you, Dad." I saw him freeze and then he relaxed, smiling.

"I love you too, Alexis." I scowled at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Don't call me that!"

"Can I call you Alex?" I smiled.

"Yeah, you can call me Alex."

"Good." I grinned and left the room. I went looking for Hermione, Cat, Ginny, Alicia, and Katie and sure enough, they looked really worried.

"Hey guys."

"Lexi!" They cried and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm okay now, Hermione." I said smiling.

"Good." She said looking relieved. From there we just talked about a lot or random things, but mostly what our first Quidditch match was going to be like and our first Hogsmeade trip of term.

"So Hermione, what are you going to do about Ron?" I asked her smirking.

"Oh what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Hermione! It's obvious that you two like each other!" Cat said grinning. She glared at us.

"He sure doesn't act like it!" Then she got up and stomped away.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, grimacing.

"Lavender Brown." Ginny said frowning. "Ever since the beginning of school, she's been trying to get with him because of Harry." Oh, because everyone thinks he's the 'Chosen One'. Well he is, but whatever. "And I think they finally got together yesterday and all they ever do is snog and it's upsetting Hermione." I frowned.

"I always knew she was annoying." Ginny, Cat, Alicia, and Katie all snickered. "Well she is!"

"We know." They said grinning. I pouted. Jerk faces...


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: An Unexpected Twist in Our Story

The first trip to Hogsmeade of term came up finally and I set off with Hermione and Harry. Ron apparently went with Lavender Brown. I've now made it my duty to prank her whenever I can and so that put me in Ron's bad books but I don't care. He's hurting Hermione and he's such a git! He knows he's hurting her and he's still doing it! Anyways, Harry's suddenly figured out that he fancies Ginny and is now sulking because she's currently with Dean, one of his best mates, and having a conflict with himself because she's Ron's sister, but he fancies her and blah, blah, blah! I figured out my feelings for George in fourth year, why is everyone just now figuring out their feelings for others? I hate seeing my friends hurt each other but there's nothing I can do about it. This is why I like to avoid drama. I'd rather just prank people than worry about my friend's drama. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to prank someone. Luckily, Fred and George slipped some items into my clothes bag the night I got there. Oh, I just remembered! I forgot to tell Fred and George about my prank. I guess I'll just have to write to them about it. I went to the Three Broomsticks and borrowed a quill, some ink, and some parchment and sat somewhere where I wouldn't be bothered by anyone started to write.

I figured I'd try and give Percy another go.

_Dear Percy, _

_How have you been? - _

"Lexi?" I looked up and there stood Percy.

"Perce!" I pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back, shocked. I grinned up at him. "I've missed you, you know. Please sit!" I pushed the paper, quill, and ink away and made some space. He sat down in front of me. "How have you been?"

"Good, I've been promoted."

"In all of this?" He bit his lower lip looking down.

"Yes, but it's not as enjoyable as I had hoped it would be." He said sighing. "I don't know if you know this or not, but the Ministry has been infiltrated by Deatheaters." He whispered. I nodded.

"Yeah, I found that out last year." He paled.

"So it is worse than I thought..."

"I know this is asking a lot, but can you please come back?" He sighed. "Do you even want to make amends with your family?"

"Yes, I do. I miss them all very much. It's just not as easily done. I've said and done some really horrible things to them; especially to Dad."

"I know, but they'll forgive you in time."

"I know they will, but it's so hard. It seems like they'll never forgive me." He said sadly.

"So what made you come here?"

"I was hoping to see Ginny or Ron and talk to them but then I ran into you. I still kept the last letter you sent me, when you told me about you and George getting married, and I found it lying in my desk drawer and then I don't know, something just snapped and ever since I've been resolved on making amends to my family." I smiled.

"That's good." I hope I got to him in time.

"Yeah," He said smiling a bit.

"Have you tried talking to Fred and George?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I went to their shop yesterday and all they did was ignore me." I frowned. They could've at least listened to what he had to say. "I went to Bill and Charlie. Bill actually listened to what I had to say and Charlie did too, but they haven't quite forgiven me just yet. So I'm going to try and talk to Ginny and Ron, but I can't find them."

"Why not talk to Mum and Dad?" He grimaced.

"I've thought about it, but Mum would just cry and Dad would yell at me, but..." He said sighing. "I know I'd deserve it."

"I'm sure if you talked to them, then the others would listen." He nodded after awhile.

"Thanks Lexi." He said beaming at me.

"No problem, Perce."

"Oh and I'll definitely come to your wedding." I beamed at him. After we said our good-byes I left Hogsmeade early to go write to Fred and George to see if they would at least try and listen to what Percy has to say. Dumbledore finally sent a letter giving me the time to meet up with him so I sent Dad a letter telling him the time and soon I was sitting in Dumbledore's office waiting for Dad to show up.

"I'm assuming you saw something that you must discuss with me and Severus both?"

"Yes, sir, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Just then Dad walked in. "Good evening Severus."

"Good evening Headmaster." Dad said in his usual tone of voice when addressing others.

"So what was it you wished to discuss with us, Miss Snape?" I smiled at that before talking.

"Well, sir, I saw Voldemort using his snake to k-kill Dad and before he did, he was talking about mastering a wand and he called it the Elder Wand? And he said something about being the true master of the wand you have to kill the last person who had it." I explained slightly confused. Dumbledore nodded, looking grim.

"Yes, I see."

"What is this about, Headmaster?" Dad asked narrowing his eyes at the old man. It was obvious that he never shared this information with Dad before. Dumbledore sighed, looking resigned and older than he ever has before.

"Yes, I'll explain, Severus. Thank you Miss Snape for informing us." I nodded and left wondering what all that was about. When I returned to the common room, I was told the worst news ever: Katie was just attacked by a cursed necklace. It was so sad, so I decided to take her some flowers. When I entered the Hospital Wing I found Madam Pomfrey fussing over an unconscious Katie.

"How is she?" I asked walking up to the bed.

"Oh, hello Miss Tonks, she's going to be okay." I smiled.

"That's good." I said feeling relieved. "I brought her some flowers."

"She'll love those." Madam Pomfrey said smiling. I put them in a vase and set them on the night stand next to the bed. Alicia walked in some time later, so I decided to leave and let her have her space. I returned to the common room to find Buttercup with a letter to me from Fred and George.

_Dear Lexi, _

_That's the best idea we've heard so far. We're proud to call you family and you picked perfect targets. _

_Also we guess we could try and listen to what Percy has to say but ONLY because you asked us to. Charlie and Bill wrote to us about Percy coming to them and asking for their forgiveness. We're not saying that we won't ever forgive him but it'll be a long time before we do. We know that you forgive him, because that's just how you are. We mean that in a good way. _

_And, please please please please please pleeeeease tell us your surprise? _

_With love, _

_Fred and George _

I guess they still haven't forgotten about Marietta. I thought grinning. I'm glad they're going to at least give Percy a chance. I just hope Ron and Ginny will give him one and most importantly, Mum and Dad... dad... that's so strange. I can't have two dads. I guess I can call him Dad and my real father, Daddy? I giggled imagining his expression if I ever called him that. I am so going to call him that the next time I see him! I thought with resolve.

"LEXI!"

"AAH! CAT!" I shouted as she glomped me from behind. I narrowed my eyes at her as she laughed like she was on drugs or something. "Have you been eating a lot of sugar lately?" She giggled. "I thought so." I sighed.

"Now you know how I felt when you had your sugar rush." Hermione said smirking.

"Oh shush!" I said sticking my tongue out at her. "So how does it?" She shrugged.

"You missed Slughorn's party." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I'd miss his stupid party! I don't want to go to any of his parties! He only cares about students who are kids of his favorite students!" I said frowning. She sighed.

"I know... but he doesn't even know my parents."

"Yeah but he only turned his attention on you because Harry mentioned you and besides, I'm sure after having classes with you, he'd ask you to go to his parties eventually." I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She sighed again.

"Too true." Once again Ron wasn't with her or Harry. He's probably off snogging with Lavender. I rolled my eyes at the thought. He's become increasingly annoying over the past week. I mean, Sirius-ly! Is he so blind to see that Hermione fancies him? Why did I even waste my time questioning that? Of course he's blind to that! Now I want to slap him! He's always around when you don't want him to be and when you do want him to be, he's always gone!

"So how are things with Harry and Ginny?" She frowned.

"She's dumped Dean and now she's going out with a kid that goes by the name of Michael Corner." I sighed. She's turning herself into a Blast-Ended Skank, she is.

"She's not really helping her cause, is she?"

"No and Harry's still blind to his feelings."

"Maybe not... I've seen him stare at her from time to time."

"Yeah but that's it." She said frowning. We sighed. Just then Harry walked in, looking distressed.

"What's wrong Harry?" We asked surprised. He had some tears in his eyes. Harry never cries!

"She told me she doesn't fancy me anymore..."

"Wait, you told her how you feel about her? Ginny?" I asked shocked. He nodded looking miserable. We pulled him down on the sofa, so he sat in between us and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Did she say who she fancied?"

"Yeah, Malfoy." He said frowning. Now this is something I never expected! We tightened our hold on him. Well screw that Blast-Ended Skank! Harry will slowly get over it and I think Hermione is starting to get over Ron. Wow... I thought as realization struck. How did I miss Hermione and Harry's feelings toward each other!? It was so obvious the way Hermione was staring at him and I know soon Harry will soon realize his feelings for Hermione. He just has to get over Ginny and I know he will. He's a survivor. It's sad that he has to grow up so fast and it's all because of Voldy... I sighed. What is going to happen in our future? Will it change us? And if so, will it be for the greater good or will it be for the worst? After calming Harry down some, I decided to let Hermione take over, since she'll have a better chance of Harry seeing her for more than just his best friend, and went to bed, exhausted.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Cheering Harry Up

Harry wasn't talking to anyone at all the next day. He avoided me and Hermione and he wouldn't even talk to Ron! He was just really depressed and heartbroken. So I stepped it up by pranking someone to make him feel better and it shall be Draco Malfoy who will be my victim. I just had to get Harry to come at the right moment. Hm... this is going to need some planning out. Ah! I shall get Cat and Hermione to help me out! Once I found them, they looked at me suspiciously. "What?" I practically whined. They rolled their eyes.

"We know you're up to something and you want us to help you." Cat said sighing.

"Well, yeah, but this is for a good cause!"

"Oh and what cause is that?" Hermione asked lifting an eyebrow at me. I pouted.

"Harry needs some cheering up. He's been in a mopey mood all day and hasn't talked to anyone! I hate it when he gets in that mood!" Hermione's expression softened as she sighed.

"Okay, we'll help, only if it'll cheer Harry up." Cat nodded in agreement.

"Oh believe me, all he needs is a good laugh and his troubles will disappear!" Okay... maybe not completely but he will forget them for awhile, right? I sure hope so... I don't like the idea of my friend being upset all the time. Hermione and Cat looked skeptical at that but they helped me plan out how we were going to get Harry to see the prank I pull on Malfoy. So I have my prank planned out. First, I'm going to find Malfoy which shouldn't be too hard. Next I'm going to activate my little invention (that even Fred and George don't know about) called Sticky Bubbles. The bubbles stick to you and if you try to pop them or blast them away, they just generate more bubbles and if you do it too much, then it could impair your vision and stuff. They're pretty epic if I do say so myself. It's still in the testing stage though. Anyways, after he's suffered from the bubbles, I'm going to throw a Portable Swamp at him, and then I'm going to use a hair color changing bomb thingy that I concocted yesterday (so it's in the testing stage). Yeah, this will definitely cheer Harry up if the hair color changing bomb thingy works the way I want it to.

"So how are we going to get Harry to see it?" Cat asked when I finished telling them what I was going to do.

"That's why I asked you two to help me." I said shrugging.

"Hm... we could ask Harry to come with us for a bit to show him something?" Hermione said thoughtfully. "I mean it's not exactly a lie."

"Ooh, look at you coming up with awesome idears for pranking." I said grinning. She flushed.

"I'm only doing this for Harry's sake."

"Oh, speaking of Harry. You gotta tell him you fancy him!" Her blush darkened.

"I-I don't f-fancy Harry." Cat and I rolled our eyes.

"Puh-lease, you do too, it's so obvious!" We said sternly.

"Yeah but he doesn't feel the same away about me, I just know it." She said sadly.

"Don't sell yourself short Hermione. I'm sure he'll discover his feelings for you, because they're there, I can see it in the way he stares at you sometimes when you're not looking, and he'll get over Ginny faster too!" She smiled.

"Thanks you guys."

"What are friends for, right?" Cat said smiling.

"Besides, I think he's starting to discover them sooner than normal because you comforted him last night." I said grinning, causing Hermione to blush once again.

"So when are we doing this?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well we have to find Malfoy first." She nodded. "And as soon as we do that, you two need to go and get Harry, okay?"

"Okay." So we set out of the common room and went searching the castle for Malfoy and we found him and Ginny snogging. Great, this isn't going to be easy for Harry to watch but it's to cheer him up. I nodded to Hermione and Cat and they set off. Ten minutes later, they showed up with Harry and the sight made Harry distressed again. Then I grinned and started with my bubbles. They stuck to them and it was five minutes before they noticed the bubbles and by then, there was a butt load of them. Ginny squealed as Draco tried to blast them away, just as I hoped he would! Harry seemed to cheer up a little bit at this but I wasn't done.

I pulled out the Portable Swamp and threw it at them. So now they're submerged in mud and gunk and it's all over them. Ginny gave yell of surprise and disgust. Then to pull it all off, I threw the hair color changing bomb thingy (obviously I still have yet to name it) and something interesting happened. In addition to their hair changing to different colors, they also sprouted antlers, and had the effect of the Bat-Bogey Hex. Now that's the best combination ever! By the time they ran away, Harry, Hermione, Cat, and I have all cracked up laughing. I'm glad Harry is feeling better. Once we all calmed down, Harry hugged us one at a time and I noticed he hugged Hermione the tightest and longest. She noticed this too and blushed a bit. Harry didn't see it though. "Thanks you guys." He said beaming at us. We beamed back at him.

"Are you okay now?" He nodded.

"Yeah and I think I've gotten over Ginny." He said grinning. He was staring at Hermione as he said this. I took this as mine and Cat's cue to leave. So I made up some excuse for us to leave and on the way back to the common room, we snickered.

"I can't wait until they get together. They'd make the cutest couple ever!" Cat said beaming.

"I know right!?" I said grinning.

"Oh, I just remembered! I told Neville I'd meet up with him in the library!"

"Okay, see you later then!" Just as she ran off, I was stopped by Dad. "Hi, Daddy." His face was so priceless, I couldn't contain my laughter. He playfully scowled at me.

"What are you laughing at?" I grinned.

"Nothing, Daddy, nothing." He made another face.

"What has brought you to call me Daddy?"

"Well, Mr. Weasley, before I knew that you're my dad, was like a father figure to me, so I started to call him dad... so..." I trailed off shrugging.

"I see. I don't mind." I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Is it safe to assume you pranked Draco and Miss Weasley?" He asked as we pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah, but it was to cheer Harry up and it did the trick!" I said grinning. He sighed.

"You know there's only so many of these situations I can overlook, so I'll have to give you a detention." I pouted.

"Oh okay. Same time as per usual?"

"Indeed." I nodded and then headed down to the Great Hall as it was lunch time. Hermione and Harry were sitting at the table positively beaming and holding hands. YUSH! Okay, so I would've lost the bet if I had bet on Ron and Hermione ending up being together.

"Hey guys!" I said grinning. "Finally figured it out, huh?" They blushed.

"Yeah..."

"Good, you two were driving me nuts with the googly eyes." This of course caused their blushes to darken.

"Bad news, guys." Alicia said looking grim as she walked up to us.

"Katie's not-"

"No, she's fine... well as fine as she can be. Anyways, the Slytherins are pulling out because Malfoy has claimed to be ill." She said rolling her eyes. I frowned.

"Jerk face..." She sighed.

"I'll see you guys later I guess."

"I wonder why he claimed to be sick..." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I keep telling you he's up to something this year!" Harry said scowling in the direction of the Slytherin table.

"But Harry, there's no evidence against him!" Hermione said sighing exasperatedly.

"The cursed necklace and I saw him going into Borgan and Burkes!"

"You don't know for certain that he's a Deatheater either!" I can tell they've had this argument before. Harry frowned.

"Guys come on, at least we don't have to play against him and I heard another one of their players claimed the same thing, so we'll have a better chance at beating them." I said trying to keep things positive. Harry nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry Hermione." He said looking at her. She smiled.

"It's okay Harry." I smiled at the two.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Hermione vs. Heartbreak

So the first Quidditch practice since the whole thing with Ginny and Malfoy was awkward as hell. Ron didn't make it any better as he was in the middle of a nervous breakdown. Things were tense between Harry and Ginny but Harry didn't let that get in the way of Quidditch practice. "Come one guys, we'll be fine. Ron, just relax, you'll do just fine." He said a bit frustrated. I don't blame him. It was hard trying to focus on winning a match when someone on your team is having a nervous breakdown like he always does before a match. The match is next week and I'm pumped! Cat, Alicia, Dean, Harry, (even) Ginny, Austin, Kelsey, and Jayson were too. The only one who wasn't was Ron. He really needed a boost of confidence and now I'm starting to curse Fred and George for pranking him all the time. I mean how exactly is that helping Ron with boosting up his confidence? I love the two, I really do. It's just sometimes it doesn't seem fair that Ron is always the butt of their jokes. It's kind of demeaning in a way... Ugh! Focus on Quidditch right now Lexi! You can think about this later!

Yeah... not working! So after our abysmal Quidditch practice, I was the last one to leave the changing room and a fight between Ron and Ginny broke out. I sighed. It's always over the same thing lately: Ginny's boyfriends.

"Harry snogged Cho Chang!" Ginny said getting red in the face. Ron was just as red or if not more. Harry looked awkward to have been brought into it. I snuck my way up to Harry and got him out of there.

"Thanks." He said looking relieved.

"No problem." I said grinning at him. He frowned. "Watching your friend and your friend's sister snogging each other hurt, didn't it?" He nodded. I sighed. "It'll get better... She's moved on, so now you have to move on. I know you can't just move on overnight, so don't even think about biting my head off." I said scowling at him as he looked at me, smiling sheepishly. "The best thing for you, right now, is to ignore them and pay more attention to Hermione."

"Hermione?" He asked me looking disgruntled. I grinned.

"Yup, see you later Harry! I've got to send a letter!" I said skipping away from him. I heard him yell,

"Wait! What do you mean!?" I chuckled as I entered the castle. That boy is so clueless sometimes. I thought shaking my head.

"Hey 'Mione!" I greeted her as I walked into the common room. She was looking nervous and distressed. "What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly.

"It's just... Harry..." She blushed.

"Oh, what about him?" I asked her grinning. Her blush darkened.

"Well, u-um, how i-is he?"

"He's getting better. Practice was awkward though." I said grimacing.

"So it didn't go too well, I assume?" I nodded, sighing. "It'll get better." I smiled.

"Thanks. Now, about Harry..."

"What about him?" She asked getting nervous once again. I smirked.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you fancy him."

"I-I don't!" I rolled my eyes.

"I know you do and there's no point in lying about it."

"What about Ron?" Cat asked. Hermione sniffed.

"Ron can just shove it up-" I gasped.

"Mione's swearing?" She blushed.

"Well he can!" I smiled.

"That's the way, Mione!" She beamed at me. "Anyways, when do you plan on telling him?"

"Yeah, he's been eyeballing you lately." Cat said grinning and causing Hermione to blush again.

"H-He has?" We nodded.

"Yeah and just now, I tricked him into thinking about you." I said grinning. She squealed and hit my arm. "Ow, Mione, that hurt!"

"I'm sorry, but why'd you do that!?" She said almost shrilly.

"Calm down, Hermione, it'll be fine." Cat said grinning.

"Yeah, besides all I said was that he needed to pay more attention to you and ran away before he could get anything out of me." I added.

"You did that for me?" Hermione asked tears prickling her eyes.

"Of course, what are friends for?"

"Oh thank you! Both of you!" She said pulling me and Cat into a hug.

"Mione, we can't breathe!" We gasped out.

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" She said letting us go. We grinned at her.

"It's alright Mione. Now come on!"

"Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"We're going to give you a makeover and help you get more of Harry's attention, like at the Yule Ball in fourth year!" Cat said excitedly. I nodded as Hermione started to get nervous again.

"Do you think that will work?"

"Of course it will! Now up we go!" I said as we grabbed her by the arms and practically dragged her up the stairs. Alicia helped us out and when we were finished, Hermione's hair wasn't bushy, but slightly curly. We put some pink lip gloss on her lips to bring them out and some mascara on her to bring out her brown eyes. Next we went through our clothes and found the ones that would compliment her body and wouldn't make her look like a Blast-Ended Skank. When we were done with her, she looked so beautiful.

"Oh, I'm afraid to look!" She said freaking out. We rolled our eyes at her.

"Just look in the mirror!" I said sighing. She turned around and gasped at her reflection. Alicia, Cat, and I shared satisfied smiles as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Wow, I look amazing!"

"You are amazing. You can be book smart and beautiful too you know." Alicia said grinning.

"What about Ron?" She asked worriedly.

"What about him? Hermione he's been nothing but a git to you all year... well every year since first year, he's been a git to you! He had his chances and ruined every one of them. He doesn't deserve your time and worry, Hermione." I told her sternly.

"What about Ginny?" I rolled my eyes.

"She had her chance to be with Harry and she turned him down. She hurt him so bad and she isn't worth his time either. She and Ron have no business in getting in the way of you and Harry. They both had their chances and ruined them. So go out there and be there for Harry. That's what he needs more than ever; someone to be by his side no matter what for these next few years." She nodded, smiling.

"Thanks Lexi."

"No problem, now go!" She scowled at me playfully. I grinned at her as she left the room.

"We tried our best." Alicia said quietly.

"Now let's just hope that our best is all it takes." Cat said sighing. I nodded.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Life is unfair like that (A George Weasley Story)-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The morning of the match against Slytherin, Malfoy and another of the Slytherin team called sick, so they were replaced. This peaked Harry's curiosity, but however he didn't have much time to speculate on it as Ron sat down at the table. Hermione determinedly looked away from him and just stared at her food. She had barely eaten already but now she wasn't eating at all. Ron was complaining how he was going to be terrible and then Harry pulled out what looked like the vile of liquid luck he had won in Slughorn's class and deliberately made it look like he poured it in Ron's pumpkin juice. Was he trying to make Ron think he had some liquid luck so Ron would feel confident in the game? If so, that is the most brilliant idea I've ever heard of. Hermione didn't look like she approved of it, as it seems she hasn't caught on yet.

However she didn't say anything; even though she wanted to. Harry was distracted during the game and that was not good. He nearly missed the Snitch several times. Cat and I were hitting the Bludgers like there was no tomorrow and Harry was just there being distracted while everyone was working their butts off! I mean Sirius-ly! He needs to focus! There were several times where a Bludger nearly hit him and he didn't even notice it! Maybe I should just let one hit him... Okay maybe not. What if it cost us the game? No, I won't do that. I'll just have to chew him out about it later. After the match (which we won miraculously), Seamus and Dean started a party in the tower. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were nowhere in sight. Well Ron wasn't hard to find as he was in the corner of the room, snogging Lavender and it looked very disturbing. I shuddered and left the room. I heard Harry and Hermione talking in a classroom. I smiled. Now's Harry's chance! But then Ron, the git, had to ruin it and drag Lavender in there.

"Oops." Lavender said giggling. She left the room quickly.

"Great party isn't it?" Ron said awkwardly. Hermione was glaring at him.

"Better not make Lavender wait. She might get worried." She said in a steely voice. Earlier she'd been practicing with the birds charm in Flitwick's class earlier. Just as she left, she turned and said, "Oppugno!" At this, the birds swarmed over Ron and started pecking at him. It was hilarious in a sense but I chose not to laugh as Hermione ran off crying. I hope Harry yells at him. I thought going after Hermione. When I found her, we were in the library. She was crying in one of the far corners in the back.

"Hermione..." I said sighing. I sat down next to her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Why me?" She sobbed.

"I honestly don't know." I said rubbing her back, hoping it would sooth her. I hope things get better for her and Harry. I really do. I thought frowning and hugging the sobbing girl tighter to me.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Vision of the Past?

Somehow I got stuck into going to Slughorn's stupid Christmas party! Gah! I didn't invite anyone because I wasn't in the mood to make niceties. Hermione, despite her feelings for Harry, and vice versa with Harry both asked someone other than each other to go to the party. I don't understand why they would do that! Harry is still insisting that Malfoy is up to something, mainly being a Deatheater, which I do agree with him on, but it's a bit unhealthy for Harry to try and figure it out when he's got other things he needs to focus on. "Miss Tonks! I see you've finally made it!" Slughorn said grinning as he walked up to me. I nearly groaned. I couldn't get my dad to get me out of this one; probably because he couldn't get away from Slughorn himself. I sighed inwardly Meanie... I put on a fake smile.

"Yes, well it's nearly Christmas." I said shrugging.

"Indeed it is." He said practically beaming at me. I wanted to punch him in the face. "So have any big plans for the holidays?"

"Not particularly no, I'm just going to spend them with my family." I said shrugging. He seemed to be getting bored with me and made an excuse to go talk to someone else, Harry to be exact. Fine by me! I thought grinning as I made my way over to the little tapestry where I thought I spotted Hermione. She had brought McLaggen with her. I can't imagine what mystical force made her decide on him. He's annoying as hell. I can't tell if he's worse than Zacharias Smith and that's saying something. "Hey Hermione."

"Hey Lexi," She almost squealed. "I thought you were McLaggen. I only just got away from him."

"Why didn't you ask Harry?"

"I-I was going to but then I lost my nerve." She said looking down the floor.

"Is that true, Hermione?" Harry asked walking up to us. Well this turned out to be very interesting.

"Y-yes." She said blushing furiously. I had to control myself so I wouldn't laugh. It was funny in a way but they're so darn cute! He smiled.

"I was going to ask you, but you already asked McLaggen. Why did you ask him anyways?" He asked her curiously.

"Yes, please share with us." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I honestly don't know why." She said sighing and shaking her head. Harry chuckled.

"It's okay 'Mione." He said pulling her into a hug, causing her to blush again. D'aw! I decided to leave the two love birds alone and instead chose to annoy my father instead. I grinned when I spotted him scowling at Slughorn by the punch bowl.

"Hey." I said stopping next to him. He sighed.

"I thought you'd be talking with your friends." I shrugged.

"Something interesting happened and I felt like I was intruding. So I came to annoy you instead." He groaned. I chuckled. "Are you going to come to the Burrow for Christmas?" He sighed.

"No I have to stay here." I bit my lower lip.

"Oh, okay." I was kind of hoping he'd spend Christmas with me. "Why?" I at least had the right to know.

"I need to keep close so if the Dark Lord ever happened to summon me, which has been frequently happening this year, I wouldn't be putting anyone in danger." He said looking guilty. I smiled.

"Oh okay. That's understandable." That reminds me, I still have yet to get him a Christmas present. Hm... I wonder what he'd like. "If someone were to get you a Christmas present what would you want it to be?" I asked trying to sound casual. He made a face.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Just curious." He sighed.

"I'd ask them to surprise me..." Well that wasn't very helpful. Maybe I could make him a sweater or something. I think I'll do that. "What about you?" I smiled.

"I'm sure whatever it is, I'd like it." His expression changed into a thoughtful one. So he was going to get me Christmas present, huh? We were both brought out of our thoughts by Filch dragging a sour looking Malfoy into the room.

"Found him lurking around the corridor professor." He said excitedly to Slughorn. "Looks like he was going to crash your party." Slughorn however chuckled.

"That's alright, Argus. He can join." This made Filch look mutinous. Dad sighed and walked over to the two. I sighed. I'll never have enough time to get to know him, will I?

"I'll deal with him as I am the Head of his House." Dad said sounding a bit annoyed. Then he dragged Malfoy out of the room and Filch stormed out. I barely missed Harry going after dad. I sighed and decided to leave the party. I was bored and really tired. I made my way up to the common room. As soon as I walked inside, I saw Ron and Lavender snogging... AGAIN! I rolled my eyes and went up to my room and got ready for bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

_Okay, so what am I going to see now? Hey, I'm in Dumbledore's office and there's Harry and Dumbledore. "Where are we going, sir?" _

_"For a trip down Bob Ogden's memory lane," said Dumbledore, pulling from his pocket a crystal bottle containing a swirling silvery-white substance. Who's that? _

_"Who was Bob Ogden?" _

_"He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," said Dumbledore. "He died some time ago, but not before I had tracked him down and persuaded him to confide these recollections to me. We are about to accompany him on a visit he made in the course of his duties. If you will stand, Harry ..." Dumbledore was trying and failing at pulling the stopper out of the crystal bottle. Memories huh? I wonder if I'll be able to see them too... _

_"Shall -shall I, sir?" Harry said awkwardly. I laughed. Awkward Harry is funny to watch. _

_"No matter, Harry -" Dumbledore pointed his wand at the bottle and the cork flew out. _

_"Sir - how did you injure your hand?" Harry! Now's not the time to ask; although that is a great question. _

_"Now is not the moment for that story, Harry. Not yet. We have an appointment with Bob Ogden. " Hey I sounded like Dumbledore! Dumbledore tipped the silvery contents of the bottle into the Pensieve and said, "After you," said Dumbledore, gesturing toward the bowl. Harry put his face into the Pensieve and then the next thing I know there's bright light everywhere. I closed my eyes tightly and then slowly opened them. Dumbledore suddenly appeared next to Harry. We're on some country lane. There was a man standing in the middle of it and I can only assume that to be Bob Ogden. I followed the three to some road that was headed to where was it? Little Hangleton? A valley came into view and there was a village in the middle of it all. There was a manor on the other side of the village and I must say, it looked oddly familiar; although I don't know why it would as I've never seen it in my life. I thought we were going to go into the village but the path curved right and Ogden went onto a dirt path that went through overgrown hedges. _

_It was like stepping into a forest. Finally we stopped and Ogden pulled out his wand. It took me a moment to discern the house that was hidden behind the trunks. How could anyone live like this? It was a mess. The trees were so over grown that no light shone through them and the house was in really bad condition. But nonetheless there was a window open with steam coming out of it. Ogden moved cautiously to the front door where a snake was nailed to it. I wonder what that's supposed to represent. Someone dropped from the trees scaring Ogden and admittedly me. He was in rags. "You're not welcome." That's a nice welcome committee. _

_"Er - good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic -" _

_The man hissed or something. What? Is that guy speaking in Parseltongue? _

_"Er - I'm sorry - I don't understand you," said Ogden nervously. _

_"You understand him, I'm sure, Harry?" said Dumbledore quietly. _

_"Yes, of course. Why can't Ogden - ?" Harry, you're being slow. I thought grinning. "He's speaking Parseltongue?" Would you like cookie!? I thought sarcastically. _

_"Very good," said Dumbledore, nodding and smiling. _

_"Now, look -" Ogden began to say but the man pulled out his wand causing Ogden to fall over. _

_"Morfin!" A short man with short scrubby hair came out of the house banging the door behind him. He looked a lot older than the other man. "Ministry, is it?" The old man said looking at Ogden as the other guy laughed at him. _

_"Correct!" said Ogden angrily, dabbing his face. "And you, I take it, are Mr. Gaunt?" _

_"S'right," said Gaunt. "Got you in the face, did he?" _

_"Yes, he did!" snapped Ogden. _

_"Should've made your presence known, shouldn't you?" said Gaunt aggressively. "This is private property. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself." _

_"Defend himself against what, man?" said Ogden, clambering back to his feet. _

_"Busy bodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth. " Ogden pointed his wand at his own nose, which was still issuing large amounts of what looked like yellow pus, and the flow stopped at once. Mr. Gaunt spoke out of the corner of his mouth to Morfin. The old man hissed something to his son and Morfin reluctantly went inside the house. _

_"It's your son I'm here to see, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, as he mopped the last of the pus from the front of his coat. "That was Morfin, wasn't it?" _

_"Ah, that was Morfin," said the old man indifferently. "Are you pure-blood?" he asked, suddenly aggressive. _

_"That's neither here nor there," Ogden said coldly. _

_"Now I come to think about it, I've seen noses like yours down in the village." _

_"I don't doubt it, if your son's been let loose on them," said Ogden. "Perhaps we could continued this discussion inside?" _

_"Inside?" _

_"Yes, Mr. Gaunt. I've already told you. I'm here about Morfin. We sent an owl -" _

_"I've no use for owls," said Gaunt. "I don't open letters." _

_"Then you can hardly complain that you get no warning of visitors," said Ogden tartly. "I am here following a serious breach of Wizarding law, which occurred here in the early hours of this morning -" You know, all ministry workers sound the same: like everyone is inferior to them. For awhile Percy was like that and there's no way that Mr. Weasley was ever like that. The Aurors aren't like that though. Anyways... _

_"All right, all right, all right!" bellowed Gaunt. "Come in the bleeding house, then, and much good it'll do you!" I wonder why he doesn't want anyone to enter his house. The house seemed to contain three tiny rooms. Two doors led off the main room, which served as kitchen and living room combined. Morfin was sitting in a filthy armchair beside the smoking fire, twisting a live adder between his thick fingers and crooning softly at it in Parseltongue. It took me awhile but I realized there was another person in the room: a girl. She was standing next to the black grimy stove wearing a gray ragged dress that was the exact same color as the wall behind her. She looked a little more well kempt than the other two but it looked like she was being abused. "M'daughter, Merope," said Gaunt grudgingly, as Ogden looked inquiringly toward her. _

_"Good morning," said Ogden. Somehow I don't think that's going to work. "Well, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, "to get straight to the point, we have reason to believe that your son, Morfin, performed magic in front of a Muggle late last night." There was a deafening clang. Merope had dropped one of the pots. _

_"Pick it up!" Gaunt bellowed at her."That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wand for, you useless sack of muck?" _

_"Mr. Gaunt, please!" said Ogden in a shocked voice, as Merope, who had already picked up the pot, flushed blotchily scarlet, lost her grip on the pot again, drew her wand shakily from her pocket, pointed it at the pot, and muttered a hasty, inaudible spell that caused the pot to shoot across the floor away from her, hit the opposite wall, and crack in two. Morfin let out a mad cackle of laughter. _

_Gaunt screamed, "Mend it, you pointless lump, mend it!"Merope stumbled across the room, but before she had time to raise her wand, Ogden had lifted his own and said firmly, "Reparo" The pot mended itself instantly. _

_Gaunt looked for a moment as though he was going to shout at Ogden, but seemed to think better of it: Instead, he jeered at his daughter, "Lucky the nice man from the Ministry's here, isn't it? Perhaps he'll take you off my hands, perhaps he doesn't mind dirty Squibs. . . ." Without looking at anybody or thanking Ogden, Merope picked up the pot and returned it, hands trembling, to its shelf. She then stood quite still, her back against the wall between the filthy window and the stove, as though she wished for nothing more than to sink into the stone and vanish. _

_"Mr. Gaunt," Ogden began again, "as I've said: the reason for my visit -" _

_"I heard you the first time!" snapped Gaunt. "And so what? Morfin gave a Muggle a bit of what was coming to him - what about it, then?" _

_"Morfin has broken Wizarding law," said Ogden sternly. _

_"Morfin has broken Wizarding law. '" Gaunt imitated Ogden's voice, making it pompous and singsong. Morfin cackled again. "He taught a filthy Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it?" _

_"Yes," said Ogden. "I'm afraid it is." He pulled from an inside pocket a small scroll of parchment and unrolled it. _

_"What's that, then, his sentence?" said Gaunt, his voice rising angrily. I glared at the old man. I hope something bad happens to him. _

_"It is a summons to the Ministry for a hearing -" _

_"Summons! Summons? Who do you think you are, summoning my son anywhere?" _

_"I'm Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," said Ogden. Be careful Mr. Ogden. I know he can't hear me or anything but I just felt that I needed to tell him that. _

_"And you think we're scum, do you?" screamed Gaunt, advancing on Ogden now, with a dirty yellow-nailed finger pointing at his chest. "Scum who'll come running when the Ministry tells 'em to? Do you know who you're talking to, you filthy little Mudblood, do you?" _

_"I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, looking wary, but standing his ground. _

_"That's right!" roared Gaunt. The man showed Ogden a black ring that was on his middle finger. "See this? See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from? Centuries it's been in our family, that's how far back we go, and pure-blood all the way! Know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?" _

_"I've really no idea," said Ogden, blinking as the ring sailed within an inch of his nose, "and it's quite beside the point, Mr. Gaunt. Your son has committed -" With a howl of rage, Gaunt ran toward his daughter. The next moment, he was dragging her toward Ogden by a gold chain around her neck. _

_"See this?" he bellowed at Ogden, shaking a heavy gold locket at him, while Merope spluttered and gasped for breath. Hey... That looks like the locket we found in Sirius's house when we were cleaning it out. I don't know what all of this has do with anything but I just know they're important. _

_"I see it, I see it!" said Ogden hastily. _

_"Slytherins!" yelled Gaunt. "Salazar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendants, what do you say to that, eh?" _

_"Mr. Gaunt, your daughter!" said Ogden in alarm, but Gaunt had already released Merope; she staggered away from him, back to her corner, massaging her neck and gulping for air. _

_"So!" said Gaunt triumphantly, as though he had just proved a complicated point beyond all possible dispute. "Don't you go talking to us as if we're dirt on your shoes! Generations of purebloods, wizards all - more than you can say, I don't doubt!"And he spat on the floor at Ogden's feet. Morfin cackled again. Merope, huddled beside the window, her head bowed and her face hidden by her lank hair, said nothing. _

_"Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden doggedly, "I am afraid that neither your ancestors nor mine have anything to do with the matter in hand. I am here because of Morfin, Morfin and the Muggle he accosted late last night. Our information" - he glanced down at his scroll of parchment - "is that Morfin performed a jinx or hex on the said Muggle, causing him to erupt in highly painful hives." Morfin giggled. _

_"Be quiet, boy," snarled Gaunt in Parseltongue, and Morfin fell silent again. "And so what if he did, then?" Gaunt said defiantly to Ogden, "I expect you've wiped the Muggle's filthy face clean for him, and his memory to boot-" _

_"That's hardly the point, is it, Mr. Gaunt?" said Ogden. "This was an unprovoked attack on a defenseless -" _

_"Ar, I had you marked out as a Muggle-lover the moment I saw you," sneered Gaunt, and he spat on the floor again. _

_"This discussion is getting us nowhere," said Ogden firmly. "It is clear from your son's attitude that he feels no remorse for his actions." He glanced down at his scroll of parchment again. "Morfin will attend a hearing on the fourteenth of September to answer the charges of using magic in front of a Muggle and causing harm and distress to that same Mugg -" Ogden broke off. The jingling, clopping sounds of horses and loud, laughing voices were drifting in through the open window. Apparently the winding lane to the village passed very close to the copse where the house stood. Gaunt froze, listening, his eyes wide. Morfin hissed and turned his face toward the sounds, his expression hungry. Merope raised her head. Her face was starkly white. _

_"My God, what an eyesore!" rang out a girl's voice, as clearly audible through the open window as if she had stood in the room beside them. "Couldn't your father have that hovel cleared away, Tom?" _

_"It's not ours," said a young man's voice. "Everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us, but that cottage belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt, and his children. The son's quite mad, you should hear some of the stories they tell in the village -" The girl laughed. The jingling, clopping noises were growing louder and louder. Morfin made to get out of his armchair. Gaunt hissed something that sounded like a warning in Parseltongue to his son, keeping the boy at bay. "Tom," said the girl's voice again, now so close they were clearly right beside the house, "I might be wrong - but has somebody nailed a snake to that door?" _

_"Good lord, you're right!" said the man's voice. "That'll be the son, I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia, darling." The jingling and clopping sounds were now growing faint again. Then Gaunt and Morfin started hissing and Merope was went pale and she looked like she was about to cry. That's all I saw before everything went black. _

I gasped, sitting up in my bed. What was all that about and what was the point of Dumbledore showing Harry all that? I'll have to talk to him about it later. I thought as I looked at the clock. According to that it is three in the morning. I groaned and lay back down. It's a good thing yesterday was the last day of classes. It took me thirty minutes to go to sleep only to be woken up by Hermione and Cat at seven. I glared at the two. "Ginny told me, before the whole thing with Harry and everything, that you said you had a surprise for everyone on Christmas. She said Fred and George told her." Hermione said shrugging. I scowled.

"You woke me up because of that?" I asked annoyed.

"No I woke you up because I thought you'd like some breakfast."

"So what's the surprise?" Cat asked grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"If I won't tell Fred and George, then what makes you think I'm going to tell you?"

"It was worth a try." She said shrugging. Once we were all dressed, we headed down to breakfast. I need to talk to Dumbledore about what I saw. I thought frowning.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Christmas Surprise :3 Part 1

"Lexi, wanna go have a snowball fight?" Harry asked near the end of breakfast.

"I'll join you guys later." I said smiling at him and Hermione. They've finally gotten together! They're sitting next to each other and hold hands. Anyways, I've got to talk to Dumbledore about last night.

"Okay, see you out on the grounds." Cat said grinning. I grinned back at her and then I took off to Dumbledore's office. Please be there! I was in luck; Dumbledore was just about to go up the stairs to his office.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?"

"Ah, Miss Snape, how are you this morning?" It was strange hearing that but I'll get used to it.

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you. It has to do with Harry's privet lessons with you."

"Ah, well come on in to my office and we'll talk." Once inside, I took a seat and he said, "Now what is it that you wish to speak about?"

"Well last night I saw a vision. It was of you and Harry visiting Bob Ogden's memory?"

"Ah, yes, we've already done that."

"So you mean to tell me, I saw you and Harry do something you've already done... in the past?" I asked wide-eyed.

"It certainly seems that way, Miss Snape." He said looking thoughtful.

"Have you seen any others?"

"No sir, just that one." He nodded.

"Well, I don't think it's anything you need to worry about." I nodded. 'Thank you for telling me." He said smiling. I smiled back.

"No problem sir." He dismissed me and I made my way down to the grounds and joined in the snowball fight and then we all marched back inside to get ready to leave to go to the Burrow for the holidays. I'm excited to be going there. I get to see Freddie and Georgie! Also I get to tell everyone about my father. I grinned. I can't wait to see their reactions. It's the matter of when I should tell them that I'm not sure about. I think I shall make them all suffer. "Lexi, tell us!" Harry practically whined. Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek. D'aw, they're so adorable together! I grinned.

"Sorry, I can't do that." He pouted. It's nice to see him enjoying himself and not looking worried all the time for a change. "And don't even think about asking me what I got you for Christmas." I said scowling at him. He chuckled. We finally made it to Kings Cross and as soon as I stepped off the train, George pulled me into a bear hug. I laughed and hugged him back. "I missed you too." He pouted.

"It gets so lonely without you."

"Hey, what are we then?" I heard Fred, Lee, and Verity ask, feigning hurt. He stuck his tongue out at the three as I chuckled and kissed his cheek. I slipped out of George's embrace, causing him to pout some more, and went looking for Mum and 'Dad'.

"Hello Lexi, darling, how's term been?" Mum asked positively beaming. I beamed back at her.

"Interesting, considering Fred and George aren't there anymore." She sighed.

"Everyone's growing up so fast." I chuckled.

"Yeah it seems like it was only yesterday that we were getting ready to board the train for the first time." I sighed. How I miss the old days when we didn't have to worry about Moldyshorts...

"Lexi, have you been talking to Percy?" Dad asked hesitantly.

"Yes, why?" I asked curiously.

"It's just... he came to the Burrow and apologized..."

"And?" I asked eagerly. He chuckled.

"We've forgiven him and he's joining us for Christmas."

"YUSH!"

"Lexi, have you been eating a lot of sugar again?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Nope!" I said grinning.

"Tell us your surprise!" Fred and George whined.

"No!" I said crossing my arms and pouting at them.

"D'aw!" George said pulling me into another bear hug. I giggled and hugged him back.

"You have a surprise for everyone?" Mum asked curiously.

"Yep, but you'll have to wait until Christmas day!" I said as Georgie and I let go of each other.

"Why must you torture us in this way?" Fred and George asked pouting. I grinned.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait." They stuck their tongues out at me. I rolled my eyes. Real mature... I thought sarcastically.

"Let's go!" They said grabbing me and then turning on the spot. I glared at the two. They just smiled innocently at me. I noticed we were at the Burrow.

"You know we're gonna have to wait for the others, right?" They shrugged. "So have you two talked to Percy any?" I asked as we made our way to the front door. They sighed.

"Yes, but we're not sure,"

"If Mum and Dad forgive him,"

"Then I suppose,"

"We can,"

"Forgive him." They said frowning a bit. I smiled.

"When did you talk to him?" Fred asked as we walked into the living room.

"I wrote him a few letters last year and then some this year, and I just talked to him at the Three Broomsticks at the last Hogsmeade trip." I said shrugging as we sat down on the couch. "Are you mad?"

"No." They said smiling.

"Good." I said grinning. We heard the door open and in walked Harry and the others. Ron and Ginny were at the back of the group. Ron surprisingly wasn't angry about Hermione and Harry being together. It was just awkward between the three and Ginny... Well Ginny was slowly starting to talk to Harry and Ginny. I'm still mad at her though for hurting Harry like that. "So what day is Percy coming? Is he just going to come for Christmas day?"

"No, he said he'd be here sometime later today." Dad said thoughtfully. I smiled. I'm glad.

Percy came later like he said he would and it was really tense at first but then once he called himself an arrogant prat, the twins forgave him. Bill and Fleur came for Christmas and so did Charlie. By the end of the week, Percy was forgiven by everyone and I had told George about inviting him to the wedding. He didn't have a problem with it. The whole week, we had non-stop snowball wars and making snowmen and then charming them to throw snowballs at the opposing time. Now THAT is what I call an epic snowball war! "Come on, it's Christmas Eve! Can you tell us now?" Fred practically whined at dinner that night. Everyone laughed.

"Nope, sorry Freddiekins." I said grinning. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You did not just call me Freddiekins..."

"FREDDIEKINS!" Everyone yelled, excluding Mum and Dad. He scowled at us as we all laughed at him.

"We luff you Freddie!" George and I said grinning.

"Sure you do." He said pouting.

"D'aw! Is ickle Freddiekins upset?" I cooed at him. He rolled his eyes. Ron snickered. It was probably nice for change, since Fred and George usually do that to him.

"Alright everyone, it's time for bed." Mum said smiling at the end of dinner. We all nodded and went up the stairs. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry had to sleep downstairs in the living room, Charlie and Percy had to share Percy's room and Bill and Fleur got his and Charlie's room. I got stuck sleeping with Hermione and Ginny but I really wanted to sleep with Georgie. I snuck down the stairs and slipped into George's arms. He tightened his grip on me and kissed my forehead as I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. I fell asleep and it seemed like five minutes later, the boys were waking me up, yelling,

"Presents!" So I grudgingly got up and began to open my presents. From Mark I got some Chocolate Frogs, from Mum and Dad the usual Weasley sweater, from Hermione a homework planner? Why do I need one of those when I get all my work done in class? Oh well... From Ron I got some candy, from Harry I got some pranking stuff, I didn't get anything from Ginny (not really surprised here), from Fred I got some Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products, from Bill and Fleur (but I suspect Fleur was the one that picked it out) I got a beautiful purple ballroom gown, from Charlie I got an epic book on dragons (Charlie and his dragons), from Percy I got some candy, and from George I another charm bracelet. That's good because this one is falling apart. PEOPLES KEEP GIVING ME CHARMS! Yeah, so anyways, Buttercup brought me a letter from my father. I smiled and went into a separate room to read it.

_Dear Lexi, _

_How has your holidays been? I know you're probably expecting a present from me, but I don't have it at the moment. I will however give it to you when term starts up again. I hope to hear from you soon. _

_Dad _

I don't know what it was but I just cried. It felt so nice to know that I have a dad and he cares for me like any other dad would, even if he is the Potions master. "Lexi, it's time for breakfast!" Hermione's voice rang through the door.

"Okay!" I wiped my face on my shirt and got up, tucking the letter into my back pocket. As soon as we were finished with breakfast, I hear,

"TELL US NOW!" I chuckled.

"Okay, but you might want to sit down for this." They all shared a look. "You ready?" They nodded eagerly. "Professor Snape is my real father."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Christmas Surprises :3 Part 2

For awhile no one said anything, which was making me completely nervous. Fred and George were in complete shock. Ron actually looked revolted, which hurts a little. Ginny was impassive, Hermione had brought her hands up to her mouth; Harry looked like he was at war with himself. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mum, and Dad actually looked like they didn't mind, which was comforting to me. "So, he's going to be..." George muttered. I couldn't help myself. I chuckled.

"Yes, he's going to be your father-in-law and trust me, he's not happy about it either." It was almost comical in a way. He shook his head.

"But Lexi..." Fred whined, pouting. I grinned.

"Yes Fred?"

"That's not fair." I shrugged.

"Well too bad."

"That's great!" Mum finally said, beaming at me. I beamed back.

"Yes, you finally found out who your real father is." Dad said smiling proudly at me. I couldn't help but hug the two. They were taken by surprise but hugged me back. I don't know what it was but knowing that they weren't going to be judgmental on me about my dad.

"So who was that letter from?" Hermione asked curiously, getting over her shock. I smiled, letting go of Mum and Dad.

"My father." Ron still looked disgusted but I ignored him because I know if I let him get to me, then I'll just be miserable and I don't want to be miserable. Fred and George seemed to have started to accept it as they made their way over to me with evil smirks. I rolled my eyes. "No you can't send him shampoo."

"D'aw, we didn't even get to ask you!" They said pouting. I grinned.

"Yeah, but why should I let you ask me when I already know what you're going to ask?"

"My brain hurts..." Ron mumbled. We all laughed at him as he went red in the face and glared at us. I'm glad that they all accept it; it makes me feel like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. So the rest of the day passed quickly with a day of one epic snowball war that no one who was there will ever forget. Fred and George charmed this really big snowman to throw snowballs at anyone who moves so we all had to go against it and throwing snowballs at it didn't work. It just absorbed them so we spent a good four and half hours on throwing things other than snow at it and found that icicles work well against it. This was about three in the afternoon. Remus and Sirius had arrived at the Burrow at noon along with Tonks and are apparently staying for dinner. They three just watched us in amusement. Once we had defeated the snowman, we all cheered and high-fived each other. Cold, wet, and tired, we all went inside to dry off and have some hot chocolate, courtesy of Mum.

"Hey cousin!" Tonks and Sirius greeted me grinning. Those two and Remus came in a long time ago.

"Hey guys!" I said returning the grin and hugging them. They hugged me back.

"So what's this I hear about Snivellus being your dad?" Sirius asked as soon as we let go of each other. I rolled my eyes.

"It's the truth." He was shocked.

"Didn't know Snivellus had it in him." He said grinning wiggling his eyebrows. I scoffed at him and hit him in the arm. "Ow, what was that for?" He pouted.

"For being so immature, I swear!" I said shaking my head. Remus chuckled.

"Now you know what I had to put up with for all those years."

"Oi!" The two of us laughed at the annoyed looking Sirius.

"So how's school?" Remus asked once we calmed down.

"It's a little mellowed out but it's still interesting." I said glancing at Harry and Hermione. I grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked suddenly curious.

"It seems our Harry has got himself a girlfriend, but you didn't hear this from me."

"Oh, who?" Sirius was acting like a school girl, I swear!

"Our own Hermione."

"I never would've thought." Remus said thoughtfully. "I always thought Ron and Hermione would end up together." I glowered at the floor. "What?"

"Ron made Hermione cry. He's with Lavender Brown now."

"That's a surprising turn of events." He said his eyebrows rising in disbelief.

"I always thought Harry and Ginny would be together." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Well, the thing is, Harry actually told Ginny his feelings for her and she turned him down and said that she didn't return his feelings and liked someone else. She made Harry cry and Harry doesn't cry about anything!"

"What? No!" Sirius said shaking his head in disbelief.

"No it's true, but it worked out in the end though." I said smiling at Harry and Hermione. They were holding hands and I don't think anyone else noticed this but me, Remus, and Sirius. "I've never seen Harry so happy." The two beamed.

"Yes, this worked out in the end." Remus said smiling at the two.

"Lunch everyone; it's a bit late though." Mum said walking into the room and glaring at us. We just grinned innocently at her. She sighed and returned to the kitchen. We all followed her into the kitchen.

"Lexi." George said stopping me out the door.

"Yeah, Georgie?" I asked a little worried. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you finally met your real father." I smiled and hugged him back.

"I am too,"

"Even if he is a git." I rolled my eyes and looked up at him. "What? I was joking!" I shook my head, sighing. "I'm sorry." He said hugging me tighter and kissing my forehead. I chuckled.

"You're forgiven but if you or anyone else say anything bad about him, then I won't be so forgiving." He nodded with wide eyes. I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Glad you understand." Then I spun out of his grip and walked into the kitchen grinning. George seemed to snap out of whatever stupor he was in and ran into the kitchen after and I shrieked and ran behind Charlie using him as shield. "Charlie, George is trying to attack me." I whined. Charlie chuckled.

"Sorry, Sis, but I won't be your shield."

"D'aw, you're a jerk face." I said pouting at him and then I went to the next best shield: Bill. "Bill!"

"Nope, you went to Charlie first." I scoffed.

"Jerk face!" I said punching him playfully in the shoulder and then I ran out of the kitchen, grabbing my coat and stuff and ran outside trying to get away from George who was starting to catch up with me. I picked up my speed a little and ran to the opposite side of the small pond they had and kept going. Soon I found myself in some forest and George wasn't anywhere in sight. I sighed in relief and looked around. It was absolutely beautiful. The snow where I hadn't treaded in was untouched and there were birds chirping and you could hear the squirrels and other small animals scurrying around. It was really peaceful until Georgie jumped me from out of nowhere and made us topple over in the snow. I groaned as he laughed.

"I love you, you know that?" He said beaming at me. I smiled back at him.

"I love you too." He bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Come on, let's go somewhere." He said suddenly and pulled us both to our feet.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hm... There's a muggle coffee shop in the village." I smiled.

"Okay, consider it a date." I said winking at him. He grinned and together we walked down to the village after telling everyone where we'd be at. The village, though not as spectacular as Hogsmeade or Hogwarts is at Christmas, was beautiful. It wasn't like looking at a postcard, like Hogsmeade, but it was still really amazing. We found the coffee shop immediately and went inside. We were greeted by a waitress, who seated us.

"What can I get you two?"

"Two hot chocolates, please." George said grinning. She nodded and walked off. "So did your dad get you anything for Christmas?"

"He sent me a letter and said he had something for me at school, so I thought maybe I could get him something as well." I said shrugging. "I asked him if someone wanted to get him something for Christmas, what would it be and he told me that he'd ask them to surprise them." George got that mischievous glint in his eyes telling me he was planning something. "No."

"What? I haven't even said anything."

"Whatever you're planning, no."

"D'aw, okay." He said pouting. The waitress came back with our hot chocolate and we paid for it. She stared at George before leaving us. "So how are Slughorn's parties?" He asked grinning. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You did not just ask that."

"Okay I didn't." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"They're horrible."

"From what I heard, you've only been to one."

"Yeah because Hermione forced me too and anyways I gather he's very selective of his students."

"You gathered that from just going to one party?"

"No from just talking to him."

"I also heard you begged your dad to have detention with him every time Slughorn threw a party." He said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'd rather have detention with him then go to Slughorn's party." I shrugged. He shook his head.

"If I were you, I would've crashed the party." He said grinning. I chuckled.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I'm awesome." I rolled my eyes at him. We finished our hot chocolate and made our way back to the Burrow. I forced George to give me a piggy back ride, because I was tired of walking. The snow was starting to weigh down my feet. When we arrived at the house, the new Minister was leaving the property. "I wonder what that's about." George said grinning. I giggled at him.

"I don't know, but he doesn't seem very happy, does he?"

"Nope."

"Probably because he was turned down by Harry."

"How do you figure?"

"Why else would the Minister come to the Burrow? No offense."

"None taken." He said chuckling. "But good point." We walked into the house and found the atmosphere very intense.

"What's with the Minister making house calls?" I asked as George let me down.

"Well he wanted me for publicity use." Harry said glaring at nothing.

"And then he got upset with Percy and Percy was demoted, so now Percy is a bit upset." Dad said sighing. I frowned.

"That's not right." Suddenly were heard something crashing and then, "Sorry Molly!" was soon heard after. We all laughed. Nymphadora sure had good timing.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: New Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Products

Once we returned to Hogwarts a new excitement seemed to course through the sixth years. They're holding an Apparition class soon. I'm excited about it too but I was more excited about this prank that Fred, George, and I planned over the holidays. It was just like old times when they were still here at school. George said he'd come visit me on our next Hogsmeade trip. I'm worried for Remus though. He and Tonks seem to be going through an issue, but neither of them would tell me about it. I wonder if it has to do with Remus being a werewolf... probably. I thought rolling my eyes. I swear someone needs to knock some sense into that man. I hope Sirius will be there to do that. Remus keeps pushing Tonks away thinking he'd be keeping her safe but really he's just hurting her and right now, she's fighting very bravely and not giving up. I wish Dumbledore would hire him back as Defense teacher. His classes were always the best, next to charms; plus I think it would do him some good. Just because my father is Severus Snape, it doesn't mean I like Potions more than any of my other classes. Oh! I need to go see him. With that thought, I ditched Ron, Harry, and Hermione and went in search for my father. I found him in his classroom, looking at some papers. "Have a good holiday?" I asked him as I walked up to his desk.

"Yes and I finally decided on what to get you."

"What is it?" I asked curiously, at the same time eager. He opened one of his many desk drawers and rummaged through it and pulled out a small black box. I stared at it curiously as he gave it to me. I opened it and gasped when I found a sterling silver necklace with a sapphire on it. Engraved on the back was my name: Alexis Ariana Tonks-Snape. I smiled and hugged him.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you so much!" He hugged me back. "Oh, I have something for you too." I said grinning at him once we let go each other.

"Do I want to find out?" He asked almost sarcastically. I chuckled and rummaged through my bag.

"Ah, here it is!" I said pulling out to packages. One was a book on Potions that I know he doesn't have because I've seen his personal library, searched the school library, AND looked through the books in his classroom, and couldn't find it anywhere. The second one is a picture frame with a picture of me and him. He opened the one with the book and smiled.

"I don't believe I have this one."

"I checked, you don't." I said grinning. He chuckled and opened the second with a curious expression.

"When was this picture taken?" He asked looking at me, raising an eyebrow. I smirked.

"I may have taken a picture of you when you weren't looking and took a picture of me, and just merged the two photos using a little tricky spell." I said shrugging. He smiled.

"I love it." I beamed at him.

"I'm glad." I spent hours trying to find the spell and then three hours on practicing it and finally getting it down (with Hermione's help of course). "Have you told them?"

"Yes and their expressions were priceless." I said snickering. He chuckled. "You didn't get any suspicious packages did you?"

"No why?"

"Well, Fred and George kept asking me if they could send you some shampoo and I told them no." He smirked.

"For someone who is going to be my son-in-law, he sure is being careless." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but that's something I love about him." I said beaming. He smiled.

"I'm glad you found someone who you want to be with for the rest of your life. Now then, don't you have a prank to do or something?" I grinned.

"You're right, I do! Talk to you later!" I said running out of the room. I heard him sigh just as I left the room. I went looking for Emmett, Henry, Lily, Sierra, and Cat (she's my unexpected partner in crime whether she knows it or not) and found them all in the Great Hall. I grabbed Cat, who just a second ago was talking to Neville, and dragged her over to the Slytherin table. She pouted. "What?" I asked her feigning innocence.

"I was talking to Neville."

"I know, but you can talk to him later, we have a prank to do." I said grinning at her. She smiled and hesitated. "What?"

"You know, ever since Fred and George have left, it seems like your making it your job to fill in for them." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about? I do not!" I said grinning. She sighed but let it drop. When I found the people I was looking for, they greeted us with hugs. "Come on!" I grabbed Lily's hand and practically dragged her and Cat out of the room. The others followed us, snickering.

"So what are we doing?" Emmett asked curiously, but eager.

"We're gonna prank the entire Great Hall." Henry grinned.

"Oh, so what's the plan?"

"Well... let's just say I want to test out some new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products." I said grinning evilly.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." Sierra said grinning.

"What if they harm someone?" Lily said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Lily. Fred, George, and I have tested them out on ourselves. It's just to see if everyone reacts the same way." I said using Fred and George's excuse when Hermione had gotten onto them for testing their products out on first years.

"Well, okay, as long as no one gets seriously hurt." She said biting her lower lip nervously.

"Oh yeah I forgot you work with the twins." Emmett said grinning.

"So what do you got?" Henry asked eagerly. I pulled out this product we like to call Mystery cube from my bag. It's a mystery because you don't know what's going to happen. You just throw it and when it lands, the whole place will be engulfed with smoke and then when it clears, anything from hair color changing to ending up with antlers on your head will happen. Then I pulled out something that looks like a laser pen, only it's not. It shoots out fireballs, only they're not real. Essentially they're just smoke but they look like real fire balls. We also have them in dragon flames as well. Good Halloween scare if I do say so myself. We haven't really gotten around to naming it yet. Then lastly, I pulled out our latest product-

"Is that a rubber chicken?" Cat asked.

"No it's a hair brush." Lily said with wide eyes. I sniggered.

"Technically, it's a small rubber ball that we've charmed to look like anything to anyone." I said grinning.

"And what use do you have for that in mind?" Henry asked curiously. Emmett looked a bit doubtful at it. I shrugged.

"Like I said, it's still in the testing stage and if it's not a hit with anyone, we'll throw it out." They nodded. Then I set my plan into action. "This here is what we like to call, the Mystery Cube."

"Ooh, why's it called that?" Sierra asked excitedly.

"It's called that because you have no idea what's going to happen when you throw it." I said shrugging. "Like so," I tossed it into the Great Hall and there were a lot of screams and yells of surprise. When the smoke had cleared, everyone, staff and students alike, had clown hair, clown noses, and clown shoes on. Also their skin had changed to an eccentric purple and some of them couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. "Interesting." The others were on rolling on the floor laughing; even Cat.

"And the pen?" Henry asked curiously, yet eagerly at the same time.

"We haven't come up with a name for it yet, but I think I'll show you, rather than tell you." I pointed it inside of the Great Hall and pushed the button on it and it released the realistic fireballs and everyone screamed their heads off. I rolled my eyes. Lily gasped. "Relax, it's made of gas." I said shrugging.

"It's not flammable, is it?" Cat asked nervously.

"Obviously not." I said sighing at the two.

"So you're just going to throw that into the room?" Sierra asked pointing at the rubber ball that at the time looked like cat to me, but whatever.

"I suppose so..." I threw it and something I never expected happened. It bounced and hit the ceiling and then showers of ribbon came down and the ball bounced right back to me but the ribbon still fell in the Great Hall. "Now that was unexpected."

"Um, we should all really get out of here." Cat said looking as everyone began to stare in the direction of the doors.

"Good point... To the lake!" I yelled before grabbing Henry and Sierra this time and dragging them out of castle. Once we were at the lake, I let go of the two and plopped down under the tree.

"Dang, you run fast." Henry said trying to catch his breath, like the others. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, because I'm epic like that." Emmett rolled his eyes. I grinned.

"You know, now that you yelled 'to the lake', everyone's gonna know who did all that." Lily said grinning. I shrugged.

"Oh well, if they know, they know." They joined me under the tree and I ended falling asleep on Henry's shoulder. They all woke me up like twenty minutes later. "I don't wanna get up." I said whining. They all laughed.

"You're going to have to if you want to get to class on time." Cat said grinning. I stuck my tongue out at her and got up. Henry grinned.

"Did you enjoy your twenty minute nap?"

"Yeah, who knew you had a comfy shoulder?" I said grinning back at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" Cat said pulling at my arm.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going." I said rolling my eyes at her. "We'll see you guys later!" I called out to the others as she dragged me off to Herbology. She just wanted to talk to Neville since I took her away from him this morning. I grinned at the thought as we made it to the greenhouses in time for class. Hermione, Harry, and Ron glared at me because they knew I was the one who did all that this morning. I shrugged. They'll forgive me eventually.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Dumbledore Dies

The following weeks nothing interesting really happens until one day, when I overheard Harry telling Hermione and Ron that he was going to go somewhere with Dumbledore that night. I wonder what he's going to do. As the night wore on, a commotion made itself known on the seventh floor and seeing as I was just about to enter the common room with Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Cat, we all headed straight for it. As soon as we made it there, the door to the Room of Requirements was standing right open and Deatheaters were rushing out of it. I felt the color drain from my face. This cannot be happening! Who in their right minds would let Deatheaters into this school!? We went into fight mode as the Deatheaters spotted us and started hexing us. It wasn't long before just about every Gryffindor that was in the DA had joined us. We kept most of the Deatheaters at bay until Bellatrix Lestrange showed up and blasted most of us away. No one was dead surprisingly, just injured. That allowed some of the Deatheaters to get past us and make their way down to the other floors of the school. One Deatheater, Yaxley I think it was, walked over to me, while I was trying to get back up, smirking. I glared up at him, when I noticed I had twisted my ankle when I fell so therefore I couldn't get up or move. Just as he pointed his wand at me, a hex was thrown at him and he was lifted off his feet and blasted into the wall. I looked up and saw George. He was glaring at the Deatheater. I sighed in relief. He ran over to me and knealed down next to me. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I twisted my ankle." I said wincing as I tried to move it.

"Hold on," Then he said something and instantly my ankle felt like I never twisted it in the first place. "I asked Pomfrey about some basic healing spells one time." He said grinning. "Shocked her, I did." I giggled and hugged him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's kick some Deatheater arse!" I grinned and let him pull me up. Then we got down to business, hexing every Deatheater in our path. We battled our way across the castle to go after the stray Deatheaters. We've run into a few members of the Order and flash backs of the vision I saw. Is this when it's going to happen? I felt myself go pale. I really hope it isn't going to happen. "What's wrong?" George asked me when I stopped running. We were the only ones in the corridor and it just felt really wrong.

"I was just remembering that vision I saw."

"But you don't think that's now do you?" He said going pale to. "I mean, Voldemort isn't here, is he?"

"Yeah, he can't be here..." He nodded and then we took off again when we heard someone yelling at the opposite end of the corridor. We turned down another corridor that was going near Dumbledore's office. Dad and Draco ran off past us and then Harry wasn't too far behind. He was shouting curses at Dad and Dad was reflecting them easily.

"What the..." George said with wide eyes. We rushed to the office and the door was wide open. So we rushed in and the room was empty. I went over to the edge of the balcony and gasped. "What is it?" George asked walking up behind me. He cursed under his breath. "I don't care if he's your father, he's still a git." I sighed. He hugged me. Dumbledore's crumpled form was lying on the ground. I sniffled and hugged him back. I knew Dad was going to kill Dumbledore but I couldn't help but get upset by it.

"It was planned." I said monotonously as we walked out of the office ten minutes later.

"What?" He asked completely shocked.

"Dumbledore made my dad swear that he'd kill him at the end of the year."

"Why?"

"Because of his hand. He found a really cursed object and he was taking a potion that was slowing down the poison that he received from the object. Swear to me you won't tell anyone." He looked shocked but nodded.

"I swear. Not even Fred?" He pouted.

"Not eve Fred."

"D'aw, okay." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He's such a goober. "What was the object?" He asked curiously. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It'd have to be small, like a ring of some type, to start on his hand, right?" He nodded.

"That's true." Fred ran up to us and I was just so relieved.

"What's the situation?" I asked curiously.

"The Order are rounding up some of the Deatheaters that were stunned and," He frowned.

"Dumbledore died, right?"

"How'd you know?" He asked with wide eyes.

"We saw him from the top of his balcony." I said frowning. George wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Come on, let's go." He murmured. Fred wrapped his arm around my other shoulder and we walked outside to find the others. Everyone was surrounding Dumbledore's body and I just couldn't stand being around him. So I decided to look for Harry. I found him and Hagrid putting the fire on Hagrid's hut out. He looked drained and in complete shock.

"Harry?" I whispered walking over to him. He had tears streaming down his face and he looked angry but mostly upset. He shook his head. I hugged him tightly and he just broke down and sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed his back hoping it would sooth him. Sirius and Remus found us and joined the hug. Harry finally calmed down and I left the comforting to Sirius.

"Lexi, are you okay?" Remus asked me worriedly.

"I think so..." I said sadly. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. "When is the funeral going to be?"

"We haven't decided yet." He said sounding grim.

"Have they covered him?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall covered him and has ushered everyone into the Great Hall. You and Harry need to be in there." I shook my head.

"I don't think Harry is ready." I said as we let go of each other. I looked over at Sirius and Harry and Harry was crying again.

"You're right, he doesn't look ready."

"I can take him to Madam Pomfrey, have him get checked out, and then take back to the Gryffindor common room."

"Sounds like a plan." Sirius said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Is that okay with you Harry?" I asked him. He nodded and pulling himself away from Sirius. I took his hand in mine and led him up to the castle. We didn't run into anyone on the way to the Hospital Wing, which I'm glad for because right now isn't a good time for people to be staring. Madam Pomfrey looked over Harry and was a bit suspicious when Harry didn't protest against it. She let it go and when she was finished, I helped Harry up to the common room. No one was inside of here either. Of course there isn't anyone here, they're all in the Great Hall. I managed to snatch a phial of Sleeping Draught out of Madam Pomfrey's stash when she wasn't looking. "You need to get some rest." I told him softly. For the first time, in all the years that I've known him, Harry's eyes widen in fear.

"I don't want to have nightmares." He said frantically.

"Shh, it's okay, Harry." I said hugging him. "I brought some Sleeping Draught so you won't have to dream about it all." He nodded. I helped him get comfortable and he reluctantly got into his bed. I gave him the phial and he drank and immediately it started to take effect. His eyes slid shut and he was asleep. Wow that's a strong Sleeping Draught. I have a feeling Madam Pomfrey had this one specially made for Harry. I stayed with him until Ron and Hermione walked in.

"How is he?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He's sleeping right now. You might try to talk to him when he wakes up." I said sighing. "With something like that, he'll need someone to talk to about it whether he likes it or not." They nodded. I was so exhausted. I left the room and went down to the common room to find George sitting on one of the couches with Fred. "Who let you two in?" I asked curiously.

"The Fat Lady." They said grinning.

"She let you in without the password?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, Hermione told us and besides the Fat Lady just loves us so much." I scoffed.

"Yeah all those times you snuck out and woke her up late at night coming back in; yeah she just loves you." I said rolling my eyes.

"Is that sarcasm we hear?" I stuck my tongue out at the two and joined them on the couch. I rested my head on George's shoulder, yawning a bit.

"Someone's tired." Fred said grinning.

"I could say the same thing about you and George." I said smiling at the two. They nodded.

"Yeah, we are a bit tired." I couldn't keep my eyes open as I fell asleep on the two. I was so tired and exhausted.

Life is unfair like that ~ Life is unfair like that ~ Life is unfair like that ~ Life is unfair like that ~

Dumbledore's funeral took place a few weeks later and in those few weeks, classes still went on but no one was interested in any of the classes. For DATDA, they Remus teach it and even though he was the best DATDA teacher Hogwarts has ever had, the students just didn't want to focus on class; their thoughts with their dead Headmaster. It was so strange walking into the Great Hall every morning and not seeing Dumbledore beaming at his students or not seeing him roam the corridors and greeting the students as he went by. Anyways, the theme color for Dumbledore's funeral was white. It was kind of fitting but I'd imagine that he'd want everything to brightly colored and covered in stars. I chuckled weakly at the thought as we all filled the seats. "What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I was just thinking that Dumbledore would rather have bright colors at his funeral and everything would be covered in stars, rather than all this white. It's kind of giving me a headache." She giggled a bit. Ron and Harry looked at her curiously and she repeated what I said and then they snorted, grabbing the attention of Dean and Seamus and so on. Soon enough everyone there had heard about my musings and were chuckling, giggling, or snorting in laughter. I have a feeling Dumbledore would've wanted that, rather than everyone spill tears over it. Also, Ron broke up with Lavender and he, Hermione, and Harry have all seemed to make up and now they're all good friends again. Those three are so weird. They're even weirder than me when I'm on a sugar high. I shook my head at the thought and looked to the front. George was sitting on my other side, with Fred on his other side. I wish I could see Dad. I miss him already but I haven't heard from him at all, but I guess if he's with Voldemort it would be really stupid of him to be writing to me. This would be bad because Voldy could use me to get to Harry. I shuddered. Yeah, that would be really bad. At the end of the funeral, I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione looking out over the Black Lake. They were talking in low voices but I caught the gist of what they were saying.

They're not returning to Hogwarts next year.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: Getting Over the Shock

The train ride home had to be the quietest ride in all of history. You couldn't hear anyone laughing or running around on the train at all. Our compartment was pretty much dead silent but you could hear the other kids whispering in the other compartments and honestly it's getting all very annoying. I decided to leave Harry to Ron and Hermione and went looking for Cat, Neville, Henry, Lily, Emmett, and Sierra. I found them all in a compartment not too far from Harry, Ron, and Hermione's. "Hey." They greeted me with sad smiles. I smiled back.

"Hey." I sighed and sat down next to Emmett.

"How're you doing?" He asked me. The others looked at us. I shrugged.

"I don't know... it's just all a big shock, Dumbledore dying and all." They nodded.

"I know the feeling." Lily said sadly. Sierra hugged her. Cat nodded in agreement as Neville hugged her. Emmett wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder. Fred and George, like the Order, had to leave the school by Disapparating from Hogsmeade, so I couldn't be with Fred and George. They did however take my trunk and Buttercup with them. I'm going to stay with Mark for the summer this time. Since I'll be taking my Apparating test next week, I'll just Apparate to work if I pass. I wish Dad didn't have to kill Dumbledore. I wonder why they made the promise in the first place. Did they do it so Draco wouldn't have to? Or was it something more? I wish I could just talk to Dad right now. I'd feel so much better if I could. We sat in silence the rest of the way to Kings Cross. When we were all out on the platform, I hugged them all good-bye and went looking for Mark. Fred and George were standing with him and the rest of the Weasleys. Harry was there too but he was completely out of it.

I wish I could tell him what really happened. It would have made things so much easier but that old man has to make things so darn difficult. I mean really there's nothing technically keeping me from telling Harry but I just can't help but wonder what if I tell him and he doesn't beat Voldemort? So yeah, I just kept my mouth shut about it. Once on the platform, I went looking for Mark and when I saw him, I walked over to him and he held out his arms and I just hugged him. Instantly I felt better. Don't get me wrong, getting hugs and being comforted by everyone else helps, but I've missed Mark so much, and I just... I don't even know how to explain. Anyways, Mark started whispering some comforting words to me as I started crying... again. I finally calmed down and sighed. I wiped my tears on my shirt. "Fred and George put your trunk and Buttercup in the car." I nodded. I hugged Fred and George and they hugged me back and then I followed Mark out to the car. At home, I curled up under my blankets in my room and just slept most of the day away. I was tired.

I remember getting up at one point and writing a letter to my father (even if I couldn't send it to him, in case Voldemort found out and tried to harm him). I wrote what I wanted to say to say to his face. I cried some more and fell back asleep. I vaguely remember Mark bringing me dinner and forcing me to eat and forcing me to leave my room and walk around the house or the park. Yeah... so this continued on for a few days before I got tired of doing that and decided to move on with my life. One morning I washed up and got dressed and went down to the kitchen. When I walked in, I found Fred, George, and Mark sitting at the table and it looked as if they were discussing something Sirius. They froze when I walked in. I rolled my eyes and went straight for the fridge and pulled out a carton of OJ. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We were worried about you." George started. I nodded and poured me a glass of OJ.

"I'm okay... I'm tired of sitting on my butt and doing nothing." I said shrugging. Mark rolled his eyes and snorted, but he wasn't being mean.

"You were always like that growing up. I remember when you saw that wild rabbit get ran over by a car and you cried for three days about it and then the next day you acted as if it didn't happen." I sighed.

"I don't know why I'm like that, I just am." I said softly. George got up and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his chest. After a moment or two, I said, "Can we go do something? I'm bored." George let me go and nodded. Fred stood up.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner, okay?" Mark asked.

"Okay, you going to work?"

"Yeah."

"Well good luck with work, Dad says everyone's in a frenzy after Dumbledore's death." Fred said Sirius for once. Mark nodded, looking grim.

"Yeah, we've got a lot of things to sort out at the Ministry. See you tonight." He said hugging me before leaving.

"So what do you want to do?" Fred and George asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking we could go visit the others and I have an Apparating test to take too, tomorrow, so I wanted to practice a little." They beamed.

"Then let's go to the burrow!" They each grabbed one of my elbows and turned on the spot and soon we were outside the perimeter of the burrow. Moody had made Mum and Dad put up a bunch of wards and spells so that Death Eaters couldn't get in. Tonks, Remus, and Sirius helped them out as Tonks is an Auror, Remus is knowledgeable on protective spells, and Sirius used to be an Auror (also because they're part of the Order but that's beside the point).

"I heard you guys were going to go get Harry sometime next week?" They nodded.

"Moody has a good plan." They said grinning.

"Any idea about what it is?"

"Nope, but he said he'd tell us the day we go get him." They said shrugging. "You know, him being paranoid and what not."

"I have a feeling that whatever it is, he's not going to like."

"He's such a noble git," George started.

"That he doesn't like anything that involves,"

"Someone doing something for him,"

"That involves protecting him." They both shrugged.

"Too true." I said grinning along with them. Some people would be confused by the way they complete each other's sentences, but not me. I've been around them so much that I've gotten used to it. Well it really wasn't that confusing the first time I heard them complete each other's sentences. We walked up to the door and knocked. We also have to ask each other questions that only the other person would know the answer to, it's kind of annoying but it's for safety reasons. Dad opened the door and asked us the questions and we answered them and he let us in.

"I was just about to head out for work." He said once we were inside. "Fleur's parents are coming the week of the wedding, so your mom has been getting everyone to clean the house of sorts." He winked at us before leaving.

"Well at least we know what's going to happen." I said shrugging. The other two nodded, grimacing a bit.

"This means she's going to be really stressed out."

"So why are Fleur's parents coming here?"

"Oh that's right, you don't know." They said grinning. "It seems Bill's English lessons with Fleur turned out to be something more and now they're getting married. Mum is totally against it."

"I bet." I said chuckling. "So how awkward is it with Ron and Ginny?"

"Ron has apologized to Hermione and has sent an apology letter to Harry, so I guess those three are friends again and Ginny still won't talk to anyone but Mum and Dad." George said frowning. I hope she doesn't try anything.

"Fred, George, Lexi, welcome home!" Mum said beaming at us as she walked down the stairs. She looked really tired. I hugged her.

"Have you had any sleep?" I asked her. She muttered something about me being silly but she just looked more tired. "Mum, you need to go rest. I'll make sure the house gets cleaned." I said ushering her towards the stairs.

"But,"

"No buts. Now go to your room and get as much rest as possible. I will let everyone know that you are sleeping." She nodded.

"Thank you, darling." I smiled.

"You're welcome." Once she disappeared up the stairs, I turned to see Fred, George, and (I never noticed him before) Ron looking at me in shock. "What?" I asked curiously.

"We bow down to you!" The twins cried, doing just that and hugging my legs.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked in disbelief. I rolled my eyes at the twins and grinned.

"I'm just awesome like that. Now Sirius-ly we need to start cleaning because if the house isn't at least mildly looking clean, she's going to be yelling at everyone." The twins, once they stood up, and Ron nodded grimacing a bit. So we set to work, starting in the kitchen and after two hours of deep cleaning that, we moved to the living room.

"I don't even remember having this!" Ron exclaimed in exasperation as we pilfered through all the things in the living room. I chuckled.

"That's what happens when you get stuff and put it down: you forget." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"So when's Hermione coming?"

"In two days, we think." Fred and George said shrugging as they were scrubbing the floors.

"Are Lee and Verity working the shop today?"

"No, we're closing it for a few days, to help out with the wedding and then we're closing it on the day of the wedding and the day we go and get Harry."

"Are they together yet?" The two grinned and nodded. "Finally!" Two hours later, after deep cleaning the living room, we decided to have a break for lunch. Mum walked into the kitchen about this time, looking well rested and very impressed with the kitchen and living room.

"You're all doing a wonderful job. Where's Ginny?" We shrugged.

"I went up there to check up on her, but she just ignored me." Ron said frowning. "She's been in her room all day and I've asked her to help us and she refuses to." Mum frowned and sighed.

"She's been like that all summer, did something happen at school?"

"Well, Harry and Hermione are now dating and Ginny told Harry that she didn't like him anymore and ever since then, she has been ignoring everyone." I said frowning too. She sighed and went up the stairs.

"She's going to go talk to her." Fred stated. We nodded. We hurried up with our lunch and quickly cleaned our dirty dishes, meaning Fred and George used magic to clean them. We wanted to be ready just in case Ginny decided to raise her voice. For measure, we moved our cleaning to the outside where we cut the grass and tamed the garden a bit. I had fun with degnoming the garden until Ginny and Mum decided to have a shouting match at each other.

"GINERVA WEASLEY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!?"

"WHAT ABOUT HARRY, HERMIONE, AND THE OTHERS? YOU CAN JUST KEEP IGNORING EVERYONE AND DOING WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM! THEY HURT ME!" We all scoffed. It's clear she's the one that hurt Harry.

"WHERE'S YOUR PROOF!?" Ginny screamed.

"GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT? YOU'RE GROUNDED! FOR THE REMAINING WEEKS OF THE HOLIDAYS YOU'RE TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM AND ONLY COME OUT FOR DINNER AND TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Ginny screamed again and five minutes later, a door was slammed and someone was stomping down the stairs.

"Well today turned out to be eventful after all." I said smiling. The other three just looked at me in disbelief. "What? I told you I was bored."

"True." Fred and George said grinning. Ron just shook his head, muttering about how crazy I am.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Mad-Eye's Death

So with all the deep cleaning and awkwardness between Mum and Ginny, it's a wonder that Fred, George, and I got away from it all to go and practice on Apparating. I'll admit that it's better when you're the one doing it, but it's still uncomfortable. We decided to practice it in the field where we usually go to play Quidditch. It was fun! Percy even popped in from time to time and helped me out with my Apparating. Fred and George are still wary of him, but they're slowly warming up to him. I'm happy to see that Percy is trying to make things right, so maybe that'll get Fred and George to try too. It'd be weird for me if Percy wasn't there at my wedding. He's like one of my older brothers (technically, he will be one of my older brothers) and you can't say it isn't weird if your own brother doesn't show up to your wedding, right? Anyways, Mum has come up to me with a few ideas for it too lately. They don't exactly go with what George and I want for our wedding, but they are pretty good. Percy has seemed to cheer up from being demoted, because as he told me, he'd rather have his family back than have a promotion without his family. When Mum heard that, she started crying and gave him a bone-crushing hug and Dad just beamed at him proudly.

Dad and Percy's relationship has gotten better over the past few weeks and Bill and Charlie, who have stopped by several times during the summer, have forgiven Percy. Ginny, even though she doesn't show it much, has too and so has Ron. I think Percy is the only person Ginny talks to now. Ron told Bill and Charlie about what happened and are majorly disappointed in her and so is Percy but he hasn't showed it much since he wants to be forgiven. Hermione showed up this morning and is now busy cleaning the linen sheets. Ginny ignored her too but she glared at Hermione every chance she got; which wasn't much as Ginny was still grounded. Hermione was disheartened by this, but Bill, Ron, and I cheer her up every chance we get with all the cleaning we have to do. We still haven't tackled upstairs yet. Sad isn't it? I mean, the Burrow isn't as bad as Grimmauld Place was, but it's a lot of hard work tackling all the clutter and getting the floors scrubbed good and hard. We've had to degnome the garden so many times, that Tonks got tired of seeing us chucking the little gnomes that she put a spell on the garden so they couldn't come back, but I have a feeling that they'll find a way back somehow. They're a lot smarter than one would think. "So are you excited for you Apparating test?" Bill asked grinning.

"No duh!" I said rolling my eyes good-naturedly. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. "Will Charlie be coming?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a few days."

"The day after my Apparating test?"

"Probably." He said smiling down at me. We let go of each other. I grinned

"Good. So what's this I hear about your English lessons with Fleur?" He blushed and grumbled something about getting back at Fred and George. I laughed. "I'm happy for you two." He smiled back at me.

"At least someone is happy about it. Mum isn't too keen to have Fleur as a daughter-in-law." I chuckled.

"Yeah I kind of gathered that when the subject is brought up. She scowls and then tries to hide it when you're around." He rolled his eyes.

"Well she's not very successful is she?"

"Nope."

"What are you two doing just standing around?" Mum asked rushing out of the house and stopping in front of us.

"Bill is going to take me to go take my Apparating test." I said shrugging. Fred and George would've come with me, but they had to go to shop and open it to the public as the beginning of the new school year was coming up.

"Oh, alright then, but please hurry back, we could really use your help." We nodded and I grabbed Bill's arm and he Apparated to the Ministry where we were to take our tests. Once inside we headed to some office and I took my test and passed on the FIRST TRY!

"Congratulations! I passed on my first try!" He said grinning.

"Let's go rub it in everyone's faces!"

"But mostly Charlie's when he gets here, right?"

"Oh yes, especially Charlie's." I said smirking. He laughed and hugged me.

"Let's go home, shall we?" I nodded and at the same time we turned on the spot and the feeling of being squeezed through a very thin tube over took me and then when I felt the ground underneath my feet, we were at the edge of the barrier of the burrow. Once we got inside, I announced to everyone that I passed my test and was congratulated. Mum decided to have a celebratory dinner for tonight and invited Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Hagrid, and Mad-Eye for dinner. Remus and Tonks told us about their marriage, as it had to be done real quickly because one the Ministry would not issue them someone to marry them. We congratulated them and they looked truly happy; especially Remus. Only the dinner didn't turn out the way she wanted it too. The Order was brought up and questions were being asked.

"Snape's headmaster of Hogwarts!?" Ron asked looking disgusted. I had to resist the urge to flinch. That's a good thing because if anyone else was, say other Deatheaters, then they'd ruin Hogwarts and he can protect the students better. Hagrid confirmed it by nodding looking grim. I just hope this stuff all blows over soon. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"When are we getting Harry?" I asked curiously.

"Tonight." Moody growled.

"But," Mum started to protest.

"We already set a date and that's tonight." She sighed.

"Alright, just be safe." Then she went into the kitchen.

"So what's the plan?" Fred and George asked curiously and eagerly.

"We're going to go get Potter and use Polyjuice potion as soon as we get there."

"Let me guess, we're going to be Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"That's the idea."

"He's not going to agree to that." I said shaking my head.

"He'll have to if we want to confuse the Deatheaters."

"So who's all going to be Harry?" Bill asked.

"Okay, we need six volunteers." Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and I instantly volunteered. "Who's going to be the last?" Fleur grimaced and raised her hand ever so reluctantly. I guess she doesn't want to be Harry. I think it would be interesting to see what Polyjuice potion looks like with a piece of Harry in it.

"I hope it doesn't taste as horrible as Crabbe's..." Ron grimaced.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Dad asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Ron said a bit too quickly. Dad sighed.

"If your mother found out..."

"I know, I know..."

"Oh, I was wondering what you three were up to in second year." I said thoughtfully. Hermione and Ron flushed. The twins however had this proud look about them. I rolled my eyes at them. So as soon as we all ate, we all made our way to Number 4, Privet Drive. Tonks made a phone call to the Dursleys.

"Hello Mr. Dursley. I'm Susan Warbeck from Lawn Owners, Inc. and we've chosen you as the winner as best looking lawn." We had a hard time of keeping quiet. "Yes, you may claim your money in London at our building (she gave a fake address). Thank you for your time, have a nice day." As soon as she hung up, it wasn't even five minutes before the Dursleys loaded up into their car and left. As soon as we were inside the house, we all laughed our arses off. We heard some movement from upstairs and eyed the stairs wearily as someone made their way down the stairs. We looked up and spotted Harry. I smiled.

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks greeted him cheerfully. He sighed in relief as he walked into the kitchen. He looked really anxious, as he pulled his trunk into the room. Tonks and Remus told him about their marriage and then Mad-Eye told us we could talk about it later and stuff and we got down to business.

"So what's the plan?" He asked hesitantly.

"We're going to use Polyjuice potion with your hair in it, so we can confuse the Deatheaters. That way they can't tell which one is you. Great plan, by the way, Mad-Eye." Sirius said grinning at his old mentor. Mad-Eye just nodded.

"No, I won't let you." Harry said almost at once.

"See, I told you he wouldn't like it." I said sighing.

"Harry, we're doing this because we want to do this." Hermione said grabbing his hand. He sighed nodded. He pulled out a piece of his hair and handed it over to Mad-Eye, who gave an approving nod to Hermione. He put it in the flask and when he poured it out into cups, it was pure gold. It looked like it would taste good, but that doesn't mean it'll taste good. I thought grimacing a bit. The six of us drank it at once and it didn't really taste that bad. I felt my hair shooting back into my skull, I felt myself growing a few inches taller, and my clothes suddenly got tight. My eyesight got all blurry.

"Wow, Harry, you have horrible eyesight." Hermione and I said at the same time. I barely just made out him rolling his eyes. Moody handed us clothes and a pair of glasses each and we got dressed, Fleur complaining the whole time. This had to be weird for Harry to watch. Ron muttered something about Ginny being wrong about Harry having a tattoo. I rolled my eyes. Harry has never seemed to be the kind of person to have a tattoo. I caught Hermione looking over Harry's muscles around his stomach from Quidditch and snickered. George, well I'm assuming it was George, walked over to me.

"We're identical!" Yep it was George. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop messing around!" Moody growled and then we all paired up and set off. As soon as we were in the air, we were surrounded by Deatheaters. I was paired up with Moody, since everyone else was paired up. George didn't like this, because the Deatheaters were most likely going to go for the Harry with the strongest and Moody was right. Most of them went after us. I pulled out my wand and stunned as many as I could. It wasn't hard, just a matter of angles and Moody flying like a maniac dodging curses and hexes. I don't know when it was, as I lost sense of time with all the hexing and stunning going on, but Voldemort showed himself and he left as quickly as he had came. Then the next thing I know, Moody was hit and we were going down. I grabbed the broom. I saw Moody as he fell, lifeless to the ground, before I got control of the broom and went to the designated safe house that we were heading to. When I got there, Dedalus Diggle was waiting for me at his front door, looking anxious.

"Where's Moody?" He asked worriedly. He almost reminded me of Flitwick.

"H-He got hit by the Killing Curse..." I said shooken up.

"Come on, dear." He said sympathetically and pulling me into the house. I could feel the Polyjuice wearing off and pulled off the glasses as soon as my vision blurred. I felt better not having to wear the glasses. No offense to Harry but they were driving me mad. Now, I was back to my usual self. "Here, this is your Portkey. You'll need it to return to the Weasleys." I nodded.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Of course my dear." I smiled back at him and put a finger on the teddy bear. I wonder if I could keep it afterwards... What? It's cute! Not a second later, I felt the familiar tug on my navel and when I landed, I was in front of the Burrow. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Dad, and Remus ran over to me. I had fallen over when I landed. Dad reached me first and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay." He said rubbing my back.

"H-He's dead... Mad-Eye's dead." I sobbed out. I felt him freeze but for only a second before he hugged me tighter and started to comfort me. Soon we moved into the house, where Hagrid was sitting in the kitchen. Mum ran over to me and hugged me. "Where's George...?" I asked noticing that I didn't see him. He was with Remus... Remus grimaced.

"He's in the living room, sweetheart." Mum said sadly. I went in there to find one of his ears to be missing. It looked so bad. "I've stopped the bleeding." I went over to him and sat down on the floor next to him and held one of his pale hands. Soon everyone else arrived and Fred stumbled into the living room and spotted George with an anxious look. He sat down opposite of me, near George's head.

"Georgie...?" Fred asked looking at him concerned. George coughed.

"Fred..."

"What is it?" I asked him softly.

"I'm "hole-y", get it?" I scoffed.

"Of all the ear related jokes, you chose "hole-y"!?" Fred said scoffing and shaking his head.

"George, I could so hit you right now!" I said scowling at him.

"Then why don't you do it?" He asked me grinning weakly. I did just that. I smacked his shoulder. "Ow..." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"So where's Mad-Eye?" Fred asked curiously. I sighed.

"He's dead..." A pin could drop and you'd hear it. That's how quiet it was in the room. Someone suggested Fire Whiskey, most likely Sirius, as he was hovering in the kitchen. Everyone got a cup of it, only Hagrid got a whole bottle to himself. It burned in my throat but after a few sips it got better. I didn't drink anymore than one cup. This was going to be a long school year.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67: Wedding Crashers

The next few days were tough for all of us but Fleur still planned on having her wedding and wasn't going to take no for an answer, so we all half heartedly got ready for it. I walked into the living room and found George sitting on the couch pouting and Fred snickering at him. "What's wrong?" I asked curiously as I sat down next to him.

"Fleur just called him hideous, although not so much as directly to his face." Fred said still snickering. George stuck his tongue out at his brother. I chuckled.

"I don't think you're hideous." I said kissing George's cheek.

"Ha!" He let out. Fred stuck his tongue out at George. I shook my head at the two.

"Have you noticed Mum giving Harry, Ron, and Hermione stuff to do that keeps them away from each other?" Fred asked looking amused. I chuckled.

"Yeah, but that's not going to stop them from leaving, just prolong it. Besides if they'd skip out on the wedding Fleur would probably murder them." George snickered.

"I caught our little Harrykins and Hermione snogging in the kitchen this morning."

"You were watching them like a creeper, weren't you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. His eyes widen in shock.

"N-No!" I laughed.

"I'm just messing with you Georgie." I said smiling sweetly at him.

"Is it pick-on-George day or something?" He said pouting. Fred and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Yeah, that's what day it is." We both said at the same time.

"You three, there is no dilly dallying, now get to work! The Delacour's will be arriving tomorrow!" Mum said narrowing her eyes at us. We grimaced.

"Actually, Mum, Fred and I've got to head back to the shop." George said standing up. I glared at him and Fred, who nodded along with his brother. Jerk faces leaving me here to suffer. She sighed in defeat.

"Alright then but be careful, okay?" After assuring and reassuring Mum, the two left for the shops. I pouted and went outside to degnome the garden... again! I thought Tonks took care of them! When the Delacour's came I was surprised to see that they didn't turn up their nose at the Burrow like Fleur apparently did the first time she visited. In fact, Dad and Mr. Delacour were laughing about something as they made their way into the yard; only Dad looked really nervous. I chuckled. Fleur didn't seem to happy about Sirius being there for the wedding but she had no choice in the matter of him being here because he clearly said he was going to be here whether she liked it or not. It was amusing to watch. The wedding took place the very next day and it was stressful up until it started. Getting the guests seated and everything... I sighed frustrated with my dress as I was one of the bride maids. George walked into the room and grinned when he saw me trying to zip it up in the back.

"Georgie, will you help me!?" I whined.

"Of course." He said walking up behind me. He zipped up the dress and hugged me from behind. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, but we are so going to have a casual wedding. I am not going through all of this again!" I said scowling. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I agree." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You and Fred spent most of your time at the shop, so I don't see why you're complaining..." He grinned. I turned in his arms and he kissed me. I kissed him back as electricity went through my body. He pulled away and I pouted.

"We can finish this some other time. If we don't go now, we're going to be murdered by the bride herself." I grinned.

"Okay, let's go." We made our way out to the back yard and helped with seating the guests and then we took our own seats. The wedding started out and it was beautiful. The reception was nice too and it lasted on late into the night and just when it was winding down, a Patronus showed up in the middle of the dance floor informing us that the minister is dead and the Deatheaters were on their way. The guests rushed off the property and I lost sight of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. George and I were holding hands throughout the whole time and we tried to fight off as many Deatheaters as we possibly could. Suddenly, we were surrounded and forced to surrender.

Yaxley was one of the Deatheaters that interrogated us. He interrogated me first. "Where is Harry Potter?" He demanded.

"I don't know. I lost track of him five minutes into this whole mess."

"_Crucio_!" I screamed, falling to the ground (the pain was so intense) and panted when he stopped. "Where is he?"

"I told you, I don't know." I said weakly. "I think he may have Apparated out of here." He glared at me for a good five minutes before he left the room. George came in twenty minutes later looking disheveled and bent down next to me. I can still feel some of the pain. He pulled me into a hug.

"Are you okay?" I hugged him back.

"Y-yeah, are you?"

"Yeah..." I buried my face into his chest.

"I'm worried about Harry, Ron, and Hermione." He sighed.

"Me too, Lexi, me too." Yaxley and the rest of the Deatheaters left after getting wind of something somewhere in Muggle London, worrying us of course, but now we didn't have to deal with the Deatheaters. They left, threatening us as they did. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Is everyone okay?" Remus asked walking over to us. Tonks was right behind him.

"Yeah, you two?" Dad answered.

"Yeah, we're okay."

"Where do you think those three went to?" Percy asked curiously. I sighed.

"Knowing Hermione, she probably Apparated them to Muggle London." Mum looked worried. "They'll be fine. Trust me, Harry thinks best on his feet and he has really great instinct and follows it naturally and Hermione and Ron will follow him without hesitation." She visibly relaxed at this.

"I think we should all go to Auntie Muriel's house for awhile." Dad said sighing.

"Do we have to?" I pouted. I didn't like her. I met her earlier and all she talked about was how _right_ Rita Skeeter is about Dumbledore and stuff and I hate Rita Skeeter! He chuckled.

"I'm afraid she's our best bet. The Deatheaters got through our defenses and if we put them up again, we'll all be arrested and put into Azkaban or tortured or something." He shuddered a bit at the end. I nodded sighing. I hope Mark is okay...

"Have you talked to Mark lately?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes, he's alive and well. Well as well as anyone can be in a time like this." Percy answered. I nodded. I can't very well write to him just yet, can I?

"We'll keep you posted on him, okay?" Dad said smiling at me. I nodded, smiling back.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"These days just keep getting better and better..." Bill said sighing.

"They will get better. Harry will make sure of that." I said smiling at my oldest brother. He smiled back at me. Fred and George went back to their shop after making sure everyone was okay and we all moved into Auntie Muriel's house and got settled with her complaining and everything and I just wanted to Silincio her mouth shut. Charlie had to go back to Romania to talk to some people so we all hugged him good bye and he was gone. My only company was Buttercup as everyone else was running around trying to get things ready. That was until Fred and George showed back up, panting and out of breath.

"What happened?" Dad asked them Sirius-ly.

"Deatheaters all over our shop." They said scowling. "We only just got away." The three of us went up to my room, but I guess we'll be sharing it, since they can't go back to the shop.

"Save anything?" Fred pulled out a bag.

"I saved as much as I could, since we didn't have a lot of time." He said shrugging. "Weightless and expansion charms come in handy when you're in a situation such as that." He grinned at the last part. I shook my head and sat down on the bed. George sat down next to me.

"So where's Sirius?" He asked curiously.

"He's with Remus and Tonks. They're checking out the Burrow and they're talking to Kingsley about the Hogwarts situation." I said shrugging.

"What do you think about Hogwarts?" Fred asked sitting on my other side.

"I'm glad my dad is the Headmaster because if it were any other person, they'd probably have killed all of the students in one month. He can at least protect them to the best of his ability." The two snorted.

"Lexi he killed Dumbledore." I groaned.

"George, I told you why he killed Dumbledore."

"Why'd he kill Dumbledore?" Fred asked. I sighed.

"I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else, got it?" I whispered to him. Just in case Mum or whoever walked by our door. He nodded. "Dumbledore found a cursed ring and it was slowly killing him all year, so he made my dad promise to kill him."

"You mean Dumbledore _planned_ to have Snape kill him?" Fred whispered looking at me with disbelief. I nodded.

"Why?" George asked curiously. I shrugged.

"I don't know..."

"So are you going to go to school?" Fred asked worriedly.

"I kind of have no choice, but to go." George frowned.

"We don't want you to go." I smiled sadly.

"I know, but I have to, if I don't the Deatheaters are going to making another visit here." He sighed.

"I don't like it." He said pouting.

"I don't like it either." I hugged him.

"I feel left out." Fred said pouting.

"Huggings!" George said hugging me and Fred to him. Fred hugged us back. I just hope school won't be as bad as I think it's going to be...


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68: So Far, Seventh Year Sucks

September 1st came way too quickly for my liking. Normally I'd be happy to go to Hogwarts, but not this year. Mainly because I heard that the Carrows were going to taking over the DATDA and Muggle Studies positions. I can only wonder why in Merlin's pants they'd want to be the Muggle Studies teacher unless they want to rant and rave about how Muggles are filthy or something. I sighed. That's probably the reason. So Mum, Dad, Mark, Fred, and George saw me off and I got onto the train. I ran into Cat, Neville, Emmett, Lily, Serena, and Henry. We all found an empty compartment. Emmett, Lily, Serena, and Henry looked grim. "Have you all had an eventful summer like me?" I asked them curiously. They nodded.

"Our parents are neutral, but the Deatheaters still came and asked them to join." Lily said sadly.

"We endured a few Cruciatus curses." Henry said shuddering. I grimaced.

"Me too..." I said sighing.

"Who?" Emmett asked.

"Yaxley." I said scowling. "He's an arse..." Cat chuckled.

"Aren't they all?" Serena asked looking bemused. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." I said leaning back against the seat and sighing. "I've never before dreaded going to Hogwarts."

"Ditto." Cat muttered. Neville pulled her into a hug.

"We'll be okay." He said determined.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I said grinning as I got an idea. Cat grinned and Emmett, Lily, Henry, and Serena looked confused.

"You're not serious are you?" Neville asked wide-eyed.

"No, my name is Lexi." I said rolling my eyes. "Anyways, yes, we should most definitely start up the DA again."

"How are going to tell the others without being compromised?" Cat asked curiously.

"The coins Hermione made, duh!" I said grinning. She stuck her tongue out at me. I returned the favor.

"What in Merlin's pants are you three talking about?" Henry asked finally. We grinned and explained to our four confused Slytherin friends (quietly, so that no one would overhear us and turn us in) and when we were finished, they looked like fish out of water.

"You three are crazy." Serena said shaking her head. We rolled our eyes.

"We are Gryffindors you know." The four stuck their tongues out at us. The trolley lady came and we got some snacks and just talked the rest of the trip; sharing stories about what we did this summer. We finally arrived at the school and got into the carriages and slowly made our way to the school. Walking in the school, the atmosphere was different. It was kind of depressing and really tense. Everyone just didn't know what to expect. We made our way into the Great Hall silently. I don't mean just our group but EVERYONE entering the school was dead silent. The Great Hall was dark and wasn't lit with the usual floating candles that were usually there on the beginning of the year fests. Everything was just grey and black and looking at the staff table, I saw Daddy sitting in the Headmaster's seat. The teachers on either side of him didn't look happy, excluding the Carrows. The sight of their stupid grinning faces made me want to bat-bogey hex them into the next century, but I knew if I did anything rash, they'd punish me and I know that punishment equaled torture. That's all Deatheaters are good for: torturing people. I settled for staring at the table in disgust. I also noticed that the banners that showed the four different houses were gone and now it was just one big banner: green and silver with a snake on it. So I guess that means everyone is in Slytherin.

I also noticed that all the hour glasses, including Slytherin's, were gone, so I guess there won't be a House Cup either. But of course there isn't going to be one as there is only one House and that's Slytherin. Our group just shared a table, since it really didn't matter now where everyone sat as all the tables were the same now. But there were some people who sat at their designated House table (out of habit I suppose) looking gloomy and miserable. Most of the original Slytherins sat at their respective table, looking more snobbish than usual, although I get the feeling that some of them are forced to sit there and be like that. Most likely their parents are Deatheaters and if they don't do as they're told, they would face the wrath of Voldemort. This year is so going to suck. Daddy stood up, looking indifferent as he stared at each table for a few minutes before speaking. "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts." It was so strange. Dumbledore usually said that and hearing it from Daddy, it's almost as if he only did it because of the old man. I bit back a smile, knowing that that was exactly it. I don't know how, but I just know. "As many of you may know by now, I am the new headmaster and this year, two new teachers will be joining us: Alecto Carrow, who will be filling in as the Muggle Studies professor and Amycus Carrow, who will be filling in for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Those of you who disobey the rules will result in automatic detention, which will still remain with whichever Professor catches you in the act." That's good... Those Carrows look like they'd do anything to get someone to have a detention with them. I don't like the gleam that entered their eyes just now.

"Also, there won't be any Quidditch this year, as there is an 'event' that will happen near the end of the year, that I'm sure all of you would be too preoccupied by." Is he talking about the war that will take place? I bit my lower lip as flashes of those who I saw die went through my mind. I pushed back the visions and focused on what Daddy was saying. "There will be no pranks, no lolly-gagging, no lingering before classes. You must be at class at the exact time it starts or there will be dire punishments. Breakfast will be at 8 am sharp and classes will begin at 9 am. Anyone who opposes will be spending some time with the Carrows for a good hour or two." He said all this while smirking and there was a glint in his eyes. I frowned. I guess if it's to keep up the facade. The Carrows looked really excited at the last part he added. This intensified my hate and disgust with them. "You may all begin to eat." And just like that, the food appeared and everyone began eating. And everyone, for once, was talking. I guess they couldn't help but voice their opinions to their friends, whether there were Deatheaters in there or not.

"I don't like this." Lily said frowning.

"Ditto." Emmett, Henry, and Serena said. I sighed.

"I just hope that where ever Harry and the other two are that they're going to be safe." Cat said frowning. I chuckled.

"Those three don't exactly have a clean record for being safe." Neville said grinning.

"Yeah, those three tend to throw themselves in the face of danger." I said rolling my eyes at the thought. The four Slytherins rolled their eyes too. Emmett muttered something that sounded like: Gryffindors. Cat, Neville, and I grinned at him. He shook his head. We finished eating and Daddy dismissed us all to go to our dorms. Later that night, I decided to sneak out to see Daddy, so I went to the headmaster's office and guessed the password. I thought it would be something like Pureblood, but when I got it wrong and went to my last resort, it ended up being Dumbledore. I wonder if the Carrows give him hell for it. Oh well. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Come in." I opened the door and walked inside. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. "What are you doing, sneaking out of bed likes this!? You could get hurt!" He hissed. I frowned.

"So I was right about what the punishment is." He grimaced and nodded. "I wanted to give this to you." I pulled out the letter I wrote him this summer and set it on the desk. He picked it up looking curious.

"Did they do anything to you?" He asked softly. I instantly knew he was talking about the Deatheaters that crashed the wedding. I nodded.

"I was hit with the Cruciatus Curse." He clenched his jaw. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I don't want to get you into any trouble." He sighed.

"Please don't get into detention. You may not get it easy."

"I'll try." I said grinning. He shook his head.

"Now go back to your room and be careful."

"Sir, Ma'am, Sir!" I said saluting him. He rolled his eyes and I swiftly made my way back to Gryffindor Tower, persuading Peeves to drop something onto one of the Carrows, as I went. I know Peeves won't give a student away, especially one who pranks a lot of people. I slipped back into the common room and ran to my room and as soon as I plopped onto the bed, I was out like a light. Cat woke me up with a grin on her face the next morning. "What is it?" I asked yawning, as I sat up.

"Peeves dropped the bust of some guy's head on one of the Carrows this morning!" I grinned.

"Great."

"They tried to get who told him to do that out of him though."

"How do they know it's not of his own free will?" I asked her curiously. She shrugged.

"I don't know, but Peeves hasn't been giving them any answers." I nodded, feeling bad now. I didn't want him to suffer because of this... So after eating a quick breakfast, I went around the castle looking for Peeves. I found him in a classroom that was rarely used. "Peeves, I'm sorry." He just cackled.

"Don't be. This is the most fun I've had in a long while. And don't worry, I 'aven't told them anything." I smiled.

"Thanks." Then I left before the Carrows might think I'm asking him to do something. I wonder if Filch got away in time. I hope so... He's a squib and I doubt that's going to stop the Deatheaters from killing him. Or maybe if he is a Pureblood, then maybe they'd sympathize with him and blame the Muggleborn's for taking his magic? Oh well... I hurried back to the Great Hall, just in time to receive my time table, and sat down next to Lily.

"Where have you been?" She asked me. "The Carrows kept looking over at us ever since you left."

"Sorry, I forgot something in my room." I didn't want anyone to know that it was me who set Peeves on one of the Carrows, because either they'd turn me in (and I know my friends wouldn't) or they'd keep it a secret and the Carrows would turn to them and if the Carrows knew they were hiding something, they'd get hit with the Cruciatus curse for it if they don't tell them. And I will not let that happen. She nodded and went back to eating. I looked over my schedule and noticed that there was a new class on there. It was about teaching the seventh years how to use the Unforgivable Curses from the looks of it. It was the last class of every day. This is going to suck arse. The bell rang and we hurried off to class. My first class is Transfiguration. Cat, Neville, Emmett, and Lily are in this class with me. I'm glad that I got Transfiguration first because for once I didn't want to have Muggle Studies or DATDA because I know those classes are going to be horrible and if things weren't horrible enough, the Carrows are going to be teaching that class about the Unforgivable Curses!


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69: Leaving Hogwarts for Good

I was right; classes with the Carrows were horrible. They finally figured out that it was me who made Peeves drop that bust on whichever Carrow it hit and I paid dearly for it. They used the Cruciatus curse on me for an hour non-stop and I'm surprised I'm still alive. As far as they know, I'm Pureblood only because they don't know who my real father is. Even the Ministry doesn't know who my real father is. So Voldemort doesn't know who my father is. There isn't a day when I don't think about Harry, Hermione, and Ron, wondering if they're okay and aren't dead or have been caught. Then I think about Fred and George and wonder the same thing; if they're okay and if they're safe. I miss them terribly and I always call out for George in my mind whenever I'm hit with the Cruciatus curse. Neville, Cat, and I reached out to the original DA through the coins and asked the members to ask more people to join. Emmett, Lily, Henry, and Serena have joined us and they're helping us with recruiting more members. It's amazing at how easy it is to hide the DA from the Carrows. I have a feeling that Daddy already knows about it, but I know he won't give us up. He really cares about the students but it seems I'm the only one who sees that. Ah well... They'll all know by the end of the war. I hope. Anyways, Daddy has decided to give me private lessons on Occlumancy. I'm excited because if I'm any good at it, I can make it much stronger so that if Voldemort tries to use his Legilimency on me, then I can block him out almost as well as Daddy or maybe even better, but I'll have to work really hard.

You'd have thought he'd gone easy on me as I am his daughter, but nope. He didn't hold back. He saw the day my adoptive father walked out and how all the kids bullied me and called me 'freak' and the day my adoptive mother slapped me and kicked me out of the house. He even saw the one time that George and I snogged in that classroom and I'd managed to fight him off by the end of it and he just stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "What? George and I are engaged, we can snog you know." I said rolling my eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"What was that one memory with your adoptive mother kicking you out?" He asked curiously. I frowned.

"She and Mrs. Weasley had a fight and she tried to ban me from being friends with them and when I told her I wouldn't stop being their friends, she slapped me and kicked me out." He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks Daddy." I could tell he was still getting used to that, because every time I'd call him that, he'd make a face. I giggled at the thought. "So shall we keep going?" I asked looking up at him.

"No, you've exhausted yourself. Go on to bed." I smiled and nodded, letting him go.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at the same time then." He kissed my forehead and then I went back to Gryffindor tower. I was told specifically to empty my mind before I went to bed every night and it wasn't easy at first but I'm starting to get the handle of it now. He told me I made more progress with it than Harry did. I snorted as I entered the common room.

"What are you laughing at?" Cat asked curiously. I smiled.

"Nothing, just something that's on my mind." I said shrugging. She rolled her eyes at me.

"It had better not be another prank on the Carrows."

"Trust me, it's not." I said grimacing. I could still feel a ghost of the pain from the Cruciatus curse. I sighed. "I don't think I want to come back after Christmas break." I said taking a seat on the couch.

"Why?" Cat asked curiously.

"I just can't take much more of this. I feel like I'm wimping out."

"You're not wimping out." She said sympathetically. I smiled.

"Thanks. I just miss my family and I'm tired of worrying about if they're okay or not. I want to see them up close and personal, you know." She nodded.

"Same here, but I'm staying here with Neville, because he can't possibly run the whole DA by himself. It's not that I don't have faith in him; it's just he looks really tired and exhausted. Especially with the beatings and Cruciatus curses we've been getting from our detentions with the Carrows." She said shuddering a bit. "So are you still learning Occlumancy with your dad?" She whispered quietly. I nodded. Yeah I told Cat about who my real dad is and she took it a lot better than the others. She wasn't even that shocked, but whatever. She's the only person I feel I can trust enough to talk to her about all this. I mean, yes I trust Emmett, Henry, Lily, and Serena, but if they know about it, then Voldemort might decide to go visit their parents or something and use Legilimens on them and find out about dad and I. I wish I could tell them.

"He said I should have it down by the end of the week, just in time for Christmas."

"Does he know that you want leave?"

"Yeah and he said he wasn't going to hold me against it and that he would rather me leave and not come back so that I'll be safe." She smiled.

"He really cares about you."

"He cares about the other students too." She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Well he does! He just has to keep up the mean front so that the Carrows don't think he's not on their side." I whispered this last part practically in her ear because the other students weren't supposed to know this. I'm surprised Ginny hasn't said anything to anyone. Oh well, who cares? She's a slut fish. Don't ask where I got that name from, because I don't know. She nodded.

"Okay, I guess I can see your point." She said out loud this time. Then we started working on our homework. The teachers haven't let up on the homework. It feels like it's been doubled compared to fifth year. I've gotten most of my assignments halfway finished in classes and now I just have to finish them. I hate that I can't finish up my work for N.E.W.T's but I don't want to have to pass my Muggle Studies and DATDA exam bad mouthing Muggles and Muggleborn's and having to use the Unforgivable curses. As the Holidays grew closer, the more cold and depressing the castle seemed. Especially in the corridors and there weren't any decorations and the usual twelve trees weren't lining the walls of the Great Hall like they were every year. Although Peeves did manage to make one of the suits of armor run around singing Christmas carols with the wrong words causing one of the Carrows to use the Killing curse on it and destroying it. Peeves blew a wet raspberry at them and zoomed off before anything else could happen.

I bet the Carrows are trying to find a spell that can banish the poltergeist out of the castle but I know you can't get rid of Peeves that easily. I just can't imagine Hogwarts without him, no matter how much of a nuisance he is sometimes. He at least brings smiles on other's faces unlike the Carrows who bring pain and all those other depressing feelings on our faces. The snow started to settle in and soon the first day of break was rearing its head. I had one more lesson with Daddy before I left. I also wanted to say good bye. I really hope that he doesn't die. I thought sadly as I made it up to his office. I walked in when he allowed me to come in and took a seat in the chair across from his desk. It seems he was talking to Dumbledore, whose portrait was hanging behind him. "Ah, hello Miss Tonks." I smiled.

"Hey Professor."

"Are you still planning on not coming back?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. I feel that it does no good for me to be here when I could be out there trying to help Harry in some way even if it's small." He beamed at me.

"Yes, a very good reason for not coming back."

"Let's test your Occlumancy before you leave." Daddy said standing up. I nodded and waited. He lifted his wand and said, "Legilimens!" I could feel him trying to get into my mind, but I built up an imaginary wall where he couldn't get in. We stood there for about an hour doing just that and he couldn't break through once. He finally stopped and we both collapsed into our chairs exhausted.

"Good job. I think you'll be fine." I smiled.

"Thanks." We said our good bye and I made my way back to my room where I packed my trunk and made sure not to leave anything important behind. Despite all that's happened so far, I'm going to miss Hogwarts. It's my home away from home.

"So are you all packed?" Cat asked as she walked into the room. I nodded.

"Yeah and now I just need to say good bye to a couple of people." I said frowning. She nodded.

"I'll come with you." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks. I'm going to miss you so much." She hugged me back.

"I'll miss you too." She said smiling back at me. After hugging for another minute, we went off looking for Emmett, Henry, Lily, and Serena and found them out in the courtyard doing homework.

"Hey guys." They looked up and smiled. I sat down in between Henry and Serena.

"Why the sad face?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not coming back after Christmas break."

"What?" Lily looked upset.

"I just can't deal with this anymore... and most of my family are in hiding and I worry about them constantly and," Henry and Serena hugged me.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself." Henry said soothingly. I finally noticed the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. I wiped them away and sniffed.

"Thanks for understanding, guys." I said smiling at them.

"No problem." Emmett said grinning. He got up and sat behind us and hugged all three of us. I rolled my eyes.

"You just wanted a hug, didn't you?"

"Yep." I turned in Henry and Serena's arms and hugged him. If anything happened to these four, then I don't know what I'd do. They've become great friends over the year.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70: Horcruxes

Getting on the train was a bit nerve wracking because the Carrows were actually there watching us all, but I decided to lighten up the mood. Before I left the castle, I put a bunch of portable swamps all over the castle. I was caught several times by the other teachers, but they just let me do whatever; kind of like when we were trying to get rid of Umbridge. I made sure to leave a bunch of Dungbombs in each of the Carrows' office and a lot of Stickypus Paste; maybe a few Nosebleed Nougats and some Fainting Fancies too. What? They deserve it! Then I quickly got on the train before the Carrows would notice anything and found the compartment that Cat and Neville were sitting in. I frowned. "What's wrong?" Cat asked curiously.

"I just now noticed that I haven't seen Luna at all so far! I feel horrible!" Neville shook his head.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's a lot stronger than you think." He said assuredly. I smiled.

"Thanks Neville."

"It's no problem." I sat down across from the two, feeling nervous. I'm worried about what state I'll find my friends and family in when I get home. I hope that they're okay and nobody else lost a body part.

"Calm down, Lexi, you're family is going to be fine." Cat said smiling at me. I sighed.

"I know, but they have a history of getting into some kind of trouble no matter how big or small." I said rolling my eyes, thinking of the twins.

"They're probably pranking some Deatheaters or something..." Neville said smiling.

"Oh, speaking of pranking Deatheaters," Cat groaned.

"Please don't tell me you did something to piss the Carrows off?"

"Okay, I didn't." I said grinning.

"You keep saying how you're worried about your family getting into trouble; I bet they do the same about you." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, it was just some harmless fun." I said shrugging.

"Yeah, in your eyes; what if the Carrows find out!?"

"They won't as long as you don't tell them." I said rolling my eyes. She sighed.

"Of course I'm not going to tell them, it's just that, they probably already assume that it's your doing and if they ever see you again, they're going to do worse things to you than before!" She scolded. I sighed.

"Fine, I won't prank any Deatheaters anymore, but I doubt they'll have time to find or punish me with all the things I've left them to clean up." I said shrugging again. She groaned again.

"That's just going to make them more irritated!"

"Yeah, what if they take it out on the other students?" Neville asked going pale. I felt my eyes widen.

"Omw, I didn't even think of that! I'm so sorry!"

"See!? So don't do anything else!" Cat sat glaring at me. I pouted.

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

"I know its okay."

"What does 'omw' mean?" Neville asked making a face. I smirked.

"Don't worry about it Neville." Cat shook her head. "Fred to this day keeps asking me about it, but I'll never tell him."

"Why?" Cat asked curiously.

"Because it drives him nuts, that's why." I said rolling my eyes. "Think of it as payback for all the pranks and poking me in the side and a bunch of other stuff." Cat smiled and shook her head. The Carrows finally left the platform and just as the train pulled out, I heard someone screaming furiously and cursing. I smirked. You don't mess with me and get by. I yawned all of five minutes later and decided to take a nap. When I woke up, we were at Kings Cross, so I hurriedly got up and exited the train. I wanted to see Fred and George. I missed them so much. When I found them, they had grim looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" I asked as George pulled me into a hug.

"It's Mark. Dad saw Yaxley and a few other Deatheaters go to the house and when they left, they put the mark over the house." Fred said sadly.

"No..." I said as tears started to slide down my cheeks. I hugged George tightly and pretty much cried into his chest. "Why?"

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Lexi." George murmured hugging me tightly. Soon I felt another pair of arms encase me in a hug. I sniffled.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I heard Fred say. I nodded and sniffled once again. The three of us Apparated to Muriel's after I grabbed my trunk. When we finally got into the house, I was pulled into a hug by everyone (except Muriel herself of course). I noticed that Mum wasn't here.

"She's getting Ginny." Bill answered, when I looked around confused.

"Oh." I frowned.

"She's still not talking to you, isn't she?" Charlie said frowning. I nodded and took a seat on the couch. It's kind of depressing if you think about it, but I won't. I sighed and pulled my legs up to my chest, hugging them.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked sitting next to me on the couch.

"I just learned about Mark."

"Oh." He said sadly. "I'm sorry." He pulled me into a hug. I smiled.

"It's not your fault. Anyways, I bet you're all curious about what the Carrows taught at the school, huh?" I said once he let me go.

"Once again, the way you guess things right is creepy." Sirius said walking into the room. I grinned at him.

"I know it is." He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Amycus Carrow teaches DATDA and Alecto Carrow teaches Muggle Studies."

"Oh that has to good." Sirius said sarcastically.

"DATDA is the worst, though." I said wincing.

"They're not making everyone learn the Unforgivable curses are they?" Remus asked sharply, narrowing his eyes. When did he get here?

"Yeah, and you should see the detentions." I said grimacing and rubbing my ribs subconsciously.

"They don't beat you, do they?" Charlie asked getting mad.

"No, worse; they use the Cruciatus curse on you, or they make the first years do it." I said frowning.

"Please tell me you didn't get one..." Dad practically begged.

"Sorry. But I asked Peeves to drop a bust of some guy on one of their heads and I don't know how, but the Carrows figured out it was me." I said shrugging. He shrugged. "And then,"

"And then!?" Percy asked with wide, disbelieving eyes. I grinned.

"I left behind some portable swamps and a few other Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes presents for the Carrows to sort out before I got on the train to leave." I continued shrugging.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Bill asked with a stern look. I sighed.

"No, they just make me so angry..." He sighed.

"We know they do, but you need to refrain from doing anything else." Remus said frowning. I nodded.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?" Sirius asked his old friend. Remus looked confused for a bit, but then realization showed on his face.

"You're right, I must be off." He said, a little excitement coating voice. He shrugged on his coat, said, "Happy Holidays," and was outside of the house, Disapparating off somewhere.

"Am I missing something?" I asked confused. Sirius grinned.

"Remus and Tonks are having a child!" It took a second for it to sink in.

"Omw! That's great! Do we know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Boy and they're naming it Teddy Remus Lupin." He said giddily. I grinned.

"Who's going to his godparent?"

"He asked Harry when he found him, Hermione, and Ron at Grimmauld Place and he accepted." Dad said smiling.

"Tonks better bring baby Teddy here or someone's going to be in pain." I said narrowing my eyes. He chuckled.

"Molly made the same threat; although it wasn't quite so blunt." I grinned.

"So why were Harry, Ron, and Hermione at Grimmauld Place?"

"Remus told us they had building plans of the Ministry of Magic..." Sirius said frowning.

"They probably planned on breaking into the Ministry..." I said thoughtfully. Everyone looked alarmed.

"Why would you say that?" George asked, taking a seat on my other side.

"Well, I asked my dad about the books that were in Dumbledore's office and he let me read them and I came across something horrible, but interesting. And I think that that's what Dumbledore is having those three do."

"What is it?" Mum asked looking frightened as she and Ginny walked in. Ginny went straight up the stairs.

"Well, they talked about these things called Horcruxes," Only one person gasped at this and that person was Sirius. "And apparently, to make one of those, you'd have to rip your soul and place that piece into an object and by doing that you have to have no remorse."

"Sounds painful." Fred said grimacing.

"It is from what I've found out. Anyways there aren't a lot of details about them but the only way to kill it is to injure it beyond magical repair. It listed Basilisk venom as one of the things that kills them."

"So does that mean You-Know-Who has made some?" Dad asked curiously. It was released that saying Voldemort's name was taboo, so we've been going back to calling him You-Know-Who for now.

"I think so." I said frowning. "I asked Dumbledore's portrait about it, but he wouldn't give me any answers." Sirius groaned.

"That old man never gives you the answers you need." I nodded sighing. This is going to be an interesting holiday... I thought resting my head on George's shoulder.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71: Malfoy Manor

So far, holidays at Muriel's weren't too bad as she kept mostly to the sitting room, knitting away at sweaters and stuff. They were pretty nice too, if I do say so myself. George and I spent a lot of time together in our room. Fred sleeps in here too but he's been talking to Bill and Charlie a lot, but mostly Charlie, since Bill and Fleur keep popping in and out, driving Muriel mad; as she so graciously told us. Got to love that sarcasm! Anyways, I've been getting letters from Cat and Neville, Emmett, Henry, Serena, and Lily since day one. Emmett and Henry seemed to have taken the responsibility of giving me updates on any Deatheater movements that they hear, which is nice, but I don't want them to get into trouble.

"Still friends with those four Slytherins, huh?" Fred asked one day, when we were all in the kitchen.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. They said they were neutral and that some Deatheaters tried to recruit their parents but their parents refused and they got hit by the Cruciatus curse as a result." I said frowning.

"Oh." He said wincing.

"So what is it they're writing you about?" George asked curiously. I sighed.

"They've been trying to give me updates on some of the Deatheaters' movements, at least the ones they hear about, but most of them we already know of."

"If they keep doing that and get caught, there's going to be some trouble." Charlie said frowning.

"I know. I've asked them to stop but they're a lot more pigheaded than you'd have thought. I think I've corrupted them." I muttered the last part quietly. The twins laughed and high fived me. I grinned.

"Corrupting Slytherins, huh?" Sirius said walking in with a big grin plastered on his face. I shrugged.

"It's not that hard if they're nice." Mum sighed and shook her head. From here, we all just broke out into random conversation and I wasn't really paying attention to it. I managed to sneak off toDiagon Alley to get Christmas presents. I didn't even get caught. I know that if I did, then I'd be scolded a lot for going by myself. The only way I could surprise everyone is if I went by myself. I even got Ginny something even if she won't accept it, but whatever. I got Harry, Ron, and Hermione something but I'm going to hold onto them until after the war and give them to them. I hope they make it through this whole thing.

We had just finished dinner and moved into the living room, when it happened:

_Where am I at, now? I wondered, rolling my eyes. I looked around and there were a lot of expensive looking décor as far as the eye can see. So I must be in a mansion and this person is really rich. Who is the richest person I know? Malfoy... What am I doing at his house? I looked around some more and saw, with horror, Bellatrix Lestrange using the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione. "You broke into my vault!" _

_"I didn't!" Hermione panted before Bellatrix hit her with the curse again. _

_"You lie, you filthy Mudblood!" I glared at her. I could hear Ron and Harry yelling for Hermione from somewhere. I looked over and saw a door that was slightly ajar. I wandered over to it and ran into some stairs. Well I might as well make myself useful. I peeked over at Hermione and winced as her screams got louder the more Bellatrix drew out the curse. I slipped down the stairs and came to face with a dungeon of some sort. There were a set of bars and a door that had a key hole and I assume that it's magically locked. I wanted to call out to Harry and Ron and tell them that I'd find a way to save them, but unfortunately I can't do anything of the sort when I have visions. It's so stupid! So instead, I focused on the details. I noticed... omw! Luna and Ollivander were here! And is that a goblin? I think Griphook was his name... _

_Hermione's screams were piercing my heart and made me feel useless. "What are we going to do?" Ron all but moaned. Harry had his thinking face on, which is good. Then realization hit his face and he practically yelled, _

_"Dobby!" _

_"Would he even be able to get in here?" Ron asked. He's house elf Ron! I thought shaking my head. Harry frowned. Why can't I just talk to them just this one time? They are so thickheaded sometimes I swear! Just then Hermione's scream rang out through the room and the two cringed. _

_"It's worth a try, Dobby!" Miraculously Dobby showed up and then the vision faded._

"No, I need to know if they're okay!" I said frustrated. Everyone looked up at me in alarm as I cursed softly under my breath.

"What's wrong, Lexi?" George asked anxiously.

"Hermione is going to be tortured by Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor and Harry and Ron are down in the dungeon with Ollivander, Luna, and Griphook from Gringotts' and Dobby showed up and then my vision just ended!" I glared at the opposite wall.

"Th-they're going to be caught?" Mum asked with wide eyes.

"Knowing Hermione, she probably did something to alter Harry's looks before they were completely taken, because if they did recognize Harry, then Hermione would've been in that cell with Ron instead of Harry and Voldy would probably broadcast to the whole world that Harry's dead." Sirius said just as anxious as Mum, but slightly calmer.

"Lexi, isn't there a way you could speak to them through your visions?" Percy asked curiously. I sighed.

"No." I said sadly. "I've tried but it's like they can't hear me. I hate it so much!"

"Did you notice anything else?" Sirius asked Sirius-ly.

"No, I was more preoccupied with Ron, Harry, and Hermione; although, I did see a huge set of double doors at the end of a hallway."

"Maybe that's where they're meeting at?" Bill asked.

"It seems like it." Dad said sighing. I yawned.

"Let's all go and get some rest for the night and we can finish discussing this in the morning." Mum said looking at all our tired faces. We nodded and I followed Fred and George up the stairs. Ginny has been staying in her room for various amounts of time lately and it's starting to feel disconcerting. I pushed the thought out of my tired mind and got into to the bed with George and fell asleep in his arms. I would worry about what Ginny is up to tomorrow. I woke up in the middle of the night to something tapping on the window. I gently untangled myself from George and went to the window. There was an owl with a letter tied to its leg. I opened the window and took the letter.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any treats." I whispered to the owl. The owl hooted softly and flew out the window and I made sure to close it before I started reading it.

_Lexi, _

_I got news that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were caught by some snatchers and were taken back to Malfoy's place. I don't know what happened but they escaped along with Luna Lovegood, Ollivander, and some goblin. Voldy's not very happy about it and he's taking it out on my parents and they have nothing to do with him! I'm scared... Luckily, I decided to stay at Emmett's for the Holidays. My parents sent me a letter and told me about it. Will you please write back? Emmett's asleep but it's awkward talking to him about stuff like this. It's not that I don't trust him or anything, because he's like a brother in all sense but blood to me and I trust him with my life, but there's just some things that are hard to talk about to him and I usually talk to Lily or Serena about this stuff, but they're busy. So, write me back soon? _

_Henry _

I stared at the letter sadly. Poor Henry... I pulled out some parchment and ink and immediately started to write back.

_Henry, _

_I'm sorry about your parents and thank you for telling me about Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It's much appreciated._

I paused for a moment, thinking.

_I know you won't believe this but sometimes people just need to hear it: Everything's going to be okay in the end. I think I know what those three are doing and I know that they are trying their hardest to get the job done. I won't tell you what they're doing just in case this letter is intercepted but I strongly believe that they're going to pull through in the end and Voldy is going to go down and won't be coming back. I also have a feeling that there's going to be a big battle by the end of this year and that this is where the students of Hogwarts need to gather their strength and forget their differences and fight until it's all over. I don't know how long it's going to take but what I do know is that we can't give up. _

_If we give up, then everything Harry, Ron, and Hermione have done will be all for nothing. So we've got to stay strong and so do you. I don't know if any of this is comforting and I apologize if it isn't, but it's what I believe and I hope you believe in it too. _

_Stay strong, _

_Lexi _

Satisfied with my letter, I folded it up and tied it to one of Buttercup's legs and sent her to Henry. While I was at it, I opened my trunk and Accio'd some owl treats. I would've done it earlier but I was still half asleep and wasn't thinking straight. I ended up falling asleep, waiting for her. I woke up to George shaking me awake. "Lexi, are you okay?" He and Fred were staring at me with concern. I yawned and stretched some.

"Yeah, Henry sent me a letter last night and I couldn't wait for morning to reply to him so I stayed up for an hour writing back to him and I tried to wait for Buttercup to come back, but I fell asleep. Is she back yet?"

"Yeah, she just came back and we gave her some owl treats." Fred said handing me the letter. George pulled me into a hug.

"Is Henry one of your Slytherin friends?" He asked as I hugged him back.

"Yeah... Oh! I have good news for everyone, but I'm going to wait until we all go down for breakfast to tell you. I'll explain to you what he wanted after breakfast because the good news ties in with it." The two nodded, pouting. I chuckled and kissed George's cheek.

"So are you going to read your letter?" Fred asked grinning.

"Maybe later, I'm starving." I said grinning back at him. The two laughed and then the three of us went down to the kitchen. I waited until everyone was in the kitchen before saying, "I've got some good news. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got out of Malfoy Manor with Luna, Ollivander, and Griphook." From there, I explained to them about Henry sending me the letter and stuff. I'm so glad that they're okay.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72: The Battle Begins

Around noon, I decided to read Henry's letter.

_Lexi, _

_Thanks for cheering me up. And I'm sure that all of us will be there to fight that battle in the end. My parents are okay, though a little shooken up. And you're welcome. I'm glad that those three are okay, because without them, I probably wouldn't even be fighting. I'd have probably given up right when my parents got tortured, but I'm going to stay strong for not just myself but for you and for the great future we will have when Voldy goes down. Emmett says hi and to write him. Please hurry and do it because he's driving me mad! I don't see why he can't just write to you himself, but he insists that you have to write to him first. I swear he's eleven! Anyways, thanks again and talk to you soon. _

_Henry _

I grinned and pulled out two pieces of parchment and scribbled on one: _Emmett stop driving Henry mad and just get over the fact that I don't have to write to you first in order for you to write to me and this doesn't count. I'm only writing because Henry asked me to._ And on the other one:_ I'm glad you're feeling better. And I know that Harry, Ron, and Hermione will pull through in the end!_ Then I tied both letters to Buttercup, and with a promise of owl treats when she gets back, she took off out of the window.

George walked into the room and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on the top of mine. "It's going to be okay." He said after a moment of silence. I smiled.

"I know."

"Those three will pull through to the end and come out on top and be amazing in the eyes of everyone." I chuckled.

"As per usual..." He turned me around and kissed me. I kissed him back, enjoying every moment of it, because I know for a fact that Percy or someone will walk through the door and clear their throat and tell us that someone needs us or something. We pulled away just as we heard someone coming up the stairs. What did I tell ya? He pouted. I chuckled and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Every time..." He whined. I laughed.

"Don't worry, Georgie, when this is all over and we're married, we'll have all the time in world." I looked up at him and he was grinning.

"Too true." He kissed my forehead. We looked up to see Ginny walking right past the door. I frowned.

"She's up to something, I can feel it." I whispered. I didn't want her hearing me. George frowned too.

"I know she's been very distant, but that doesn't mean she's going to do anything." I knew he wouldn't believe me and that's understandable. She is his sister and he's known her a lot longer than I have, but I just couldn't shake the feeling. I shrugged and rested my head on his chest.

"I guess it doesn't matter." I didn't want him to worry about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"George, Lexi, Mum wants you to help set the table!" Percy's voice carried into the room. We sighed at the same time.

"We better go before Mum gets too impatient." He grinned and we went down the stairs. Ginny however wasn't anywhere to be seen. Ugh, she's so annoying! She needs to stop being so mysterious and get over the fact that Harry fancies Hermione now and that they. Are. Together! I noticed her sneak out the door ten minutes ago but then I was distracted by George who decided it was funny to tackle me to the ground and tickle me until I wet my pants, which I didn't because in a few minutes, I had wrestled my way on top of him and started tickling him back until _he_ wet _his_ pants. So yeah, now he's off changing his pants and cleaning himself up.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Fred muttered as his twin ran up the stairs in embarrassment. I grinned.

"Will do!" Charlie and Percy who were watching the whole thing, shuddered. I smirked. That ought to teach them to mess with me and try to get me to wet myself. I love being me.

"Where's George?" Mum asked curiously, as we were all in the living room when all of this happened.

"He's upstairs changing his pants." I told her, still smirking.

"Why in Merlin's name is he doing that?" She asked with wide eyes. "Is he okay?" She asked a bit frantically.

"Oh, he's fine. I just tickled him until he wet himself." She sighed. "What? He tried to do the same to me and it's only fair that I do it back to him!" She smiled and shook her head.

"That's fine dear. When he gets back, let him know that lunch is ready."

"Will do!" She then walked back into the kitchen.

"How do you do that!?" Charlie asked with wide eyes. I grinned.

"Whatever do you mean, Charles?" He rolled his eyes at the name. Just then George walked down the stairs looking at me, a little reproachful. I smiled innocently at him. "Mum says lunch is ready." He pouted at me. I grinned and kissed his cheek. "Now come on before it gets cold and we all have to get punished for letting it all go to waste." The four brothers shuddered and hurried into the kitchen. I laughed and followed them.

"Have any of you seen, Ginny?" Mum asked curiously.

"I think I saw her going out the front door." I said frowning. "I was going to mention it but George decided to tackle me and start to tickle me." He grinned sheepishly at Mum when she narrowed her eyes at him. "She couldn't have gotten far on foot, because that was about 20 minutes ago." She nodded.

"I'll go look for her." Sirius offered.

"Thank you Sirius, dear." Sirius nodded and got up and left the room.

"So what has everyone been up to lately? It feels like we all haven't had the time to catch up."

"Lexi's been talking to her friends through letters." Percy said looking at me. I shrugged.

"I'm not putting anything in there that would give us away if the letter was intercepted." I said quickly when Charlie was about to scold me for it. "And besides what we've been talking about really is just some comfort stuff."

"Why? Do you need comforting?" Mum asked. I shook my head.

"No, my friends do. The Deatheaters haven't been very kind to them."

"But their parents are Purebloods?" Percy asked looking really confused.

"Yeah, but my friends said that they're neutral and the Deatheaters keep making home visits trying to persuade their parents to join Voldy." I said sighing. I really wish there was something I could do for them.

"I hope that they're going to be okay." She said sadly.

"Didn't you say that their parents got tortured?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, because Harry, Ron, and Hermione got out of the clutches of Voldy alive."

"He sure likes throwing tantrum if things don't go his way, doesn't he?" Sirius said walking into the kitchen.

"Did you find her?" Mum asked worriedly. He shook his head and sat down in a chair, sighing.

"No, I called out for her and looked for her, but she wasn't anywhere." I frowned.

"Well, this can't be good." I muttered.

"Why? Did you see something?" Fred asked curiously.

"No, it's just, if a Deatheater found her, who knows what they'd do to her. They might use her as bait to get Harry to turn himself in or something. Maybe even force her to give away our position." Everyone else frowned.

"Why the long faces?" Dad asked walking in.

"Arthur, you're home early!" Mum said in shock.

"Yeah, it seems I'm not needed for the time being. Yaxley has ordered most of us to stay away from the Ministry for the next week."

"I'm glad you're home." She said pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Ginny walked out of the house earlier and no one's seen her since. Sirius went out to go find her but she wasn't anywhere." Mum said bursting into tears. Dad hugged her tightly.

"I'm sure she'll be okay." He said looking pale. I sighed. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid.

Several months pass and before we knew it, it was almost spring and things were heating up. Ginny was nowhere to be found. She didn't come back and Mum has been worried off her rocker since then. Every time the front door opened or closed she'd look up with hope in her eyes but would be disappointed when it was someone else. I hate Ginny now, for doing what she has done. Doesn't she realize that everyone is worried about her? Doesn't she realize she's hurting her mother? Doesn't she care that her father is worried sick? I can't wait until I see her again because I am so going to slap the piss out of her; and if I'm stopped from doing that then I'll use her oh-so-famous Bat-Boogey Hex on her! Then if things weren't bad enough, Sirius has started pacing around the house making at least twenty trips a day and fifteen if Remus is here and forces him to sit down. I mean, I don't blame him for worrying about Harry but he's making me dizzy just watching him! Then one day, we received word from Aberforth that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at Hogwarts. With that, all of us Apparated just outside Hogsmeade village and rushed to the Hogshead and Aberforth didn't look happy to see us, but he let us enter the ROR. Once inside, I was instantly glomped by Cat. I hugged her back.

"We heard about Harry, Ron, and Hermione." I told her as soon as we let go of each other.

"Harry went with Luna to look for something of Ravenclaw's and then not long after they left, Hermione and Ron took off." Seamus said looking confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Trust those three to figure something out and never let anyone know what they're doing." He grinned.

"Sounds about right." I saw Henry, Lily, Emmett, and Serena talking to a few people. I grinned and ran over to them, glomping the two nearest me, which happened to be Henry and Lily. Lily squealed as the three of us ended up on the floor.

"Hey guys!" I said brightly. Lily glared at me.

"Did you have to make us fall?"

"Yes." Henry laughed and pulled me into a hug, which I returned.

"My turn!" Emmett said pulling me into a hug, once Henry and I let go of each other. I pulled Serena into the hug. I was just so happy to see that they were all okay, minus the cuts and bruises that they bared on the skin that I could see. I frowned at them.

"Oh, these?" Emmett said when he saw that I frowned. "Don't worry about us. We're fine. These are just from "defying the Dark Lord" as the Carrows put it." He said air quoting "defying the Dark Lord". I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey you can't deny that you would have done it too if they forced you to use the Cruciatus curse on the first years." Henry said frowning.

"Yeah, you're right about that."

"So what are you doing here?" Lily asked curiously.

"We're all here to support Harry for when he needs it." I said as I looked back at my family. Suddenly McGonagall's voice was heard telling everyone to go to the Great Hall, so that's what we did. As soon as we walked in, I saw Harry pacing the length of the table the teachers usually sat at during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He looked to be lost in his thoughts and looked really stressed out. I broke from the crowd and went up to him. "Hey." I told him quietly. He almost jumped.

"Hey." He said smiling weakly back at me.

"How are you doing?"

"Not so well actually." I hugged him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Ginny."

"What about her?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I saw her through Vol-You-Know-Who's eyes. She's with them!" He said furiously. "She's on their side! How could she!?" He sounded so hurt. I was so shocked that I didn't say anything for a minute.

"No!" I almost shouted, getting attention from our family. I knew she was up to no good but this, this is just too far!

"Yeah," He said bitterly. "She was swearing her loyalty to him and he branded her with the Dark Mark. It was hard to listen to her agonized yell until she passed out. He plans on killing her later because she's considered a blood traitor." I glared at nothing. Ooh, if he doesn't kill her first, I'm going to kill her! She's tearing her family apart for what? Because Harry chose Hermione over her? Ugh!

"That, that," I was so mad, I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I know." He said through clenched teeth. He sighed.

"So what's the plan?"

"I, I don't know yet." He said looking lost. I pulled him into another hug and let him go after a few minutes. "Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem. You've been looking for Horcruxes haven't you?" He stared at me wide-eyed.

"How'd you know?"

"I read the books before they mysteriously vanished." I said rolling my eyes. "So how many does Voldy have?"

"7." I felt my eyes widen.

"7!?"

"Yes, and we've got all but two."

"Do you know what the last two are?"

"I think one of them is his snake, Nagini, and the last, I have no clue." He said frowning again.

"I hope you find it." He nodded.

"Me too." I went back over to Fred and George, frowning. I don't think he's telling me everything.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked curiously.

"I know what happened to Ginny." I said grimly.

"Where is she? Is she okay!?" Mum asked frantically. I sighed.

"She's on the other side, Dark Mark and all."

"What? No!" Charlie said tears in his eyes. I nodded sadly. Mum burst into tears and Dad pulled her into a comforting hug. We all became quiet when McGonagall started speaking. "Everyone, attention please; I have been informed that a war is about to start. Those of you who are not 16 or 17 years of age must evacuate the school immediately. Those of you who are of age and want to fight can stay." There were groans from the younger students. "Now I don't want to hear any of that. I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you to be doing this, so if the Heads of their Houses would please lead the way out of the school," She said looking at her colleagues. They immediately stood up and led their students out of the Great Hall. The only Slytherins who stayed were Lily, Henry, Serena, and Emmett. I really didn't expect any better. I vaguely saw Harry take off out of the room before I was pulled to the side with the others.

"Okay, we've got to have a plan so that at least two of us are covering a part of the castle." Remus started.

"Well to do that, we're going to need more people than we have now." I said looking around at everyone. It was me, Fred, George, Mum, Dad, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Henry, Neville, Cat, Lily, Serena, Emmett, and Professor McGonagall.

"There are other students here." The said Professor offered.

"I know..." I said sadly.

"You're vision." Fred said suddenly. I nodded.

"Lexi, if I know you, then you won't let that happen." George said hugging me. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Now, then. Down to business." Sirius said with a Sirius face.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73: The Last War

Once everyone knew where they were supposed to be, we all headed outside to put up all the defense spells we knew to slow down the Deatheaters. It was like the spells made a protective dome-like barrier around the school grounds. It was mainly gold and white but there were purple streaks in it too. Fred, George, and I watched for a few minutes before we went to our posts. "Don't worry, Lexi. I won't snuff it that easily." Fred said taking one of my hands into his and squeezing it. I smiled.

"Yeah, if he does, I'll bring him back and hit him for snuffing it." George said grinning and mirroring his twin. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Not if you snuff it first!" I sighed and shook my head at the boys.

"Both of you aren't going to snuff it, so shush." They pouted. I shook my head again and looked out over the grounds. "Kind of reminds me of that one Christmas when you two decided to give me a fireworks show for a present, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, only it's not freezing cold." George said leaning down and kissing the top of head.

"And we don't know how it's going to end." Fred said frowning a bit. I squeezed both of their hands tightly.

"We're going to get through this and those Deatheaters aren't going to stop us." They both smiled down at me before looking out over the grounds too. In a matter of minutes, we were dodging hexes and firing off a few of our own. I somehow got separated from the two, fighting some Deatheater I didn't know.

"_Crucio!_"

"_Protego!_" The Deatheater screamed out in pain and dropped his wand. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" There that should detain them for awhile. I thought grinning and taking off in the opposite direction. I decided to go find Nymphadora and Remus. I found them back to back fighting off three Deatheaters each. Impressive. I saw a Deatheater try to sneak in an attack and pointed my wand at him. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" The Deatheater froze and fell back just as Remus and Nymphadora's opponents did the same.

"Wotcher, Lexi!"

"Yes, thank you." Remus said smiling.

"No problem!" I yelled taking off again looking for others who I saw die in my visions. I was going to make sure that they didn't die. I quickly found Collin Creevey and saved him just in time. On my way to Fred, I got stopped by a very familiar face, Ginny. I glared at her smirking face.

"What's wrong Lexi? Cat got your tongue?" I growled and slapped her.

"You b***h! You've just betrayed your family and you're smirking about it!? Get over the fact that Harry chose Hermione!" She glared at me, blood dripping out of her nose.

"This is more than them! I sick of being babied and treated like I can't do anything! I'll prove to everyone that I'm not the same sweet little girl I was when I was 11! Avada Kadavra!" I dodged the spell.

"_Flipendo!_" She fell back into the wall. Wincing she got up and glared at me. If looks could kill...

"_Reducto!_"

"_Protego!_"

"_Crucio!_" I side stepped the curse.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" She froze and fell over. I sighed and continued looking for Fred. As soon as I got there, the wall was starting to fall. Fred and Percy were in the way and I sped up, running at them and pulling them out of the way, just as the wall fell. Unfortunately, Fred hit his head hard when we all fell on the ground. Percy stared at me shocked. "You saved us." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course I save you two, you're my family." He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back before going over to Fred and shaking him awake. "Fred, wake up." His eyes started fluttering open after about five minutes. He groaned. I smiled.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

"I saved your life is what happened." His eyes widen.

"You mean," I nodded and Percy and I helped him up. He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back tightly.

"I'll be careful from here on out, promise." I smiled.

"Good."

"YOU HAVE ONE HOUR. DISPOSE OF YOUR DEAD WITH DIGNITY. TREAT YOUR INJURED. I SPEAK NOW, HARRY POTTER, DIRECTLY TO YOU. YOU HAVE PERMITTED YOUR FRIENDS TO DIE FOR RATHER THAN FACE ME YOURSELF. I SHALL WAIT FOR ONE HOUR IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST. IF, AT THE END OF THAT HOUR, YOU HAVE NOT COME TO ME, HAVE NOT GIVEN YOURSELF UP, THEN BATTLE RECOMMENCES. THIS TIME, I SHALL ENTER THE FRAY MYSELF, HARRY POTTER, AND I SHALL FIND YOU, AND I SHALL PUNISH EVERY LAST MAN, WOMAN, AND CHILD WHO HAS TRIED TO CONCEAL YOU FROM ME. ONE HOUR." Voldemort's voice rang throughout the castle. We all stared at each other, our eyes wide.

"I just hope Harry doesn't take what he said all to heart. It's not true." I said shaking my head. Percy and Fred nodded. "Let's get back to the Great Hall. I'm sure everyone will be there." They nodded and Percy and I helped Fred down to the Great Hall.

"So, this whole time, have you been going around and trying to save everyone you saw die?" Fred asked quietly.

"Yes." I whispered. "I don't want to see those glassy eyes that stare back at you as the light escapes from them." Fred gave me a one armed hug and I hugged him back as we walked. Well Fred was limping, but you get my point. We made it to the doors of the Great Hall and George, Fleur, Dad, Mum, Bill, and Charlie all ran up to us. Mum was crying and sobbing along with Fleur. George hugged both me and his twin. I knew if Fred had died, then George would take it the hardest because Fred was his other half. We hugged him back and it somehow turned into a group hug. I couldn't help myself but start to cry.

"Oh thank Merlin you're all okay." Mum sobbed into Bill's shoulder as he tried to calm her down.

"It's all thanks to Lexi, really." Fred said.

"Yes, if she hadn't pulled us out of the way..." Percy didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. Suddenly I was pulled into a hug by Mum who was still sobbing.

"Oh thank you dear." She sobbed. I hugged her back and tried to smile. It was weird smiling in the situation that we're in now. She finally stopped crying and let me go. I wiped my eyes on my shirt.

"Are there any casualties?" I asked hesitantly. Mum burst crying again. I heard her say two names, Ron and Ginny. Dad pulled her into another hug.

"But I was just with Ginny before I found Fred and Percy! I used the body binding spell on her!" I said with wide eyes. Mum just cried harder.

"Lexi, it's not your fault." George said pulling me into a hug.

"Do you know what happened to Ron?" I asked quietly. He sniffled and shook his head.

"No, but Hermione was really torn up about it." I looked over and saw Hermione and four other bodies. I froze.

"No, not," I felt the tears coming and just sobbed. No! They couldn't die! Not Emmett or Henry, or Lily or Serena; especially Henry! I promised him everything would be okay! George hugged me tightly.

"Henry's still alive, but barely and Madam Pomfrey said there's nothing that can save him. Do you want to talk to him?" I nodded. He led me over to Henry and I sank down next to him.

"L-Lexi?" He rasped.

"Yes, it's me, Henry." I took one of his hands in mine. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey now, it's not your fault." He said attempting to smile.

"But I promised..."

"I know and I'm glad you did. It helped me." I hugged him.

"Please don't leave me."

"I'll try, but I can't promise you that." I felt the tears coming and sniffled.

"Okay."

"Is the others...?" I nodded. He looked sad at this for a moment. "That's okay, because I'll get to see them soon." As much as I didn't want it to be true, he wasn't going to live through this. No matter how much I wanted him to. I just stayed there with him until the life left his body. I shut his eyes with a shaky hand and just broke down. George pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly as I sobbed. I finally calmed down and looked up in time to see Harry at the doorway. Oh God please no...

"He's dead, Snape's dead..." I didn't hear Harry say it; I just saw his lips move. It felt as if my whole world came crashing down. My only blood relative is gone. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't cry anymore. It was as if my tear ducts couldn't properly function. The next thing I know, I'm being hugged by everyone and then everyone seemed to have froze when Voldemort's voice rung out through the castle once more:

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD. HE WAS KILLED AS HE RAN AWAY. TRYING TO SAVE HIMSELF WHILE YOU LAY DOWN YOUR LIVES FOR HIM. WE BRING YOU HIS BODY AS PROOF THAT YOUR HERO IS GONE." I gasped. No it can't be true, it just can't be. "THE BATTLE IS WON. YOU HAVE LOST HALF YOUR FIGHTERS. MY DEATH EATERS HAVE OUT NUMBERED YOU, AND THE BOY WHO LIVED IS FINISHED. THERE MUST BE NO MORE WAR. ANYONE WHO CONTINUES TO RESIST, MAN, WOMAN OR CHILD, WILL BE SLAUGHTERED, AS WILL EVERY MEMBER OF THEIR FAMILY. COME OUT OF THE CASTLE NOW, KNEEL BEFORE ME, AND YOU SHALL BE SPARED. YOUR PARENTS AND CHILDREN, BROTHERS AND SISTERS WILL LIVE AND BE FORGIVEN, AND YOU WILL JOIN ME IN THE NEW WORLD WE SHALL BUILD TOGETHER." Several of the people in this room gave out cries of disbelief and anger. George hugged me tighter.

"I won't believe it until I see it." I muttered looking up at him. He nodded and all of us went outside the castle and waited for Voldemort to approach. When they were close enough, you could clearly distinguish Harry's limp body in Hagrid's arms. Hagrid was crying and saying Harry's name. George hugged me but no tears would come. I was in complete total shock. I couldn't move. I felt all the color drain from my face and I felt sick to my stomach. Several people started shouting Harry's name and saying no. The crowd started yelling at the Death Eaters until,

"SILENCE!" Voldemort shouted. He cast Silencing Charms on us and we were forced to be quiet. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" Hagrid did so. "You see? Harry Potter is dead. Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Seamus yelled and the charm had been broken. The crowd was yelling and shouting once again. Then he used a more powerful Silencing Charm.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save himself -" I felt my eyes go wide as Neville charged after him and was disarmed. I felt tears run down my cheeks. George wiped them away and hugged me tightly. "And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?" Bellatrix Lestrange's delighted laughter filled the silent air.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah yes, I remember." He said looking down at Neville. I was scared for him. "You are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?" Neville said loudly. I'll admit. I have major respect for him.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over. Dumbledore's Army!" Neville shouted. The crowd's answering cheer was so loud that not even Voldemort's Silencing Charms seemed able to hold.

"Very well, if that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it." He paused. "Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue apposing me." Then with a flick of his wand, I heard a window break and out flew the Sorting Hat and into Voldemort's waiting hand. "There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts School!" He pointed his wand at Neville, who went rigid, and he put the hat on his head and then he set it on fire. The crowd screamed as Neville was rooted to the spot. By now the tears were starting to flow again and George was hugging me as tightly as possible, trying to comfort me.

Then Neville broke free of the Body-Binding Charm and picked up something silver, glittering with a ruby handle and then with a mighty swish, he chopped the head of Nagini off and Voldemort let out a furious cry. Then I saw, with wide eyes, Harry get up from the ground and dart off. I just about fainted if it weren't for George holding onto. Soon we were all fighting the Death Eaters again and I used the Body-Binding Charm on every Death Eater that came into my sight. That way it'll be easier for the Order to catch them. It's sad that we have to do the Ministry's job. I noticed we were all fighting our way back into the castle. We seemed to have brought the fight into the Great Hall. And somehow, Voldemort and Harry ended up in middle of a circle and started circling each other. We all stopped what we were doing and watched. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy stood around me like the protective brothers I knew.

"Why is there no one dead?" Voldemort seethed furiously. I smirked. So he didn't know that I was a Seer or that Harry somehow put a shield charm on all of us or something. How did Harry do that? I guess the world may never know. George and Fred each put an arm around my shoulders with a smug look on their face. As I looked around at all of the faces I knew, most of them looked smug too; well the ones that knew about my ability. "What are you all being so smug for?" He hissed narrowing his eyes at them. Harry was even smirking.

"Looks like you over looked one tiny detail." Harry said.

"Oh what is that?" Voldemort asked glaring at him.

"We have a Seer on our side that isn't a fraud."

"Oh and who is this Seer of yours?" Harry looked over at me and nodded.

"It's me." I said grinning. His slits for eyes widen.

"You?"

"Are you deaf? Yes, me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Are you saying you saw all the deaths in this battle?"

"No, not all of them." I said thinking of Daddy and the others.

"You'd be an excellent addition as a Death Eater." I snorted.

"No thanks." He glared at me and was about to curse me when Harry said,

"She's not your opponent, I am." Voldemort turned to Harry and then Harry went into explaining about the Horcruxes that he's been looking for and who the true master of the Elder Wand is and so on and then just as Voldemort shouted, "_Avada Kadavra!_" Harry yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" and the Elder Wand flew out of Voldemort's hand and into Harry's waiting out reached hand. Voldemort fell to the ground, dead. There was a moment of silence and then the Great Hall was filled with cheers that were so loud, it hurt my ears. George and I hugged each other and it turned into a Weasley group hug. After a like twenty minutes of everyone cheering, a few people put Voldemort's body out into the corridor and we moved the four big tables out and all had a seat and started talking and a few people stopped Harry and patted him on the back and a lot of other things. Peeves came in and I got an idea.

"Hey Peeves." He looked in my direction and came over to me. "Have any good songs in mind?" He grinned that wicked grin of his and sang: _We did it, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one, and Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!_ I grinned. "Sounds like a hit to me." Then he zoomed off and started singing it all over the castle. Then I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pulled me close to them. I smiled.

"So, wanna go grab a bite to eat?" George asked. I turned in his arms, hugged him, and looked up at him.

"Sure, but we still have to go over our wedding plans you know." He grimaced and sighed.

"Yeah, wanna do that while we eat?" I grinned.

"Sure, but I'm sure Mum, Hermione, and Ginny would like to get in on them too."

"Well let's talk about it first and then let them in on it." He said winking. I giggled and nodded. He kissed my forehead. We told Hermione to tell the others where we were going and then we left the ruins of Hogwarts and went down to Hogsmeade. There we Apparated to Diagon Alley and went into a restaurant that was close by. We talked to the waiters and waitresses that came by because it's obvious that they knew Fred and George and we told them the news about Voldemort and told them to pass it on to everyone they know.

"Is this for real?" One guy asked.

"I wouldn't joke about something like that, mate." George said. The guy nodded and walked off. After arguing about who would pay at the end of our meal (George won by the way), we got down to planning the wedding.

"So where do we want to have it? The Burrow?"

"Mum would be happy about that." George said nodding.

"Okay, do we want it formal or casual?"

"I'm all up for casual." He said grimacing. He's probably thinking about a tux or worse: all the hell we went through for Fleur's wedding. I laughed.

"Casual sounds good to me. But just so we're clear, no one can go topless, pant-less, or shoe-less." He grinned.

"No shirt, no shoes, no wedding, huh?" We laughed.

"So if it's casual, what do want to about food?" He looked thoughtful at this.

"Very good question indeed." He muttered. I laughed.

"We don't have to worry about that now."

"How about we leave the rest of the planning to Mum?" I nodded.

"But we'll have to stress to her that it's going to be casual."

"I know. If she has it her way..." He shook his head. I smiled. When we finally got our food, we ate in silence for awhile, just enjoying the food.

"I feel like I haven't eaten for days." He chuckled.

"And we'd know all about that, wouldn't we?"

"We?" I asked curiously.

"Well, when you were put in St. Mungo's, well, I didn't eat at all for a few days." He admitted, smiling sheepishly. I smiled and took one of his hands in mine and squeezed it. He squeezed my hand back. From then on, we had no idea what was going to happen in the next few months because knowing Mum it was going to be nothing but surprises for us, whether they were good or bad.

So a few weeks pass and we've been to several funerals of our friends and there was a private one for Daddy and the only ones who came were me and my family. That was okay with me because I'm sure Daddy wouldn't have wanted a lot of people to be there, because you know how cranky he gets when there's a big crowd. George and I put our wedding on hold so that everyone could have time to grieve; well that and I didn't feel like doing much. Our main focus has been on repairing the castle to its original state, but that's going to take some time. We're hoping to get it finished before September 1st. McGonagall and the other staff decided that they want the seventh years to finish school so we have to go back next fall. I don't mind though. Diagon Alley is back to its colorful self and it's busy and crowded again. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is as busy as ever and everyone is starting to find some normalcy in all this. Harry though has become a bit withdrawn but Hermione is sorting him out. They really are perfect for each other.

Everyone is back on the path to recovery and hopefully it'll be just in time for the wedding!


End file.
